Lucy
by bymyownrules
Summary: [Cap 17: Arriesgándolo Todo] Una nueva estudiante llega a Hogwarts para darle a Ron & Hermione el empujoncito que necesitan, y dejar a un Harry completamente enamorado!
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Lucy**

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts dos días antes de comenzadas las clases, después de haber pasado las tres últimas semanas de sus vacaciones en La Madriguera.

Molly y Arthur Weasley habían tenido que viajar con urgencia a un destino desconocido por el trío. Es por esta razón que arribaron a la Escuela con más anticipación, cosa que a decir verdad a Hermione no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz ya que iba a tener más tiempo para dedicarse a estudiar y llegar al primer día de clases, como era su costumbre, siendo la única que se sabía de memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de todos los libros. Y es que este año, no era un año como cualquier otro, era su último año en Hogwarts, finalmente luego de todo lo que habían pasado, tras la derrota definitiva de Voldemort, habían llegado a su 7º curso.

Los que no parecían muy contentos con la idea de haber perdido dos valiosos días de sus vacaciones eran Harry y Ron. Y más haciéndose a la idea de que ellos tres eran los únicos alumnos que iban a estar en la Escuela en esas épocas, mientras que podrían seguir disfrutando, aunque sea un poquito más de su "merecido" descanso según ellos.

Entre tanto, llegaron a Hogwarts al caer la noche. Al entrar se encontraron con que el lugar estaba más desierto que nunca, no había absolutamente nadie, una paz absoluta reinaba en el Hall de Entrada.

-Genial- dijo Ron sarcásticamente ni bien puso un pie en la entrada del establecimiento.-

Nosotros aquí, solos, en la escuela mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros deben estar disfrutando de lo que queda de sus vacaciones-. Concluyó.

-Vamos Ron, no puede ser tan malo, tendrás más tiempo para estudiar y ponerte al día en todas las asignaturas, deberías aprovechar este tiempo, que la verdad buena falta te hace-. Agregó Hermione.

-Si Ron, Hermione tiene algo de razón, no puede ser tan malo.- Finalmente Harry se había sumado a la conversación.

-Como sea…mejor voy a la habitación a subir mis cosas-. Dijo Ron, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor.

-Espera Ron, voy contigo-. Esta vez la que habló fue Hermione, que luego agregó:-¿Vienes Harry?-.

-Si Herms, tranquila, enseguida subo…ustedes vallan llendo-. Dijo Harry, con algo de melancolía en su voz.

-Está bien, no tardes, mira que ya está oscureciendo y deberíamos ir a dormir-.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya subo-. Harry estaba muy extraño. Parecía algo melancólico, y claro que con mucha razón. Hogwarts era como su hogar, había pasado tantas cosas estando ahí, primero y principal conoció a sus dos mejores amigos, que después de su primer año juntos no volvieron a separarse, y ellos siempre le habían resultado de gran ayuda, siempre habían estado a su lado, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Y ahora finalmente, este era su último año en la escuela, y no sabía que le depararía el futuro para cuando saliera de allí. Permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos parado en el medio del Hall con el baúl en el que estaban todas sus pertenencias a sus pies. Una vez que se había decidido a subir a su Torre, sumido en sus pensamientos y muy distraído no notó que alguien se acercaba a él, al parecer en su mismo estado, a juzgar por lo que pasó después.

Chocaron el uno con el otro, la extraña que Harry se había llevado por delante venía tapada por libros hasta la cabeza, los que gracias a ese choque, quedaron desparramados por el piso del Hall.

La extraña habló: ¡Uy, perdón, lo siento, de veras lo siento, venía distraída y no te vi.-

-Esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte, yo tampoco te vi, asi que en parte también fue mi culpa, ¿te ayudo?- Dijo el señalando los libros de la chica y levantando la vista por primera vez y viéndola a los ojos. Acto seguido, Harry toma el color de un tomate al ver lo que tenia en ese momento enfrente de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Era una joven preciosa, con un largo y lacio cabello negro azabache como el de él, y unos hermosos ojos color cielo, que en ese momento estaban fijos en los suyos.

Harry sintió inmediatamente que estaba viendo nada más y nada menos que a un ángel, y no se percató de que se había quedado como un tonto mirándola con la boca abierta y sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que la chica muy naturalmente y con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro rompió el silencio:

-Disculpa pero… ¿estás bien?-

Ante estas palabras Harry pareció bajar del paraíso para volver a poner sus pies sobre la tierra. Y sólo se limitó a responder con un simple sí, mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus libros. Nuevamente ella tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, creo que no me he presentado, soy Lucy, Lucy Wellington.-

-Si claro…yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.- Dijo nuestro héroe todavía algo idiotizado ante la belleza de esa joven que recién estaba conociendo.

-Increíble, que suerte tengo. La primera persona que conozco y es nada más y nada menos que el famoso Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a reaccionar como estoy segura que otras personas deben hacerlo ante una situación como esta, no voy a preguntarte nada, sé que no debe ser nada agradable para ti.- Dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente.

-Bueno, gracias, de veras te lo agradezco.-

-De nada, es que de veras comprendo como te debes sentir. Además no me gustaría que pienses que soy una niña tonta e inmadura que hace preguntas no muy inteligentes, ¿no te parece?- Agregó.

-No te preocupes, creo que jamás podría pensar eso de ti, todo lo contrario. Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Yo pertenezco a la Casa Gryffindor ¿a ti ya te seleccionaron?- Añadió Harry un poco más seguro de sí mismo, aunque todavía con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. Todavía no me seleccionaron, llegue hace un rato. Y se supone que para mañana ya voy a saber a que Casa pertenezco, asi que quizá para el Banquete de Inicio de Clases estemos sentados en la misma mesa.- Dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-Será un placer.- Dijo Harry dejando de lado su timidez. No sabía que le pasaba, pero con ella todo era tan diferente, a pesar de que acababa de conocerla había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por ella, sentía que nada más le importaba cuando lo miraba.-¿Qué edad tienes?- A Harry le ganó la curiosidad.

-Tengo 17, estoy entrando en 7º curso. Asi que este es mi primer y último año aquí.-Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, entonces quizá no compartamos sólo la mesa, sino el curso también.-

Se sonrieron mutuamente y ella antes de seguir su camino se despidió de él dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla y diciendo: -Fue un gusto conocerte, Harry Potter. Espero volver a verte pronto, ahora tengo que irme porque ya es demasiado tarde, ¡Buenas Noches!-

-Buenas noches, para ti también.- Y la observó alejarse, sin saber a donde se dirigía, si era nueva y todavía no la habían seleccionado, ¿a dónde pasaría la noche, y ¿qué hacía tan pronto en el colegio? Ella vestía unos sencillos, aunque ajustados jeans azules acompañados por una polera rosada que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Luego dejó de mirarla para retomar su rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor y pensando lo bien que podría pasarla ese año teniendo de compañera a una chica como ella.

Luego de pasar por el retrato de "La Dama Gorda", se encontró con una solitaria Sala Común. Ni él sabía el tiempo que había estado en el Hall con Lucy, probablemente había sido mucho, y sus amigos cansados de esperarlo se fueron a dormir.

Subió a su habitación, colocó su baúl a un lado de su cama, y se dispuso a ponerse su pijama para intentar dormir un poco. De repente notó que el dosel de la cama de Ron se corría lentamente, y por él vio asomarse una cabeza pelirroja con un gesto perdido en su rostro y algo adormilado que le preguntó:

-¿Recién llegas, ¿dónde estabas, ¿viste la hora que es?- Dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo habitual. Harry sintió que en ese momento, por su forma de hablar su amigo se parecía a Hermione.

-Sí, acabo de volver del paraíso.- Contestó el moreno con una tonta sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

El pelirrojo sin entender nada, pero sin darle importancia lo miró con aire de desentendido y se dispuso a seguir con su sueño.

-Vengo de hablar con un ángel.- Agregó el ojiverde sin percatarse de que su amigo ya no le prestaba atención. Corrió el dosel de su cama y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, deseando seguir viendo aunque sea en sus sueños a aquella criatura celestial que acababa de conocer.


	2. La Presentación

Hola a todos! la verdad es que este es mi primer Fic, y obviamente también la primera vez que publico algo…asi que tengan paciencia, tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez. Sé que este Fic no parece ser un R/Hr, pero lo es!. Primero viene toda la parte de la presentación de Lucy y además mucho no puede pasar estando sólo ellos 4 en el colegio, pero con el correr de los capítulos esta parejita que es mi favorita va ir tomando su protagonismo. Con respecto a Harry & Lucy, tengo que admitir que la pareja Harry & Ginny no me gusta, por eso se me ocurrió crear un nuevo personaje para no dejarlo solito. Y a esas personas que me dejaron reviews se los agradezco mucho, en serio, espero que se sumen muchos más.

Gracias a karlabellablack: me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que sigas dejando tu opinión, que siempre me va a ser muy útil para saber si tengo que seguir.

Y también a natty: sí, el primer capítulo está más basado en Harry y Lucy, pero alguien es el que la tiene que conocer primero y algo tenía que pasar. Espero que sigas dejando reviews.

Y hoy agrego el **Disclaimer **que no lo puse cuando empecé la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Nada en lo absoluto del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados para la genia de J.K Rowling y Warner BROS.

Les dejo el capítulo 2!

**Capítulo 2: La Presentación**

Al otro día, Harry se levantó, y al mirar el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche notó que eran las 10:00 AM, no era tan tarde, después de todo era domingo y las clases no empezaban sino hasta mañana. Así que decidió tomar un buen baño para desperezarse, al parecer Ron había madrugado, porque su cama estaba vacía, cosa que extrañó bastante al moreno.

En su corto trayecto hacia el baño de la habitación, comenzó a recordar a Lucy, esa hermosa joven de su misma edad que había conocido el día anterior y pensaba que después de todo, ese año no había comenzado nada mal. Lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento era volver a verla. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, y las cálidas gotas de agua comenzaron a rodar por su pálido, pero ya muy bien formado cuerpo. Ya había dejado de ser ese Harry pequeño y debilucho. Durante los 20 minutos que duró su baño, no dejó de pensar ni un solo segundo en esos imponentes ojos turquesas que tanto expresaban con tan solo una simple mirada. Cerró la llave. Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans azules y una camiseta muy sencilla color negro (al no haber empezado las clases, no estaban en la obligación de usar el uniforme reglamentario) y se dispuso a ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Sin necesidad de ir muy lejos, los encontró a los dos sentados en uno de los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común, al parecer, estudiando. Eso debió haber sido definitivamente obra de Hermione, ya que Ron jamás se pondría a estudiar por voluntad propia y menos en el último día de sus vacaciones. Bajó las escaleras. Se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos diciendo:

-Buenos días. Ron, se puede saber ¿qué están haciendo?-

- Buenos días Harry. A ti ¿qué te parece, porque mejor no le preguntas a tu amiga Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger, después de todo fue ella la que me hizo levantar a las 8:00 AM para obligarme a estudiar- Respondió el pelirrojo en tono sarcástico y algo enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿podrías de una vez por todas dejar de llamarme de esa manera, además si TÚ no fueras tan cabezota no tendría que explicarte todo cien veces. A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres, ¿que ya a la primera clase con Snape nos quiten más puntos de los ganados y sólo por tu ignorancia?- Replicó Hermione notablemente molesta.

-Con que ahora ¿también soy un ignorante, y yo que de buena gana te hago caso y sacrifico más de tres horas de sueño que TÚ me quitaste para estudiar, ¿para que luego salgas diciendo que soy un ignorante?.- Respondió Ron, mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando del color de su cabello por la furia.

-Bueno, está bien, quizás me pase un poco llamándote así.- dijo la castaña dejando de lado su orgullo por unos momentos, y luego continuó: -Pero ese no es el punto, yo no te "obligo" a nada Ronald, si quiero que estudies es por tú bien, porque me preocupo por ti, y porque me gustaría que por una vez en la vida aprobaras un bendito examen!-. Concluyó sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿es por tú bien, ¿porque me preocupo por ti, y bueno, claro que me preocupo por él, después de todo es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¿_sólo un amigo, ¿estás segura de eso Hermione? _¡Por Merlín, ¿en qué estoy pensando, por supuesto que Ron es mi amigo y por eso lo quiero, ¡se acabó, ¡punto final!

Hermione había empezado una lucha interna con la voz de su conciencia, pero sabiendo que ésta tenía toda la razón, lo que ella sentía por Ron no era tan sólo un simple sentimiento de amistad, era algo más, algo más fuerte, pero ella se negaba a reconocerlo.

-Hey, bueno, por un segundo ¿podrían dejar pelear, por sino se dieron cuenta yo sigo aquí sentado frente a ustedes, buenos días Hermione, porque me pareció que no me escuchaste antes.-Añadió el ojiverde volviendo a sumarse a la conversación algo enfadado.

-Lo siento Harry, tienes razón. Buenos días, es que Ronald a veces me saca de quicio.- dijo ella, algo avergonzada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no hay problema. Es que me parece que es muy temprano para que empiecen con sus discusiones. Ahora que les parece si olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar y bajamos a las cocinas, estoy muy hambriento, y debe ser porque anoche no cenamos.-

Ron, que luego del último grito de su ¿amiga, se había quedado callado, pareció recuperar el habla de repente para decir: -Una vez más coincido contigo Harry, creo que sino como algo ahora mismo, mi estómago va a explotar.-

-Siempre tan exagerado.- Dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, para no provocar otra pelea.

Atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y emprendieron su rumbo.

Durante el camino a las cocinas de la Escuela, ninguno de los tres amigos pronunció palabra alguna. Harry seguía pensando en su Diosa de la Belleza, que no era precisamente Afrodita.

Ron, sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en comida para alimentar sus hambrientas tripas y Hermione volaba por su mundo, pensando en cierto pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al cuadro que tenía pintado un tazón de frutas, Harry estiró un poco su brazo para hacerle cosquillas a la pera que se podía observar en él, ésta se retorció un poco hasta que les dejó el paso libre.

Inmediatamente luego de que atravesaron la puerta un Dobby muy alegre se acercó a ellos ofreciéndoles sus servicios.

-Buenos días Harry Potter, Señor. Dobby está a sus servicios Señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Buenos días Dobby- Respondieron los tres al unísono. Harry fue el que continuó: -Verás Dobby, nos preguntábamos si nos podrías preparar algo para desayunar, es que los tres estamos muy hambrientos porque anoche con el cansancio del viaje no cenamos.-

-Claro que sí, Harry Potter Señor. El elfo doméstico Dobby está a su servicio y al de sus amigos, Señor. Pasen por aquí, señores y señorita por favor.- Dijo el elfo muy amablemente llevándolos hacia una pequeña mesita en un rincón de la cocina.

-Muchas gracias Dobby- Respondieron nuevamente los tres al unísono.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los tres lo había notado, pero al parecer en Hogwarts alguien más, además de ellos decidió bajar a desayunar.

El primero en notarlo fue (obviamente) Harry. La figura estaba de espalda. Pero él la reconoció rápidamente, ¿quién otra podría ser que Lucy Wellington? Hacía menos de un día que se conocían, y el ya percibía su aroma de rosas y distinguía perfectamente ese hermoso y lacio cabello negro que caía por su espalda, ella era prácticamente inconfundible.

Casi sin dudarlo el moreno se acercó y le tocó el hombro para que se diera vuelta. Cuando por fin lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente, y ella mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja se puso de pie para saludarlo una vez más, tal como la noche anterior con un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez acompañado por un:-Buenos días Harry, que gusto volver a verte tan pronto.-

El chico sintió que se derretía ante estas simples palabras pronunciadas por la joven, y ni hablar de la sensación que le produjo el contacto entre los labios de la chica y su rostro, hasta que volvió en sí y respondió:-Buenos días para ti también Lucy, lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en Hogwarts?- Se los veía muy entretenidos entablando una nueva conversación.

Pero a todo esto, dos sorprendidos Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de desentendimiento entre sí a unos metros de ese par que conversaba tan animadamente.

Hasta que la castaña decidió abrir la boca dirigiéndose al "niño que vivió":-Hey! Harry, nosotros seguimos aquí, ¿nos recuerdas? Somos Ron y Hermione, tus amigos, y vinimos a desayunar contigo, ¿por qué mejor no nos presentas, asi podríamos sumarnos a su conversación sino te molesta, claro.-

El chico parecía haberse olvidado por completo de sus dos amigos, hasta que escuchó la voz de Hermione, y se dió vuelta para verlos a los dos mirándolos sorprendidos y expectantes a la vez, y cayó en la cuenta de qué había ido a hacer a las cocinas.

-Ay, sí claro Herms, lo siento mucho, no los presenté.- Luego se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Lucy, que también parecía no entender mucho. –Lucy, ven con nosotros, así te los presento.- Ella simplemente asintió encantada. Se acercaron.

-Buenos días chicos. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Wellington, la verdad es que soy nueva en Hogwarts, llegué ayer por la tarde.-

-Hola Lucy, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Hermione Granger. Y no te preocupes, creo que Harry es el que tendría que haberte presentado.- Dijo la castaña mirando de reojo al ojiverde y con una sonrisa. Harry no hizo más que sonrojarse por la situación.

-Hola, y yo soy Ronald Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ron si así lo prefieres, es como me llaman mis amigos.- Añadió el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras que cierta joven de cabellos enmarañados lo miraba con aire de celosía.

-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos, de verdad.- Dijo Lucy.

Mientras que un desaparecido Harry volvía al mundo real.

-Lucy, ellos dos son mis mejores amigos. Ven, siéntate a desayunar con nosotros.-

-Si, claro, sería un placer que nos acompañaras.- Agregó Hermione. –Y Harry, cuéntanos, de ¿dónde se conocen?-

Lucy se había acomodado en una silla junto al moreno enfrentados a Ron y Hermione.

Harry se dispuso a responder la pregunta de su amiga.

-A decir verdad, nos conocimos ayer, en el Hall de Entrada por accidente.-

-¿Por accidente?- Preguntó Ron algo extrañado.

-Sí, aunque parezca algo extraño así fue.- Dijo la bella joven. –Creo que Harry estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando yo me aparecí de repente en su camino, con una enorme pila de libros en mis manos, razón por la cual no lo vi y nos chocamos, luego él me ayudó a recoger mis libros.- Concluyó.

-Así fue, conversamos por unos pocos minutos y luego yo subí a la Sala Común y Lucy…Lucy… ¿hacia dónde te dirigías, porque sino te habían seleccionado ¿dónde se supone que pasarías la noche?- Preguntó el chico confundido.

-La Profesora Mc Gonagall ordenó me prepararan una cama en una habitación, que ahora sinceramente no recuerdo donde queda.-

-La Sala Multipropósitos.- Exclamó Hermione muy segura de sí misma. – ¡Qué bien!...entonces… ¿qué edad tienes Lucy?-

-Tengo 17, así que quizá cuando me seleccionen, compartamos la Sala Común y el curso.

La verdad es que estoy bastante segura que me van a colocar en Gryffindor, ya toda mi familia pasó por ahí.-

-Sería genial.- Inquirió la castaña. Al parecer Harry y Ron habían dejado de existir, o estaban demasiado ocupados con su comida como para seguir con la conversación.

Las chicas habían empezado a tener una charla muy fluida, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hasta que Hermione preguntó:-Y dime Lucy, ¿cuál es tu asignatura favorita?-

-Sin duda alguna, Arithmancia, me fascina. Y en segundo lugar Transfiguración. Quizás creas que estoy loca, porque soy una de las pocas personas a las que les gusta la Arithmancia, pero no puedo evitarlo.-

Hermione se había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta, no podía creer que tuvieran tantas cosas en común, por fin estaba consiguiendo una amiga mujer y que encima tenía sus mismos gustos.

-No, la verdad es que te entiendo. Yo también amo la Arithmancia, me apasiona, pero es verdad que somos muy pocos los que compartimos ese amor por los números.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Por más que no emitieran palabra, un pelirrojo y un moreno habían presenciado aquella conversación completa, e intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa en las que se leía claramente: ¡Oh no, una más!

Ni bien terminaron sus desayunos, salieron de las cocinas. Las chicas iban por delante, y seguían inmersas en su charla, mientras que Harry y Ron iban detrás de ellas.

El pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azules ya había comenzado a bromear diciendo que habían encontrado a la gemela perdida de Hermione Granger. Mientras que el moreno no cabía en su asombro, ya que nunca se hubiese imaginado (aunque no sabía exactamente ¿Por qué?) que debajo de esa imagen perfecta que tenía Lucy, pudiese llegar a existir una perfecta come-libros. Aunque nunca es bueno prejuzgar a las personas…después de todo acababa de conocerla y podría estar equivocado. Entre tanto, se encontraban los cuatro parados frente al lago. Decidieron sentarse a la sombra que daba uno de los árboles cercanos.

El tiempo en el lago se había pasado muy rápido. Sin darse cuenta las 4:00 PM habían llegado. Ese rato lo habían aprovechado para conocerse más.

A Harry se le hacía inevitable mirar a Lucy, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban el sólo atinaba a desviar la vista a cualquier otro punto completamente sonrojado, mientras que ella, le sonreía divertida y pícaramente, no era una lanzada, pero tampoco tímida, se comportaba como cualquier adolescente normal de su edad. A diferencia del moreno, ella no se molestaba en desviar su mirada cada vez que el la descubría mirándolo, todo lo contrario, seguía perdida en esos ojos verde esmeralda, que la traían loca desde el primer momento en el que los pudo apreciar por primera vez el día anterior. Podría decirse que lo de ese par había sido amor a primera vista, aunque todavía nada hubiese salido a la luz. A un lado de ellos, en el mismo árbol, estaban sentados un pelirrojo y una castaña que se encontraban en la misma situación. A pesar de que a la vez, todo entre ellos era muy diferente. Eran dos polos opuestos, pero dicen que éstos se atraen. Parece que nunca van a admitirlo, en sus ojos está reflejado lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero es como si ellos no lo notaran, a diferencia de una joven de cabellos oscuros y lacios, y profundos ojos azules que se encontraba sentada a su lado, que llevaba un largo rato observando su comportamiento, como cada vez que sus manos se rozaban por accidente, por el simple hecho de coincidir en un punto de apoyo, inmediatamente se separaban y se alejaban unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro, y trataban de evitar sus miradas.

De pronto, todos se pusieron de pie, ya que habían optado por orientar a su nueva amiga en una visita guiada por la Escuela.

La joven solo sonrió para sí misma como satisfecha, con sólo ver a ese par se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.


	3. Confesiones y Parentescos Inesperados

Hola, gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer mi Fic, en serio, ¡muchas gracias!...y más aún para los que dejan reviews, ya que disfruto mucho leyéndolos y me dan ánimo para seguir, porque no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo si sé que nadie lo lee…asi que…nada más…los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, el 4º lo estoy escribiendo y no sé cuando lo voy a terminar…espero poder subirlo pronto, pero no aseguro nada!...

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones y parentescos inesperados**

Ni bien volvieron a entrar al Castillo, apareció el Profesor Dumbledore (N/A: ignorando lo que pasó en el 6º libro, en mí historia Albus sigue vivo).

-Señorita Wellington, veo que ya se hizo de nuevas amistades.- Dijo el Profesor sonriendo.

-Sí, Profesor Dumbledore, ellos fueron muy amables conmigo, justamente ahora me llevaban a conocer la Escuela.-

-Entonces disculpe la interrupción, pero va a tener que ser en otro momento, ya que ahora tiene que venir conmigo sólo por unos minutos, es para su Selección. Y no se preocupe que una vez que conozcamos el nombre de su Casa, yo mismo la acompañaré a su Sala Común.

Creímos conveniente, realizar hoy su Selección, para que mañana por la noche en el Banquete de Bienvenida ya esté sentada con sus compañeros de Casa y no tenga que enfrentarse a esta Ceremonia con los alumnos que ingresan en su 1º año, sólo para que usted esté más cómoda.-

-Bueno, muchas gracias Profesor, de veras se lo agradezco. Vamos. Chicos, nos vemos en la Sala Común.- Dicho esto se alejó con el Profesor Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo a sus nuevos amigos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin más que hacer, se dirigieron nuevamente a la Torre Gryffindor.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde, el retrato de La Señora Gorda se abrió dejándole el camino libre a una notablemente muy alegre Lucy que se dirigía a donde ellos estaban.

Tomó asiento en el mismo sillón que Harry a su lado, mientras que Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el de enfrente. Les contó que el Sombrero Seleccionador no había tardado mucho en tomar su decisión, y que luego Dumbledore le había explicado algunas de las reglas que tenían en Hogwarts, para acto seguido acompañarla a la Sala Común, no sin antes darle la contraseña (_Ranas de Chocolate_).

Nuevamente el tiempo volvió a pasarse volando, cuando quisieron acordarse ya estaban cenando en la misma Sala Común, ya que los elfos domésticos del Colegio habían hecho aparecer unos platos con comida para ellos.

Una vez que todos los temas de conversación se habían acabado y comenzaron a sentirse muy cansados, decidieron que era tiempo de ir a la cama, pues mañana ya llegarían el resto de los alumnos para el Banquete de Bienvenida, y finalmente el martes comenzarían las clases oficialmente. Hermione y Lucy fueron las primeras en levantarse, y Lucy la primera en hablar:-Creo que ya es muy tarde. Y yo personalmente estoy agotada. Herms, ¿qué dices, ¿nos vamos a dormir?- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Yo también estoy muy cansada.-

Lucy le dió primero a Harry y luego a Ron un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, mientras ambos se sonrojaron al instante. A diferencia de Hermione que los saludó con un simple buenas noches. Lucy en lo poco que hacía que los conocía tenía más confianza con ellos que la castaña que los venía aguantando desde hace siete años.

Ante la actuación de Hermione, se pudo distinguir a un chico pelirrojo algo decepcionado por no haber recibido su beso de la persona que más le interesaba. Y susurrando por lo bajo se fue con Harry a su habitación, mientras que las chicas los imitaban.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto de las chicas de 7º, Lucy, observó que al lado de una cama que parecía ser la de Hermione, a juzgar por el baúl con sus iniciales que estaba sobre ella, había otra cama en la que descansaba un perfectamente doblado uniforme con el escudo de Gryffindor, sin duda alguna, esa era la suya.

Ambas chicas se vistieron con sus pijamas para luego meterse en sus respectivas camas, y antes de correr el dosel, las dos dijeron al unísono. -Buenas noches.

Para quedarse inmediatamente dormidas.

Lo mismo pasaba en la habitación de los varones de 7º, en la que Ronald Weasley luchaba consigo mismo por comprender, que le pasaba con su castaña amiga.

**A la mañana siguiente…** **Habitación de las chicas**

Dos ojos se abren. Pertenecientes a una Hermione algo sorprendida, asustada y agitada, una mezcla de las tres. Ni ella sabía que era lo que le pasaba. En realidad sí, había tenido un sueño. Pero no era cualquier sueño. Había soñado con su pelirrojo mejor amigo, quien no era precisamente un amigo en el sueño que acababa de tener. No podía creer como ese tipo de cosas se le cruzaban por la cabeza. En su sueño, estaba con Ron, en una noche estrellada a orillas del lago en Hogwarts, sentados sobre el pasto húmedo por el suave rocío que caía en ese momento, ambos mirando el horizonte. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras que él descansaba la suya sobre la cabeza de la castaña, absorbiendo el hermoso perfume de sus cabellos. Y extrañamente sus miradas se cruzaban, se miraron a los ojos y sin explicación alguna se fundían en un tierno y apasionado beso. /Al correr el dosel de su cama, agradeció que éste no estuviese abierto antes, ya que Lucy estaba despierta, se estaba cambiando y si así hubiese sido, hubiera tenido que explicarle el motivo por el cual se despertó tan exaltada, y no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, ya que ni ella entendía a qué se debía ese sueño, ¿qué significaba, aunque no podía negar que había sido el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Sin más ni más, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se vistió. Aún no con el uniforme, no hasta el momento del Banquete de Bienvenida que se realizaría esa noche.

Lucy la saludó alegremente. Aunque pareció notar que su amiga estaba algo extraña, porque le dijo:

-Buenos días Herms. ¿Cómo dormiste, porque a juzgar por tu cara tuviste algún tipo de pesadilla o algo así.- Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Hermione sólo dijo:

-Buenos días Lucy, y sí estoy bien, no te preocupes, mejor bajemos a desayunar, quizás los chicos ya estén en la Sala Común esperándonos.- Sabía que ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir.

**Al mismo tiempo…** **Habitación de los varones**

Un pelirrojo de ojos azules se despertaba de su profundo sueño. Se lo notaba algo confundido, aunque feliz al mismo tiempo. Había tenido un sueño hermoso, pero que lamentablemente había sido eso, un sueño.

Era una noche estrellada, y él estaba sentado con Hermione a orillas del lago en Hogwarts, que reposaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, finalmente terminaban besándose tierna y apasionadamente. Dándose por fin, su primer beso (juntos). Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, sin dejar de pensar como le gustaría poder trasladar ese simple sueño a la realidad, mientras se vestía.

Harry ya estaba levantado. Se dijeron buenos días el uno a el otro y Ron se metió en el baño, del que Salió unos 10 minutos después. Y juntos bajaron a la Sala Común.

Parecía que todo había estado perfectamente planeado, por que bajaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Y si lo hubieran sabido, Ron y Hermione hubiesen llegado a pensar que alguien se había metido en sus sueños y había logrado manipularlos de manera que los dos soñaran exactamente lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días chicos.- Saludaron las chicas animadamente. Luego Lucy siguió por darle a cada uno de los chicos su ya tan típico beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Y para sorpresa de todos, Hermione la imitó dirigiéndole a Ron una tímida sonrisa que le fue devuelta por el chico. Sin más preámbulos bajaron a desayunar.

Durante la comida no hacían más que hablar de lo que les esperaba para ese año, de lo difícil que iba a ser. Estaban todos muy ansiosos por la llegada de sus compañeros, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y este sería su último año juntos.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno, decidieron darle a Lucy la visita guiada por la Escuela que le debían. Recorrieron todos los pisos de Hogwarts, no les faltó mostrarle ni el más mínimo rincón, llegaron incluso a las mazmorras donde se dictaban las clases de Pociones.

Lucy había quedado fascinada con el lugar.

La noche se acercaba y antes de que se hiciera más tarde se dispusieron a subir a sus habitaciones a vestirse con sus respectivos uniformes y túnicas, ya que dentro de 2 horas llegaría el resto de los alumnos y debían estar listos para el Banquete.

**Habitación de las chicas**

Hermione y Lucy se metían en sus uniformes. Primero, la camisa, después la pollera (aclaración: la de Lucy era notablemente mucho más corta que la de Hermione), luego las medias y los zapatos seguidos por la corbata y el jérsey.

La morocha no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el uniforme de Hermione, más específicamente en su pollera, era demasiado larga para su gusto (le llegaba a las rodillas), fue entonces que se acercó a ella y le dijo, más bien se lo ordenó:

-Cambio de último momento Herms, no puedes llevar esa pollera así.- Dijo muy segura de sí misma y muy seria, mientras le doblaba la pollera, acomodándosela a poco menos de dos palmos sobre la rodilla.

A Hermione, pareció no gustarle la idea.

-No Lucy, disculpa que te lo diga pero… ¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?- Gritó la castaña completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Por dios Hermione, tienes 17 AÑOS y eres hermosa, ¿por qué esconder tu cuerpo, además si quieres que Ron te preste más atención tendrás que hacerme caso y dejar de actuar como si fueses una monja, porque no lo eres.- Agregó la chica, y parecía que hablaba muyen serio.

-¿Qué…qué dijiste…? la verdad…es…que…no entiendo… ¿que tiene que ver Ron en todo este…asunto?- Le dijo Hermione bastante confundida y sorprendida a la vez. Había comenzado a ruborizarse, ¿Lucy sabía todo, y si así fuera, ¿cómo se había enterado? Acaso ¿podía ser tan obvia?

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando en este momento, ¿cómo me di cuenta, ¿verdad?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La morena le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y luego agregó:- A decir verdad, eres demasiado obvia Hermione, aunque tú no lo notes. Además he estado observando como se miran, su forma de actuar, porque también es obvio que él siente lo mismo por ti. Creo que les hace falta un pequeño empujoncito, alguien que les abra los ojos. Y para eso estoy yo.- Finalizó.

-¿Estás realmente segura de lo que dices Lucy, es decir, segura… ¿que Ron siente por mí, lo mismo que yo siento por él?- Preguntó la Gryffindor un poco avergonzada.

Lucy le sonrió de una manera maternal. En esa situación, parecían madre e hija. Lucy sería la madre, tratando de hablar con su hija adolescente sobre el amor.

-Herms, ahora somos amigas, y realmente me gustaría que confiaras en mí. Conmigo no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada de nada, tenemos la misma edad, y a las dos nos pasan las mismas cosas. Es más, ya que estamos en confianza, te confieso que desde que vi a Harry por primera vez, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y no pienso dejarlo escapar-.

Ante este comentario las dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Sabes Lucy, creo que tienes razón. Yo llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de Ron, digamos, amándolo en secreto.- Confesó la castaña, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "AMÁNDOLO".- Y no sé por que nunca me atreví a contárselo a nadie, eres la única que lo sabe. Siempre tuve miedo de admitir mis sentimientos, quizá, porque creí que era algo "prohibido", siendo el uno de mis mejores amigos. Gracias. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida Lucy, gracias porque seamos tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas, gracias por hacerme abrir mi corazón y permitirme descargar todo ese amor que llevo guardado dentro mío por años, y finalmente, gracias por dejarme confiar en ti.- Cuando terminó de hablar Hermione no pudo evitar que unas solitarias lágrimas saladas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Por primera vez, le había contado a alguien todo lo que sentía por dentro, había podido desahogarse por completo, y realmente sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

Lucy, al verla en ese estado entre alegre y algo melancólico, no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar ella también. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente, brindándole todo su apoyo, en ese día y medio, aunque parezca increíble ya eran como hermanas, y en tan poco tiempo había logrado lo que nadie pudo con aquella sensible castaña, hacerla confesar todos sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Hermione, respondió al abrazo.

Pero al mirar el reloj, se dieron cuenta que en tan sólo media hora, los pasillos de Hogwarts estarían nuevamente repletos de alumnos que esperan por comenzar un nuevo año.

Así que lentamente se separaron, para comenzar a reír, y muy apresuradamente se secaron las lágrimas. Lucy finalmente agregó:

-Gracias a ti también Hermione. De ahora en más, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Nunca dudes en contarme todos tus problemas, que yo siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte, no olvides que un consejo de amiga como el que te voy a dar ahora, nunca viene mal.- Dijo la morena. –Y finalmente mi consejo es: primero, te dejas esa pollera tal como yo te la acomodé, segundo, ve a lavarte la cara, pues no querrás que tu Romeo te vea en ese estado, ¿verdad, jaja, y tercero, ¡apúrate que todavía falta la fase del maquillaje y sólo tenemos 15 minutos!- Dijo finalmente, mientras Hermione salía disparada hacia el baño, y ella terminaba de arreglarse.

Cuando la castaña regresó, Lucy se abalanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a aplicarle una rápida capa de maquillaje. Nada muy llamativo, sólo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas para darles algo de color, y un toque de rosado en sus labios, un maquillaje natural, pero que a la vez la hacía lucir muy diferente.

-Espera, falta el toque final.- Dijo Lucy, aplicándole un poco de perfume. –Ahora sí, lista, luces preciosa, no te preocupes que ese pelirrojo va a caer rendido a tus pies muy pronto querida, quizás antes de lo que esperas.- Finalizó con un tono pícaro en su voz, y juntas bajaron a la Sala Común en donde hacia un largo rato las esperaban sus dos amigos.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, ambas se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Harry y Ron las miraban idiotizados. Hermione lucía tan diferente con tan sólo un poco de maquillaje, Ron pensó que se veía muy hermosa y no dudó en decírselo:

-Hermione…luces…diferente…es-estás mu-muy bo…nita- Finalizó con algo de dificultad y un notable tartamudeo.

Ella sólo sonrió, y le dijo: -Gracias.-

-Bueno, ¿vamos llendo, es que sino vamos a llegar tarde a la Cena.- Añadió Harry con toda la razón.

-Sí chicos, mejor vámonos, Harry está en lo cierto, ya deben de haber llegado todos los demás.- Esta vez quién habló fue Lucy.

Los cuatro chicos salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de mármol que daban al Hall de Entrada. Al llegar, tal como lo habían previsto todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban reunidos en el lugar, esperando que los hicieran pasar al Gran Salón.

Entre tanta gente, los chicos pudieron divisar a un grupo de Gryffindors de su curso, entre ellos estaban: Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron muy contentos al verlos, claro que ese no fue el caso de Lucy, ya que no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Aunque inesperadamente, el trío observó como su nueva amiga salía disparada por las escaleras abriéndose camino entre todos los estudiantes y finalmente paró enfrente de este grupito nombrado anteriormente para abrazarse eufóricamente con unos de ellos. Seamus Finnigan. Ambos se miraban asombrados y no dejaban de abrazarse, parecían muy contentos de verse. Mientras que el resto, los miraba extrañados, en especial Harry que parecía algo celoso y hasta enojado en ese momento y se acercaba a ellos junto con Ron y Hermione a paso decidido. Luego de saludarse y una vez que pasara la emoción del momento, el ojiverde se atrevió a preguntar:

-Lucy, ¿tú conoces a Seamus?-

-Claro que lo conozco Harry, Seamus es mi primo.-

**Fin del 3º capítulo**

Especiales agradecimientos a: dany pruzzo, natty, maria y delia por sus reviews…espero volver a leerlas pronto!...


	4. Nuevas discusiones

Hola a todos, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero la inspiración se alejó de mí y además empecé el cole, asi que se me hizo bastante difícil seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste este capitulo, para mi no es la gran cosa, pero bueno...se hace lo que se puede. Ahora voy a empezar a escribir el capitulo 5º y si lo termino lo subo hoy mismo. Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews. Y respondo una pregunta a dany pruzzo: la verdad no se si valla a influir mucho en la trama de la historia el hecho de que Lucy sea la prima de Seamus, fue algo que se me ocurrio en el momento y me parecio que quedaba bien, no se por que? jaja, nada mas.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!...les dejo el nuevo cap: Nuevas Discusiones

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Nuevas Discusiones**

Ante estas palabras el moreno pareció tranquilizarse de repente y Lucy continuó. –Es que hacía 3 años que no nos veíamos, es raro que yo no se los haya mencionado, bueno, se me debe haber pasado. El caso es que mi madre y la de Seamus, o sea mi tía, son hermanas. Por eso mi apellido no es Finnigan. Pero nosotros dos siempre fuimos muy unidos, hasta que yo me mudé a Francia para asistir a Beaxbatoons y fue entonces que dejamos de vernos.- Dijo finalmente.

-Así es, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi querida primita Lucy. Y es increíble que este año vayamos a estar juntos otra vez y aquí en Hogwarts.- Inquirió Seamus con una sonrisa.

-Valla.- Hermione se suma a la conversación. –Creo que olvidaste contarme esa parte de tu historia, bueno… ya lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora mejor entremos que debe estar por empezar la Ceremonia de Selección.

-Sí, entremos a ver si de una vez por todas nos sirven la cena, estoy que ya no aguanto¡necesito comer algo ya!- Añadió un pelirrojo que había estado observando toda la conversación algo sorprendido, igual que el resto.

-Como sino supieras que primero se realiza la Selección de los alumnos de 1º, luego viene el discurso de Dumbledore de cada año para acto seguido dar inicio al Banquete. Pensé que lo tendrías claro Ron, este es el 7º año que asistes a Hogwarts.- Dijo la castaña muchacha en tono sarcástico.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y lo tengo bien claro, pero igual gracias por recordármelo, querida amiga.- Agregó Ron, siguiendo con el tono de conversación con el que había comenzado a hablar Hermione.

- Mejor sólo entremos, y dejen de pelear que parecen dos niños chiquitos. Herms, recuerda lo que hablamos en el cuarto antes de bajar.- Lucy se incorporó a la charla nuevamente.

La castaña se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Sí, Lucy tiene razón. Mejor entremos, que por sino se dieron cuenta, somos los únicos que seguimos parados aquí.- Dijo Harry.

Y se dispusieron a entrar al Gran Salón. Lucy y Seamus seguían conversando animadamente, dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Ron y Hermione ni se miraban. Y Harry…Harry por más que ahora sabía que Lucy y su amigo Seamus eran familia, igualmente no podía quitarles los ojos de encima.

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Lucy en medio de Hermione y Seamus, quien a su lado tenía a Dean que estaba con Parvati.

Y enfrentados a ellos estaban Harry en medio de Ron, (que a su lado tenía a Lavender Brown) y Neville.

Lavender Brown, al verla sentada al lado de "su" pelirrojo, Hermione no puedo evitar sentir celos y recordar que ellos habían estado juntos el año anterior. A pesar de todo¿era posible que todavía sintieran algo el uno por el otro, NO, eso sería imposible, ella sabía perfectamente que Ron nunca había querido a Lavender, en él podía confiar, sabía que no haría nada. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de la rubia, que lo miraba de una manera que a la castaña no le gustaba para nada, parecía que algo se traía entre manos. Y ella tendría que hacer lo que sea para impedir que le quitaran al ¿amor de su vida, sí, al amor de su vida. Ya lo tenía bien claro, además no era la única que lo sabía porque momentos antes se lo había confesado a Lucy, y esa era la verdad, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y por fin lo estaba aceptando. Y esa blonda competencia estaba sentada enfrente suyo, estaban enfrentadas, en todo sentido. Lucy enfrentada con Ron, ellos ya eran amigos. Pero la castaña sabía que su amiga también planeaba algo, pero nada en contra de ella, todo lo contrario, algo que la ayudara a acercarse al pelirrojo para hacer su sueño realidad. Y finalmente estaba Harry enfrentado con Seamus, quien aún no parecía ni muy convencido ni muy conforme en relación a ese parentesco entre Lucy y el chico. Parvati y Dean estaban en otro mundo, en SU mundo.

Entre tanto y tanto, la Ceremonia de Selección había llegado a su fin. Ahora sólo faltaba el discurso de Dumbledore, para poder comenzar con la cena.

-Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año aquí en Hogwarts.- Dumbledore había tomado la palabra.- Esperemos que luego de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, este año pueda transcurrir en paz. Finalmente el mundo mágico ha sido liberado de la Magia Tenebrosa por completo y tenemos que estar felices por ello. Sin más que decir, buen provecho para todos y comencemos con el Banquete.- Finalizó.

Y por arte de magia de un momento a otro, las mesas se llenaron de delicias como era costumbre en la Escuela.

Fue entonces que Ron pudo demostrar que no bromeaba cuando decía que estaba hambriento.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Y una vez que este grupito de Gryffindor's de 7º, quedó satisfecho, luego de haber comido a más no poder, se decidieron por subir a su Sala Común.

* * *

Al entrar, decidieron sentarse en los cómodos sillones del lugar para disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de libertad, antes de que comenzaran las clases al día siguiente. Lucy estaba terminando de contarle a Hermione aquellos pequeños detalles de su vida que había dejado de lado al conocerla. 

Estuvieron así cerca de dos horas, hasta que finalmente Lucy se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día.-

A su vez, Hermione también se puso de pie y agregó:

- Tienes razón, será lo mejor. Además yo también estoy muy cansada, y no me gustaría quedarme dormida y llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases.-

- Hay sí claro, tú siempre tan responsable¿no?- Dijo Ron, sabiendo que de alguna manera sus palabras comenzarían una pelea.

Sin embargo Hermione no dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Sólo se dió medio vuelta y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pensado para sus adentros¿cómo podía estar tan enamorada de una persona como Ron, que sólo se dedicaba a buscarle pelea? Pero lo que sentía era inevitable. Y a su vez las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo le dolían, porque comenzaba a pensar que Lucy estaba equivocada cuando le dijo que él podía llegar a estar enamorado de ella también. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7º curso, entró y la cerró de un portazo. Estaba claramente disgustada, por más que minutos antes hubiera preferido no replicar nada contra aquel pelirrojo, realmente no se sentía en condiciones de comenzar con una nueva pelea.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos seguía en la Sala Común. Todos se habían quedado observando a Hermione en su carrera al cuarto de chicas, para luego volver la mirada a Ron, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué?- dijo él dirigiéndose a sus compañeros con aire de desentendido en su rostro.

-¡Y todavía preguntas Ronald! – Repuso Lucy mirándolo severamente a los ojos, para luego continuar en tono sarcástico: - Tú siempre tan sensible y oportuno¿no?-

Ron se sonrojó notablemente, en parte sabía que lo que había dicho no había estado nada bien, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

-No tienes remedio- Murmuró la chica y luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes y con un frío Buenas Noches desapareció de la Sala Común escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Las otras dos chicas, Parvati y Lavender, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que Lucy hablara a solas con la castaña, por lo que optaron por no seguirlas.

El pelirrojo, que había sido el causante de todo se sintió algo incómodo ya que otros seis pares de ojos seguían fijos en los suyos, por lo que sólo suspiró levantándose de su cómodo asiento para subir a su habitación y sin más intentar dormir.

Sabía que no se había comportado correctamente con su amiga. Pensó que una vez más había arruinado todo. Se sentía estúpido¿por qué tenía que tratarla de esa forma, cuando lo que más deseaba era tenerla entre sus brazos? Las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido así, peleas, peleas y ¡MÁS PELEAS¿acaso aquello nunca cambiaría?

* * *

Lucy entró en la habitación. Estaba muy enojada con Ron. Pues ella sabía perfectamente que él quería a Hermione, y no se explicaba como alguien podía llegar a ser tan insensible. 

Se quedó parada mirando hacia la cama de su amiga mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la puerta. El dosel de la cama de la castaña estaba cerrado, pero los sollozos incesantes que provenían de ella, impulsaron a la joven (N/A: a Lucy) a acercarse lentamente. Y con mucho cuidado se dispuso a correr esa delicada tela que escondía en ese momento a una Hermione deshecha en lágrimas. Se sentó a su lado, y le acarició nuevamente de una manera muy maternal sus enmarañados cabellos.

En cuanto la aludida se percató de la presencia de su amiga en la habitación, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se echó a sus brazos para seguir llorando desconsoladamente, mientras decía entre sollozos:

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo Lucy, es que acaso ¿no se da cuenta de lo que yo siento por él?-

-Herms, no te pongas así. No soporto verte sufrir de esta manera. Tú bien sabes como es Ron, lo conoces mejor que yo. De una cosa sí estoy segura y no voy a dejar de afirmarlo, y es que él siente lo mismo por ti. Es sólo que todavía es bastante inmaduro y no sabe cómo comportarse contigo. No sabe como empezar a hablarte de otra forma que no sea peleando.-

- Pero si así fuera, ya tiene ¡17 AÑOS¿no te parece que ya tendría que haber madurado?- Agregó la castaña un poco más tranquila.

-Sí tienes razón, siempre tienes razón. Y no voy a defenderlo, porque no lo merece. Pero habrá que darle su tiempo, para que entienda como son las cosas realmente. Pero juro que sino lo hace pronto, yo misma voy a darle unos buenos golpes ¡para que abra los ojos de una vez!- Ante este comentario ambas amigas rieron.

Hermione le sonrió divertida y ya sin derramar lágrimas, para luego agregar:

- Gracias Lucy, una vez más has logrado levantarme el ánimo.-

Se abrazaron una vez más y justo en ese momento hacían su entrada en la habitación Parvati y Lavender. Que sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar nada, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron cada una en su cama. (N/A: la verdad es que no pienso darles demasiada participación a estas dos en el Fic).

Luego Hermione y Lucy las imitaron. Después de todo, ya era bastante tarde y por la mañana tendrían que levantarse muy temprano para ir a sus clases.

* * *

Al otro día, estas dos amigas bajaron a desayunar habiendo olvidado por completo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. O al menos hasta que vieron a Ron y a Harry sentados a la Mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Se limitaron a saludarlos con un simple Buenos Días, y a sentarse lo más lejos posible de ellos. Pero de repente Lucy se paró en seco. Se dió cuenta que estaba siendo muy injusta con Harry, cuando éste se había quedado mirándola mientras ella se alejaba y sintió que después de todo él no tenía nada que ver con la estúpida forma de comportase de el pelirrojo. Fue entonces que se acercó a él, quien había vuelto a voltear su mirada a su tazón de cereales, y lo sorprendió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle y dirigirse nuevamente a donde la esperaba Hermione. Harry recuperó la sonrisa y levantó su mirada hacia Ron, quien desayunaba despreocupadamente. 

-¿No piensas pedirle disculpas?- Se atrevió a preguntar el chico de la cicatriz.

-¿A quién¿a Lucy, sino le hice nada¡ella fue la que me insultó!- Respondió aparentemente "enojado" y haciéndose el tonto, porque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su amigo.

-¿Qué dices¡ella no te insultó, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad.- Harry comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la furia. No entendía ¿por qué se había enojado con Ron de esa manera?

Pero ¿cómo no me voy a enojar¿cómo se atreve él a hablar así de MI Lucy, cuando él es el culpable de todo? Un momento¿mi Lucy, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo, esto no tiene sentido.

-¡Hey¿qué te pasa, cálmate.- dijo el pelirrojo algo ofendido.

- Está bien, perdona, esto no viene al caso. Y no estaba hablando de Lucy, yo me refería a Hermione, es a ella a quien le debes una disculpa por lo que le dijiste anoche.-

-No tengo por qué disculparme con ella. No le dije nada malo.-

- Como quieras. Mejor dejémoslo ahí.- No podía creer que su amigo fuera tan orgulloso como para no aceptar sus propios errores. – Y mejor apúrate que ya llegaremos tarde a la primera clase del año: Clase Doble de Pociones con Slytherin.- (N/A: que original, no?) Agregó Harry, mientras Ron lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. Al parecer, en Hogwarts seguían empeñados en hacerlos compartir las clases con los de Slytherin, y encima Pociones.

Linda manera de comenzar el año, pensaron los dos.


	5. Aclarando Sentimientos

**Capítulo 5: Aclarando Sentimientos**

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron rumbo a las mazmorras a tomar las clases de Pociones, con su queridísimo Profesor Snape.

Como era de esperarse, el oscuro Profesor no había desperdiciado oportunidad alguna para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Y encontró el momento justo cuando Neville accidentalmente hizo estallar su poción: acto seguido, Snape cubierto de pies a cabeza con una especie de masa verde y viscosa de olor pestilente.

Aunque esos puntos habían sido recuperados rápidamente por Hermione y Lucy. La nueva segunda mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts. Quien increíblemente había logrado AGRADARLE al DESAGRADABLE Severus Snape, a pesar de formar parte de Gryffindor.

Al salir de las mazmorras, una vez finalizada la clase tenían un rato libre para luego continuar con las clases. En el caso de Harry y Ron, Adivinación. Mientras que Hermione y Lucy, habían decidido tomar Arithmancia juntas.

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigían hacia el lago. Harry y Lucy conversaban animadamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione ni se miraban. La castaña caminaba a un lado de su amiga, y el pelirrojo lo mismo, pero del lado del ojiverde. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la Profesora Mc Gonagall, que se paró enfrente de ellos. 

-Disculpen. Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted¿sería tan amable de seguirme a mi despacho, por favor? Serán sólo unos minutos.-

-Sí claro Profesora Mc Gonagall. Disculpa Lucy, te veo más tarde.- Dijo él mientras se sonrojaba la vez que le sonreía a la bella joven.

-Claro Harry, no hay problema. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.- Le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente.

El moreno se despidió de sus amigos y se dispuso a seguir a la Profesora.

Se hizo un silencio fúnebre (N/A: que exagerada! xD) entre los tres chicos que quedaban. Puesto que Lucy también estaba disgustada con Ron por su comportamiento para con Hermione, hasta que ésta agregó:

-Lo…siento…pero tengo…que… ¡ir al baño¿me disculpas Lucy?- Se sentía bastante incómoda en aquella situación. El pelirrojo parecía encontrar muy interesantes los cordones de sus zapatos, ya que no despegaba la vista de ellos.

-Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Te sientes bien Herms¿no quieres que te acompañe?- Respondió ella algo preocupada.

-¡No, de veras, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Tampoco me esperes, cuando llegue el momento ve tú sola a clases, no querrás que nos quiten puntos.- Su vos se sentía triste y distante. Después de todo¿a quién quería engañar? Lo estaba. No soportaba que Ron no le dirigiera la palabra, que ni siquiera la mirara, como si ella no existiera. Y antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo ella ya había desaparecido. La morena alcanzó a divisar una castaña cabellera adentrarse nuevamente en el castillo.

-Yo…creo que mejor…voy subiendo a la Torre de Adivinación.- dijo el pelirrojo, aún sin despegar la mirada de piso. Ya había empezado a caminar, cuando…

- ¡Ronald Weasley¿a dónde te crees que vas?- exclamó la chica mientras lo sostenía por un brazo, para luego agarrarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a sentarse sobre un banco cercano a donde ellos estaban. Su cara estaba muy tensa, lucía bastante enojada. Ron estaba claramente asustado y sorprendido a la vez por la actitud de Lucy. Nunca se imaginó que pareciendo tan angelical físicamente pudiese llegar a ser un completo demonio cuando se enojaba.

-Ya t-te d-dije a-a don-donde….- dijo tartamudeando.

- Sí, y yo ya te escuché. Pero ahora te toca a ti. Es tu turno de que me escuches a mí.- agregó ella firmemente. – Ron- su voz pareció dulcificarse de repente. A todo esto ella ya estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – ¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a Hermione?-

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme con ella?-

-Por favor Ron, tú sabes perfectamente por qué. La otra noche la atacaste sin sentido. Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a dejar de lado tu orgullo para dar paso a tus sentimientos.-

-¿A qué…te refieres…con eso de…mis sentimientos?- comenzaba a sentirse muy avergonzado, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Te das cuenta, sabes a lo que me refiero. Deberías dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, y te aseguro que comenzarías a sentirte mucho mejor. Aceptar lo que sientes por Hermione sería un buen comienzo¿no crees?- En ese momento sonó la campana. Lucy se puso de pie para dirigirse al salón de Arithmancia. Ron se había quedado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender nada, entonces ella optó por agregar:

- Ahora me tengo que ir a clase, la verdad no quiero llegar tarde. Pero, si por casualidad tienes ganas de hablar, búscame al finalizar el día, adiós.- Y sin decir más nada se alejó de él, dejándolo muy pensativo.

Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de ser tan orgulloso, y también tendría que disculparse con Hermione, pero ese no era el momento adecuado. Además todavía no se sentía capaz, de seguro si se acercaba a ella ahora, por como estaban las cosas, lo único que lograría sería arruinarlo más. Esa misma noche hablaría con Lucy para que lo aconsejara. La Lucy que con unas simples palabras había logrado abrirle los ojos. La misma Lucy que había conocido hacía tan sólo tres días.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dió cuenta que sino se apuraba llegaría tarde a clase de Adivinación. Entonces salió corriendo muy apresuradamente hasta adentrarse en el Castillo.

* * *

A pesar de que Lucy hubiera pensado lo contrario, Hermione sí había asistido a su clase de Arithmancia. A pesar de que no haya dado señales de estar en el salón. No se la notaba activa como siempre. No participaba en clases, no tomaba apuntes, estaba demasiado deprimida. No era la misma, parecía que la última pelea con Ron la había dejado destrozada, y eso que tuvieron peores.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Todos los alumnos ganaban y perdían puntos para sus respectivas Casas, etc., etc., etc. 

Lucy no había podido volver a hablar con Harry desde que éste había vuelto de hablar con Mc Gonagall, obviamente sobre el equipo de Quidditch de ese año. Se acercaba el partido inaugural de la Copa: Gryffindor-Hufflepuff.

Finalmente ahora, los cuatro se encontraban sentados nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, a diferencia de que esta vez estaban cenando. Hermione y Lucy estaban de manera que quedaban enfrentadas con Harry y Ron respectivamente.

El pelirrojo intercalaba su mirada entre las dos chicas. Y el ojiverde, entre Ron y Lucy, a la vez que se preguntaba por que su amigo la estaba mirando de esa manera. Ella, repartía su mirada entre los tres (Harry, Ron y Hermione). Mientras que la castaña estaba muy concentrada en la ensalada que tenía sobre su plato.

Un nuevo Gryffindor se suma al grupo. Seamus Finnigan, quien se acerca a su prima por detrás, le da un beso en la mejilla mientras ella le sonríe, y se sienta a su lado.

- ¡Hey¿qué pasa¿por qué andan con esas caras?- Dijo el chico, mientras empezaba a devorar su cena.

-Nada Seamus, es que todos estamos muy cansados después del primer día de clases, sólo eso.- Respondió Lucy sonriente. Al finalizar la frase, se volvió hacia Hermione. Era deprimente verla en ese estado. Con sólo mirarla entristecía ella también. Se acercó un poco a su amiga y le susurró:- Herms, deberías comer algo y de una vez por todas sonríe, ya te dije que no puedo verte así.-

- Esta bien Lucy, no es nada, en serio, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente.- Y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, pero a pesar de todo, sincera.

- Lo que tú digas.-

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, sin nada más que hacer, se pusieron de pie dispuestos a subir a la Sala Común. Habían varios pergaminos por escribir, y no podían perder más el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando estaban frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y a punto de entrar, Ron se decidió y tomó a Lucy por la muñeca: 

-Lucy, espera. Creo que tenemos que hablar.- Dijo el pelirrojo algo tímido.

Hermione los miraba confundida. Lucy se dió cuenta, y le guiñó un ojo mientras le dedicaba una cómplice media sonrisa. Y al ver que la castaña no era la única que los miraba de forma extraña, se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído:

-No hay de qué preocuparse Potter, tú sabes que Ron sólo es mi amigo.- Y al alejarse de él, le plantó un beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios, lo que hizo al chico estremecerse. Finalmente sin más rodeos volvió a alejarse con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Él chico sabía perfectamente que en el único lugar en el que podrían estar tranquilos sin correr el riesgo de que los encontrasen era la Sala Multipropósitos. Por eso, guió a Lucy hacia aquel maravilloso lugar. Una vez que hubieron entrado, sólo se encontraron con unos mullidos y cómodos sillones y una pequeña mesa ratona en el centro. Algo sencillo. Después de todo sólo iban a conversar. Después de todo estaban ahí para hablar de Ron y Hermione. 

Después de todo, ellos sólo eran amigos. (N/A: obviamente, no hay que ser mal pensados. Ron y Lucy jamás engañarían a sus amigos).

La chica, decidió apurar las cosas y fue directamente a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos a Ron indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Para luego por fin romper el silencio:

- ¿Y bien¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-

Mientras se sentaba tímidamente, intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar con Lucy.

- Verás…yo creí que…bueno…hoy tú me dijiste…- No sabía como terminar. Entonces la joven lo hizo por él.

-Que si necesitabas hablar, que me buscaras. Eso fue lo que te dije. Vamos Ron, no seas tan tímido, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí.-

-Lo sé…po-por eso…te…traje aquí.-

- Ron, relájate que no muerdo, por favor.-

Él sonrió al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Y continuó. Al fin más seguro de sí mismo.

- Discúlpame Lucy, tienes razón. Es que nunca antes había hablado con alguien de mi vida privada y de mis sentimientos.-

- Creéme que me lo imagino.- Y ambos rieron. Ella era experta para romper el hielo en situaciones tan incómodas como aquella. Pero a la vez se tomaba todo con mucha seriedad, era una persona que inspiraba mucha confianza.- La verdad es que todos los hombres son iguales, a todos les cuesta admitir sus sentimientos. Se les hace bastante difícil hablar del amor, y más con una chica. Pero quiero que sepas que en mí siempre puedes confiar, nunca me reiría de tus problemas y mucho menos de lo que sientes, porque realmente no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo.- Sonrió tiernamente.

- Bueno, ya basta de dar vueltas, y vayamos al grano con esto Ron, porque ya es muy tarde.-

-Tienes razón. Si te traje aquí, es porque creo que nuevamente tenías razón con lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana. Yo debería dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Porque por culpa de mi orgullo no sólo hago sufrir a todos los que quiero, sino que también a mí mismo. Ciertamente me duele mucho estar peleado con Hermione, pero siento que no puedo entablar con ella una conversación decente sin empezar a discutir. La verdad es que discutiendo es de la única forma que puedo acercarme a ella sin que su sola presencia me intimide.-

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ron era muy diferente a lo que dejaba ver por fuera, era muy dulce y sensible. Y había logrado conmoverla.

En un acto reflejo tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas y le dijo:

- No sabes lo contenta que me pone, que confíes en mí Ron. Verás, yo creo que todo lo que acabas de decirme a mi, deberías decírselo a Hermione. Estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría escucharlo. Ella te quiere, y más de lo que tú te imaginas, y sé que sientes lo mismo por ella, sino no estaríamos aquí en este momento.-

- ¿Estás segura? Creo que voy a hablarlo con ella. Para empezar tengo que pedirle disculpas. Y con respecto al amor que siento dentro, eso va a tener que esperar a que llegue el momento más apropiado para que pueda salir a la luz. Pero no te preocupes porque estoy decidido a declarárselo, y esta vez no me voy a echar par atrás. Hace muchos años que quiero hacerlo, y finalmente el momento llegó. Y todo gracias a ti, que me ayudaste a abrir los ojos.- Y dejando de lado toda su timidez, la abrazó en manera de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, misión cumplida.- Pensó la joven para sus adentros. Se sentía muy satisfecha por su "trabajo".

Ambos se sonrieron y se levantaron de los sillones, para volver a la Sala Común, antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Salieron de la Sala Multipropósitos cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Y así siguieron hacia la Torre Gryffindor, para no ser descubiertos por Filch, o mucho peor por Snape.

Llegaron sin problemas y una vez adentro los dos dijeron al unísono:

-Buenas Noches.- Y Ron agregó también un: - Gracias.-

Y así, ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, para quedarse inmediatamente dormidos apenas habiendo apoyado la cabeza en la almohada.


	6. Aprendiendo a pedir Perdón

Hola!...bueno, aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. La verdad es que ya lo tenia listo desde ayer, pero Fan Fiction no me dejaba actualizar, pero aca esta!...finalmente queria agradecer a mis nuevos lectores: Vikita, seel, berna y Elias, espero que sigan dejandome reviews!...y por supuesto tmb agrdecerles a los que siguen mi fic desde el principio, especialmente a natty y dany pruzzo. No los aburro mas, dejenme muchos revies, please! sepan que para mi son MUY IMPORTANTES!...

**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo a pedir perdón**

A la mañana siguiente…

**Habitación de las chicas 6:00 AM**

Una joven de cabellos negros y lacios, abre sus hermosos ojos azules. Apenas había amanecido, era muy temprano y ese día tenían dos horas libres antes de la Clase de Transformaciones con la Profesora Mc Gonagall. A pesar de la hora, sentía que ya había descansado lo suficiente y decidió levantarse, después de todo, no era de despertarse a altas horas en la mañana, ni siquiera los días sábado. Lucy Wellington sale cuidadosamente de su cama para no despertar al resto de sus compañeras, mientras se dirige a su clóset. Del que saca un conjunto de ropa interior, junto con unos jeans y una sencilla remera celeste con tirantes. Siempre había creído que la mejor forma de desperezarse era tomando un buen baño por la mañana, y ése día no iba a ser la excepción.

Estuvo bajo la ducha aproximadamente 15 minutos. Una vez que terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, salió del baño y recordó que tenía unos pergaminos de Historia de la Magia por hacer, así que decidió tomar su mochila para bajar a la Sala Común a terminarlos. Cautelosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se dió cuenta que no era la única que había madrugado ese día.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba sentado en uno de los sillones "luchando" con su tarea de Pociones. Al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al parecer él todavía no había notado su presencia. Se acercó y le dijo: 

-Buenos Días Potter, aquí tienes.- Mientras le ponía delante de los ojos su tarea de Pociones. Podría decirse, que Lucy era un poquito más flexible que Hermione. No le molestaba que copiaran sus tareas, siempre y cuando no se les hiciera costumbre. – Como que sigas así, no creo que logres mucho.-

- Oh, Buenos Días Srta. Wellington, muchas gracias.- Ambos rieron. Cuando estaban solos les gustaba jugar con las formalidades. Sólo ellos entendían el por qué.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama, digo¿qué haces tú levantado tan temprano, si se puede saber claro.-

-¿Acaso no es obvio, trato de terminar la tarea de Pociones, no quiero tener problemas con Snape una vez más.- Concluyó.

- Te estás volviendo muy responsable. Eso me gusta.- Dijo ella pícaramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Y usted Srta. ¿Qué se supone que vino a hacer a estas horas en la Sala Común?- Dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

- No lo sé, quizás sea que esperaba encontrarme con alguien en especial.- Respondió ella, intentando acercarse un poco más. Pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta de la insinuación.

- ¿Ah si, y ¿se puede saber con quién, porque si es así, no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí conmigo, lo mejor será que me valla.- Parecía que el mundo se le había venido abajo. Se había deprimido de golpe. La verdad, es que era bastante lento para captar indirectas.

Antes este comentario Lucy rodó los ojos y luego le dijo:

- Creo que yo me refería a usted Señor Potter.- Cada vez estaban más cerca, Lucy era la que había tomado la iniciativa notablemente. Estaban a unos escasos dos centímetros de distancia, ya hasta podían sentir el cálido aliento el uno del otro y sus respiraciones agitadas cuando…

- Cof, cof…- Un pelirrojo con el pelo bastante revuelto y aún medio dormido se aproximaba a ellos bajando por las escaleras. Ron. – Perdón, pero ¿interrumpo algo?- Carraspeó una vez que estaba parado enfrente de los aludidos.

- No, para nada Ron¿tú crees, sólo estaba a punto de besar a Harry cuando tú llegaste.- Dijo ella en tono sarcástico, mientras el ojiverde se ponía muy rojo. Pero ella continuó:

- Sólo eso. Una cosa más, creo que ya te lo dije la otra noche en este mismo lugar, tú siempre tan oportuno¿no?- Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos, para sentarse en un escritorio que había en la Sala Común, esta vez si iba a terminar sus deberes.

En lo único que pensaba Harry en ese momento, era en que se lo tragara la tierra. Había estado a punto de besar a Lucy cuando Ron llegó para interrumpirlos. Ella lo admitía como si nada y luego se alejaba. Pero ¿y él¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer? Lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue decir que aprovecharía la hora que les quedaba del rato libre para descansar un poco, y sin más, salió disparado hacia su cuarto.

Al irse Harry, el "oportuno" pelirrojo, que se sentía bastante incómodo por la situación, volvió a quedarse una vez más solo, con Lucy. Estaba muy agradecido con ella por lo de la noche anterior, pero a la vez estaba muy avergonzado, no sabía si ella le contaría todo a Hermione, después de todo, era su mejor amiga. Además, ahora ella conocía todos los sentimientos del chico. Se acercó a ella e intentó entablar conversación.

- Lucy, yo…de veras lo siento…no…era mi intención…interrumpirlos…-

- No te preocupes Ron, no hay problema, tú no tenías por qué saber. Perdóname tú a mí por haber reaccionado de esa manera contigo. Ven, siéntate.- Dijo ella, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, estaba bastante nervioso.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, creo que yo…hubiera reaccionado igual…si hubiese estado en tú lugar, pero ¡no con Harry eh!- Agregó.

- Me imagino que no. ¡Tú amigo me pertenece!- Ambos comenzaron a reír. Ron pensó que Lucy era demasiado directa, en realidad no que eso fuera malo. Por lo menos ella aceptaba sus sentimientos sin ninguna pena, en cambio él, ya quisiera parecerse aunque sea un poquito a ella en ese sentido.

- Te lo regalo con moñito y todo. Yo me refería a…tú sabes…a…-

Una vez más ella terminó la frase por él:

- Tú te referías a Hermione.- Le sonrió dulcemente. Y en ese momento…

- ¿Me llamaban?- Una castaña cabellera los miraba desde las escaleras.

Ron comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso. ¿Y si Hermione escuchó lo que estaba hablando con Lucy¿qué hacer¿qué decir? Sin darse cuenta ya la tenía delante de sus ojos.

- Buenos Días Lucy…Ronald…- Lucía bastante contenta, hasta que recordó que las cosas con el pelirrojo no estaban del todo bien. - ¿Y bien?... ¿no piensan responder, estaban hablando de mí¿sí o no?...Lucy…-

La morena ya se había puesto de pie mientras juntaba sus cosas.

- Me parece que comienzo a sobrar.- Dijo en un susurro para que la "parejita" no pudiera escucharla.- Yo…ya terminé mi tarea, y el descanso está a punto de terminar…así que…mejor subo a la habitación por mi uniforme, ah, perdón…Buenos Días Herms, y Ron, tú bien sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Y enseguida desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto de las de 7º Curso guiñándole un ojo al chico.

* * *

Él sabía a qué se refería su amiga. Era el momento de pedirle disculpas a Hermione de una buena vez. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo, era demasiado orgulloso. 

- Bueno Ronald, sino tienes nada que decir…será mejor que baje a desayunar…- Inquirió la castaña seriamente. Se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

"_Vamos Weasley, no seas idiota, es ahora o nunca, no la dejes ir"…_sí, tienes razón, es ahora o nunca…

- Hermione, por favor espera, necesito hablar contigo.- Tomó coraje, y la sostuvo por la muñeca. Ella se dió media vuelta y por fin quedaron cara a cara. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente. Completo silencio. Hasta que ella no pudo más, si seguían así de cerca, se olvidaría de su enojo y se lanzaría a besarlo como una desesperada. Entonces dijo:

- Primero…suéltame Weasley, y segundo… ¿qué quieres?- Sonaba muy fría.

- Ya te lo dije, hablar contigo. Más bien, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la otra noche. Sé que no estuve bien, admito que me equivoqué, soy un completo idiota si eso es lo que quieres escuchar. Lo único que te pido es que me perdones Hermione, la verdad, es que no soporto que estemos peleados, me haces mucha falta. Eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito.- Terminó. Ni si quiera él mismo supo de dónde había sacado el valor para decir lo que dijo. La castaña lo miraba asombrada y con los ojos aguosos, estaba realmente conmovida, las palabras de Ron sonaban tan sinceras.

Finalmente le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, para luego agregar:

- Como no te voy a perdonar si me lo pides de esa manera. A mí tampoco me gusta que estemos peleados, me hace sufrir. Por eso me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste aquella noche. Porque cada vez que estamos enojados el uno con el otro, yo te extraño Ron. Mucho. Tú también me haces falta, te necesito a mi lado, porque…porque eres mi mejor amigo.- Y no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria rodara por una de sus blancas mejillas.

El pelirrojo tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

- ¿Entonces…amigos otra vez?-

Hermione ya no se contuvo. Y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su "amigo" en un cálido abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído:

- ¿Tú qué crees, nunca dejamos de serlo…- Se separaron lentamente, los dos levemente sonrojados. Ella se puso de puntillas y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Y de repente Lucy salió de la habitación y prácticamente sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaba parada a su lado muy sonriente. Si no la conocieran hubiesen jurado que estuvo todo el tiempo pegada a la puerta escuchando su conversación, y esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su entrada. (N/A¿ustedes qué creen? xD).

- Bueno…asunto arreglado¿no¿qué les parece si mejor bajamos a desayunar? En sólo quince minutos entramos a la Clase de Transformaciones, que rápido pasa el tiempo¿no?- Diciendo este último en un tono bastante pícaro.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor.- Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. – Pero… ¿y Harry?- Esta vez fue la castaña quién habló.

- Míralo tú misma…ahí viene.- Dijo Ron. El moreno salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia ellos. Al ver a Lucy enfrente de él se sonrojó nuevamente. Y más cuando notó que se aproximaba a su oído y le susurraba:

- Recuerda Potter, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.-

Sin decir una sola palabra más, los cuatro bajaron a tomar el desayuno.

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. 

Hermione y Ron se habían reconciliado. Entre Harry y Lucy no volvió a pasar nada más. Ya que el ojiverde tenía pánico de quedarse solo con ella nuevamente. Le gustaba y lo tenía muy en claro, pero se sentía extraño. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo cuando la tuviera enfrente.

* * *

Entre tanto y tanto, había llegado el mes de Diciembre. Faltaba sólo una semana para la navidad. El ambiente en Hogwarts era muy alegre. Estaban a día jueves y ese mismo sábado tenían la acostumbrada visita a Hogsmeade para poder comprar los obsequios. La nevada ya había comenzado, y nuestro ahora cuarteto se encontraba en su Sala Común, disfrutando de la calidez del ambiente a un lado de la chimenea. Cabe recordar que estaban en medio de sus vacaciones navideñas. 

Harry y Ron, jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. En la que obviamente quien sacaba ventaja, era el pelirrojo. Mientras que Hermione y Lucy conversaban muy animadamente, sentadas en los sillones más cercanos al fuego.

Ése año los cuatro pasarían la navidad en La Madriguera. Lucy, había sido invitada por Ron, y no pudo negarse ante la idea de pasar las fiestas en aquél lugar, del que Hermione tan bien le había hablado.

- ¡Jaque mate, te gané otra vez Potter. Admítelo, nunca vas a poder superarme.- Se le escuchó decir al pelirrojo en tono triunfante.

- Puede que tengas razón. Definitivamente el ajedrez mágico no es lo mío.- Concluyó Harry, mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba a un lado de Lucy, quien tenía a Hermione a su otro costado. El pelirrojo lo imitó, sentándose a un lado de la castaña y dijo:

- ¿Qué hacen?-

- Nosotras sólo conversábamos. ¿Y ustedes¿no se supone que jugaban ajedrez?- Hermione habló mirando hacia el que se había sentado a su lado.

- Sí, pero Harry viene muy flojo en ese tema, y la verdad no me costó demasiado ganarle la partida.- Parecía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo mientras hablaba, superior. Ya que el ajedrez mágico era algo en lo que lograba superar al "niño que vivió". – Y se puede saber ¿de qué hablaban, digo, para ver si podemos sumarnos a su conversación.-

- No creo que les interese. Son sólo cosas de mujeres, entre amigas.- Respondió Lucy.

- ¿Entre amigas¿por qué no podemos saber¿estaban hablando de nosotros?- Harry volvió a sumarse a la charla.

-Mmm…podría decirse que sí, eso siempre Potter. Los hombres son uno de los temas más comunes en una conversación de mujeres. Y por si por casualidad te interesa saber, yo estaba hablando de ti.- El coqueteo comenzaba una vez más entre los dos morenos. Pero una vez más también por iniciativa de la chica.

Harry no sabía qué decir, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

- No te preocupes, no hace falta que digas nada.- Agregó ella rodando los ojos. Sabía que de alguna forma tendría que quitarle la timidez de una vez por todas.


	7. Cap 6º 2da parte: En la Sala Común

Bueno...la verdad es que intentando empezar a escribir el 7º capitulo, esto fue lo que me salió, es algo un poco más corto, vendría a ser como una segunda parte del capítulo 6º...la finalización de la "charla" que estaba teniendl el cuarteto en la Sala Común. Y provecho tmb para agregar algunas cosas que antes me habia olvidado. Agradecer tmb a: ale y antoo por sus reviews, perdon por haberme olvidado. Y respondo una pregunta a dany pruzzo nuevamente:

**dany pruzzo: **Sinceramente, te digo que no sé cuantos capítulos va a durar el fic, no podría asegurar nada, porque voy escribiendo capitulo x capitulo, por eso a veces tardo más en actualizar. No sólo tengo que tipearlo, estoy en pleno proceso de escritura xD

SIGAN DEJANDO MUCHOS REVIEWS, PLEASE!

**Segunda Parte:**

- ¿Qué no diga nada¿y qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho?- Replicó él.

- Yo no dije eso. Sólo que no hacía falta que me respondieras.- Ella se dispuso a continuar con su juego de "seducción".

- Ah, porque a mí me pareció otra cosa. Casi como si esperaras que dijera algo en especial. Algo como…que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el primer en día en te vi, que no puedo parar de soñarte o que cada vez que te veo me es imposible contener las ganas de besarte.- Dijo el moreno, si terminar de entender de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, que era una gran verdad.

Ron y Hermione, miraban a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nunca lo habían oído hablar de esa forma. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que acababa de confesar?

Mientras que Lucy sólo sonreía, como si la situación fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, siendo que Harry se le acababa de declarar de un momento a otro. Y simplemente dijo:

- La verdad, no esperaba que lo dijeras. Nunca creí que fueras capaz. Y sinceramente me cuesta un poco creerte, ya que nunca demostraste ningún tipo de interés especial hacia mí. Siempre fui una más¿no es así Potter?- Siempre lucía tan segura de sí misma al hablar, parecía que nada la incomodaba en lo absoluto. Siempre muy calmada, como si nada.

A Harry definitivamente se le había acabado el valor. Nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras. Sólo la miraba algo confundido, su tono de voz le había resultado algo frío pero él sabía perfectamente que ella no era así, sino todo lo contrario, era muy dulce y comprensiva. Por eso lo extrañó.

Lucy pareció notarlo, entonces agregó:

- Ay Harry, sólo bromeaba, no me mires así. No es para que te lo tomes de esa manera.- Y concluyó diciendo en un tono de voz un poco más bajo para que sólo él la escuchara:

- A pesar de todo, me gustó lo que dijiste. Es más, me gustaría que fuera cierto. Porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo.- Sonrió.

Estas palabras tomaron al ojiverde por completa sorpresa, pero a la vez se sentía feliz. Sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas no quedarían así.

Mientras ellos seguían volando por su mundo, Ron se acercó un poco al oído de Hermione y le susurró:

- ¿No crees que harían una buena pareja?-

La castaña intentó darse media vuelta para responderle, pero cuando lo hizo, ambos chocaron sus narices. Ninguno de los dos intentó separarse en lo absoluto. Por fin, ella logró articular palabra, aún sin despegarse:

- Creo que…tienes razón Ron…definitivamente…harían una buena pareja. Yo sé…que los dos… se quieren…pero ninguno…se atreve a…confesarlo de manera concreta.- Dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

El pelirrojo ya casi no podía resistirse. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla, besarla, era un completo castigo. Intentó acercarse un poco más, si es que es posible. Pero volvió al mundo real cuando oyó una voz familiar que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Harry.

El moreno sólo carraspeó, para lograr llamar su atención, y una vez que lo logró, habló:

- Perdón querido amigo. Pero ésta todavía me la debías. Sabes a qué me refiero¿no? Por sino lo recuerdas, estoy hablando de aquella vez en la que yo me encontraba en tú misma situación, pero con Lucy.- Al finalizar la frase, él mismo se sonrojó. No podía controlarse, no sabía que le pasaba, eran impulsos prácticamente incontrolables. No pensaba, sólo decía lo que sentía en ese momento.

Hermione reaccionó por fin, y se separó bruscamente de Ron, bastante sonrojada igual que su compañero pelirrojo. No podía creer que habían estado a punto de besarse, si Harry no hubiese interrumpido…llegó hasta a maldecir a su amigo. Aunque en cierto punto haya sido lo mejor, ya que se hubiese sentido realmente muy avergonzada de haber demostrado sus sentimientos en público, por más que los espectadores fuesen sus mejores amigos.

- Ron…sólo me estaba…comentando lo buena pareja…que hacen ustedes dos-

- Sí, es verdad…yo sólo estaba…diciéndole eso…precisamente, nada más. ¿Cómo se les ocurre, Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos.- Él mismo sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho, al escucharse decir la palabra "amigos". Sin saber, obviamente, que la joven castaña que se encontraba a su lado, estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

- Sí, eso…sólo somos amigos.- Hermione estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

- Está bien Herms, no te preocupes, Harry sólo bromeaba. ¿Sabes qué, ahora que te miro, te noto un poco pálida.- Dijo Lucy, reapareciendo en la conversación mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga, para que entendiera que no era cierto, continuó:

- ¿Qué te parece si subimos a la habitación, creo que necesitas descansar.- La morena, sabía cómo se sentía la castaña en ese momento, por eso decidió sacarla de esa situación tan incómoda y dolorosa para ella.

- Sí, ahora que lo mencionas…la verdad, es que no me siento muy bien… ¿podrías acompañarme?- Agregó dirigiéndole una mirada casi suplicante, aunque sabía que no era necesaria. Lucy entendía, y jamás la dejaría sola.

- Por supuesto Herms. Vamos.- Siguió Lucy, mientras la "ayudaba a levantarse" (falsamente).

Ron las observaba algo preocupado. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso de pie, dispuesto a ayudar a Hermione. Lucy intentó detenerlo, alegando que no era necesario. Pero fue inútil.

El pelirrojo tomó a Hermione en sus brazos (N/A: como hacen los novios recién casados, con su pareja, que tierno!), cosa que agarró desprevenida a la castaña, que sólo atinó a agarrarse fuertemente del cuello de su amigo y sonrojándose levemente. Actitud inesperada. Harry y Lucy, presenciaban el momento realmente muy sorprendidos. Ron siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera, por unos momentos era sólo suya, le gustaría quedarse así por siempre.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, se le hacía algo dificultoso poder abrirla con la chica sobre él, por lo que Harry se apresuró a subir también, seguido por Lucy, y la abrió por él rápidamente. Una vez dentro, el "príncipe pelirrojo", ubicó la cama de su princesa, para luego recostarla sobre ella muy delicadamente. Hermione se sentía en las nubes. Hasta que recordó lo sucedido minutos atrás, eran sólo AMIGOS.

El chico la miró, y le dijo dulcemente:

- Que te mejores.- Y le dió un tierno beso en la frente mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

A lo que ella sólo pudo agregar débilmente:

- Gracias…-


	8. Múltiples Emociones

Hola, bueno aca les traigo el 7º cap, espero que les guste, el número 8 todavia no lo empece a escribir, asi que no se cuando volvere a actulizar...quizas sea muy pronto...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a mis nuevos "lectores" tmb, entre ellos beluu y deni...espero que sigan dejando muchos más!...parami son muy importantes...

bye! y gracias por todo...

**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Múltiples Emociones**

Luego de ese día jueves, el viernes pasó como uno más. La "salud" de Hermione parecía haber mejorado notable y rápidamente, gracias a la charla que había tenido con Lucy, ni bien el pelirrojo salía de su habitación aquél día.

Y finalmente, el sábado había llegado, y junto con él, la visita a Hogsmeade dedicada a las compras navideñas.

Dos bellas jóvenes, una castaña y la otra morena, se encontraban en su cuarto arreglándose para la salida. El día estaba bastante frío. Estaba nevando y tendrían que abrigarse bien. Pero no por eso, dejarían de lado la coquetería. Ambas vestían unos jeans bastante ajustados, abrigadas poleras, que la vez se ceñían a su cuerpo dejando a relucir sus perfectas curvas y modernas camperas de abrigo, cortas hasta la cintura. Digamos que fue idea de Lucy. Además fue ella quien le prestó la ropa a Hermione, ya que la castaña no solía vestirse de esa manera.

* * *

Al bajar a la Sala Común, se encontraron con Harry y Ron. Quienes las estaban esperando desde hacía rato. Ellos, vestían normalmente, no eran tan detallistas, sólo unos jeans y gruesas camperas. 

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Lucy se pegó más a Harry, agarrándolo por el brazo, mientras que el pelirrojo y la castaña sólo se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se limitaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Por fin, los cuatro partieron escaleras abajo, donde fuera del Castillo los esperaban los carruajes que los trasladarían a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Al llegar al pueblo, se separaron. Los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro, ya que tenían que comprar sus regalos. 

Hermione y Lucy recorrían vidrieras, mientras reían y conversaban. Hasta que a la castaña le pareció ver una familiar cabellera pelirroja cerca de donde ellas estaban, decidió hablarle:

- ¿Ginny¡hola¿Cómo estás, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.- Mientras la miraba algo sorprendida. La aludida se acercó a saludar y contestó:

- Hermione, hola. Es verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Yo estoy bien… ¿Y tú?

- Perfectamente. Me pareció algo extraño no haberte visto nunca en Hogwarts en lo que va del año. ¿Pasó algo?-

- No, nada en especial. Sólo que pasé mis vacaciones en casa de una tía lejana, hermana de mi papá, y me reintegré a Hogwarts hace poco. ¿Ron no les comentó nada?-

- No, no lo hizo. Pero bueno, me alegro de volver a verte. Ah, Ginny, ella es mi amiga Lucy, entró este año a Hogwarts, y está también en nuestro curso. Es la prima de Seamus.- Dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Hola, encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Lucy Wellington.- Agregó la morena.

- Ah, sí, hola…el placer es mío. Y creéme, que en la semana que llevo en la Escuela ya escuché hablar mucho de ti. Yo…soy Ginevra Weasley.- Sin motivo aparente, a la pelirroja, Lucy parecía no agradarle demasiado.

- Eres la hermana de Ron¿verdad?-

- Sí. Bueno…lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme, mis amigas me están esperando. Adiós.- Dijo Ginny algo cortante dirigiéndole a Lucy una fría mirada.

- Adiós.- Respondieron las otras dos chicas al unísono.

- Herms, creo que no le agrado, y sinceramente no sé ¿por qué?-

- No te preocupes Lucy, Ginny es así. A decir verdad, tampoco somos amigas, sólo tenemos buena relación y nos hablamos porque ella es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos.- Concluyó la castaña.

- ¿Sólo tu mejor amigo?- Agregó la morena, pícaramente guiñando un ojo.

- Por ahora, podría decirse que sí. Sólo es mi mejor amigo.- Dijo ella poniendo especial énfasis al decir "por ahora". Las dos comenzaron a reír.

- Y cambiando de tema. ¿Qué crees que puedo comprarle a Harry, no se me ocurren demasiadas cosas. Además tú lo conoces mejor que yo.- Lucy volvió a hablar, mientras dejaba de reír.

- Creo que cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con el Quidditch puede gustarle, es demasiado fanático, igual que…Ron.- Respondió la castaña.

- Claro…ya veo, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá, tiene que ser especial. ¿Y tú¿qué le vas a regalar a tu pelirrojo?-

- Estamos iguales…no sé qué comprarle. Mejor sigamos caminando, hace dos horas que estamos dando vueltas por todos los locales sin conseguir nada.-

- Tienes razón, deberíamos apurarnos.- Concluyó la morena, y siguieron caminando en busca del regalo perfecto, cada cual para su "enamorado".

**

* * *

Mientras tanto…Harry y Ron…**

- Hey Ron¿ya decidiste qué le comprarás a Hermione?-

- Podría decirse que sí. Sólo espero que le guste. ¿Y tú con Lucy?-

- Perfecto. Bueno, si ya los dos compramos todo lo que necesitábamos¿qué te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla, quizás las chicas también estén allí.- Finalizó con una notable alegría en su rostro.

- Vamos, aprovechemos que nos queda poco tiempo.- Contestó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Al entrar en Las Tres Escobas, pudieron divisar a Hermione y a Lucy que se deshacían en risas sentadas en la barra del bar, mientras tomaban sus cervezas de mantequilla. Inmediatamente se dirigieron a donde ellas estaban y ocuparon los lugares a su lado. 

Ya eran las 21:00 y ellos cuatro seguían en Hogsmeade, como la mayoría de los de 7º, ya que les habían permitido alargar la visita hasta no más de las 23:00. Por las noches, Las Tres Escobas, se transformaba en una especie de local bailable. Estuvieron conversando durante un largo rato. Harry y Ron les insistían a las dos chicas con que querían saber qué era lo que les habían comprado, mientras ellas se negaban rotundamente. Hasta que finalmente, se rindieron.

Los cuatro estaban riéndose a carcajadas por un chiste que había contado Ron, cuando de la nada, dos muchachos muy apuestos se acercaron a las chicas, sin prestarles la más mínima atención al moreno y al pelirrojo. Los ignoraron completamente. A la vez, parecía que esos dos jóvenes extraños estaban bastante tomados. Olían fuertemente a Whiskey de Fuego.

- Hola preciosa- Dijo uno de ellos, alto y rubio con ojos verdes, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La castaña se había puesto muy nerviosa. Pues el chico, se acercaba cada vez más a ella intentando besarla, mientras ella sólo podía intentar esquivarlo.

Mientras que el amigo del rubio, un chico castaño de ojos celestes, intentaba directamente propasarse con Lucy. La agarraba por la cintura, con mucha fuerza. Ella no podía soltarse. Intentó empujarlo pero le fue imposible.

Harry y Ron, parecían no haber reaccionado todavía. Hasta que…

- ¡Suéltame idiota¡no me toques!- La morena había pegado un fuerte grito a la vez que sollozaba, por el nerviosismo, y le plantaba al chico una cachetada en el medio de la cara.

- ¡Ya basta,déjame de una vez!.- Esta vez la que gritó fue Hermione. Recién ahí Ron, pareció reaccionar y dijo:

- ¡Hey tú¿acaso no la escuchaste¡te dijo que la dejes!.- Completamente enfurecido, quitó al chico de encima de la castaña con un empujón. Éste cayó al piso. Y en cuanto pudo levantarse, cosa que le costó bastante debido a la borrachera, se acercó al pelirrojo

- ¿Y tú qué te metes imbécil, lárgate de aquí.- Dijo empujándolo por el pecho.

-¿Imbécil yo, deja a mi novia en paz¡mal nacido!- Dicho esto. Lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. La nariz del chico comenzó a sangrar.

Mientras tanto Harry, se encontraba en la misma situación con el castaño. Se había abalanzado sobre él, cuando vio que el chico intentaba pegarle a Lucy, a causa de la cachetada que ella le había dado.

- No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima¡porque te juro que te mato!- Gritó completamente fuera de sí.

Se había armado una gran pelea: los dos Gryffindor's contra los dos extraños.

La gente que se encontraba en el bar en ese momento, comenzaba a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos. Hermione y Lucy no hacían otra cosa más que llorar. Temían por lo que pudiera pasarles a sus dos amigos, se sentían culpables.

Mientras Harry recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte del castaño, Madame Rosmerta, llegaba para intentar separarlo junto con uno de los guardias de seguridad que se encontraba en el lugar. Aunque podría haber parecido cualquier otra cosa menos un guardia de seguridad, era muy delgado y debilucho, y parecía entrado en años.

Cuando lograron distanciarlos, se pudo observar claramente que ninguno había salido "ileso". Todos habían recibido sus buenos golpes.

Harry, tenía un corte en la comisura de los labios que no paraba de sangrar, un ojo morado y un intenso dolor en el estómago, mientras que Ron por su parte, sólo tenía herida la nariz, que tampoco paraba de sangrarle y un leve dolor en el pómulo derecho. Cabe agregar, que los que peor terminaron fueron los acosadores, quienes aprovecharon la primera distracción de los presentes para salir corriendo despavoridos. El pelirrojo había descargado toda su furia contenida en aquél rubio, por haber tocado a su Hermione.

Las chicas en cuanto los vieron en ese estado, no hicieron más que correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos, preguntándoles desesperadamente cómo estaban.

* * *

Al llegar nuevamente a Hogwarts, intentaron llegar a la Sala Común haciendo el menor ruido posible, para no ser descubiertos y castigados. 

Lucy prefirió dirigirse con Harry hacia la enfermería. Quería buscar lo que fuera necesario para curarle las heridas.

* * *

Ron y Hermione sí fueron a la Torre Gryffindor. En cuanto pasaron por el retrato de La Dama Gorda, la castaña se dispuso a acompañar al pelirrojo a su habitación para dejarlo descansar. Entraron al cuarto. Ron quedó semi recostado sobre su cama, mientras Hermione hacía aparecer un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Logró que la sangre en su nariz dejarade correr y luego la retuvo con un trozo de algodón. 

Lo miró a los ojos.

- Gracias por haberme defendido Ron. Fue muy valiente de tu parte. Lo que hoy hiciste por mí es algo que no voy a olvidar nunca.-

- Y cómo no iba a defenderte. Mione, tú eres mi amiga, y te quiero muchísimo. No podía permitir que ese tipo te hiciera daño, eres alguien muy importante para mí. Jamás te dejaría sola.- Le sonrió sinceramente.

- Muchas gracias de verdad. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que tú piensas…y también eres muy importante para mí.- Una cosa más… ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese chico que yo era tu novia?- Preguntó curiosa y algo sonrojada.

- Es que…de alguna manera tenía que lograr que te soltara. En ese momento sentí como si realmente lo fueras, me puse…celoso y además me dió mucha bronca que intentara propasarse contigo. Creo que fue por eso.- Respondió él tímidamente.

- Está bien, nuevamente, gracias mi héroe. Y ahora será mejor que descanses Ron. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.- Pero antes de ponerse de pie (estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo en su cama) se acercó a él y lo sorprendió con un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios. Sintió por unos segundos un inmenso calor invadir todo su cuerpo y una enorme alegría también cuando al separarse notó que Ron le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa. Completamente irresistible.

Y así sin más, atravesó la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de 7º curso para dirigirse a la suya.

El pelirrojo se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Por fin había podido probar esos delicados y dulces labios que venía deseando desde hacía tiempo. Pero cayó en la cuenta, de que Hermione sólo lo besó en forma de agradecimiento. A su vez, una joven castaña, iba hacia su habitación dando saltitos de alegría.

**

* * *

En la Enfermería…**

- Ay Harry¡Mirá como te dejaron, y todo por mi culpa.- Decía Lucy mientras limpiaba las heridas de Harry. Tampoco pudo retener una lágrima que ahora corría por su mejilla y culminaba en su delicada y fina nariz.

El moreno la miró con ternura, ella era tan frágil, daban ganas de protegerla siempre. Alzó su mano y con su dedo índice hizo desaparecer aquella lágrima, para luego seguir acariciando su mejilla muy dulcemente.

- No tienes que ponerte así Lucy, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Era mí deber defenderte, porque soy tu amigo.-

- Gracias Harry. Siempre fuiste muy dulce y bueno conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Te voy a estar siempre agradecida por lo que hiciste hoy. ¿Puedo hacer algo para recompensarte?- Le dijo ella, aún algo emocionada.

- Con verte sonreír me basta y me sobra.- Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras.- Aunque…pensándolo bien, creo que hay algo más que podrías hacer…- Agregó él.

- Dime. Lo que tú quieras. Nada se compara con lo que tú hiciste por mí hoy.- Añadió ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Algo tan simple como un beso. No te pido nada más, sólo eso…-

- Por supuesto. Te lo tienes bien merecido.- Sonrió, era algo muy simple, nada le costaba darle un beso, era su amigo. Se acercó y le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No, no, no Srta. Wellington, creo que no me entendió, yo me refería a algo más, yo me refería a esto…- Y sin dejarla pronunciar una sola palabra más y armándose de valor, la acercó a él tomándola suavemente por la nuca, y la besó apasionadamente. Beso que le fue correspondido.- Mucho mejor- Agregó muy sonriente cuando por fin luego de varios minutos se separaron.

Ella seguía saboreando aquél beso que la había tomado por sorpresa y que a la vez la hizo estremecer. Hasta que dijo:

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene eso, Señor Potter?-

- Lo siento, Lucy. Perdona. Me deje llevar.- Respondió pareciendo algo arrepentido, aunque no podía negar que ése beso, le había gustado y no veía la hora de que volviera a repetirse.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Fue sólo un beso Harry. Además creo que lo merecías, por haberme defendido como lo hiciste.- Le sonrió divertida. Harry a veces era demasiado inocente, todo lo contrario al beso que acababan de darse.- Es más, creo que te voy a dar un bonus.- Para sorpresa del moreno, volvió a pegarse a él y unió sus labios con los suyos. No se lo esperaba, pero le correspondió. Fue un beso un poco más corto que el anterior, pero no menos apasionado. Se separaron porque ella así lo quiso, dejando obviamente a Harry con ganas de más. Mucho más.

- ¿Y eso?- Le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

- Hago lo mismo que tú Potter, sólo me dejo llevar. Ya tuviste tu premio. Ahora volvemos a ser sólo amigos. Será mejor que regresemos a la Sala Común, ya es muy tarde.- Concluyó.

Harry asintió, parecía algo triste. ¿Después de la forma en que lo había besado pretendía que la considerara como una amiga, así nada más? Supo que definitivamente, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Al llegar a la Torre Gryffindor, se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su habitación. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- No quiero ser dura contigo Harry. Pero sólo somos amigos. Haz de cuenta que lo que acaba de pasar nunca pasó. Es lo que yo voy a hacer, sólo hasta que tú abras bien los ojos y veas la realidad. Admito que va a ser algo muy difícil de ignorar, hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Piénsalo. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.- Y así, sólo con esas palabras se dispuso a atravesar lapuerta de su cuarto, dejando a Harry inmóvil en su lugar y muy pensativo.

- Buenas noches…- Murmuró, sabía que ella ya no lo escuchaba.- ¿Abrir lo ojos y ver la realidad¿el día más feliz de su vida¿algo difícil de ignorar¿a qué se refiere¿acaso trata de decirme que…me quiere?- Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Harry, mientras pensaba en voz alta y se dirigía a su habitación. También había sido el día más feliz de su vida, pero lo que hizo que así fuera, fue lo ocurrido algunos minutos atrás en la enfermería de la Escuela con aquella joven que le robaba el sueño.


	9. El Amor esta en el Aire

**Hola a todos...aca estoy actualizando nuevamente...espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, el cualcontiene el/los momentos más esperados por todos ;) así que espero yo que lo disgruten y dejen muchos reviews!...recuerden que para mi son muy importantes, para saber si estoy haciendo bien mi "trabajo" por llamarlo de alguna manera xD y bueno muchas gracias a toda la gente que se toma un tiempito para leer mi Fic y para los que siempre dejan sus hermosos reviews:**

**pilipotter, beluu, berna, natty, --Andromeda--, ELIAS, dany pruzzo, VikiTaa, deni, seel, thestraightener, ale, antoo, lucia, delia, maria y karlabellablack**

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN SUMANDOSE MUCHOS MAS, YA QUE SON MUUUY NECESARIOS, les dejo el siguiente capitulo...****

* * *

Capítulo 8: El Amor está en el Aire**

Esa noche, nuestro cuarteto no logró conciliar el sueño. Puesto que lo que habían vivido unas horas antes, dejaba mucho que pensar. Gracias a Merlín, que estaban de vacaciones por las vísperas navideñas.

**Día Domingo, 10:00 AM**

Hermione y Lucy, llevaban una hora levantadas, y habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por el lago para poder conversar tranquilas. Hacía bastante que no tenían una de sus largas charlas, en las que hablaban de todo y hasta se desahogaban. Y realmente después de lo ocurrido el día anterior lo necesitaban.

Mientras caminaban por los alrededores del lago, al llegar a un determinado punto, ambas se sentaron sobre un tronco que se encontraba a orillas del mismo.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, observando el paisaje, hasta que la castaña optó por iniciar la conversación:

- ¿Sabes Lucy, tengo algo que contarte. Algo que pasó ayer, mientras tú y Harry estaban en la enfermería.-

- ¿Sí, adelante, cuenta. Te escucho.- Agregó la morena, algo intrigada.

- Bueno. Verás…ayer cuando nos separamos, y yo me quedé con Ron, lo acompañé hasta su cuarto. Luego lo ayudé a recostarse y le agradecí repetitivas veces el haberme defendido. Entonces él, me dijo que cómo no iba a defenderme, que yo era alguien muy importante en su vida y que me quería muchísimo. Y me habló tan dulcemente, que…bueno…no pude resistirme y lo besé.- Concluyó algo sonrojada al terminar la frase.

- ¡Ay Herms¿en verdad lo besaste? Te felicito amiga.- Dijo Lucy notablemente feliz mientras la abrazaba por la emoción, ella creía que por fin se habían declarado todo lo que sentían.- ¿Y qué tal besa Ron eh?-

- Bueno…no sé…creo que bien, fue algo muy rápido. Fue sólo un impulso, después de eso el me sonrió y yo me fui a mi habitación. No pasó nada más. Pero realmente lo disfruté y me gustaría tanto que volviera a repetirse, Lucy.-

- Ah, qué pena. Yo creí que…bueno…creí que…déjalo ahí, ya no importa.- Lucía algo decepcionada, eso quería decir que Ron, no se había atrevido a confesarle nada a Hermione.

- Sí, una verdadera pena. Me hubiese gustado que pasara algo más. Pero bueno… ¿y tú con Harry qué tal?- Se atrevió a preguntar en tono pícaro.

Lucy suspiró al recordar la escena del día anterior con el moreno en la Enfermería de la Escuela y luego lo que ella le había dicho al regresar a la Sala Común.

- Creo que sin saberlo, anoche, los cuatro pasamos por la misma situación Herms. Harry me besó. Pero el nuestro no fue un beso rápido, todo lo contrario.- Agregó la morena con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Wow, nunca me imaginé que Harry fuera capaz. ¿Y cómo fue?- Volvió a interrogar muy ansiosa la castaña.

- Sólo hablábamos. Y después a mí, se me ocurrió preguntarle si podía hacer algo para agradecerle el hecho de que me haya defendido, y él me dijo que con sólo verme sonreír le alcanzaba y le sobraba, pero después me dijo que había otra cosa que podía hacer…y me pidió un beso.-

- Harry es muy inocente, otro en su lugar te hubiera besado directamente. ¿Y tú que hiciste?-

- Eso es lo que yo creía, creí que era inocente. Entonces yo me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y cuando me alejé me dijo, que él no se estaba refiriendo a eso, y así como si nada me agarró por la nuca y me besó. Yo obviamente le correspondí.-

- Sinceramente, no puedo creerlo.-

- Pero ahí no termina todo.-

- ¿Aún hay más?- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sí. Cuando nos separamos me pidió perdón, diciendo que sólo se había dejado llevar. Entonces lo miré a los ojos, y bueno…no me contuve…y lo volví a besar. Herms, ayer gracias a esos besos, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.-

- Ay Lucy, es tan dulce lo que me cuentas. Pero si ayer fue el día más feliz de tu vida¿por qué ahora tienes esa cara, no te veo bien.-

- Lo que pasa, es que cuando volvimos a la Sala Común yo le dije que lo olvidáramos todo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, y que sólo éramos amigos. O al menos hasta que él abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de lo que siento. No quiero que piense que soy una histérica caprichosa, pero puede que lo que pasó ayer, haya sido producto de las hormonas y nada más. Puede que no lo haya hecho porque así lo sintió o porque me quiere. ¿Entiendes?-

- Claro que te entiendo. Pero no quiero que estés triste por eso. Yo conozco a Harry, y créeme, nunca besaría a nadie porque sí, es demasiado tímido y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos.- Dijo la castaña tratando de consolar a su amiga.

- Gracias Herms, puede que tengas razón. Pero necesito que sea él, el que me lo demuestre.- Agregó mientras le sonreía.- ¿Por qué mejor no entramos, estoy empezando a congelarme.-

- Sí, será lo mejor. Yo también tengo mucho frío.- Concluyó Hermione.

Y así las dos, se dirigieron rumbo hacia el Castillo. Optaron por quedarse abajo para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

* * *

Cuando se acercaban a la Mesa de Gryffindor pudieron ver que Harry y Ron se les habían adelantado. Lucy se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo y Hermione, del moreno del otro lado de la mesa. Dijeron buenos días y se dispusieron a comer su desayuno. 

Había un gran silencio entre los cuatro. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Esquivaban sus miradas. Se sentían muy incómodos. Harry, intentó romper el silencio:

- Ron¿qué día vamos para La Madriguera?-

- Ah, sí claro. Se me había olvidado comentarles. Este miércoles, ya que el viernes por la noche es Navidad.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

- La verdad estoy muy ansiosa por conocer a tu familia Ron. Herms me habló muy bien de ellos.- Lucy se unió a la charla.

Ante estas palabras la castaña se sonrojó y más aún al percibir que el pelirrojo la miraba.

- ¿Ah si, bueno ya los conocerás.- No pudo evitar sonreír al verla y recordar el beso que se habían dado.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, se pusieron de pie. Aunque la verdad, era que no sabían que hacer. En realidad, no había mucho por hacer. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts ya habían partido a sus hogares y eran pocos los que permanecían en la Escuela.

Decidieron subir a la Sala Común, para pasar un buen rato junto a la chimenea.

* * *

Cuando estaban al pie de las escaleras, Harry se acercó a Lucy por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella dió un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante este contacto. Ron y Hermione parecían no haber notado nada, puesto que ya les llevaban unos cuantos metros de ventaja y desaparecían escaleras arriba. 

Aún en la misma posición, el moreno hundió su nariz en el cabello de la chica mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma.

- No Harry, por favor. ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Lucy, sin mover un solo pelo.- Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer por la noche. Sólo somos amigos.-

- Y tú Srta. Wellington recuerda lo que HICIMOS ayer por la noche.- Respondió él, con especial énfasis al decir la palabra "hicimos".

- Por favor, termina con este jueguito de una vez. No quiero sufrir.- Agregó mientras se deshacía de sus manos y finas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Se dió media vuelta para enfrentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? Lucy, entiende, lo que yo menos quiero es hacerte sufrir.- Fue acercándose lentamente a ella, secó sus lágrimas, y la tomó nuevamente por la cintura con un solo brazo para acercarla a él. Luego besó delicadamente cada uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Y entonces¿por qué haces esto?-

- ¿Realmente hace falta que te lo aclare?- Interrogó el ojiverde mirándola con aire de ternura. No podría contener por mucho tiempo más las ganas que tenía en ese momento de besarla, tal como lo había hecho unas cuantas horas antes.

- Yo creo que sí. Al menos, me gustaría que lo dijeras.- Había comenzado a calmarse un poco, al notar las intenciones de Harry.

- Veamos¿por dónde empiezo?-

- ¿Qué te parece, por el principio?-

- Muy graciosa Srta. Wellington, veo que de a poco va recuperando su sentido del humor.- Exclamó el chico sonriendo seductoramente. Se deshizo de la posición en la que estaban y fue a directo a sentarse en el primero de la larga fila de escalones que conformaban la escalinata de mármol de la Escuela. Lucy se quedó mirándolo desde su lugar bastante sorprendida por su reacción. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de decir lo que tenía que decirle?

Pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Harry le hacía un gesto con la mano indicándole que se sentara a su lado, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo…

* * *

Un pelirrojo y una castaña, caminaban ligeramente hacia la Torre Gryffindor sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Había mucho silencio entre ellos, demasiado. Fue entonces, que se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Al voltearse y mirar atrás, ni Harry, ni Lucy los seguían. Por primera vez, en lo que iba del trayecto se miraron a los ojos algo confundidos. 

- ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

- No lo sé. No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿Crees que les pasó algo?- Tenía la mirada perdida, y a la vez se lo notaba algo preocupado.

- No, no lo creo. Nada malo pudo haberles pasado. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos por ellos?-

- Sí, vamos-

Y juntos iniciaron la marcha hacia las escaleras, por las que hacía unos minutos habían subido, para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron lo que vieron fue: a Lucy de pie, a un lado de las escaleras, y a Harry enfrente suyo sentándose en uno de los escalones.

- Ha…- Intentó decir el pelirrojo, pero no pudo terminar, ya que Hermione le tapó la boca con ambos manos.

- Shhh!...¿No te parece que si se quedaron es por algo?-

- ¿Algo cómo qué?- Interrogó Ron. Parecía no entender a que se refería Hermione.

- Quizás necesitan hablar de algo en especial.- Respondió ella pacientemente.

- ¿Hablar de qué¿a qué te refieres?-

- ¡Ay Ron¡por Merlín¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cabezota¿no se te ocurrió que puede que quieran hablar del beso que se dieron anoche?- Agregó la castaña, mientras rodaba los ojos. A veces era demasiado lento para entender las cosas.

- ¿QUE HARRY Y LUCY SE BESARON ANOCHE?- Gritó completamente fuera de sí. No podía entender como Harry no le había contado nada. Aunque después de todo él tampoco le había mencionado nada de su beso con Hermione, pero eso ahora no venía al caso.

- Shhh!...¡que te calles!... ¿no te das cuenta que nos van a escuchar? Ron¿no sabías nada¿Harry no te contó?- Ahora entendía el motivo de la ignorancia de su pelirrojo amigo respecto del tema. Harry no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

- No, no lo hizo.- Dijo un poco más calmado, pero algo triste a la vez. Porque su amigo no había confiado en él.- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-

- Pues porque Lucy me lo contó hace un rato. ¿De qué otra forma lo iba a saber? Si Harry no te lo contó debe ser por algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Exclamó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- A nada Ron. No tiene importancia. Ahora cállate que nos van a oír y quiero ver qué sucede.- Y al decir esto, le puso fin a la conversación.

A todo esto, ambos se habían escondido detrás de la baranda de las escaleras y los observaban desde arriba. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver…

* * *

Lucy estaba inclinada sobre el escalón a punto de sentarse, cuando sintió que Harry la tomaba firmemente por la cintura con ambas manos y le hacía cambiar su punto de apoyo: el frío escalón de mármol por sus piernas, mientras que proseguía con la misma firmeza a abrazarla también por la cintura y la oprimía más contra su cuerpo. 

Una vez más se volteó para que quedaran frente a frente y le sonrió, para luego colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde. Ella también tenía derecho a aprovechar, y finalmente dijo:

- A ver Potter, después de semejante escenita, espero que lo que tengas que decirme, sea algo importante.-

- Por supuesto que lo es. Al menos para mí.- Respondió él, sin despegar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda de los azul cielo de la joven. Comenzaba a ponerse serio.

- Bueno, te escucho.- Ella imitó la actitud del moreno, para facilitarle las cosas. Aunque se lo veía muy decidido.

- Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros fue algo muy importante para mí. Porque toda tú lo eres. Porque todo lo que dije aquella vez en la Sala Común como si fuese sólo un juego, era cierto. Porque desde que te conocí, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque me robas el sueño y porque cada vez que te veo me muero de ganas de besarte y de que estés conmigo siempre. ¿Con eso alcanza, o quieres más?- Terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sentía que se derretía ante esa mirada y esas palabras que habían sonado tan sinceras.

- Harry…eres tan dulce. Juro que creí que este momento nunca llegaría.- Dijo ella muy conmovida.

- ¿Conoces ese dicho muggle que dice: "nunca digas nunca"? Creo que este es el momento más apropiado para usarlo.-

- Si todo lo que acabas de decirme es verdad, tengo que sentirme la chica más afortunada del mundo por tenerte.-

- Pues entonces, créeme que lo eres.- Concluyó mientras intentaba acercarse a ella para hacer lo que tanto ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, besarla. Y más después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- No, no, no Sr. Potter. No se confunda.- Dijo ella pícaramente, mientras le cubría los labios con su dedo índice impidiéndole acercarse.- Todavía tiene que decir las palabras mágicas.-

- Ah, sí claro, con mucho gusto Srta. Wellington¡TE AMO!- Gritó el moreno sin ninguna pena.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, y ya no me importa más nada Harry. Lo único que quiero, es estar contigo.- Finalizó ella imitando el tono del ojiverde.

Y sin decir nada más, comenzaron a besarse como dos desesperados. Ya no existía nadie más a su alrededor, sólo eran ellos dos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.Cuando lentamente se fueron separando, se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron fuertemente.Harry no tenía intenciones de soltarla, ahora que la tenía no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

* * *

Ron y Hermione, que habían presenciado aquella declaración de amor hasta en el más mínimo detalle, continuaban mirándolos atónitos. 

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su amiga, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color miel. No pudo contenerse:

- ¡Hey Mione¿por qué lloras?- Le dijo en tono preocupado, mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No…es nada Ron…no te…preocupes.- Respondió ella entre sollozos a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas apresuradamente.- Estoy…perfectamente.-

- Pues, tu cara definitivamente no me dice lo mismo. Vamos Herms¿acaso no confías en mí, para algo somos amigos.-

- ¿Qué no lo ves?... ¡ése es mi problema Ron!- Exclamó al ponerse de pie e iniciar su rumbo hacia la Sala Común.

Al llegar, cruzó como un rayo el retrato de la Dama gorda. Había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerzas. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero el pelirrojo la alcanzó y la tomó por la muñeca a mitad de las escaleras.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Hermione, no te entiendo, sólo quiero ayudarte…eres mi amiga y no puedo verte así y hacer como si nada.- Inquirió Ron.

- ¡Otra vez¡ya lo hiciste dos veces en menos de 5 minutos!- Ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba desahogarse.

- ¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE HICE?- Gritó. Estaba volviéndose loco, no entendía lo que ella quería decirle. No entendía, precisamente¿qué era lo que había hecho para que se pusiera así?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- Agregó ella, soltándose bruscamente de la mano del pelirrojo para bajar inmediatamente las escaleras y quedar parada en el medio de la Sala Común, mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la cabeza desesperada.

- Si te pregunto, es porque no logro entenderte. Si quieres que deje de hacerlo¿por qué mejor no me explicas qué te sucede Mione?- Volvió a interrogar mientras imitaba los movimientos de la castaña. Una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la obligó a girarse para poder quedar cara a cara.

- Me llamaste tú amiga, eso hiciste.- Contestó ella más calmada. Quizás, sea el hecho de tenerlo enfrente, poder mirarlo a los ojos y recorrer con los suyos cada rincón de su rostro. Comenzando por ese mar azul en el que se sumergía cuando lo miraba a los ojos, siguiendo por su nariz y culminando en sus labios. Sus labios. Aquellos que la volvían completamente loca y le hacían perder la razón. Cuanto ansiaba poder volver a probarlos. Volver a sentir ese fuego, recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ese que había sentido algunas horas antes cuando los pudo degustar por primera vez.

- ¿Acaso no lo eres?- Le preguntó dulcemente acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Ron. Hace mucho tiempo que tú dejaste de ser sólo un amigo para mí. ¿No lo entiendes?-

- Lo único que entiendo Hermione Jane Granger, es que a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo. Y más después de lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros.- Confesó.

- ¿Sabes, para mí no fue un simple beso. Y si lo hice, fue porque lo sentía, y porque llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo.-

- Para mí tampoco fue un simple beso, por unos segundos me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra. No sé si Lucy en algún momento te comentó lo que hablé con ella en la Sala Multipropósitos, la noche en que los dejamos solos a Harry y a ti.-

- No, la verdad no lo hizo. Pero sería bueno, que tú lo hicieras.- Agregó la castaña.

"_Ésa chica sí que sabe guardar un secreto", _pensó el pelirrojo.

- Bueno…ese mismo día por la mañana, cuando Mc Gonagall se llevó a Harry y luego tú saliste disparada al baño, nosotros nos quedamos solos. Ella intentó hacerme entrar en razón, insistía en que tenía que pedirte disculpas. Sonó la campana y tuvo que irse, pero antes me dijo que si necesitaba hablar que la buscara. Y eso fue lo que hice esa noche. La noche en que le confesé todos mis sentimientos hacia ti Mione.-

- ¿Hablas en serio, y ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Estaba tan feliz que en cualquier momento se pondría a saltar como una niña pequeña.

- Porque siempre creí que me rechazarías, que sólo me veías como a uno de tus mejores amigos. Mientras que yo, me la pasaba suspirando por ti, pensando que eras un imposible para mí.- Admitió él, sonrojándose levemente por todo lo que estaba confesando.

- Pero ya ves que no es así. Yo…te amo Ron. Y creo que desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que te vi en el Expreso de Hogwarts para nuestro primer año. Sólo que en ese entonces era demasiado pequeña como para hablar de amor.-

- Yo también te amo Mione. Más que a nada en este mundo. Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario. Haría eso y mucho más. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz.-

- TÚ, me haces feliz.- Y sin más preámbulos, acomodó las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cintura y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del muchacho. Estaban dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Y se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso, cargado de amor y deseo. Dejando atrás el inocente roce de labios que se había producido entre ellos la noche anterior.


	10. Blanqueos y Viaje a La Madriguera

**Nuevamente aca estoy actualizando, capitulo 9º de Lucy, espero que les guste...ayer termine de escribirlo, pero espraba que llegaran mas reviews, porque fueron solo 5 (**

**Espero que con este todos se pongan las pilas y dejen muchos, muchos!...es que son demasiado necesarios e importantes para mi!...y voy a responder una pregunta a uno de mis reviewers:**

**beluu: respondo esa pregunta "personal" que me hiciste, tengo 15 años, pero ahora n unos dias estoy cumpliendo 16, el dia 27 de abril, y si, soy 12 dias menor que Emma, jaja...gracias por todos tus reviews y espero que sigas escribiendo...**

**Bye! y muchas gracias a todos!...UNA VEZ MAS: DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Blanqueos y Viaje a La Madriguera**

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos por unos cuantos minutos, mientras enormes y a la vez tímidas sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros.

El momento que estuvieron ansiando durante tanto tiempo, había llegado. Y ahora tenían la certeza de que volvería a repetirse cada vez que quisieran. Ya se tenían el uno al otro, no importaba nada más. Sus labios rojos, ardidos, delataban lo que acababa de pasar, y ellos dos enteros en cuerpo y alma, junto con aquellas miradas, roces y caricias, dejaban a la luz sus más profundos sentimientos. Esos, que durante tantos años habían resguardado en sus corazones sólo por miedo al rechazo.

El pelirrojo acercó sutilmente una de sus manos al angelical rostro de Hermione para acomodar uno de sus mechones castaños detrás de su oreja, ya que el mismo le impedía admirar la belleza de la chica en su totalidad.

- No sabes por cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento Mione.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa prácticamente en un susurro, pero bastó para que ella lo escuchara.

- Yo también Ron. Y más después de lo de ayer. Me gustaría poder quedarme así contigo por siempre. Ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo, para que estemos así, sólo tú y yo.- Agregó la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que no podemos hacerlo, me refiero a quedarnos así, por siempre. Juntos. Nos queda toda una vida por delante para amarnos, porque sinceramente yo no pienso dejarte nunca. Si después de hoy, tuviéramos que separarnos, no podría soportar el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado. Bastante tardé ya en darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Si tú estás conmigo Mione, te aseguro que no me importa nada más.-

Ante estas palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo, Hermione ya no se contuvo y volvió a regalarle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Ciertamente, no conocía tu parte romántica Ron. Me sorprende, y me gusta.-

- Tú me inspiras.- Concluyó el chico, mientras volvía a besarla, y una vez que se separaron se dirigieron juntos a uno de los sillones a un lado de la chimenea.

* * *

- Por lo que veo, entendiste rápido a qué me refería ayer en la noche cuando nos despedimos en la Sala Común.- Dijo Lucy mientras miraba al moreno a los ojos. Una mirada llena de amor. 

- ¿Te parece, yo creo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes, sin que tú me lo dijeras.-

- ¿A qué te refieres, hablamos anoche y hoy ya te declaraste.- Agregó una vez más mientras le sonreía pícaramente. "Ya te declaraste", por fin. Sonaba tan bien.

- Me refiero a que tendría que haberme dado cuenta hace tres meses atrás. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Por eso…creo que me tardé mucho.- Ella seguía sobre sus piernas, por eso la cercanía continuaba entre ellos. Mientras hablaban sus narices quedaban rozándose.

No tenían intención de alejarse.

- ¿Hablas en serio¿tan irresistible soy para ti Potter?- Por más que ya lo tenía con ella, su juego de seducción sería eterno.

- Eres, demasiado irresistible.- Respondió él a la vez que le robaba un beso.- Y ese es mi gran problema. Porque no lo eres sólo para mí, puedo asegurarte que hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts que piensan lo mismo. Y eso no me gusta nada.- Concluyó.

- Mmm… ¿celoso Potter?-

- ¿La verdad? Sí, lo estoy.- Dijo el ojiverde en tono serio.

- No tienes por qué.- Agregó la morena seductoramente.

- ¿Ah no, y ¿por qué?-

Ella comenzó a acercarse más, hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

- Porque yo, soy sólo tuya Potter. ¿O todavía tienes alguna duda?-

- Me gusta que lo reconozcas. Porque sí, eres SÓLO MÍA. Pero sino es molestia, me gustaría una demostración.- Harry comenzó a seguirle el juego.

- Con mucho gusto…- Sin perder más tiempo, lo tomó por el cuello de su abrigo y lo besó como nunca. El beso de sus vidas.

El moreno tenía que admitir, que cada vez que ella lo besaba de esa manera se sentía tentado a ir por más. No sabía que hacer con sus manos. Después de todo seguía siendo el mismo Harry de siempre. Besarla ya no le daba pudor, pero no se atrevía a…a…bueno…a tocarla.

Finalmente, al separarse, ella volvió a tomar la palabra:

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y déjame decirte que me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza. En realidad…que tengas confianza en ti mismo. Lo que tengas ganas de hacer, sólo hazlo. No esperes a que yo te lo insinúe o "te dé permiso".- Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿A-a qu-qué te refi-fieres?- Dijo él, tartamudeando mientras se sonrojaba a sobremanera. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que siempre ella se diera cuenta de todo, incluso hasta en qué pensaba.

- Vamos Harry. Dime algo¿confías en mí?- Inquirió mirándolo tiernamente.

- Sí, claro que confío en ti. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- Respondió.

- Sé darme cuenta de las cosas. Y he notado, que cuando nos besamos no sabes qué hacer con tus manos. Atinas a querer alejarlas de mi cintura para colocarlas en "otra parte", pero luego, no lo haces. Es como si te acobardaras y volvieras a dejarlas en su lugar, donde tú supones que deberían estar, cuando no es precisamente lo que quieres.- Dijo ella naturalmente.

El chico había adquirido el color de un tomate.

- Es que…hoy estamos empezando algo juntos, más precisamente hace ¿una hora? Y no quiero darte una impresión equivocada. Yo te quiero…te amo, y no quiero que pienses que sólo me acerco a ti…para poder "tocarte". Trato de cuidarte. ¿Acaso eso está mal?-

- Por supuesto que no. Es lo más dulce que podrías haber echo. Yo…sólo quería darte la seguridad, que sepas…que cuando tú lo desees, puedes hacerlo.- Por primera vez en lo que iba del año, se la notaba algo avergonzada.

- Está bien. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.- Le dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa. Los dos se pusieron a reír. Se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios y decidieron regresar a la Sala Común. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Lo que para ellos había sido sólo una hora, habían sido tres. Y un pequeño detalle que ambos habían olvidado, Ron y Hermione. Tres horas pasaron, tres horas desde que se separaron de ellos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Torre Gryffindor, atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda con sus manos entrelazadas. Estaban felices. 

Iban en busca de sus dos amigos, cuando…

- Hey Harry…mira.- Dijo Lucy mientras alejaba cuidadosamente a Harry que se había lanzado a besarla una vez más, mientras le señalaba a uno de los sillones con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, vamos, venga acá Srta. Wellington. Deje de esquivarme.- Continuó el muchacho a la vez que le daba pequeños y cortos besos en el cuello a Lucy.

- No Harry…jaja…en serio, basta, jaja… ¡mira!- Agregó ella junto con tontas risitas.

- ¡Ay a ver¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que me…in-te-rrum-pas¡Por Merlín!- Exclamó el moreno mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Shhh! No seas así Potter, que los vas a despertar. ¿No son tiernos?- Inquirió ella, al parecer algo emocionada.

- Es que realmente me sorprende verlos así. ¿Desde cuándo…?- Se lo notaba muy confundido. Seguía mirando aquel plano delante de sus ojos completamente atónito.

- Esto es increíble. Mi pequeña niña ha crecido.- Dijo la joven en tono maternal y con los ojos algo aguosos.

- ¿Qué¿a quién te refieres?- Inquirió el chico bastante desconcertado por la actitud de su ahora novia.

- A Hermione, por supuesto. Creí que esto nunca pasaría.- Respondió ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú sabías lo que pasaba y nunca me dijiste nada?-

- Ay Harry, siempre fue algo tan obvio. Yo me di cuenta el primer día que los vi en las cocinas.- Agregó como si nada.- Además, Hermione me lo dijo.- Concluyó.

El plano era el siguiente: Hermione descansaba plácidamente sobre el regazo del pelirrojo como si fuera un bebé, mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura a la vez que reposaba su espalda y su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

- Vámonos Harry. Creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos solos. Son las 4:00 PM, seguramente dentro de un rato despertarán. Pero ahora hay que dejarlos disfrutar de su momento a solas. Vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí, o lo que sea.- Dijo Lucy, agarrando a Harry por el brazo haciéndolo girar, para salir nuevamente de la Sala Común.

- Lo que tú digas. Es que aún no lo creo…mis dos mejores amigos… ¿juntos?-

- Ay Harry, no hay por qué ser tan exagerados. Serán tus dos mejores amigos, pero si se quieren, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que ellos ya son algo más que sólo amigos.- Estaba hablándole dulcemente. Sabía que para el chico era una situación extraña.

Dió por finalizada la conversación y volvieron a salir del lugar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Ya eran las 8:00 PM. Harry y Lucy se encontraban sentados a la Mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, cenando. No habían vuelto a ver a Ron y Hermione desde que volvieron a salir de la Sala Común. 

- ¿Crees que les pasó algo?- Preguntó Harry mirando a Lucy inquisidoramente.

- ¿A quienes?- Respondió ella volteando para verlo.

- A Ron y Hermione. ¿Quiénes más?-

- No, no creo que nada malo haya pasado Harry, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que la pasaron tan bien como nosotros.- Agregó la morena pícaramente. Vio que el chico estaba a punto de replicar algo, asi que optó por sellarle los labios con un beso.- Ya basta Potter. Y mira que justo, para que te quedes tranquilo, allá vienen.- Finalizó la chica con una sonrisa.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se dirigían hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron a la mesa tomaron asiento enfrente de la parejita.

- Hola.- Dijeron los dos tímidamente al unísono.

- Hola Herms, Ron…- Saludó Lucy mirándolos aparentemente feliz.

Harry no dijo nada. La morena se dió cuenta y le dió un suave codazo para que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué, Ah…sí hola chicos. ¿Dónde han estado?-

- Yo estuve toda la tarde en la…Biblioteca…sí, ahí…estaba…adelantando mi tarea de… Historia de la Magia…- Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa. Atinó a decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Sí. Y yo estuve…en el cuarto…tomando una siesta…estaba muy cansado, la verdad.- Contestó el pelirrojo.

- Sí claro, me imagino.- Era imposible poder ocultarle algo a Lucy, ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo. Pero esta vez, con más razón sabía que estaban mintiendo, pues ella y Harry los habían visto horas antes a los dos acurrucaditos en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué te imaginas? Eso fue lo que pasó.- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Ron, no hace falta que nos mientan. Nosotros los vimos hace algunas horas en la Sala Común.- El moreno reapareció en la conversación con tono serio.

- Así es. No entiendo por qué tienes que mentirme Herms, creí que confiabas en mí.- Esta vez la que habló fue Lucy.

- Por supuesto que confío en ti. Iba a contártelo, pero este no es el lugar apropiado.-

- ¿Entonces lo admiten?- Dijo el ojiverde mirando a ambos chicos sonrojarse.

- ¿Admitir qué?- Interrogaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo qué? Herms, acabas de decirme que SÍ ibas a contarme que tú y Ron están saliendo. Y no pueden negarlo. Los vimos durmiendo juntos allá arriba. No tienen por qué mentir, es más, yo estoy feliz de que por fin estén juntos.- Lucy no podía evitar sonreír al hablar.

- Bueno…sí. Es verdad, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo. Yo le dije lo que sentía y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero ustedes tampoco pueden negar que están juntos.- Agregó el pelirrojo, ansioso por ver la reacción de la pareja. Hermione sólo se sonrojó al escucharlo.

- Y no lo negamos.- Acotó Harry con firmeza.- Hace también algunas horas, le dije a Lucy que la amaba y ahora somos novios. ¿Algo más?-

- Harry, lo que Ron trata de decir, es que nosotros también los vimos.- La castaña habló una vez más.- Te vimos mientras le declarabas tu amor a Lucy junto a las escaleras en el Hall de Entrada. Juro que nunca me hubiese imaginado tu lado romántico.-

- Ver para creer.- Respondió el moreno. Aunque no había podido evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

- Bueno, entonces estamos a mano¿no?- Dijo Lucy.- Ron, Hermione, felicidades parejita.- Finalizó.

- Sí, felicidades. Yo también estoy contento de que por fin estén juntos.- Harry habló a la vez que les dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Felicidades para ustedes también.- Respondieron al unísono el pelirrojo y la castaña.

Luego de eso, los cuatro comenzaron a reír. Aquella situación había sido algo incómoda. Pero ¿qué más daba? Ahora cada uno estaba con la persona que realmente amaba.

El domingo llegó a su fin. Y a el le siguieron los días lunes y martes. En los que los cuatro amigos se paseaban por toda la Escuela ya como dos felices parejas que se amaban.

La noche del martes tuvieron que armar las valijas, ya que por la mañana del miércoles partirían hacia La Madriguera.

**

* * *

Miércoles 9:00 AM Sala Común de Gryffindor**

- Bueno… ¿están listas?- Preguntó Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras de su cuarto dirigiéndose a Hermione y Lucy.

- Sí. Sólo falta Harry. ¿Dónde está?- Dijo Lucy, mientras miraba por encima de los hombros del pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes querida Lucy, tu amado está en el baño. Debe estar por bajar.- Respondió Ron sarcásticamente. Estaba muy ocupado dándole a Hermione su "besito" de los buenos días.

- ¿Me extrañabas?- Le susurró el moreno a Lucy, apareciendo de repente y tomándola por sorpresa.

- No te das una idea cuánto.- Contestó ella con una seductora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y posaba sus labios en los suyos en un cálido beso.

- Será mejor que bajemos, el Expreso ya debe estar por partir.- La castaña apareció en la conversación.

* * *

Durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts hasta King's Cross, hablaron de todo un poco, comieron dulces, y se la pasaron riendo con algunas anécdotas de la familia Weasley contadas por el pelirrojo. 

Al llegar y luego bajar del tren, Harry y Ron pudieron divisar a lo lejos en algún lugar de la plataforma 9 ¾ a la Sra. Weasley junto con los gemelos aguardando por ellos.

Mientras el cuarteto caminaba hacia ellos, observaron que una nueva cabellera pelirroja, perteneciente a Ginny Weasley se sumaba a la familia en la estación. Ella también acababa de llegar y estaba siendo eufóricamente abrazada por su madre, Molly.

Una vez que llegaron junto a ellos, la Sra. Weasley se abalanzó sobre el menor de sus hijos varones, Ron, haciéndole algo dificultoso el poder respirar. Y así siguió con Harry y luego Hermione, hasta que se detuvo en Lucy.

- Tú debes ser…Lucy¿no es así linda, Ron me comentó que venías.- Dijo amablemente Molly, como era su costumbre.

- Si, soy Lucy Wellington. Es un placer conocerla Sra. Weasley.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- El placer es mío, querida. Y por favor, llámame Molly.-

- Está bien Molly, muchas gracias.-

- Bueno Lucy, y ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George.- Informó Ron.

- Un placer conocerlos a ustedes también entonces.-

- Lo mismo decimos nosotros.- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry.

- Y ella es mi hermanita, Ginny.- Continuó el pelirrojo.

- Si, ya nos conocemos. Hola, es un gusto volver a verte.- Agregó la morena dirigiéndose a la Weasley menor, que la miraba fríamente.

- Ah, hola…supongo que…lo mismo digo.- Respondió cortante.

- ¿De dónde se conocen?- Interrogó Ron algo confundido.

- El otro día nos encontramos en Hogsmeade Ron, creo que se me olvidó comentarte.- Hermione reapareció en la conversación.

- Bueno niños, creo que es hora de irnos.- Dijo la Sra. Weasley dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

Salieron todos juntos de King's Cross y decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar a La Madriguera.

Durante el viaje todos estuvieron en completo silencio. Además, el espacio era muy reducido e iban todos muy apretados.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Ottery St. Catchpole, (donde estaba ubicada La Madriguera), uno a uno fueron bajando del vehículo.

- Por fin en casa.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en su humilde hogar.


	11. Dura Convivencia

**Aca estoy actulizando, y muy contenta de que esta vez hallan dejado más reviews, en este cap fueron 11, tmb agradecer porque se sumaron nuevos reviewers...asi que feliz...**

**Sincermante yo no planeaba que este Fic fuera tan largo, pero según como se me van dando las ideas, es lo que voy escribiendo...y calculo que si sigue asi, tenemos Lucy para rato xD no se...sólo espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, todo lo contrario, espero que les guste y que sigan dejandome reviews!...creo que dentro de todo no tanto en actualizar, prometo que segun como este mi inspiración en esta Semana Santa subiré otro capítulo. Bye! y muchas gracias a todos!...sorry si el cap es medio corto...****

* * *

Capítulo 10: Dura Convivencia**

Una vez dentro de la casa Molly Weasley tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a su hija menor:

- Ginny querida¿por qué no acompañas a Hermione y a Lucy hasta tu cuarto, y quizás después puedas mostrarle la casa a nuestra nueva invitada.-

- Está bien, pero…no estoy segura de que entremos, porque mi habitación es muy pequeña…así que Lucy…- Respondió la pelirroja en tono despectivo mientras miraba a Lucy.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley, mejor suban al cuarto. Y tú no te preocupes que del espacio me ocupo yo.- Agregó la Sra. Weasley mirando a su hija severamente.

Lucy, notaba que algo malo pasaba con esa pequeña pelirroja. Al parecer no le caía bien, pues había estado tratándola frívolamente desde el día en que se conocieron y ella no sabía cuál era el motivo.

- No se preocupe. Yo puedo dormir en cualquier otra parte, en el sofá por ejemplo. No tengo problema.- Dijo la morena en un tono de voz algo triste.

- Pero no querida¿cómo crees que te voy a dejar dormir aquí, eres nuestra invitada y necesites estar cómoda. Ginevra, acompaña a Lucy al cuarto.-

- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley. En verdad aprecio que me haya aceptado en su hogar esta Navidad.- Lucy había empezado a sentirse algo incómoda, sentía que por parte de algunas personas, no era bienvenida en aquél lugar.

- No te molestes Ginny, deja que mejor yo las acompaño.- Ron apareció en la sala, seguido por Harry. El pelirrojo había notado la actitud de su hermana para con su amiga.- Vamos Lucy, por aquí. Herms¿vienes?- Volvió a agregar el muchacho mientras agarraba los baúles con las pertenencias de ambas chicas.

- Sí claro, vamos.- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente a su novio.

- Harry… ¿tú subes?- Interrogó Ron dirigiéndose al ojiverde que se había quedado parado al pie de las escaleras, mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- Sí, ahora en unos minutos. Ustedes vayan llendo, antes tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar.- Concluyó.

- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo. Lucy, bienvenida a La Madriguera.- Dijo Molly en tono amable.

- Nuevamente, muchas gracias.- Respondió la morena.

Sin decir nada más, Molly Weasley se perdió detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Ron, Hermione y Lucy comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Ginny. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, Lucy se dió media vuelta y miró a Harry con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta al instante por el chico, para luego seguir subiendo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny habían quedado solos. Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. El moreno no hacía más que mirarla fija y seriamente a los ojos, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto negativo. 

Ella rompió el contacto entre sus miradas, y se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesta a subir, pero Harry la sostuvo por la muñeca, impidiéndole dar un solo paso más.

- Suéltame Potter.- Dijo la pelirroja a la vez que se deshacía de la mano del moreno.- ¿Qué quieres?- Concluyó mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¿Qué quiero, me parece que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Respondió sin abandonar la seriedad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, escaleras arriba en la habitación de la Weasley menor, se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Lucy desempacando las pertenencias de las chicas. 

- Ron, creo que deberías llevar a Lucy a conocer la casa y aprovechar para contarle lo que sucede con tu hermana.- La castaña rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Harry y Ginny?- Interrogó el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione.

- Sí. Lucy necesita saber la verdad.-

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, comienzan a asustarme.- La morena apareció en la conversación luciendo muy confundida.

- Ya te vas a enterar. Ven, vamos.- Inquirió Ron mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica.

- Ustedes vallan, que yo me encargo de seguir desempacando.- Dijo Hermione dedicándole una última sonrisa a su pelirrojo, antes de que éste junto con su amiga salieran de la habitación.

Cuando comenzaron con el recorrido, Lucy sólo pensaba en qué podría ser aquello tan importante de lo que tenía que enterarse, y optó por preguntarle a Ron de una buena vez.

- Ron¿qué era eso que me tenías que contar acerca de Harry y tu hermana?-

- Ah, sí claro. Como habrás notado seguramente, a Ginny…no le caes muy bien.-

- Bueno, eso no es ninguna noticia. Por supuesto que lo noté¿cómo no hacerlo?-

- Está bien. Lo que tú quieres saber es el motivo¿verdad?- El pelirrojo había comenzado a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Se preguntaba ¿por qué no se había encargado Hermione de contarle toda la verdad a la morena? A él, siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil.

- Sí Ron, lo que quiero saber es el motivo. ¿Quieres dejar de vueltas? Y decirme de una vez ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Había comenzado a ponerse algo nerviosa por la actitud del chico.

- Es que es difícil para mí decírtelo. Ponte en mi lugar…y trata de no enojarte conmigo.-

- Claro que no me voy a enojar contigo Ron. Pero NECESITO que me cuentes lo que está pasando. Trata de ponerte tú también en mi lugar.- Agregó ella dulcemente, mientras ambos se dejaban caer al piso hasta quedar sentados, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- Tienes razón. Verás…la verdad es que…- Volvió a detenerse.

- Ron, por favor.- Dijo ella mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. No entendía que tan grave era lo que tenía que contarle como para que estuviera tan nervioso.

- Bueno…el año pasado…Harry y Ginny…estuvieron saliendo. Y luego él la dejó, diciéndole que lo hacía por su bien, que temía que Voldemort…le hiciera daño, sólo porque eran pareja. Y bueno…mi hermana…siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, y más desde que él la salvó cuando ella estaba en su primer año. Y eso es todo, por eso Ginny…es tan fría contigo. Porque sabe que a Harry le gustas, y eso que todavía no sabe que ustedes están saliendo.- Finalizó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica de reojo. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando al piso.

* * *

- ¿Y de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar tú y yo?- Continuó la pelirroja. 

- De lo mal que tratas a Lucy, por ejemplo.- Respondió él.

- ¿Piensas saltar a defenderla, me parece que tu amiguita está lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo por su cuenta.-

- Si la defiendo, es porque no es sólo mi "amiguita" como tú dices. Es mi novia. La chica de la cual estoy enamorado y no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo.- Agregó Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ante estas palabras, la pelirroja se quedó atónita. Pues no se esperaba semejante noticia.

- ¿Así que tu novia? Claro, ahora que Voldemort ya no existe puedes "amar" sin ningún miedo permanente a que a tú chica le suceda algo.- Esta vez quien se quedó sin palabras, fue el moreno, que estaba recordando los motivos por los cuales él la había dejado.

Ginny continuó hablando:

- Recuerdas que a mi me dejaste porque tenías que salvar el mundo¿no? Y ahora como si nada, me vienes con esto. ¿Te das cuenta¡eres un canalla Potter!

- ¡Hey, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.-

- ¿Y tú si tienes derecho a hacerme sufrir como lo estás haciendo?-

- Vamos Ginny, bien sabes que lo que hice, lo hice por tú bien.-

- ¿Por mí propio bien, me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba, así que ahora la culpable de todo soy yo. Que bien Potter, nunca te creí capaz de hacer una cosa así.- Dijo ella entre sollozos. No había podido evitarlo, le dolía escuchar las palabras del ojiverde.

- Tienes 16 años Ginny, y toda una vida por delante. Además eres una chica muy bonita e inteligente, podrías tener a cualquier chico a tus pies, si así lo quisieras.- Estaba tratando de consolarla, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso, sino funciona con el chico que yo quiero?-

- Tú eres joven, yo también. No es posible que hables de amor a esta edad, seguramente es una especie de…obsesión…lo que tienes conmigo, nada más.- Cada vez era más notorio el hecho de que no podría convencerla.

- ¿OBSESIÓN?- Gritó ella completamente fuera de sí.- Llevo AÑOS, enamorada de ti, desde que era una niña. No puedes saber lo que siento, porque estoy segura, de que nunca lo has sentido. Me dices que yo a mi edad, no puedo hablar de amor. Tú me llevas sólo un año, y estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de una chica…que conociste hace tres meses.-

- No trates de comparar, lo mío con Lucy es diferente. Nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien, y no quiero que te pongas mal al oír esto, pero es así. Creo…que lo mejor será…que olvides lo que pasó el año pasado entre nosotros. Pero no pretendo que me guardes ningún rencor por esto. Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y no podría estar peleado contigo.- Finalizó él.

- Está bien, veo que vuelvo a ser la tonta hermana menor de Ron Weasley. Tú fuiste, eres, y serás mi primer y único amor. Y ¿sabes una cosa Potter, el primer amor ¡NUNCA SE OLVIDA!- Y dicho esto, subió corriendo por las escaleras furiosa y a la vez muy dolida. Harry acababa de decirle que lo que sentía por Lucy, nunca lo había sentido con nadie más. Se sentía usada. Nunca se imaginó que el moreno fuera capaz de decirle todas aquellas cosas. Era evidente que ya no la quería, y que jamás podría competir con una chica como Lucy. Hacía tan sólo tres meses que entró a Hogwarts y ya tenía al "niño que vivió" a su lado, e inmensas colas de pretendientes suspirando por ella. Y ella, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que conocía a Harry desde hacía años, ahora se daba cuenta, que lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

- Entonces…ella me odia porque ¿cree que le robe a Harry?- 

-Algo así. Pero tú no tienes que estar mal por eso, no sabias nada. No es tu culpa.-

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora yo Ron¿dejar a Harry?- Lucy a pesar de que el pelirrojo tratara de consolarla no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

- Por supuesto que no. Esa es una de las cosas que no tienes que hacer. ¿Quién lo aguanta a Harry si tú lo llegas a dejar, se la pasa todo el día hablando de ti.- Dijo Ron sincera y rápidamente.

- Es que no sé Ron. Y encima, para complicar las cosas tendremos que convivir durante cinco días. Me pongo en el lugar de tu hermana, y la verdad es que no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo. Yo quiero a Harry, mucho. Pero no quiero incomodar a Ginny.- Explicó la morena.

- Mira Lucy, Ginny es mi hermanita. Siempre fui muy celoso y protector con ella, porque es alguien muy importante en mi vida. Entiendo que ella quiera a Harry, pero ahora por más que le cueste va a tener que aceptar la realidad. Lo que alguna vez ellos tuvieron, ya no existe.-

- Tú no entiendes. Te agradezco que intentes levantarme el ánimo, de veras. Pero imagínate, que por este lapso de tiempo, ella tendrá que convivir con su ex novio, o sea Harry y a la vez soportar que él, esté con su actual novia, o sea yo. Es una situación muy difícil Ron y más estando ella en su propia casa.-

- Pero…tú no puedes dejar a Harry por eso.-

- Ya no sé que voy a hacer. Cuando yo crea que es el momento apropiado, hablaré con él. Tú ya no te preocupes por este asunto. Sólo ocúpate de Hermione y de la relación que recién están comenzando.- Concluyó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. El pelirrojo ya no dijo más nada y se puso de pie, para luego ofrecerle a Lucy una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sólo espero que no hagas algo, de lo que más tarde te puedes arrepentir.- Agregó él mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias por apoyarme Ron, y por tratar de aconsejarme.- Dijo ella dulcemente.

- Creo que te la debía. Tú me ayudaste mucho.-

Toda aquella conversación se había llevado a cabo en el tercer piso de La Madriguera, por ende, sólo estaban un piso más arriba de donde se encontraba la habitación de Ginny, habiéndose detenido para conversar no habían recorrido mucho la casa. Decidieron volver al piso de abajo donde estaba Hermione, y una vez que llegaron con ella estuvieron un largo rato conversando. Harry no había vuelto a aparecer.

De pronto la charla fue interrumpida por el grito de la Sra. Weasley que los llamaba a almorzar.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, ya que todos estaban muy hambrientos.

* * *

Lucy esperaba encontrar a Harry sentado a la mesa, pero no fue así. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de localizarlo, hasta que al mirar hacia el patio trasero, lo vio sentado sobre el césped abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el horizonte. 

Pudo notar también que Ginny Weasley brillaba por su ausencia. Sin dudarlo, se disculpó con los presentes y salió de las cocinas hacia el exterior de la casa donde estaba Harry.

Se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Él, al sentirla tan cerca sólo sonrió y luego dijo:

- Ya te estaba extrañando.- Mientras se daba vuelta lentamente y la tomaba por la cintura.

- Yo también te extrañé, mucho.- Agregó la chica con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza.

Harry intentó acercarse a ella un poco más para besarla. Pero para su sorpresa, ella le dio vuelta la cara. Sólo le permitió mantener el abrazo.

- Y si tanto me extrañaste… ¿por qué me esquivas?- Preguntó el moreno acariciando tiernamente una de las mejillas de su novia.

- Porque hoy me enteré de un par de cosas. Y por respeto a una persona que vive en esta casa, debemos actuar como si fuéramos sólo amigos.- Al pronunciar estas palabras, desvió su mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

El chico, con una de sus manos aún en la mejilla de ella la obligó a mirarlo con mucho cuidado.

- No me pidas eso, porque sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Ginny tendrá que entender, abrir los ojos. A ti no voy a mentirte, cuando estuve con ella la quise mucho, pero tuve que dejarla, y creo que sufrí más que nadie. Pero la realidad era que quería protegerla, tenía miedo de que Voldemort al ser ella una persona tan cercana a mí le hiciera daño. Con el tiempo esa herida fue sanando y luego llegaste tú. Llegaste para alegrarme la vida. Llegaste justo cuando más necesitaba sentirme querido por alguien, sentir que existía una razón para mí de poder seguir viviendo, luego de haberlo perdido todo. Ahora que te tengo, soy feliz, por eso si tú llegaras a dejarme todo lo malo de mi pasado volvería y acabaría con lo que queda de mí. ¿Me entiendes?- Finalizó.

Lucy se sintió conmovida por todo lo que Harry acababa de decirle, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Tanto me quieres?- Preguntó con tono inocente y envuelta en lágrimas.

- Eres mi vida Lucy Wellington. Eres tan tierna y frágil…y cada vez que te veo llorar me dan ganas de abrazarte muy fuerte y no soltarte nunca, verte así me da la necesidad de querer protegerte, cuidarte, besarte…-

- Entonces…hazlo, porque realmente lo necesito.- Ni bien terminó de hablar, Harry selló sus labios con un corto y cálido beso y luego la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

Luego de eso, el día pasó como uno más hasta que llegó la noche. 

Hacía unas cuantas horas que Arthur Weasley había llegado del Ministerio de Magia. Lo habían presentado con Lucy, y habían pasado hablando juntos un buen rato.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar, se dirigían cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Las dos nuevas parejitas de Gryffindor's (Ron y Hermione, Harry y Lucy), se despidieron en uno de los pasillos con un simple beso en la mejilla. Y luego cada uno siguió con su camino.

Cuando la castaña y la morena entraron en "su" habitación, vieron a Ginny semi-recostada en su cama y al parecer estaba escribiendo algo, pero en cuanto las vio llegar cerró bruscamente su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mesa de noche. Luego se quedó mirando a una de ellas con el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Finalmente optó por darse media vuelta para tratar de dormir.

Habían pasado ya seis horas desde que se habían ido a acostar y Ginny Weasley no lograba conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Harry, en todo lo que él le había dicho. Y encima le tenía que aguantar a la noviecita durmiendo en su habitación, no era justo. Miró a Lucy que parecía dormir plácidamente en una cama junto a la de Hermione (la castaña se encontraba en el medio de ambas). La miraba y no podía evitar pensar que era ella quien le había robado a su chico. Se sintió incómoda, y decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Eran las 4:00 AM cuando Lucy se despertó de súbito, al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la planta inferior de La Madriguera. Se sentó sobre la cama, y miró hacia todos lados. Observó que la cama de la pelirroja estaba vacía. Decidió levantarse, ya que si había sido Ginny quien la despertó quizás ese sería un buen momento para aclarar las cosas. Después de todo, estarían solas sin nadie que pueda interrumpirlas.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Hermione, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Bajo lenta y suavemente las escaleras, pues algunos escalones estaban medio flojos y no quería alarmar a nadie.

Se dispuso a entrar en la cocina, y una vez que atravesó la puerta, ahí la vio. Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa con los ojos fijos en el vaso de agua que había dejado sobre la mesa. La pelirroja, al sentir que ya no estaba sola, se volteó para ver quien era el que había entrado. Cuando luego de unos minutos de silencio en medio de la oscuridad pudo reconocer aquel rostro, dijo:

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, hasta en estas horas de la noche ¿tengo que verte la cara, porque no me dejas en paz.-

- Mira Ginny, yo no estoy aquí con intención de pelear contigo. Sólo quiero que conversemos para arreglar nuestros problemas.- Agregó Lucy tímidamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de la chica.

- Mi único problema, eres tú.- Exclamó la pelirroja desafiante.


	12. Un día bastante agitado

**Hola, les pido mil disculpas a todos por la tardanza...en recompensacion por eso, les dejo este nuevo cap que es más largo de lo normal en mí, sólo espero que les guste...**

**Bye, gracias por todos sus reviews, ya llegue a los 80 y espero que vengan muchos más, los dejo y los veo al finalizar el capitulo que tengo algunas aclaraciones para hacer.****

* * *

Capítulo 11: Un día bastante agitado**

- ¿Tanto me odias?- Interrogó la morena, mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Creo que sí. Y tengo mis razones¿no te parece?- Continuó Ginny en el mismo tono.

- La verdad, no. No me parece. No entiendo por que me tienes tanto odio si ni siquiera me conoces. Si hubiésemos hablado unas horas antes, creo que te hubiera dicho que me siento culpable, pero ya no, porque no lo soy.-

- ¿Que no eres la culpable?- Dijo la pelirroja con ironía, para luego agregar:- Creo que no fui yo la que llegó a Hogwarts hace tres meses y que con su carita de niña buena se metió a todos en su bolsillo, empezando por Harry. Para luego, poco a poco arrastrarlo hasta sus pies y una vez que lo consigue, lo manipula a su antojo.- Finalizó.

- Sinceramente, no sé de qué me estás hablando. No tengo nada que ocultar, siempre fui yo misma. Nunca arrastré a Harry a mis pies, como tú dices y jamás lo manipulé. Puedo entender que estés dolida, porque quisiste o quieres mucho a Harry, pero no puedo aceptar que me trates como si yo fuese la peor basura sobre este mundo, sólo por ser actualmente su novia.- Al hablar se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, estaba conteniendo las ganas de estallar en lágrimas, pues Ginny era muy fría y distante con ella, algo que definitivamente no lograba comprender.

- ¡Como sea! Digas lo que digas no harás que cambie mi opinión a cerca de ti…además...tú fuiste la que me alejó de él…sino fuera por ti…seguramente nosotros…estaríamos juntos nuevamente.- La pelirroja ya no sabía que decir, había empezado a entender que Lucy no era culpable de nada.

- Está bien. Como tú quieras. Yo sólo quería que arregláramos las cosas, pero veo que no tiene sentido intentar hablar contigo seriamente. Entonces…quedamos así, ahora estamos igual o peor que antes, pero por tu causa. Hice lo que pude. Y sino te molesta…voy a tratar de dormir un poco más, son las 4:30 AM. Buenas noches Ginevra.- Lucy se puso de pie y salió de la cocina para volver al cuarto.

Ginny en cambio, se quedó atónita mirando como se alejaba. ¿Y si Lucy tuviera razón? Después de todo, la morena no sabía que ella, Ginevra Weasley había sido el año anterior la novia de Harry, y que él la había dejado porque tenía que salvar al mundo, o al menos, esa había sido la excusa que él le puso.

Los minutos pasaban y la pelirroja seguía sentada en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en la cocina de La Madriguera. Luego de esa charla, su mente estaba llena de dudas. No podía evitar pensar en que quizás todo lo que Lucy había dicho era cierto. Y que ella se empeñaba en acusarla injustamente por haberle quitado a su Harry, cuando sabía, o al menos había empezado a entender, que estaba equivocada.

Entrecruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ellos. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y comenzó a perderse en sueños.

* * *

Gracias a las vísperas navideñas que les brindaban a todos esas pequeñas vacaciones, podían darse el lujo de disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de sueño más, a las que estaban acostumbrados. Pero Molly Weasley, era la excepción. 

Cuando las agujas del reloj marcaban las 6:00 AM en punto, ella ya se encontraba de pie dispuesta a comenzar una vez más con su rutina. ¿Pues quién mas sino ella podía encargarse de los quehaceres domésticos? De ninguna manera pensaba abandonar sus "obligaciones" para tomarse un descanso.

Sigilosamente salió de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, Arthur Weasley.

Comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Atravesó la sala, y luego las puertas de la cocina. Una vez dentro se colocó su delantal para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Pero cuando giró su vista hacia la mesa vió algo que no se esperaba: ahí estaba su pequeña Ginny, plácidamente dormida. Molly esbozó una sonrisa mirándola con ternura pero algo extrañada a la vez. Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado y acarició su fueguino cabello maternalmente. La joven poco a poco abrió sus ojos y le devolvió a su madre la sonrisa que le ofrecía en ese momento, mientras que comenzaba a desperezarse y a acomodarse en su asiento correctamente. Estaba algo adolorida, de seguro había sido por la mala postura en la que se encontraba.

- Buenos días hija.- Agregó la Sra. Weasley.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces durmiendo aquí?-

- ¿Qué, ah…sí, claro…creo que anoche…bajé por un vaso de agua…y…me quedé dormida.- Respondió la pelirroja entre bostezos.

Molly, sólo pudo sonreírle una vez más y luego agregar:

- Aún es muy temprano. Por qué mejor no vas a tu habitación a ver si consigues descansar un poco más. Aprovecha, que cuando tengas que volver a Hogwarts ya no podrás darte ese gusto.-

- Sí, creo que…tienes razón. Será mejor que…suba a dormir un poco.- Y dando por finalizada esa conversación salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto.

Al entrar se encontró con que sólo Hermione permanecía en la habitación. La cama de Lucy estaba vacía, aunque a decir verdad no le dio demasiada importancia. Sólo se dispuso a recostarse en su cama, y taparse con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, quedándose inmediatamente dormida.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 cuando Lucy Wellington salía del baño luego de haberse dado una ducha, tal como acostumbraba hacer cada mañana. Como de seguro, era la única que había madrugado ese día en La Madriguera, decidió volver al cuarto para buscar uno de los libros que había llevado consigo, para tener algo con lo que entretenerse y pasar el tiempo hasta que el resto de los "habitantes" de la casa despertaran. Entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a una pequeña mesita que había en una esquina y de uno de los cajones sacó un pesado volumen, al parecer, una novela muggle. (N/A: al ser ella hija de la hermana de la mamá de Seamus era bruja de su parte, pero su padre era muggle. El mismo caso que Seamus, espero que se haya entendido xD) Cuando se disponía a salir observó que la cama de Ginny estaba ahora ocupada. Por la noche no había logrado dormir bien a causa de la charla que habían tenido, por ese motivo, notó que la pelirroja no había vuelto al cuarto. De seguro había entrado mientras ella estaba en el baño. Decidió seguir su camino escaleras abajo cerrando la puerta a su paso. 

Una vez que se encontró en medio de la sala y a punto de sentarse en uno de los sillones a disfrutar de su libro, escuchó una dulce voz proveniente de la cocina. Posó su libro en la mesa ratona que estaba en el centro y comenzó a acercarse. La puerta estaba entreabierta, se asomó y pudo ver a Molly Weasley muy alegre preparando el desayuno y tarareando una canción, cosa que la extrañó al identificarla como uno de los éxitos de las Brujas de Mc Beth. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios y esto le indicó a la Sra. Weasley que ya no estaba sola.

- Lo siento Sra. Weasley, de veras que no la quise interrumpir.- Se disculpó Lucy permaneciendo inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

- No querida, no es problema. Ven, pasa, tranquila.- Agregó Molly mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano, indicándole a la morena que se acercara.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a ella tímidamente.

- Buenos días para ti también linda. ¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó la mujer amablemente.

- Bueno, no…la verdad creo que preferiría ayudarla un poco.-

- Pero no¿cómo se te ocurre? Tú eres una invitada y estás en tus vacaciones¿cómo crees que voy hacerte trabajar? Sólo siéntate que yo te sirvo tu desayuno.-

- Pero de veras que no es ninguna molestia. Es más, creo que me haría sentirme más cómoda. Después de todo, soy una desconocida y usted muy amablemente me aceptó en su hogar esta Navidad, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle.- Continuó la joven.

- ¿Una desconocida? Eres amiga de mi pequeño Ronnie, y como tal siempre serás muy bien recibida en esta casa.-

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el modo en el que la Sra. Weasley se refería a Ron.

- Bueno, de veras se lo agradezco. Pero por favor, permítame que la ayude. Realmente me haría sentir más cómoda.- Finalizó la chica.

Molly la miró con expresión de duda en su rostro, pero luego asintió levemente.

- Bueno, está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. Por ahora, sólo voy a pedirte que me ayudes a poner la mesa. Aunque no creo que ninguno de todos esos remolones se despierten hasta dentro de por lo menos tres horas.- Exclamó graciosamente. La morena asintió encantada.

Luego, ambas se quedaron un largo rato conversando, para conocerse mejor.

A todo esto, ya se habían hecho las 8:30. Fue entonces cuando se sumó a ese par, Arthur Weasley. Luego fueron los gemelos, Fred y George, quienes no se quedaron a desayunar, sólo tomaron una tostada cada uno y salieron apurados poniendo como excusa que debían abrir su tienda.

**

* * *

9:00 AM**

Hermione salía de su cuarto rumbo a la planta baja de La Madriguera para ir a desayunar. De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba de un brazo y tiraba de ella obligándola a adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con llave. Luego le tapó la boca impidiéndole gritar. Se había puesto muy nerviosa, no podía reconocer a aquella persona, ya que se encontraba a su espalda presionándola contra su cuerpo. El extraño la condujo hasta la puerta, en donde la dejó que se girase y ella quedó reposando su espalda contra la misma. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara Hermione frunció el ceño enojada al ver a Ron delante de ella, que aún no le había quitado las manos de la boca, y con el dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio.

La castaña impulsada por su rabia, mordió la mano del pelirrojo. Acto seguido, Ron aleja rápidamente su mano y comienza a zarandearla en el aire mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué haces Hermione, estás loca?-

- Qué haces tú mejor dicho. Por poco me matas del susto Ronald.- Exclamó la chica furiosa.- Ábreme la puerta que me quiero ir.- Continuó.

- No seas tan exagerada ¿quieres? Y no, no voy a abrirte la puerta. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.- Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué, encima no me vas a dejar salir. Ron, abre la puerta o comienzo a gritar.-

- Sí, claro. Inténtalo. No eres capaz.- Agregó él muy seguro.

- ¿Quieres ver como sí me atrevo?- Amenazó Hermione preparando su boca para gritar.

- Vamos, adelante. Hazlo.- La animó Ron desafiante.

- Bueno, si así lo prefieres…

Un hilo de voz comenzó a salir de su boca. Pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó Hermione cuando vió que el pelirrojo se abalanzaba sobre ella y la dejaba muda, literalmente, con un apasionado beso. Beso que la había tomado desprevenida, pero que no tardó en responder. Ron, tenía ahora sus manos en el cuello de Hermione tomándola con firmeza. Esto le permitía controlar la intensidad del beso. Ella, había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del chico, abrazándolo fuertemente contra sí, haciendo que ambos estuviesen prácticamente pegados.

Cuando la castaña tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, abrió sus ojos de golpe y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ron para comenzar a empujarlo, obligándolo a alejarse de ella muy bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa¿hice algo que no te haya gustado?- Interrogó el muchacho mirándola preocupado.

- ¡SÍ¡TODO¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?- Gritó a modo de respuesta.

- Me pareció que tú no te negaste. Todo lo contrario, me correspondiste. Además¿qué tiene de malo que te haya besado? Hermione, eres ¡MI NOVIA!- Inquirió el pelirrojo mirándola con aire de desentendido.

- Ah…tienes razón. Perdón, pero es que no me acostumbro.- Se sentía algo avergonzada y el color rosado en sus mejillas la delató. Alejó sus ojos de los azules de Ron y dirigió su mirada al piso.

- Está bien, te entiendo. Solía pasarme lo mismo, pero ya no.- Dijo aproximándose a la castaña con una sonrisa, a la vez que comenzaba a acercar una de sus manos a su rostro. Pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¡No me toques! Aún sigo enojada por el susto que me diste.- Intentó parecer seria al hablar, pero sabía que no podría mantenerse en esa postura por mucho tiempo, teniéndolo a él tan cerca.

- Vamos Mione, sólo fue una pequeña broma. En realidad…lo hice porque quería estar a solas contigo para darte los buenos días.-

- Está bien. Pero creo que podrías haberlo hecho de otra manera¿no te parece? Algo un poco más romántico Ron. Además, no creas que vas a arreglar las cosas con un simple beso.- Finalizó la castaña son aire de superioridad.

- Mmm…que pena. ¿Y si son dos en lugar de uno?- Preguntó él muy peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Sus narices chocaron. Y quedaron ambos mirándose fijo a los ojos.

Hermione comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por cada segundo que pasaba. Hasta que se atrevió a responder:

- Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo depende de ti.-

Ron no tardó en hacer que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

De repente había comenzado a hacer mucho calor. Ron tomó como punto de apoyo de sus manos, la parte trasera de la castaña (N/A: creo que se entiende de donde la agarró xD), lo que provocó que ella dejara escapar una tonta risita. Hermione perdió sus dedos entre los rojos cabellos de su novio.

El pelirrojo sintió que eso no le era suficiente, e intentó comenzar a acariciar el muslo de la castaña un poco por debajo de su falda. No recibió queja alguna, así que continuó un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

De pronto sintieron que alguien del lado de afuera intentaba abrir la puerta. Muy a su pesar, se separaron por unos segundos para gritar los dos al unísono:

- ¡Ocupado!- Se dispusieron a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, antes de que ese alguien llegara para interrumpirlos. Pero entonces, se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Sea quien fuere el que estuviese intentando entrar en el baño, de seguro había notado que eran dos personas las que se encontraban adentro. ¿Y si habían sido el Sr o la Sra Weasley¿Cuál sería la explicación más coherente que podrían darles de lo sucedido¿O "simplemente" deberían decirles toda la verdad? Inmediatamente se separaron y se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin decir una sola palabra más. Hasta que escucharon una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta que les hablaba:

- Ay tortolitos…agradézcanle a Merlín que fui yo el que los descubrió.- Era Harry. Una sensación de alivio le invadió el cuerpo a ambos.- Ahora, ya basta de besuqueos y salgan de ahí que yo necesito hacer mis necesidades.- Al terminar la frase el moreno comenzó a reír. No podía creer que sus dos mejores amigos fueran tan poco precavidos.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al destrabarse y poco a poco, notó como comenzaba a abrirse. Primero, salió Hermione que se sonrojó al instante de haber mirado a Harry a los ojos y luego le dijo:

- Lo…siento. Por favor…no vallas a pensar nada…- Pero el chico no la dejó terminar.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Que no valla a pensar nada ¿qué, vamos Mione. No tienes por que disculparte- Consiguió tranquilizarla un poco, o por lo menos, hacerla sentir más cómoda.

- Gracias.- Contestó ella. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a las escaleras mientras trataba de arreglarse un poco el cabello y la falda.

Cuando la castaña desaparecía por las escaleras, Ron salió del baño. Miró a Harry y abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿Sí?- Lo animó el ojiverde con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Buenos días.- Respondió el pelirrojo, sin saber qué más decir.

- Sí claro, muuuuy buenos. Por lo menos para ti.- Agregó Harry con ironía.

- Eh…yo mejor me voy a…- Ron se sentía muy incómodo y no sabía que decir. Se había quedado señalándole a Harry con el dedo las escaleras.

- Vas a bajar a desayunar. Te entiendo, ya vete de una vez.- El pelirrojo con mucho gusto le hizo caso y empezó a caminar ligeramente hacia el piso de abajo.

Harry sonrió divertido al verlo marcharse y finalmente entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Ron y Hermione no habían notado el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en el baño. Había pasado una hora, eran las 10:00 AM. 

Luego de haber saludado como corresponde a los Sres. Weasley y a Lucy, la castaña se sentó con ellos a desayunar. Aproximadamente unos 5 minutos después, Ron hizo su entrada en la cocina.

Los Sres. Weasley estaban sentados uno en cada extremo de la mesa. Hermione y Lucy, en uno de los laterales (N/A: una al lado de la otra, es obvio), al otro lado de la morena quedaba un asiento vacío y enfrente de ambas chicas, dos. El pelirrojo decidió ocupar uno de ellos delante de Hermione. Mientras se acomodaba en su silla, algo distraído fue sacado de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de su madre que lo saludaba alegremente.

- Buenos días Ronnie, querido. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

- Buenos…días a todos. Bien mamá, gracias por preguntar, pero ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así? Bien sabes que lo detesto.- Contestó Ron casi en un susurro. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de la castaña fijos en él y sonriendo. No dudo ni por un solo segundo en devolverle la sonrisa.

Lucy, percibió aquellos gestos y miraditas y no pudo evitar esbozar ella también una sonrisa antes de preguntar:

- Ron… ¿y Harry¿sigue durmiendo?-

- ¿Eh, Ah…no, creo que me pareció verlo entrar en el baño antes de bajar.- Respondió el chico en un tono de voz algo extraño, más bien, sospechoso. Como notó que todos los allí presentes estaban ahora dirigiendo sus miradas a él, se puso algo nervioso, pero decidió tratar de poner incómodo a alguien más con uno de sus comentarios:

- ¿Tanto lo extrañas¿acaso no puedes vivir sin él?- Exclamó refiriéndose a Lucy mientras sonreía satisfecho.

- La verdad no entiendo de qué me estás hablando. Yo sólo preguntaba por simple curiosidad. Además, Harry es mi AMIGO, y no veo que haya nada de malo en preguntar por él.- Remató la morena sin una pizca de nerviosismo y poniendo especial énfasis en decir la palabra "amigo". El resto de lo que estaban presenciando aquella extraña conversación, exceptuando a Hermione que sabía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando, miraban sin entender demasiado aquél comportamiento.

- Sí claro, Harry y tú son sólo AMIGOS.- Ron no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Por supuesto que lo somos. Que tú, querido Ronald, trates de involucrarme a mí con Harry sólo para cubrir tus propios amoríos delante de tus padres, no quiere decir que en realidad estemos saliendo.- Lucy sonrió triunfante al ver la cara que ponía el pelirrojo ante sus palabras y como su rostro iba tornándose cada vez más rojo de la vergüenza. Pero se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle: el "amorío" de Ron estaba en ese momento sentado a su lado. Al escuchar las palabras de la morena Hermione se atragantó con un trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca. Cuando logró recomponerse, disimuladamente pateó a Lucy por debajo de la mesa y sonrió como si nada.

- ¡Ay, Hermione ¿qué haces?- Exclamó la joven en un bajo tono de voz de manera que sólo la castaña pudiera oírla, para tratar de pasar desapercibida.

- ¿Qué haces tú Wellington¿eres mi amiga o mi enemiga?- Inquirió la agresora imitando el mismo tono de Lucy.

- Bueno, tienes razón. Lo siento¿está bien, pero es que TÚ novio me saca de quicio.- Finalizó mientras le lanzaba a Ron una mirada asesina.

- Ya basta niños, por favor. Ron¿quisieras decirme a qué se está refiriendo Lucy?- Interrogó la Sra. Weasley mirando seriamente a su hijo.

- Bu-bueno, yo…este…- Había vuelto a ponerse nervioso. No sabía que excusa inventar.

- Lo que Lucy estaba tratando de decir Sra. Weasley, es que su hijo, así como lo ve, tiene ahora muchas admiradoras en Hogwarts, que puedo asegurarle mueren por estar con él. Es sólo que todos nosotros solemos molestarlo con ese tema, porque sabemos que lo pone algo nervioso. ¿No es así Ron¿Lucy?- Gracias a Merlín y prácticamente como un milagro, Harry había aparecido en la cocina justo a tiempo para salvar a Ron y luego sentarse a su lado.

- Eh…sí, sí…es cier-to. Y por favor ya…dejen de hacerlo, porque saben que…no me gusta.- Agregó el pelirrojo un poco más aliviado y agachando la cabeza.

- Sí, Sra. Weasley, puede estar tranquila, lo que dice Harry es verdad. Tengo que admitir que me divierte mucho hacer enojar a su hijo.- La morena tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas allí mismo.

- Está bien. Les voy a creer, pero por favor, no vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de bromas. Cuando mi pequeño Ronnie tenga novia me gustaría enterarme de su propia voz.- Concluyó Molly Weasley. Al escuchar las palabras de su madre Ron tragó saliva bruscamente. Si tan sólo ella supiera lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes en el baño con Hermione.

- Prometemos no volver a hacerlo. Lo sentimos mucho.- Asintieron todos los chicos al unísono.

Una vez que estuvieron todos en silencio escucharon que alguien más había entrado. Ginny Weasley estaba parada en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban todos los demás disfrutando de su desayuno. Su mirada se detuvo en Lucy, y luego en el único lugar vacío que quedaba, que era precisamente a su lado.

- Buenos días a todos.- Dijo la pequeña pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- Saludaron los otros uniéndose en una sola voz. (N/A: es decir, hablaron todos al mismo tiempo).

Ginny fue acercándose lentamente a su lugar mientras intercambiaba miradas con la morena. Tomó asiento. La miró fijamente a los ojos, le sonrió y luego dijo:

- Buenos días Lucy.-

- Buenos días Ginny.- Contestó la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa pero algo confundida. No entendía el por qué de tanta cordialidad para con ella. Sin embargo, creyó que era un buen comienzo.

Lo que quedaba del desayuno, transcurrió en completa normalidad. Todos hablaban animadamente sin provocar ninguna nueva discusión. Lo mismo ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo. Hasta que se hicieron las 17:30 PM.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lucy se encontraban en el patio trasero de La Madriguera. 

Harry y Ron, intentaban entretenerse practicando algo de Quidditch, mientras que las dos chicas los miraban desde tierra firme, sentadas en un pequeño banquito a la vez que conversaban. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a la Weasley menor acercarse a ellas.

- Disculpen. Lucy¿podríamos hablar por unos minutos?- Preguntó educadamente dirigiéndose a la morena.

Desde los aires, Harry se había quedado quieto observando aquella escena.

- Eh…sí claro, no hay problema.- Contestó la chica.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos adentro, me parece que estaríamos más cómodas.- Agregó la pelirroja. Lucy miró a Hermione, que sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no había problema.

- Está bien, vamos.- La morena aceptó la propuesta mientras se iba poniendo de pie.

Cuando ya habían comenzado a caminar y estaban a unos pocos metros de la casa, notaron que Harry bajaba de repente y se detenía delante de ellas.

- Lucy, sino te molesta NECESITO que vengas conmigo.- Dijo mirando a Ginny seriamente.

- Mira Harry, no te enojes, pero ahora no puedo. Justo Ginny y yo íbamos a…-

- Nada. Tú te vienes conmigo.- Dijo él sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Estaba algo extraño, nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Tomó a Lucy de un brazo y la obligó a subirse a la escoba. Cuando ya habían empezado a ascender, la morena con el ceño fruncido a causa de su asombro, miró a Ginny por última vez.

- De veras lo siento Ginny. Hablamos más tarde.- Ni bien terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, ella y Harry ya se encontraban a varios KM de distancia del suelo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustadoy que tanta espera haya valido la pena...**

**Bueno, la verdad es que en la mayoria de los reviews del capitulo anterior todos ponian la pena que les daba Ginny y que estaba siendo demasiado dura con Lucy, por eso no se preocupen, porque ya esta aflojando. Sinceramente lo lamento mucho si decepciono a alguien con lo que voya decir ahora: Ginny y Harry NO van a terminar juntos, quiero que lo sepan, no es algo que este en mis planes hacer y creo que muchos sabran por que? el sufrimiento de Ginny en este Fic se debe a mi poco favoritismo para con su personaje o quizas para con quien la interpreta que es Bonnie Wright, no me gusta y esa es la verdad, quizás en un futuro y muya mi pesar haga un Fic dedicado a esa pareja, aunque sea un ONESHOT. Otra cosita que quiero dejar en claro, es que Lucy (el personaje) no vaa dar un vuelvo total y va a mostrar su lado "maligno" por asi decirlo, muchos dicen que es muy perfecta, pero ella es asi y no va a cambiar, no es ninguna especie de ser anormal ni nada de eso...sigo esto es porque algunos dicen que presienten que algo malo va a pasar con ella, quiero decirles que NO es asi, esta bien que opinen, eso es lo que quiero, sus opiniones siempre van a ser validas y respetadas pero yo solo cumplo con mi funcion de aclarar como son las cosas realmente, dejen muchos reviews, no cuesta nada!...**


	13. Amor y Secretos

Hola a todos! como andan tanto tiempo? perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy sin Internet en casa, asi que entiendan que hago lo que puedo! Espero que les guste este capítulo que es un poco más corto el que el anterior, creo que no dice mucho es más de transición, pero para todos aquellos que siguen insistiendo en que Lucy es demasiado "perfecta" cosa que para mí no es así, tuve que inventarle un secreto, el cual empieza a desarrollarse en este capítulo. No hay mucho más por decir, sólo que lo disfruten, que dejen muchos reviews y que al final del cap respondo los del cap 11.

Bye! Y muchas gracias a todos!

**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Amor y Secretos**

Ginny Weasley los observó alejarse desde su lugar. Finalmente luego de unos minutos, apartó su mirada del cielo y miró hacia atrás: Ron estaba ahora sentado a un lado de Hermione, en el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado Lucy. Alcanzó a ver a la castaña reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, mientras él la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Sonrió feliz para sus adentros, por saber que su hermano por fin estaba con la persona que amaba, y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

La Saeta de Fuego de Harry, fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar tierra firme. Lucy se bajó de un salto claramente enojada, seguida por el moreno. Ambos se encontraban en algún lugar por los alrededores de La Madriguera, ya que aún seguían divisándola en la lejanía. 

A sus espaldas, había un lago con aguas muy cristalinas. Aquél sitio estaba completamente cubierto de árboles, y cuyas copas estaban salpicadas por algunos copos de nieve. Era bastante lindo y acogedor, pero definitivamente no encajaba con la situación de tensión en la que estaba sumergida la pareja allí presente.

La morena, ni bien bajó de la escoba, se paró firmemente frente al lago, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dándole la espalda a Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?- Le preguntó sin volver la mirada hacia él.

- Nada¿por qué?- Respondió el ojiverde muy calmado.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Sinceramente no te entiendo Harry.- Agregó ella, esta vez sí mirándolo a los ojos.- Te apareces de repente cuando intentaba hablar con Ginny, me haces subir a tú escoba a la fuerza, me traes aquí y ¿luego actúas como si nada?-

- ¿Acaso no puedo querer estar a solas contigo?-

- Claro que sí. Pero no lo hiciste por eso y lo sabes muy bien. Lo hiciste para impedir que hablase con Ginny.- Lucy, había comenzado a acercarse a Harry un poco más, ya que se encontraban a 4 metros de distancia aproximadamente.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?-

- No sé, dímelo tú. Es lo que intento saber. Saber, por qué no quieres que hable con Ginny.-

- Pues…yo tampoco lo sé. Es sólo que ayer cuando llegamos…yo hablé con ella, mientras tú estabas arriba desempacando con Ron y Hermione. Y creo que no le gustó nada enterarse de que tú y yo estamos juntos.- Continuó Harry.

- Ya lo creo que no le gustó nada. Harry, ella fue tu novia el año pasado y tú la dejaste diciendo que tenías que salvar al mundo. Estoy segura, que a Ginny le duele creer que la hayas olvidado tan rápido como para reemplazarla con otra. O sea yo. Y por eso es que me odia.- Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Lucy se sentó al pie del árbol más cercano apoyando su espalda en él. Harry imitó sus movimientos y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- Interrogó el moreno, mirándola de reojo.

- Creo que es algo obvio, soy mujer y la entiendo perfectamente. Además…a mí me pasó algo parecido una vez.- Dijo la morena bajando el tono de voz al nivel de un susurro.

El ojiverde no se esperaba aquellas palabras, por lo que abandonó su posición junto al árbol y se sentó enfrente de su novia observándola sorprendido.

- ¿Ah sí? No puede ser… ¿con quién?- Los celos estaban presentes en su voz.

- Mira Harry, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que ya tendrías que imaginarte que tú no eres el primer chico con el que salgo. Fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y de lo que sinceramente prefiero no hablar, porque tampoco viene al caso.-

- ¿Cómo que no viene al caso, fuiste tú la que sacó ese tema. Así que ahora tendrás que terminar de contarme.- Siguió él tomándola por los hombros.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de eso. Así que no puedes obligarme a decir nada.-

- Tengo derecho a saber, ahora eres MI novia.-

- ¡Escúchame una cosa Potter¡Si sigues en ese plan lo único que vas a lograr es que me vaya y te deje aquí solo como un idiota!- Gritó ella cansada de la insistencia de Harry, mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba comenzar a caminar, pero Harry se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Hey, está bien. No era para que te pusieras así. ¿Tan grave fue lo que pasó?- Se atrevió a preguntar algo preocupado. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al percibir la mirada asesina que le dirigía Lucy.- Lo siento, no quise…de veras no sé que es lo que te pudo haber pasado con ese ex novio tuyo…pero si no quieres volver a hablar del tema, no lo haremos.- Concluyó al aflojar su mano del brazo de la chica.

- No, perdóname tú a mí…tú no sabías Harry, es que…de verdad no me gusta hablar de eso…ahora sólo lo tomo como…un error…de mi pasado.- Dijo la morena entrecortadamente. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la chica se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry. El muchacho sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Debió haberte hecho mucho daño para que te pongas así. Ya no llores.- Había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de su novia, luego hizo que se separaran unos pocos centímetros para alcanzar sus labios sólo por unos segundos, y luego, retomar el abrazo.

- Gracias por comprenderme Harry.- Agregó Lucy con su cabeza recostada en el hombro del chico.

- ¿Ves, esto es lo que me pasa. No quiero perder nuestras charlas, tus besos, tus abrazos. No quiero perderte a ti. Y temí que Ginny pudiera decirte algo, o que de alguna manera te convenciera para que me dejaras.-

- Ya hablamos de eso Harry. Y creí que te había quedado claro que digan lo que digan los terceros, nada, óyeme bien: NADA, va a hacer que me separe de ti. Porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.- Ella, había vuelto a separase de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba y tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

- Yo también te amo. Y me alegra que me lo hayas recordado.- Se sonrieron mutuamente y se acercaron para darse un tierno y dulce beso.

- Bueno, ahora creo que es mejor que volvamos a la casa. Deben de estar preocupados por nosotros, ya son las 18:30.- Continuó la joven.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Vamos.- Dicho esto, Harry tomó su Saeta y se posó sobre ella, dejándole a Lucy un lugar delante de él.

* * *

- ¡Jaque Mate!- Gritó una Hermione emocionada en la sala de La Madriguera. 

- ¿Qué¡no puede ser!- Ron permanecía mirando incrédulo el tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser¡Lo quieras o no, TE GANÉ!- Continuó la castaña en tono infantil mientras le sacaba la lengua triunfante al pelirrojo.

- Sí claro…te dejé ganar. Sino, nunca podrías haberlo hecho.- Inquirió él sin despegar la vista del tablero. Aún no lograba entender como Hermione había conseguido ganarle a ¡ÉL, a ¡Ron Weasley, definitivamente no podía ser.

- Vamos Ron, admítelo¡PER-DIS-TE, soy mejor que tú.- La chica sólo lo miraba triunfante y con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno sí¡perdí¿y qué hay con eso, sólo tuviste suerte de principiante. Después de todo fui yo quien te enseñó a jugar.- Siempre tan testarudo y mal perdedor.

- No es para tanto Ronnie, sólo es un juego. No me digas que vas a enojarte conmigo sólo porque te gané una partida de ajedrez.- Continuó poniendo cara de niña buena y haciendo un puchero. Al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Ron, se sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a jugar con el cuello de su camisa.

- Claro que no me enojo contigo, y menos si me lo dices así.- El pelirrojo comenzó a seguirle el juego y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

- En recompensa a mi mal acto, creo que te mereces un premio.- Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a acercarse a la boca de Ron. Pero cuando estaban a menos de 1 centímetro de distancia sintieron que alguien más entraba en la Sala. Momento romántico frustrado. Hermione se apresuró a salir de encima del pelirrojo, y Ron, a su vez a acomodarse la camisa. Luego comenzaron a fingir una pelea.

- ¡Ron¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme "sabelotodo"?- Exclamó Hermione simulando estar furiosa con el chico.

- ¡Si quieres que deje de hacerlo, tú ya deja de darme órdenes y decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Hermione!- Respondió el pelirrojo. Pero cuando la castaña estaba a punto de acotar algo a la ofensa de su novio, oyeron aplausos acompañados de risas provenientes de la puerta.

- ¡Bravo, felicitaciones a ambos.- Otra vez Harry. Caminaba hacia ellos dando incesantes palmadas y haciéndoles reverencias. En esta ocasión no estaba solo. A su lado venía Lucy, con una mano en su estómago, ya que no podía parar de reírse.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Preguntó la castaña mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.- Nosotros nos estamos peleando y ustedes no hacen más que reírse. Y tú Harry¿nos felicitas?-

- Ay Herms, es que Ron y tú son tan obvios que es imposible no reírse.- Respondió Lucy.

- ¿Por qué los felicito me preguntas?- Continuó el moreno.- Ay, queridos amigos, permítanme decirles que ustedes dos tienen grandes dotes teatrales. Podrían dedicarse a la actuación.-

- ¿Estás loco Harry¿de qué estás hablando?- Ron se sumó a la conversación.

- Lo que Harry trata de decirles Ron, es que es OBVIO que Hermione y tú no estaban peleando realmente.- Lucy decidió quitarle la duda al pelirrojo.

- Mione, ellos tienen razón. Y creo que deberíamos aprovechar que fueron Harry y Lucy los que nos interrumpieron para terminar con lo que empezamos¿no te parece?- El pelirrojo dijo esto en un susurro al oído de la castaña. Ella volteó lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió y asintió levemente. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego la tomó por la barbilla de manera muy delicada y se fue acercando…sus labios se encontraron y dieron inicio a un largo beso cargado de amor y dulzura.

El pelirrojo deslizó la mano con la que sostenía la barbilla de Hermione hacia abajo, hasta chocarla con la mano de la castaña, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y repitió la misma acción con la otra mano. (N/A: repito muchas veces la palabra mano, perdón, pero no se me ocurrió ningún sinónimo).

Finalmente decidieron separarse, la necesidad de tener que respirar era inevitable.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Harry decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se había producido luego de aquél espectáculo, pero aún con una sonrisa.

- Sólo terminamos con el asunto pendiente que teníamos antes de que llegaran ustedes.- Exclamó Hermione feliz, aún saboreando el beso que acababan de darse.

- Está bien Herms, me parece lo justo.- Acotó Lucy guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Bueno, ya basta. A todo esto… ¿estamos solos en la casa?- Harry parecía querer salir lo más pronto posible de esa situación.

- No…a decir verdad, mamá está…- Pero el pelirrojo no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

La puerta de la cocina se había abierto de golpe para dejarle el paso libre a Molly Weasley.

- Niños, vayan acomodándose en la mesa que la cena ya está lista.-

- Eh…sí¡ya vamos Sra. Weasley!- Inquirió la castaña.

- Un momento…si ustedes estaban aquí solos, haciendo "no se sabe qué", estando separados sólo por una pared de tu mamá Ron, eso quiere decir…que ¿ya blanquearon las cosas con ella?- Cuestionó Lucy algo confundida.

- No, no, claro que no. Mis padres todavía no saben nada, es que…no encontramos el momento apropiado para decírselos. En cuanto a mi mamá, cuando está cocinando, para ella desaparece el mundo.- Agregó Ron.

- ¿Y si los veía alguien más, como Fred y George, Ginny o tú padre Ron.- Harry parecía disfrutar viendo lo incómodos que se ponían Ron y Hermione en esa situación.

- La verdad…creo que no pensamos en eso. Igualmente, en todo caso, los gemelos no llegan sino hasta las 19:30, Ginny, está en su cuarto escribiéndole una carta a su amiga Lunática Lovegood y papá, llega del Ministerio a las 20:00.-

- Mejor ya dejemos este tema de una vez y vayamos a cenar.- Propuso Hermione algo nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía ser que últimamente se dejara llevar tan sólo por sus impulsos sin pensar antes lo que estaba a punto de hacer? De seguro se hubiese sentido muy avergonzada si alguno de los integrantes de la Familia Weasley, los agarraba a Ron y a ella con las manos en la masa.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, se ubicaron en los mismos lugares que durante el desayuno y el almuerzo de ese mismo día. La Sra. Weasley colocó una enorme y humeante olla en el centro de la mesa, para luego comenzar a servir plato por plato.

- ¿Y Ginny, no piensa bajar a cenar?- Preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su madre.

- No. Dice que se siente un poco indispuesta.- Respondió Molly amablemente.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lucy levantó la mirada hacia Harry, quien no muy inesperadamente tenía también sus ojos fijos en ella.

- Harry, Lucy…me pareció no haberlos visto en toda la tarde¿dónde estuvieron, debo decirles que hasta llegué a preocuparme, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala jugando ajedrez, me pregunté ¿por qué no estaban juntos?- Continuó.

- Es que Harry me llevó a dar un paseo en su escoba por los alrededores de la casa…para conocer un poco más el lugar¿no Harry?- Dijo Lucy rápidamente.

- Eh…sí, claro. No hay de qué preocuparse Sra. Weasley, todo está bien.- Siguió el moreno. A su lado Ron, a causa de estarse riendo y también asombrado por la rápida capacidad de inventiva que tenían Harry y Lucy, se dió una tremenda ahogada. Su madre luego de golpearlo reiteradas veces en la espalda y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, se colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura y le dijo:

- ¡Ronald Weasley, eso te pasa por comer a lo bruto!-

- Tienes razón mamá, eso me pasa POR COMER A LO BRUTO, ya no lo vuelvo hacer.- Acotó el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Papá y los gemelos no vienen hoy?-

- Sí, hijo. Pero tú padre dijo que iba a quedarse hasta más tarde en el Ministerio, parece que tienen mucho trabajo, y los gemelos decidieron pasar la noche en la tienda. Pero yo preferí sentarlos a cenar a ustedes todos juntos para que vayan temprano a la cama, mañana nos espera un largo día por la Navidad. Así que las niñas, tendrán que ayudarme con todos los preparativos de la cena.- Concluyó Molly mirando a Lucy y Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Con mucho gusto Sra. Weasley.- Respondieron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y se hicieron las 19:30.

Hermione y Lucy, ayudaron a Molly a recoger la mesa, y luego junto con los muchachos fueron a sentarse a uno de los sillones de la sala.

* * *

Estuvieron hasta las 21:00 conversando de todo un poco, entre tanto Arthur Weasley ya había llegado a la casa y se encontraba con su esposa en la cocina, cenando por fin después de un largo y arduo día de trabajo. 

Cuando hubieron llegado al segundo Piso de La Madriguera, llegó la hora de despedirse para irse cada uno a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Ron, se arrimó un poco a Hermione y la tomó de la cintura para poder acercarse más y lograr besarla. Aún en la misma posición, se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le susurró:

- No te sorprendas de no encontrar mañana tu regalo en el árbol de Navidad, prefiero que estemos a solas para entregártelo. Quiero que sea especial, diferente a lo de todos los años. Te espero mañana a las 9:30 AM en la Sala.- Y sin más ni más, fue alejándose lentamente de la castaña, no sin antes plantarle un suave beso en el cuello que la hizo estremecer.**

* * *

**

**Respondo reviews capitulo 12: **faltan algunas personas porque esto yo lo tenia grabado en un disquette de la ultima vez que vine, por eso a las ultimas tres personas que dejaron un review les voy a deber la rta hasta el proximo cap, pero les agrdezco sinceramente el hecho de que sigan la historia. LOS AMO A TODOS!

**kmmytt: **gracias por estar leyendo mi Fic, y de verdad me fascina que te fascine. Y sí, a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja Harry/Ginny, por eso me pareció lo mejor crear este nuevo personaje para no dejar a Harry solito. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap y que me sigas dejando reviews!

**Vikii:** siempre fiel a mi Fic y a mis flogs! En serio te digo que me encanta leer todos tus comentarios en mis flogs y tus reviews en el Fic, y como hago siempre que firmo en alguno de los tuyos, quiero agradecerte por eso, de verdad, también por recomendar tanto este Fic. Siendo esta la primera vez que escribo una historia y también por supuesto, la primera vez que publico algo, siempre es muy lindo y alentador recibir palabras/criticas como las tuyas. Una vez más: GRACIAS, un besito y espero seguirte leyendo…

**rIkAkAtSurA: **realmente me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando el Fic, y también de que hayas aceptado mi personaje (Lucy) por medio de la pareja que hace con Harry. Y con respecto a lo de que parece como estar leyendo un libro de J.K Rowling de verdad, varias otras personas también me lo dijeron antes, yo personalmente no creo que sea así, puesto que tengo 16 años y esta es la primera historia que escribo, pero me halaga que me comparen con una gran escritora como ella, y ese tipo de cosas son las que me animan a seguir. Gracias y espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**DENI: **hola, yo estoy muy bien, gracias, y vos, con que desesperada, no será mucho? No hay mucho que decir…gracias por tus reviews de siempre, porque te guste tanto el Fic y por serle tan fiel a mi historia. Bye, un besito, y espero que sigas escribiéndome como hasta ahora.

**belu: **la que verdad que sí; vos sos una de mis más fieles reviewers, jaja…te lo agradezco, espero que siga siendo así. Asi que estuviste planeando otro final para el Fic, bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero la historia no va a cambiar su rumbo, me pareció lo correcto haberlo aclarado al final del cap anterior para que no haya más confusiones, aunque de verdad me gustaria saber como y que fue lo que te imaginaste? Quizás haga un Harry/Ginny en el futuro, pero en este Fic esa pareja no funciona. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero que con este pase lo mismo y me sigas dejando reviews!

**naatu: **qué decirte, me gusta que quieras opinar y quiero que sepas que yo tomo en cuenta todas las criticas que me dejan en los reviews. Como "Lucy" es mi primer Fic, agradezco todas las criticas constructivas que me puedan dejar para poder mejorarlo, además como es algo que estoy escribiendo actualmente capitulo x capitulo, esas criticas me sirven mucho para lograr darle forma e incorporar esos conceptos que le faltan en cada uno de ellos, para tratar de que el resultado sea bueno. Ginny: ya sé que ella ahora gana protagonismo en el 6to libro, tené en cuenta que "Lucy" se desarrolla un año más tarde, además esto es un Fic cuyo fin es que su autor juegue con los personajes a su antojo, respetando ciertos limites claro. Protagonismo del trio: yo no quiero sacarles su obvio protagonismo, ni reemplazarlos por Lucy, es mas que obvio una vez más, que no es así. Pero en este Fic, Lucy es el personaje que actúa como conector entre el resto, y por eso es que la historia también lleva su nombre. R/Hr y los Sres Weasley: sólo esto: todo a su debido tiempo. Espero que estés conforme con mi respuesta y que no tomes a mal algo de lo que pude haber dicho, esa no es mi intención.

**AnDrËâ: **una tocaya, jaja! Yo también me llamo Andrea, pero no soy chilena, sino argentina. Enseguida te agrego a mis contactos, aunque actualmente no pueda conectarme muy seguido, porque ya no tengo internet en casa  espero no seguir así por mucho tiempo más. Y no sé, como le digo a todos, me alegro de que te guste el Fic y espero que me sigas dejando reviews! Y si, yo también amo la pareja Ron & Hermione, son lo más tierno que hay, bye, un besito…

**berna: **simplemente muchisimas gracias por tu review y por estar siempre firme al pie del cañón! Me refiero, a gracias por serle tan fiel a mi historia, y con mucho gusto te sigo avisando de mis actualizaciones, para mi no es ningún problema. Besitos…

**Florchis: **muchas gracias por tu review...todo en una hora, que rápido, digo porque yo no podría, siempre que me quiero poner a leer algún Fic se aparece algo que me impide leer todos sus capitulos de corrido, esa es una de las desventajas de tener una hermana menor…espero que te guste el nuevo cap, y gracias por la paciencia…besitos…

Por fin termine! Me faltan los de las personas que firmaron logueadas, que los voy a contestar directamente desde mi cuenta. Y quería agradecerle a alguien más, que me falto y que le tendría que haber agradecido en el capitulo anterior, pero con el apuro realmente me olvide: **Andrómeda**, muchas gracias por haberte acordado de mi cumpleaños, siempre es lindo saber que te tienen en cuenta, pero valoro el hecho de que te hayas acordado sin siquiera conocerme, porque es así, muchas gracias, nada mas…espero tu próximo review…

Y bueno…como en este tiempo estoy sin Internet, ya tengo listo el siguiente cap, y les puedo adelantar un par de cositas:1)

1) Es mucho más largo que éste, para que se den una idea, ocupa casi 20 hojas en el Word.

2) Se llama "Navidad en La Madriguera"

3) Prácticamente está dedicado en su totalidad a Ron y Hermione.

4) Contiene la "esperada" conversación entre Ginny y Lucy, y un nuevo pequeño avance del secreto de esta última.

Y no voy a decir nada más, cuando pueda volver lo subiré. Un beso enorme a todos y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!

Muchas a todos tmb por la paciencia que me tuvieron!

**Capítulo dedicado muy especialmentea Vicky, acabo de leer tus comentarios y tmb tus dedicatorias, muchas gracias!**


	14. Navidad en La Madriguera

Holaa todos una vez mas, espero que este capitulo considerabemente mucho mas largo que el anterior, tenga mas exito! recibi solo 3 reviews, ponganse las pilas gente! me gustaria que todo aquel que este leyendo el Fic me deje un review para saber como voy? si gusta o no?...creo que este, es un capitulo muy completo, asi que no se me pueden quejar, personalmente, creo que bati mi record, nunca pense que ibaa terminar siendo tan largo! Espero que haya valido la pena la espera! Aclaro una vez mas que actualmente no tengo internet en casa, es por eso que no puedo actualizar ni mis flogs ni el Fic con mucha frecuencia, el capitulo 14 esta en marcha, todavia no esta terminado, y estoy empezandoa trabajar en un Harry & Ginny, todavia no se si lo voy a publicar, primero tengo que estar YO conforme con el resultado, no los aburro mas!

Lean el cap, dejen reviews, espero que les guste y visiten mis flogs!

**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Navidad en La Madriguera**

Ella, permaneció mirando incrédula como el pelirrojo le sonreía satisfecho. Se preguntaba qué era aquello tan importante que le regalaría, o qué tendría de especial. Ahora estaba intrigada y sabía que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por estar pensando en lo que Ron le regalaría en Navidad. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que alguien más intentaba traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Lucy estaba chasqueando sus dedos delante de los ojos de Hermione para intentar llamar su atención.

- ¡Hey¿estás bien, Hermione qué te pasa?-

- ¿Qué…qué pasa, yo?…sí estoy bien. Mejor sólo vayamos a dormir.- Respondió la castaña.

Lucy siguió mirándola algo aturdida, pero no dudó en hacerle caso. Una vez que entraron en la habitación y se pusieron sus pijamas, Hermione decidió comentarle a su amiga lo que Ron le había dicho hacia unos pocos minutos.

- ¿Lucy?-

- ¿Sí?-

- Recién…cuando estábamos en la puerta con los chicos y yo estaba algo "idiotizada", por decirlo de alguna manera…fue porque Ron me dijo que lo esperara mañana a las 9:30 en la sala para darme mi regalo de Navidad personalmente.- Dijo la castaña sentada sobre su cama y mirando a Lucy a los ojos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Digo…me parece muy bien que quiera que estén a solas.-

- Sí, ya lo sé. Y no es que sea malo…lo que pasa es que me pregunto qué tendrá de especial ese regalo, que requiere también, ser entregado de forma especial y no como todos los años.-

- Herms…piensa que para empezar, "ésta" ya no va a ser una Navidad como la de todos los años para ustedes, porque también es especial, es la primera que van a pasar juntos como pareja y seguramente no será la última. Pienso que Ron debe tener un regalo especial, para una ocasión especial¿no te parece?- Agregó la morena sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.- Ahora…buenas noches. Ya mañana te sacarás la duda.- Dio por finalizada la conversación y se dio media vuelta en su cama para poder dormir.

- Pero…- Quiso reprochar la castaña, pero Lucy no la dejó terminar.

- Pero nada Herms, mañana será otro día. Buenas noches otra vez.- Y no se la oyó decir una sola palabra más. Hermione entendió que tendría que resignarse y esperar, aunque sabía que le resultaría muy difícil.

Habían pasado las 22:00 PM desde que su charla con Lucy se había terminado, ahora ya eran las 02:00 AM y Hermione Granger seguía dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pequeños rayos de luz de luna se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, y gracias a ellos pudo divisar que sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en ella, permanecían las plumas y los pergaminos que ella misma había dejado cuando llegaron. En ese momento se sintió tentada a escribirle una carta a Ron y no lo dudó ni por un solo segundo. Después de todo, y ya que no podía dormir, decidió hacer con su tiempo algo productivo en lugar de estar dando vueltas como una tonta. Se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a sentarse y escribir. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había terminado, debió suponer que aquella no era una tarea que le llevaría mucho tiempo. Pero al menos, cuando volvió a recostarse se quedó dormida plácidamente con una amplia sonrisa.

**

* * *

A la misma hora en la habitación de Ron:**

- Entonces Harry¿crees que va a gustarle?-

- Estoy seguro que sí Ron, no te preocupes, le encantará.-

A diferencia de las chicas, Harry y Ron aún permanecían despiertos hablando desde hacía horas.

- Eso espero. Y tú con Lucy¿Qué piensas hacer¿algo especial?-

- No, sólo lo tradicional: deberá buscar mi regalo como uno más en el árbol de Navidad. No se me ocurre otra alternativa, además…tú ya vas a hacer algo distinto con Hermione, y no quiero que parezca que los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo. A ti se te ocurrió primero.-

Ron no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Por favor Harry, no seas ridículo. No es para nada exclusiva la idea de querer ser un poco más románticos con nuestras novias en Navidad.-

- Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo de preparar nada. Otra vez será. ¿Nuestras novias? Me parece extraño decirlo. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que tú y yo terminaríamos así?- Agregó el moreno comenzando a sonreír el también.

- Es verdad¿quién diría que yo terminaría saliendo con Hermione?-

- Bueno, eso no es nada sorprendente Ron. Era algo completamente predecible.-

- ¿Predecible, por qué?- Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

- Vamos Ron…- Dijo el ojiverde como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.- Continuó haciéndose el desentendido.

- A ver, repasemos un poco los hechos: desde que se conocen, se la pasan peleando por nada; en 2º año, las veces que intentaste defenderla de Malfoy cuando la llamó sangre sucia; tus estúpidos celos en 4º año cuando Hermione asistió con Viktor Krum al Baile de Navidad.- Al escuchar ese nombre a Ron se le borró la sonrisa.- Y también los celos de ella cuando se enteró que te gustaba Fleur; la cara que pusiste luego de que te besara en la mejilla en 5º año cuando te deseó suerte en tu primer partido de Quidditch; el año pasado nuevamente los celos estuvieron presentes de ambas partes, tú pensaste que Hermione había besado a Krum en el verano y en venganza comenzaste a salir con Lavender, cosa que verdaderamente irritó a nuestra querida amiga¿quieres que siga?- Finalizó Harry satisfecho.

- No…está bien. Estás en lo cierto, quizás ya era algo predecible. Ahora mejor intentemos dormir¿no te parece?- El pelirrojo había comenzado a ponerse nervioso.

- Como quieras, ya son las 3:00 AM y mañana tienes que estar bien descansado para tu encuentro romántico con el amor de tu vida.-

- Eh…sí claro. Buenas noches Harry.-

- Buenas noches Ron, y que sueñes con tu angelito.- Se sentía algo ridículo hablar de esa forma, pero mientras más incomodara al pelirrojo, mejor.

- Y tú con el tuyo.- Siguió el otro.

- Dalo por hecho.-

Y luego de eso, de una vez por todas cerraron los ojos y se propusieron intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

Eran las 7:30 AM cuando sonó el despertador de la habitación de Ginny Weasley en el 2º piso. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños fue la primera y única en levantarse, ya que las otras dos parecían no haber notado aquél potente sonido. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar la carta que había escrito para Ron y que había dejado guardada en el cajón de su mesa de noche, la hechizó para que apareciese en el cuarto de su adorado pelirrojo, y la misma desapareció al instante. Lo segundo, fue comenzar a revolver en sus cajones y encontrar la ropa apropiada para la ocasión, pero estaba tan paranoica y entusiasmada que sabía que no podría hacerlo sola, por lo tanto la única alternativa que le quedaba era… 

- ¡Lucy¡Lucy por favor despierta! Necesito tu ayuda…- Dijo en tono suave para tratar de no despertar a Ginny. Pero como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió probar con algo más. Tomó la almohada de su cama y comenzó a golpear a Lucy.- ¡Vamos¡despiértate de una vez!-

- ¡Hey¿qué haces, Hermione estás loca, cómo se te ocurre despertarme así?- Exclamó la morena aún algo adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ay Lucy, de veras lo siento, es que no te despertabas y bueno…estoy muy nerviosa.- Intentó disculparse la castaña.

- Está bien Herms, no hay problema. Ven, siéntate.- Agregó Lucy con una sonrisa y señalándole a Hermione que se sentara en su cama (la de Lucy).- A ver…ahora me gustaría saber ¿por qué es que estás tan nerviosa?-

- Creo que es obvio¿no? Por Ron, nuestro encuentro, su regalo…no sé, tanto misterio…-

- Sí, y yo creo que ya hablamos de eso anoche. No tienes motivos para estar tan nerviosa. Ya hace casi una semana que están saliendo, esta no es la primera vez que van a quedarse solos…es por eso que sinceramente no te entiendo.-

- Claro que no es la primera vez que vamos a estar solos, pero no sé, siento que hoy es diferente, hoy es Navidad. Aunque me parece que la verdadera razón de mi nerviosismo es…que si Ron está haciendo todo esto, es porque su obsequio para mí realmente lo requiere, y seguramente el mío no estará a la altura de las circunstancias.- Concluyó la castaña bajando la mirada algo triste.

- Herms…tú conoces a Ron, y bien sabes la poca importancia que le da a lo material. El mejor regalo que puedes darle, es estar a su lado, créeme.- Lucy, como siempre intentaba subirle el ánimo.

- En eso tienes razón, digo…a Ron no le importa lo material.-

- Entonces¿por qué no cambias esa cara de una vez y sonríes Hermione?- Exclamó la morena sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.- Ven acá.- Siguió, y de un momento a otro se estaban abrazando fuertemente. Cuando se hubieron alejado, se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Ay Lucy… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro, lo que quieras...- Asintió algo extrañada.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que siempre estés de buen humor, siempre sonríes, siempre eres tú la que me levanta el ánimo a mí y nunca es al revés.-

- Bueno, la verdad es que prefiero ser optimista. Me parece mejor dejar de lado los malos recuerdos y todo aquello que me hace sufrir para intentar ser feliz. No creas que todo en mi vida fue color de rosa, y que por eso hoy soy como soy.- Ahora era ella la que empezaba a deprimirse.- Por ejemplo: un día como hoy, en Navidad pero hace cuatro años atrás, fue cuando me puse de novia por primera vez. Es algo que recuerdo perfectamente, no sólo porque ese chico fue el primero con el que salí, sino también por lo mal que terminaron las cosas entre nosotros. Fue muy doloroso para mí, pero ahora ya es parte del pasado y con Harry estoy más feliz que nunca.-

- Lo siento Lucy. ¿Puedo saber cómo se llamaba?- Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

- Eh… ¿no te enojas si te lo cuento más adelante, es que ya se te está haciendo tarde Herms, son las 7:50 y aún sigues en pijama.- La morena intentó persuadir la pregunta poniendo como excusa algo que casualmente era verdad. Al escucharla, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ron, tienes razón, ya se me había olvidado. Ayúdame a escoger qué ponerme.-

- Con mucho gusto.- Suspiró aliviada de haberse podido zafar de esa situación.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Ron, ya es hora de que te levantes.- 

- ¿Hermione, eres…tú…?- Dijo el pelirrojo entre sueños mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella, provocando que la castaña cayera con todo su peso encima suyo. Sintió que alguien lo empujaba desde arriba y entonces abrió los ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando…

- Un momento…tú no eres Hermione. ¿Qué haces sobre mí y en mi cama Potter?- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pues ya no estaría sobre ti, si me hubieras soltado.- Inquirió el ojiverde mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- A menos que ahora se te ocurra decirme que te gusto. Desde ya te anticipo que no me gustan los hombres, yo amo a Lucy, lamento romperte el corazón Ron.- Agregó sarcásticamente.

- Ya quisieras ¿no? Apártate de una vez Harry.- Sólo al escuchar las palabras del moreno, Ron logró reaccionar y lo empujó bruscamente haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso desde la cama.- Eres un idiota¿lo sabías?-

- ¿Yo soy el idiota? Me parece que ese eres tú. No es mi culpa que hayas estado soñando cosas indecentes con Hermione y me hayas querido besar a mí. Yo sólo trataba de despertarte, porque justamente se te está haciendo tarde para tu cita con ella galán.-

Ron miró su reloj despertador en la mesa de noche y comprobó que lo que Harry decía era absolutamente cierto. Se levantó de un salto y por estar tan apurado, enroscó uno de sus pies con las sábanas que colgaban de la cama, esto provocó que cayera de nariz al piso. Cuando logró incorporarse nuevamente, salió disparado hacia el baño que estaba en su cuarto, era de suma importancia que se diera una ducha antes de encontrarse con "su chica". Harry no hacía más que reírse del patético espectáculo que estaba dando su amigo, luego de unos minutos bajó la cabeza y notó que uno de sus cordones se había desatado y se agachó para amarrarlo. Observó que por debajo de la sábana sobresalía la punta de un papel, que al recogerlo, sacó a relucir que era un sobre en el que se leía: _"Para Ron, de Hermione"_. Lo puso en su bolsillo y se dispuso a tender su cama y la de Ron, sólo para ahorrarle algo de trabajo a la Sra. Weasley. En ese preciso momento, Ron salía del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y sacudiendo sus fueguinos cabellos.

- Oye Romeo…-

- ¿Qué, quién es ese?- Preguntó el aludido confundido mirando a sus espaldas como buscando a alguien más.

- Déjalo ahí, no tiene importancia. Me parece que esto es para ti.- Agregó Harry sacando el sobre de su bolsillo y comenzando a sacudirlo en el aire delante de los ojos del pelirrojo.- Toma, es de Hermione.-

- Gracias. Veamos qué dice…- Abrió el sobre, y de el sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado, lo estiró y comenzó a leer para sus adentros.

_Querido Ron: _

_Me dejaste realmente intrigada con lo de tu regalo y la cita, con sólo decirte que son las 2:00 AM y todavía no consigo dormir, es por eso que decidí escribirte. La verdad, no hay mucho por decir, exceptuando que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en nosotros. No logro comprender como pude permanecer callada todos estos años sin decirte cuanto te amaba, cuanto necesitaba tenerte a mi lado…y ahora que esa fantasía por fin se hizo realidad, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad que estamos teniendo el día de hoy. _

_Gracias por haberme acompañado siempre, por ayudarme cuando más lo necesité, por defenderme de todo y de todos, simplemente gracias, por quererme tanto. Espero que con el amor que te tengo, pueda al menos devolverte la mitad de todo lo que tú, Ronald Weasley hiciste por mí. Te ama y te extraña…_

_TU Hermione…_

_Pd1¡Feliz Navidad mi precioso Ronnie!_

_Pd2: Espero no te moleste que te llame así…_

_Pd3: Esta es la primera carta de amor que escribo, y es sólo para ti, espero que te guste. _

- Gracias a ti Hermione, y yo también te amo.- Susurró ni bien terminó de leer la carta.

- ¿Y, qué dice?- Cuestionó Harry algo curioso intentando leer por sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.

- Son cosas privadas Potter. Y ahora si me permites tengo que cambiarme, mi princesa me espera.-

- Lo que tú digas.-

* * *

- Justo a tiempo Herms, y todavía nos sobran algunos minutos, son las 9:15.- 

- Perfecto. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

- De nada, sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites.-

- Te digo lo mismo. Y…ya que todavía es temprano¿no crees que podrías decirme el nombre de ese misterioso chico?- Al parecer la castaña no había olvidado aquél tema, y no se rendiría hasta no saber la verdad.

- No creo que este sea el momento más apropiado para hablar del tema. En quince minutos tienes que encontrarte con Ron, por lo tanto no me parece que tenga que decirte ese nombre justo ahora, puede que arruine el momento.-

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿lo conozco?- Con cada palabra pronunciada por la morena, Hermione parecía interesarse cada vez más por saber cuál era el nombre del muchacho que había destrozado el corazón de Lucy.

- Puede que sí, pero…ya basta por favor. Con Harry también hablé algo sobre este tema ayer, y él ahora ya sabe que no me gusta hablar al respecto. Igualmente no creas que sabe más que tú, yo diría que sabe menos.-

- Está bien. Hubieses empezado por ahí, sino quieres hablar del tema te respeto. Pero si te arrepientes quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo¿está bien?-

- Sí, Herms. Gracias. Creo que ya es hora de que tomes tu regalo y vayas bajando, Ron te debe estar esperando.-

- Sí claro, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.-

- Adiós y buena suerte.-

- Gracias otra vez.-

* * *

A mitad de las escaleras, ya llegando a la planta baja, Hermione vió a Ron caminando de un lado a otro por la sala, murmurando algo que era prácticamente inaudible para sus oídos. 

- ¿Hablabas solo?- Decidió hacer sentir su presencia una vez que hubo bajado el último de los escalones.

- Claro que no. Sólo practicaba.- Respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la castaña. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, se inclinó un poco para besarla.

- ¿Practicabas¿de qué estás hablando?-

- Practicaba qué decirte y cómo decírtelo, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho.- Admitió el chico sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Weasley, que no te gusto, que para poder decirme un par de palabras románticas necesitas practicarlo con anticipación? Porque si es así no entiendo por qué estás conmigo.- Lucía bastante enojada. Ron no sabía qué decir, cómo reaccionar. Esa no era para nada su intención.

- Claro que no Hermione¿cómo se te ocurre? Yo te amo. Jamás pienses eso de mí.-

- Ya lo sé tontito. Sólo bromeaba, yo también te amo Ronnie.- Dijo ella pícaramente a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Juro que por un momento creí que hablabas en serio. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.-

- Está bien, prometido. Ahora…no sé, dime tú ¿qué hacemos?-

- Ah, sí claro. Ven.- Y sin más se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para comenzar a caminar.

Salieron del interior de La Madriguera y se adentraron por entre los árboles y arbustos que habían a su alrededor. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Ron se detuvo y luego Hermione.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó ella preocupada.

- No tranquila. Es que estamos por llegar y me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa¿me permites?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sacando un pañuelo de seda rojo de su bolsillo y haciendo gestos, dándole a entender a la castaña que le cubriría los ojos.

- Sí claro. Adelante.- Asintió Hermione.

Ron se posicionó detrás de ella y le colocó el pañuelo en los ojos, no dejándole ver absolutamente nada. Aún en la misma posición, deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la castaña.

- Sólo déjate llevar. Confía en mí.- Le susurró.

- A ti te confiaría hasta mi vida.- Inquirió la muchacha dulce y sinceramente.

- Gracias, de verdad me halaga Srta. Granger.- Al escucharlo, Hermione no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, ayudada por el nerviosismo que le provocaba estar en esa situación. Poco a poco, sintió que iba avanzando guiada por Ron. Luego de unos cuantos metros, volvieron a detenerse.

- Ahora sí mi princesa, llegamos. ¿Estás lista?-

- ¿_"Tu princesa"_, me gusta como suena. Y por supuesto que estoy lista mi príncipe.-

Lentamente Ron fue descubriendo los ojos de Hermione.

- ¡Ábrelos!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ay Ron, esto es hermoso, muchas gracias!- Estaba feliz y para demostrárselo a su príncipe, lo único que hizo fue colgarse de su cuello y comenzar a besarlo en todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cara, hasta detenerse en su boca, pensando que podría quedarse allí para toda la eternidad.

Lo que veía realmente le encantaba: el lugar, era el mismo en el que habían estado Harry y Lucy el día anterior (aunque ellos no lo sabían), sólo que esta vez se veía mucho mejor: misteriosamente en ese sitio todo estaba oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la titilante luz de diminutas y coloridas hadas que danzaban por los aires rodeando un gran mantel, que estaba estirado en la hierba. Sobre el, había una enorme canasta, seguramente repleta de deliciosos bocadillos junto con chocolate caliente y zumo de calabaza. Todo allí estaba envestido del mismo color rojo; la luz de las hadas, el mantel…sólo había una cosa que rompía ese perfecto equilibrio: un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que descansaba sobre la delicada tela de seda del mantel.

- ¿Y ésas son para mí?- Continuó la castaña emocionada señalando el ramo.

- Por supuesto¿para quién más?- Agregó el pelirrojo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella soltó una risita y salió disparada hacia el sitio donde estaba preparado el picnic, para tomar en sus manos aquellas preciosas rosas blancas. Hizo a su nariz perderse por entre las flores aspirando así, todo su delicado aroma.- ¿Sabes por qué son blancas?- Siguió el chico a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

- No. ¿Me quieres contar?-

- Porque el blanco representa pureza, inocencia y belleza. Y eso es también lo que tú representas para mí, porque eres pura, inocente y hermosa.-

- Ay Ron, eres tan dulce.-

- No tanto como tú.- Y en ese momento se produjo un nuevo contacto entre sus labios.

- Gracias Ron, de veras éste es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado.-

- No me agradezcas tanto, porque ésta es sólo la primera parte de tu regalo. Digamos que es…la ambientación.- Explicó mientras la miraba con una pícara media sonrisa, como satisfecho al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún hay más?- Preguntó asombrada.

- No seas tan ansiosa Mione, todo a su debido tiempo.-

* * *

Al irse Hermione, Lucy se había quedado sola en la habitación. Bueno, en realidad con Ginny, pero la "pequeña" pelirroja aún dormía.Decidió ir a darse una ducha como todas las mañanas antes de bajar a desayunar. 

Mientras la lluvia de agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado hablando con la castaña algunos minutos atrás. En menos de un día y de la nada, ya había hablado con Harry y con Hermione sobre el mismo tema: su ex novio. Ése que la había hecho sufrir como nadie más. Ella había estado muy enamorada de ese chico, y le tomó su tiempo poder llegar a olvidarlo por completo. Por eso es que no entendía como en tan poco tiempo y de un momento a otro, había vuelto a sacar ese tema en dos conversaciones diferentes, con personas diferentes y en situaciones diferentes. Quizás, haya sido el hecho de haberlo vuelto a ver luego de tres años, lo que le hizo volver a recordar todo lo vivido a su lado, tanto los buenos, como los malos momentos. Cerró la llave del agua y salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta al cuerpo y la otra en el cabello simulando un turbante. Permanecía seria y muy pensativa.

Cuando se dirigía al clóset, notó que Ginny Weasley ya no estaba en su cama, probablemente se habría levantado y bajado a desayunar.

Tomó una nueva muda de ropa interior junto con unos jeans y una abrigada polera verde. Se vistió, se peinó y se dispuso a ordenar su cama. Mientras lo hacía, oyó un extraño sonido proveniente de afuera, y cuando levantó la mirada, vió a Hedwig (la lechuza de Harry) dando suaves picotazos en la ventana. Se acercó y la abrió algo confundida, inmediatamente la blanca lechuza se introdujo en la habitación y arrojó en las manos de Lucy una pequeña cajita y adjunta a ella, una nota. Esas simples cosas, fueron las que en ese momento lograron devolverle la sonrisa, sólo con saber quién era la persona que se las enviaba.

- Harry.- Murmuró suavemente.

Lo primero que hizo, fue tomar la nota. La abrió y leyó:

_Lucy: _

_Ésta es mi manera de demostrarte hoy, cuán importante eres para mí y lo mucho que te amo. Espero que te guste mi regalo, y perdona sino fui tan romántico como Ron con Hermione. Nos vemos más tarde, Te Ama…_

_Harry. _

_Pd1: Espero que te lo pongas. _

_Pd2¡Feliz Navidad!_

Al terminar, volvió a doblar el trozo de pergamino y lo colocó debajo de su almohada. Una fina lágrima caía ahora de uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que en su boca, se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente quedaba la cajita, que era más bien un estuche muy elegante color negro. Lo observó por un momento y luego lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió lo que contenía: era una hermosa y delicada cadenita de plata pura (N/A: puede que oro, haya quedado mejor, porque vale más y toda la cosa, pero a mí me gusta más el plateado que el dorado.), y de ella tendía un pequeño dije con una incrustación de esmeralda. El diamante brillaba en todo su esplendor. Sin pensarlo más, se posó frente al espejo y la abrochó detrás de su cuello. Era perfecta, y ahora combinaba con el color de su polera.

- Es muy bonita.- Aquellas palabras la tomaron desprevenida, y lograron sobresaltarla. Pero al concentrarse en el reflejo del espejo, reconoció la figura de Ginny Weasley parada a sus espaldas.

* * *

- Pero Ron, todo esto es demasiado. Sabes que no me hace falta nada más, sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado. No tenías por qué…- 

- Nunca es demasiado para cortejar a mi princesa. Lo hecho, hecho está Mione, sólo dedícate a disfrutar del momento. Ven, vamos a desayunar¿quieres?- La animó el pelirrojo, sentándose él primero sobre el mantel.

- Está bien, como quieras.- Asintió la castaña sentándose a su lado y dejando el ramo de rosas a un costado.

Las agujas del reloj siguieron su curso hasta que se hicieron las 11:00. Teniendo tanto de que hablar y con que entretenerse, el tiempo prácticamente volaba para Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza Srta. Granger?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de repente poniéndose de pie.

- Ron¿de qué estás hablando, no hay música.- Dijo la castaña sonriendo divertida y a la vez algo confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo.

- Primero responde, si aceptas bailar conmigo.- Agregó él, ofreciéndole nuevamente su mano a la joven.

- Claro que sí, pero déjame decirte que esto es completamente ridículo.-

- Por supuesto que no lo es. Pero si te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo hasta aquí…- Inquirió Ron mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaban a "bailar". Algo ciertamente dificultoso sino hay música de por medio.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a arrepentirme, eh? Si contigo estoy pasando la mejor Navidad de mi vida. Sabes que te amo y que daría cualquier cosa por ti y por estar a tu lado. Es sólo que a esto no le encuentro sentido.- En ese momento le estaba hablando muy dulce y delicadamente.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto?- Preguntó Ron mirándola a los ojos. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.- Bueno, te lo diré: estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Me refiero a que hace tres años, cuando estábamos en 4º, tendría que haber sido yo él que bailase contigo toda la noche en el Baile de Navidad y no Viktor Krum. Todavía no logro entender como pude haber sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta antes de la persona que tenía mi lado. Mi mejor amiga, la que siempre había estado conmigo cuando más la necesitaba, la que nunca me abandonó, con la que siempre me gustaba pelear y hacerla enojar, sólo porque creía que así se veía más hermosa que de costumbre. Y esa persona eres nada más y nada menos que tú Hermione Granger. Por eso el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti soy yo, porque a pesar de todo, ahora estás dándome una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo.- Concluyó el pelirrojo sonrojándose levemente por todo lo que acababa de decir.

- Creo que ya te lo dije…pero es que es inevitable no repetirte que ¡TE AMO y que eres la persona más dulce que jamás haya conocido!- Exclamó Hermione emocionada, y para no perder la costumbre, se lanzó a besarlo una vez más. Fue el beso que más duró de todos los que ya se habían dado ese mismo día, pero todos tenían una cosa en común: el amor.

- Me parece que ya es hora de entregarte tu regalo.- Volvió a hablar Ron cuando se separaron con los labios enardecidos.

- Déjame decirte que me tienes muy intrigada y que no logré dormir bien en toda la noche por tu causa, Ronald Weasley.-

- ¿Así que estuviste pensando mucho en mí?-

- Eso siempre. Por estos días, eres lo único que mantiene ocupada mi cabeza.- Confesó tímida la castaña.

- Me alegra que así sea. Ahora sino te molesta…- Se soltó de Hermione, e introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Del mismo, sacó una diminuta cajita también de color rojo.- Espero que te guste. ¿Estás lista?-

- Ay Ron¿qué es eso?- Dijo con la boca abierta al imaginarse lo que contenía la cajita.

- Dime¿estás lista? Responde Hermione.-

- Eh…sí, sí claro. Adelante.- Contestó notablemente nerviosa.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado de hablar, Ron comenzó a abrir poco a poco la cajita que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Y, qué me dices?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, al dejar el regalo al descubierto por completo.

- No…no sé qué decirte.- Agregó ella mirando fijamente los dos plateados anillos que tenía delante de sus ojos.-

- ¿Cómo que no sabes qué decirme? Creo que es simple.-

- Mira Ron, yo ya te dije que te amo, y mucho. Muchísimo, más que a nada. Pero ¿no crees que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos?- Parecía estar preocupada.

- ¿Qué dices, casarnos?- Al terminar de hablar no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.- Mione, yo no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni nada por el estilo. Claro que todavía somos muy jóvenes para eso, es muy probable que suceda más adelante, pero no ahora. Al menos no es lo que planeo.-

- ¿Ah no, y entonces? Por un lado debo decirte que me alivias, pero por otro, no sé qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme.-

- Como te dije, es simple. El día que fuimos a Hogsmeade para comprar los obsequios, yo ya tenía más que claro que iba a hablar contigo para decirte lo que sentía, y por eso compré los anillos. Porque me gustaría que ambos tengamos algo en común que identifique nuestra relación y nuestros sentimientos. Algo que con el simple hecho de mirarlo me hiciera recordar que por fin eres mía, que ya estás conmigo. Puede que sea como un compromiso¿por qué no? pero no tan serio. No sé si tú lo sentirás igual, por eso… ¿qué dices?-

- Sí, acepto. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Acepto tu propuesta, acepto esta especie de compromiso "personal" podría decirse. Porque es sólo entre nosotros, nada oficial.- Sonrió aliviada y feliz.

- Podría ser, sí. Acabas de quitarme un peso de encima, por un momento pensé que dirías que no. Con respecto a lo de "oficial"…hay algo más que quisiera comentarte.-

- Dime, no hay problema.-

- Bueno, estuve pensando, y se me ocurrió que…quizás, si tú quieres, me gustaría que esta noche durante la Cena de Navidad con toda la familia…blanqueemos nuestra relación. Es que siento que no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mis padres.-

- ¿Hablas en serio? Por supuesto que quiero que blanqueemos todo lo que nos pasa. La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo seguir mintiendo. Ni cada vez que alguien se aproxima a donde estamos nosotros, tener que fingir que peleamos, sólo para mantenernos en secreto.-

- Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. Tú ya aceptaste y es obvio que yo también. Dame tu mano.- Dijo el pelirrojo muy contento mientras sacaba uno de los anillos del estuche y tomaba la mano izquierda de la castaña.- Aunque antes quiero que veas algo. Si te fijas bien en el interior de cada uno de los anillos están gravados nuestros nombres.- Hermione se acercó y efectivamente en su interior se leía: _Ron y Hermione. _

- Son perfectos, realmente me encantan. Es lo más dulce y romántico que jamás podrías haber hecho Ron.-

- Gracias, todo lo hago por ti Hermione. Y bueno ahora sí… ¿me permites?-

- Cómo no.- Asintió la castaña.

Muy lentamente Ron fue introduciendo la alianza de plata en el dedo anular de Hermione. Luego, ella hizo lo mismo y colocó la otra en el dedo del pelirrojo.

Después de unos minutos de haberse estado mirando a los ojos, entrelazaron sus manos izquierdas y se quedaron observando los anillos en ellas detenidamente.

- Espero que cada vez que lo mires puedas acordarte de mí.- Agregó Ron en tono suave.

- No me va a hacer falta mirarlo para recordarte, créeme.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Se acercaron una vez más y sellaron con un beso su pacto de amor.

* * *

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Sólo vine porque quería que hablemos de una vez por todas y sin que Harry te secuestre para alejarte de mí.- Siguió la pelirroja. 

- No, yo lo siento. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó con Harry, ya hablé con él y creo que entendió como son las cosas.- Dijo Lucy al voltearse para poder estar cara a cara con la pequeña Weasley.

- No hay problema, yo lo conozco y sé cómo es cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. En este caso, lo que debe pensar es que yo quiero acercarme a ti para insultarte, gritarte o rogarte como una idiota que lo dejes. Pero definitivamente no es así, no es eso lo que busco.- Continuó seria y decidida.- ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos sentamos?- Propuso señalando una de las camas.

- Claro, como quieras.- Asintió la morena.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la cama de la pelirroja.

- Sé que desde que nos conocimos ese día en Hogsmeade, me he portado como una niña caprichosa e inmadura contigo. Pero en parte, tienes que entenderme: en ese momento yo había llegado a Hogwarts hacía una semana y todavía no te había visto personalmente, pero no paraba de oír tu nombre por los pasillos. Todos los hombres en Gryffindor, al igual que todos los de la Escuela, no dejaban de repetir "lo hermosa que era Lucy Wellington, la prima de Seamus Finnigan".- Hablaba muy rápido, mientras que Lucy sólo la escuchaba en silencio. La pelirroja tomó aire para continuar:- Hasta ahí, no le di mucha importancia. Mi problema llegó cuando comencé a escuchar rumores sobre lo "cerca y unidos que estaban Potter y tú, y de la suerte que él tenía por tenerte como amiga, aunque todos pensaran que ya eran algo más".-

- Para esos tiempos entre Harry y yo no pasaba absolutamente nada. No voy a negarte que me atraía y que me atrajo desde el primer instante en que lo vi, porque te estaría mintiendo. No sé si lo sabes, seguro que no, pero él fue la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a Hogwarts. Fue él, quien al otro día me presentó con Ron y Hermione. Y con respecto a eso de que todos los demás hablaban de mí, yo no tengo culpa de nada. Es más, yo nunca les di motivos para que lo hicieran, al entrar en Hogwarts mi objetivo nunca fue romper corazones y andar con cuanto chico se me cruzase en el camino.-

- Está bien, yo no digo que haya sido así. La verdad es que a mí no me importaban los demás, a mí siempre fue uno solo el que me importó: Harry Potter. Todos esos rumores acerca de ustedes dos me estaban haciendo volver loca de los celos, por más que aún no pasase nada. Hacía menos de un año que él me había dejado diciendo que quería cuidarme, que no quería que nada malo me pase y ahora ya me tocaba enterarme que andaba muerto de amor por una chica que acababa de conocer, mientras que yo estuve enamorada de él desde que tengo 10 años. No podía aceptar que me lo arrebataran así como así. ¿Me entiendes?-

- Sí, por supuesto que te entiendo. Entiendo cómo te sientes. El problema es que cuando empecé a salir con Harry, yo no estaba enterada de lo que había pasado entre ustedes, por eso no entendía por qué tú eras tan fría conmigo. Y aún cuando me enteré, seguí pensando lo mismo. Al principio me sentí culpable, pero después logré entender que no lo era, porque es así. Hasta intenté hablar contigo para hacerte entrar en razón pero no quisiste escucharme.-

- Por eso mismo es que hoy estoy aquí. Sé que la otra noche no estuve bien y quería disculparme. Entendí que tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste ese día y quizás también tenga que entender que Harry ya no me pertenece. Ahora está tratando de rehacer su vida contigo, y yo debería hacer lo mismo. No creas que me resulta fácil decirte todo esto, pero tengo que dejar de ser "la mala de la película", "la tercera en discordia", la "ex resentida" o como le quieras llamar, yo no soy así. Me cuesta tener que aceptar que perdí, pero prefiero darle fin a todo esto de una vez antes de humillarme por algo que ya no tiene sentido. Quería decirte que ya tienes el camino libre, y que ya no los voy a molestar. Con todo esto no quiero decir que tú y yo vayamos a convertirnos en mejores amigas, porque se me haría imposible, sólo que por estos días que nos quedan de convivencia, poder vivirlos en paz y lo mismo en la Escuela, sin resentimientos. Tratar de llevarnos bien¿te parece?- Concluyó Ginny.

- No puedo negarme. Otra vez tengo que decirte que te entiendo, sé que jamás podríamos ser mejores amigas, pero sí podemos tratar de tener una buena relación.- Lucy aceptó la propuesta de la pelirroja.

- Entonces…prometamos: no volver a discutir por el mismo tema, tratar de llevarnos bien y dejar todo lo malo que pasó entre nosotras en el pasado. ¿Trato?- Preguntó Ginny Weasley ofreciéndole a Lucy una de sus manos.

- Trato.- Respondió la otra recibiendo la mano de la joven.- Me alegra que por fin hayamos podido aclarar nuestras diferencias. Feliz Navidad Ginny.-

- OK, Feliz Navidad Lucy. ¿Ya desayunaste?-

- No ¿y tú?-

- Tampoco¿bajamos juntas?-

- Claro.-

- Pero creo que será mejor que espere afuera. Todavía hay alguien que aguarda por tu respuesta.- Añadió Ginny señalando a Hedwig que permanecía firme en el marco de la ventana.

- Es verdad. La había olvidado por completo¿no te molesta si…?-

- Entiendo. Y no, no te preocupes. Ya te dije: espero afuera.- Respondió la pelirroja rápidamente. Sin más, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Lucy, como un rayo se dirigió al escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino junto con una pluma, y luego escribió:

_Harry: _

_¡Muchas gracias por tu regalo, es realmente hermoso. La piedra color esmeralda, me recuerda a tus ojos. Creo que de alguna manera fue intencionalmente ¿o me equivoco? Pretendes que te lleve siempre conmigo, que te recuerde, y no dudes que así va a ser. Y no te preocupes por eso del romanticismo, a mí me basta con que estés conmigo, es que yo también te amo¡y mucho Harry, quiero que lo tengas presente. Nos vemos en un rato…_

_Un beso enorme…_

_Lucy_

_Pd1¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!_

_Pd2: Quería comentarte que acabo de hablar con Ginny. No te preocupes, logramos solucionarlo todo. _

_Pd3: Nuevamente… ¡te amo!..._

Al terminar, colocó la pluma otra vez en el tintero, dobló el pergamino en cuatro partes y lo ató a una de las patas de Hedwig, le acarició la cabeza suavemente y la lechuza salió al exterior una vez más, para entregar un nuevo paquete a su dueño.

Lucy permaneció por un minuto parada a un lado de la ventana, mirando hacia algún lugar sin ningún punto fijo, hasta que pareció recordar que Ginny la esperaba afuera. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta; la pelirroja estaba sentada en la escalera aguardando por ella.

- Ya terminé¿vamos?- Dijo la morena a espaldas de la Weasley.

- Oh…no te escuché llegar. Sí claro, vamos.- Asintió la otra poniéndose de pie. Ambas comenzaron a bajar juntas las escaleras.

* * *

- Bueno Mione, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos.- 

- ¿Ya? El tiempo se me pasa demasiado rápido cuando estoy contigo. La verdad es que no sé si quiero volver a entrar, siento que no voy a poder aguantar hasta la noche ¡las ganas de gritarle al mundo que Ronald Weasley es mi novio!- Respondió a la sugerencia del pelirrojo con un enorme puchero, fingido, claro está.

- Es cierto, el tiempo vuela. Y creo Srta., que va a tener que controlar sus impulsos aunque sea por unas cuantas horas más.- Respondió Ron con una seductora sonrisa.- Ahora sí, en serio, debemos irnos.- Finalizó.

- Está bien, si ya estás aburrido de mí, lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- Agregó ella con la cabeza gacha y en tono inocente para tratar de conmover al pelirrojo.

- No seas tonta. Princesa, ya te dije que no quiero que pienses así de mí. Nunca podría aburrirme de ti, si por mí fuera me quedaría siempre contigo, pero tú sabes que no es posible, al menos por ahora.- Dijo él, mientras la tomaba delicadamente por la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No puedo no creerte, me basta mirar en tus ojos para saber que me dices la verdad.- Inquirió la castaña con una tierna sonrisita y estirando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo.- Pero tengo un motivo por el cual debemos quedarnos unos minutos más…- Continuó en tono misterioso.

- ¿Ah sí, y se puede saber cuál es?- Interrogó el muchacho.

- Pues…que yo aún no te he dado mi regalo.- Contestó Hermione.

- Es verdad, no lo había notado. Pero… ¿dónde está? Porque creo que cuando nos encontramos no traías nada en tus manos.-

- Sí que traía, sólo que tú no lo notaste.- Afirmó ella muy segura al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba al sector del picnic.- Tiene que estar por aquí…- Siguió mientras buscaba el paquete. Había comenzado a ponerse un poco nerviosa al no poder encontrarlo, hasta que al buscar debajo del mantel…

- ¡Aquí está! No podía ser, yo estaba segura que lo había traído.- Agregó suspirando aliviada.- Bueno…la verdad es que seguramente lo que este paquete contiene no podría estar nunca a la altura de todo lo que tú preparaste, pero espero que te guste…- Dijo la castaña sonriendo débilmente, mientras le ofrecía el paquete al pelirrojo.

- Mione, es sólo un regalo. Sea lo que sea que contenga, no cambiará nada¿OK?- Continuó él para tratar de animarla.

- Gracias, pero ahora…adelante, ábrelo. Creo que después de todo no está tan mal.-

- Veamos…- Dijo Ron comenzando a romper el envoltorio de su regalo.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue que era una prenda de vestir, para ser más exactos, una camiseta color anaranjado. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al darla vuelta descubrió que no era una camiseta ordinaria…sus ojos se abrieron como platos a causa del asombro y la antes tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, aumentaba su tamaño notablemente.

- ¿Por tu expresión tengo que adivinar que…te gusta?- Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

- Hermione¿esto es…?- No lograba terminar la frase, asi que Hermione decidió completarla por él:

- Sí Ron, es la camiseta original de los Chudley Cannons. Autografiada por cada uno de los siete jugadores del equipo, y su entrenador, por supuesto. Si era eso a lo que te refieres.-

- ¡Princesa, éste es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho! Es realmente increíble… ¿cómo la conseguiste? Debió haberte salido una fortuna.- Exclamó el pelirrojo emocionado.

- De hecho…la compré en Hogsmeade, en la tienda de deportes, estaba colgada en una de las paredes enmarcada por un cuadro. Y en cuanto a lo que me salió, eso es algo que obviamente no pienso decirte.- Concluyó Hermione aliviada de que su regalo haya sido del agrado del pelirrojo.

- Gracias, todavía no entiendo como en algún momento dudaste de que podría gustarme.- Agregó Ron mientras se colocaba la camiseta y se lanzaba a abrazar a su novia.- Claro que éste es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber hecho, después de tenerte a ti conmigo.- Finalizó, al comenzar a acariciar los castaños cabellos de Hermione para luego acercarse y besarla.

- Ya no queda nada más por hacer, así que ahora sí, si quieres podemos irnos.- Ella volvió a hablar una vez que se hubiesen separado.

- Ahora el que no quiere irse soy yo. Pero si no queda otra alternativa…vamos.- Ni bien Ron terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, ambos empezaron a recoger las cosas para regresar a La Madriguera.

Una vez en su interior se dirigieron a la cocina, rogando que ninguno de los Sres. Weasley estuviese dentro, ya que de esa manera se sentirían obligados a adelantar sus planes. Al abrir la puerta, quedaron asombrados por ver a las dos personas que allí se encontraban, pero aliviados a la vez de que no eran ni Molly ni Arthur Weasley, sino Ginny y Lucy. Ambas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra desayunando pacíficamente.

Ron, un poco más tranquilo reposó sobre el piso la cesta de picnic que tenía en una de sus manos.

La morena rompió el silencio:

- Veo que a Ron le gustó tu regalo Mione.- Dijo mirando la camiseta que traía puesta el pelirrojo.

- Sí, por suerte así fue.- Contestó la castaña.

Ron había comenzado a sacar de la cesta todo lo que había sobrado para acomodarlo en su lugar, mientras que Hermione se sentaba en el asiento que quedaba libre al otro costado de Lucy.

- Hermanito… ¿se puede saber de dónde vienen Hermione y tú con todas esas cosas?- Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita pícara.

- ¿Cómo que dónde venimos, de dónde va a ser?- Exclamó el pelirrojo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.- Hermione…cuéntale a mi hermana de dónde venimos.- Finalizó, quitándose el peso de encima pero pasándoselo a su novia.

- ¿Quién, yo¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú Ron? Es tu hermana.- La pelota rebota en la castaña y vuelve a los brazos del pelirrojo.

Ginny y Lucy, ya no podían contener las ganas de reírse.

- Gracias Hermione.- Agregó el muchacho lanzándole a Hermione una mirada asesina.- Verás Ginny…Hermione y yo…venimos de…- Pero ahora sí, las risas incesantes de la pelirroja y la morena no le permitieron a Ron seguir trabajando mentalmente en la búsqueda de la excusa adecuada.- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?- Cuestionó mirándolas incrédulo.

- Ron, yo ya lo sé todo. ¿Sabes? Por suerte sé darme cuenta sola de las cosas sin tener que esperar que nadie me diga nada.- Respondió Ginny cesando de las risas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Interrogó el pelirrojo haciéndose el desentendido.

- Vamos hermanito…no te molestes en intentar ocultarlo, por que yo sé perfectamente que Hermione y tú están saliendo.-

- Entonces¿ya lo sabes? No puede ser, porque eso significaría que…mamá y papá también lo saben.- Concluyó el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste Ginny?- La castaña volvió a aparecer en la conversación.

- Fácil: además de notar como se miran permanentemente, los vi ayer en la tarde sentados juntos en la banca que está en el patio trasero, vi como Ron te abrazaba Hermione. Creo que eso, fue lo que terminó de confirmar mis sospechas. Pero no te preocupes Ronnie, Molly y Arthur no saben nada.- Terminó la pelirroja diciendo lo último en tono sarcástico.- Aunque no entiendo ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? Ellos se pondrían felices de saber que Hermione y tú están juntos.-

- Eso espero…lo que pasa es que teníamos planeado decírselos hoy en la noche, durante la cena de Navidad con toda la familia.-

- Ah, si es por eso…quédate tranquilo, vas a poder darte ese gusto.-

Luego de esa charla en la cocina, hubo tiempo para todo: tiempo para que Lucy le diera las gracias a Harry y le contase todo lo que había estado hablando con Ginny; tiempo para el almuerzo; tiempo para que las chicas decidieran lo que iban a ponerse esa noche; tiempo para que Molly, Ginny, Hermione y Lucy decoraran toda La Madriguera para la ocasión; tiempo para que la Sra. Weasley comenzase y terminase de preparar la cena; tiempo para que todos se cambien; y finalmente tiempo para que todos los invitados llegasen.

* * *

La Madriguera estaba completamente repleta de gente: Molly y Arthur Weasley; Bill Weasley junto con su esposa Fleur Delacour; los gemelos Fred y George con sus respectivas novias Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell; Ron; Ginny y hasta Charlie Weasley con su esposa Justine y su pequeño hijo Ryan. Para simplificar las cosas, el único Weasley que no estaba presente, era Percy. A esta enorme familia se sumaban: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, Harry, Hermione y Lucy. 

Todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena preparada por Molly mientras conversaban y reían recordando viejos tiempos. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que llegó el momento del brindis. Arthur Weasley se puso de pie con su copa en la mano, listo para dedicarles unas palabras a todos los presentes.

- Familia.- Comenzó mirando a la "manada" de cabezas pelirrojas y pecosos rostros sentadas en la mesa.- Y amigos.- Continuó mirando al resto.- Espero que habiendo salido de un año terrible para todos los habitantes del mundo mágico y habiendo acabado definitivamente con las fuerzas del mal, todos y cada uno de nosotros pueda seguir con su vida libremente, y si es posible con la persona que ama a su lado.- Dicho esto, se inclinó hacia su esposa y besó una de sus manos.- Creo que ya no me quedan palabras por decir, sólo desearles a todos una muy ¡Feliz Navidad!- Al concluir el pequeño discurso del Sr. Weasley, todos los presentes también se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas en el aire para concretar el brindis, pero en ese momento la persona menos esperada, pidió la palabra: Ronald Weasley. Todos volvieron a sentarse, quedando parado únicamente el pelirrojo, y aunque también todos estaban algo confundidos, decidieron poner atención a lo que Ron tenía que decir.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, miró interrogante a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado, ella sólo asintió con una gran sonrisa, brindándole una mayor seguridad al pelirrojo quien también sonrió al verla. Decidió comenzar, al notar la mirada expectante de los invitados:

- Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad para todos y quería agregar que coincido con tus palabras papá. Más que nada, cuando dices que esperas que cada uno de nosotros pueda seguir su vida con la persona que ama a su lado. Quiero que todos sepan, que yo, ya lo estoy haciendo. Actualmente tengo a mi lado, a la persona, a la mujer, que más amo en este mundo.- Al escuchar estas palabras, en el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes se dibujó una expresión de completo asombro.- Esa mujer, está a mi lado en todos los sentidos, es más, está sentada a mi lado en este preciso momento.- Al finalizar la frase se volteó hacia Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de la emoción y le extendió una de sus manos. La castaña la tomó y se puso de pie ella también. Ron, la rodeó por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y ella lo abrazó por la cintura con una de sus manos, ya que con la otra sostenía su copa.- Finalmente, la noticia es que hoy hace cinco días desde que Hermione y yo estamos saliendo, y nuestra vida juntos, recién empieza.- Concluyó, y como broche de oro, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un corto beso.

Molly y Arthur Weasley, se abrazaron fuertemente y no podían dejar de lado el hecho de que su bebé, ya era todo un hombre. Por otro lado, algo menos serio fue lo que hicieron los gemelos, quienes optaron por gritar al unísono un¡ALELUYA, que a pesar de todo, sirvió para romper el hielo. Todos comenzaron a reír, y las felicitaciones, los abrazos y los besos para la parejita no se hicieron esperar. Ron y Hermione, estuvieron felices de que las cosas hubiesen salido tan bien y de saber además, que ya no tendrían que mentir o esconderse cuando quisiesen estar juntos. Luego de semejante noticia, el brindis llegó a su fin y todos juntos se dirigieron al árbol de Navidad para abrir sus regalos.

Había de todo tipo, desde libros y utensilios de cocina, hasta ropa y maquillajes. El obsequio de Lucy para Harry era un uniforme completo de Quidditch con los colores de Irlanda al que se le agregaba una Snitch Dorada.

Al parecer ya no quedaba ninguno, hasta que Hermione se apareció con una pequeña cajita, envuelta en papel color rojo y con un moño verde.

- Lucy, éste tiene tu nombre.- Dijo mirando a la morena y ofreciéndole el paquete.

- Gracias Herms.- Respondió la otra recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Al abrirlo y dejarlo al descubierto, Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron algo extrañados, aunque su dueña parecía saber perfectamente a qué se debía. Se le había borrado la sonrisa de repente. Parecía estar sumida en sus recuerdos hasta que escuchó la voz de Ron:

- ¿Un muérdago¿quién haría un regalo tan ridículo para Navidad?-

- Lucy¿estás bien? En la caja queda una nota¿no piensas abrirla?- Agregó la castaña luciendo algo preocupada por su amiga.

- Eh…sí, claro, gracias.- Respondió mientras tomaba la nota, en la que sólo se leía:

_Tú sabes quién soy y de qué se trata, recuerda lo que representa para los dos. _

* * *

REPITO: no cuesta nada dejar un review para darme una alegria! xD 


	15. Parejas Disparejas

Hola a todos, como andan tanto tiempo? finalmente despues de mucho...volvi! y espero que este cap valga la pena y les guste. La verdad es que cada vez se me complica mas poder actualizar, tanto mis flogs como el Fic, y extraño mucho todo esto! ( no tener internet es una mierda! pero bueno, en fin...este es el capitulo 14 y yo ya estoy escribiendo el 16 xD, ja, cuando pueda voy a volver y les voy a dejar el proximo, pero primero les tengo que pedir que se encarguen de dejarme mucho, pero muchos reviews en este, me hace muy bien leer todos los buenos comentarios que me dejan y la buena onda que tienen todos! de verdad un millon de gracias, no los entretengo mas y les dejo este nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 14: Parejas Disparejas**

- ¿En verdad sabes de quién es y de qué se trata¿Recuerdas lo que representa?- Harry apareció en la conversación notablemente celoso y con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que no. Estoy segura que debió haber sido una confusión…un muérdago para mí no tiene ningún significado especial.- Respondió la morena, mientras rompía la nota en mil pedazos.

- Y sino representa nada para ti¿por qué pusiste esa cara al abrirlo?- Remató Hermione.

- No sé cuál pudo haber sido la cara que puse, supongo que de confusión o algo así... ¿por qué te mentiría Herms?-

- Está bien, yo sólo preguntaba. ¿Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse?- Volvió a preguntar insistente.

- La verdad…no, no hay motivos para hacerlo.- Dijo la morena. Aunque Hermione parecía no haber quedado demasiado conforme con la respuesta que había dado su amiga, puesto que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de duda y desconfianza hacia la actitud de Lucy. Permaneció mirándola pensativa por unos segundos, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos afuera con los demás?- Ron se hizo presente una vez más, esta vez, para proponer ir al patio trasero en donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados disfrutando de un espectacular show de fuegos artificiales, en el que los gemelos Fred y George participaban también, probando algunos de sus nuevos productos que pondrían más adelante a la venta en "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Sí, será lo mejor. Disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche.- Continuó la morena esperando lograr zafarse de la situación.

Enseguida los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al exterior de La Madriguera; Harry y Ron iban delante, con Hermione y Lucy siguiéndolos en silencio. Una vez fuera, todos concentraron la vista en el cielo, más precisamente en el hermoso juego de coloridas luces que éste les ofrecía en ese momento. Todos, excepto Hermione. Ella permanecía muy callada y mirando de reojo a su amiga parada a su lado.

- ¿Estás segura que no tienes nada que contarme?- Preguntó de repente la castaña sorprendiendo a Lucy, quien al escuchar su voz se volteó inmediatamente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que no. Herms ¿qué te pasa, no confías en mí?-

- Claro que confío en ti, y creo que ya te lo he demostrado. Pero parece que tú no puedes decirme lo mismo. Por hoy es suficiente, pero esto no va a quedar así, se supone que somos amigas, y a mí no puedes mentirme.- Le puso fin a la conversación de manera muy seria y apartó nuevamente la mirada. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con Lucy, pero no lograba entender que tan grave podría ser como para que no se lo contase. La notaba extraña desde esa misma mañana cuando de la nada había surgido en su conversación el ex novio de la morena. Si había algo de lo que Hermione estaba segura, era que el por qué del comportamiento de Lucy, estaba de alguna manera conectado con ese misterioso chico.

**:ooo:**

Eran las 3:00 AM. Ahora en La Madriguera sólo permanecían los de siempre, el resto de los invitados habían abandonado el lugar hacía apenas unos pocos minutos. Ésa, había sido una noche increíble, perfecta para algunos, y casi para otros.

Molly Weasley, estaba demasiado cansada como para dejar la casa de punta en blanco por medio del método muggle como solía hacerlo, además ya era muy tarde. Pero definitivamente no podría dormir tranquila, sabiendo que más abajo todo estaba hecho un completo chiquero, así que decidió hacerlo de manera tan simple que bastaba con un movimiento de varita y pronunciando sólo una palabra para que todo quedase impecable: _fregotego._

Inmediatamente todos subieron a sus habitaciones para por fin poder descansar luego de un largo día. Las dos parejitas se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios y se propusieron ir cada uno a su cama.

Cuando Hermione y Lucy entraron en el cuarto, encontraron a Ginny (quien había entrado cinco minutos antes) poniéndose su pijama. La castaña y la morena no se dirigían la palabra desde hacía tres horas, después de su pequeña "discusión".

- Buenas noches Lucy, Hermione…- Saludó la pelirroja amablemente a las otras dos jóvenes en la habitación, mientras se metía en su cama.

- Buenas noches.- Le respondieron al unísono.

Luego de esto, ambas chicas optaron por imitar a la pelirroja y se metieron en sus camas.

Lucy entendía que no se estaba comportando correctamente con Hermione al no decirle la verdad sobre lo que le estaba pasando, pero por ahora lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto.

- ¿Estás enojada?- Preguntó de la nada la morena recostada en su cama y con los ojos fijos en el techo del dormitorio.

- ¿Debería estarlo?- Contestó Hermione en un tono frío que no era propio de ella.

- No sé, pero hace como tres horas que ni me miras.-

- Creo que no tengo motivos para estar enojada. Tú eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero a veces no te entiendo.-

- Y yo no entiendo¿qué es lo que no entiendes?-

- No entiendo cómo te estás comportando ahora por ejemplo, no entiendo por qué no puedes decirme quién es tu ex novio, que imagino es quien te envió el muérdago junto con la nota, no entiendo por qué finges no saber de qué se trata o qué representa. Son dudas que espero me puedas responder en algún otro momento, porque ahora debemos tratar de dormir. Y te voy a pedir que por favor no volvamos a tocar este tema hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts, prefiero estar tranquila el tiempo que nos queda aquí. Buenas noches.- Dio por finalizada la conversación dejando a Lucy sin nada que decir.

**:ooo:**

**Domingo por la tarde en la estación de King's Cross, a punto de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts**

Hacía unos diez minutos que Molly Weasley había dejado a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucy y Ginny en la Plataforma 9 ¾ para luego regresar a La Madriguera.

Los cinco se encontraban cargando su equipaje en el Expreso, cuando notaron que tres Slytherin's se acercaban a ellos. El que caminaba al frente, era delgado con cabellos rubios, (casi blancos) y ojos grisáceos.

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, si son el "cara rajada" Potter y sus secuaces.- Draco Malfoy inició la conversación.

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, si son el "idiota" Malfoy y sus perritos falderos.- Agregó Lucy en tono burlón y mirándolos despectivamente. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar largar una carcajada.

- Déjalo Lucy, no vale la pena.- Dijo Harry tomándola por la cintura para intentar alejarla del lugar.

- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga Potter? No me la habías presentado.-

- No es mi amiga, es mi novia. Ya vámonos Lucy.- Le informó el moreno, para luego dirigirse a Lucy.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Ya era demasiada suerte la nuestra de no haber tenido que verte la cara en lo que va del año ¿verdad?- Ron apareció en la discusión algo molesto.

- ¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión pobretón? Mejor vete a pasear con la sangre sucia que tienes de novia.- Comentó con ironía la serpiente. Al instante el pelirrojo intentó abalanzarse sobre Malfoy para defender a Hermione, pero Crabbe y Goyle lograron detenerlo. Volvió a mirar a Harry y Lucy:

- Aunque…según tengo entendido, tu novia también es una sangre sucia, una mestiza¿no Potter?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que posaba sus ojos en Lucy. Al escuchar tan frías palabras, la morena bajó la mirada repentinamente luciendo algo triste y dolida. A los pocos segundos ya no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto corriendo hacia el vagón más cercano para adentrarse en el.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota Malfoy!- Exclamó Hermione furiosa mientras iba en busca de la morena seguida por Ginny, quien antes de alejarse le dirigió al rubio una mirada de profundo odio.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así nunca!- Dijo Harry ardiendo de furia y empujándolo por el pecho. Ron, enseguida lo tomó de un brazo para intentar calmarlo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme si vuelvo a hacerlo, eh Potter? No te tengo miedo, eres patético. No entiendo por qué te empecinas tanto en defender a una cualquiera como ésa. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts que intenta revolcarse con cuanto imbécil se le cruza en el camino.- El pelirrojo ya no podría contener a Harry por mucho tiempo más, y si las cosas seguían así, pronto sería él también quien se lanzase a golpear a Malfoy.- Y finalmente, logró engatusar al peor de los imbéciles, o sea a ti "cara rajada". Ciertamente te compadezco, y ahora… lamento tener que dejarlos, porque la verdad es que la charla se estaba poniendo muy interesante, pero tengo que irme, adiós. Fue un placer.- Finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante, para luego alejarse con Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡Ya suéltame de una vez Ron¿por qué no dejaste que le diera lo que se merece¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo de Lucy?- Exclamó Harry separándose bruscamente del pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto que lo escuché¡¿crees que yo no tenía ganas de molerle la cara a golpes! Es algo que ansío hacer desde que tenemos 11 años, desde que ese idiota se empeña en maltratar a Hermione. Recién, si esos dos gorilas no me hubiesen detenido, te juro que lo hubiese hecho.- Respondió Ron.

- Lo siento, tienes razón. Ahora será mejor que subamos al tren, sino queremos perderlo.- Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo sólo asintió levemente con una sonrisa, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda dándole a entender que no había ningún problema. Juntos subieron al Expreso y comenzaron a buscar en cada uno de los compartimientos a las chicas, hasta que finalmente lograron encontrarlas.

Al ingresar en él, vieron a Lucy llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Hermione, mientras que la castaña intentaba consolarla. Y Ginny, estaba sentada en el asiento de enfrente mirándolas sin saber qué hacer. Situaciones como ésa, eran las que lograban confundirla, porque Lucy no era su amiga (y nunca podría llegar a serlo) pero ella no tenía un corazón de piedra, y dolía ver a alguien así, más que nada sabiendo que era a causa de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Lucy estás bien?- Preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Sí…no se preocupen. Es sólo que…me molestó…y…me dolió bastante…que me llamara…de esa manera.- Alcanzó a decir entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas.

- Sinceramente, no tienes por qué llorar por lo que ése imbécil pueda decir. Sé que es cruel, pero ésa es su forma de divertirse, no tienes que darle el gusto.- Optó por agregar Ginny muy seria, para tratar de alentar a la morena.

- Ginny tiene razón. No vale la pena.- Remarcó el pelirrojo.

- Y yo, no quiero volver a verte derramar una sola lágrima más por culpa de ésa serpiente. ¿Entiendes?- Le dijo Harry en tono duro, mientras se paraba en cuclillas delante de la chica tomándola por la barbilla. Ella curvó levemente sus labios intentando simular una sonrisa y sólo asintió.

- Bueno, lo siento Lucy…pero es hora de que valla al vagón de los prefectos. Si quieres más tarde podemos hablar al respecto.- Al finalizar estas palabras, Hermione se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del compartimiento dispuesta a salir de el, pero cuando ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo fuera, Ron la tomó de la mano y la jaló otra vez hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué haces Ron? Me tengo que ir.-

- Sólo quería despedirme, te voy a extrañar.- Dijo el pelirrojo dulcemente tomándola de las caderas y acercándola un poco más a sí mismo.

- No seas tan exagerado, sólo me voy a cambiar de vagón.- Respondió ella.- Además, tú podrías venir conmigo sino hubieses renunciado al cargo el año pasado.- Agregó sonriendo divertida, y saliendo del compartimiento dejando a Ron atónito y sin su beso de "despedida".

En ese momento Harry, Lucy y Ginny dejaron escapar algunas risitas. El pelirrojo los miró con expresión seria y tomó asiento a un lado de su hermana.

- No te frustres hermanito. Y para que veas que soy una buena hermana, te voy a dar lo que Hermione se negó a darte.- Comentó Ginny con ironía, tomando el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces? No es gracioso.- Dijo Ron mientras se frotaba "la zona afectada" con la palma de la mano.

- Yo no dije que lo fuera, sólo quería que cambiaras esa cara, pero veo que es imposible. Y ahora si me disculpan, yo también debo irme. Voy a buscar a Luna, prefiero mantenerme alejada de este ambiente.- Inquirió la pelirroja mirando a su hermano con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y saliendo ella también del compartimiento.

- Ginny tiene razón, cambia ésa cara de una vez ¿quieres?- Agregó Lucy mirando a Ron con reproche.

- ¿Qué cara quieres que tenga si mi propia novia me rechaza?-

- Vamos Ron, no seas tan pesimista. Hermione sólo bromeaba, aunque tienes que admitir que en parte, lo que dijo es cierto.- Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

- Puede ser, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts me va a tener que escuchar.- Respondió Ron con el ceño fruncido. Una vez más, Harry y Lucy comenzaron a reír, no lograban entender como el pelirrojo podía tomarse una simple broma tan a pecho.

**:ooo:**

Unas horas más tarde, finalmente el Expreso hizo su parada en la estación de Hogsmeade. Todos los alumnos bajaron del tren y siguieron por subirse a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el Castillo para luego adentrarse en él. Eran las 18:00, y tenían una hora para descansar antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar. Harry, Ron y Lucy optaron por subir a la Torre Gryffindor y pasar un buen rato junto al fuego en su Sala Común.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con otro grupito de Gryffindor's de 7mo: Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati y Lavender. Las últimas dos no paraban de cuchichear entre ellas, mientras se mostraban la una a la otra los maquillajes y prendas de vestir que habían recibido en Navidad, al mismo tiempo que los muchachos, hablaban sobre el que parecía ser el único tema de conversación entre los hombres: Quidditch.

Al verlos entrar, Seamus se acercó inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su prima, la abrazó por la cintura y logró levantarla a unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

- Pensé que ésta Navidad ibas a pasarla con nosotros después de tres años, pero luego tus padres nos avisaron que te habías ido a la casa de Ron.- Le dijo una vez que volvió a apoyarla en tierra firme.

- Sí, lo siento. Otra vez será. Además, ahora tú y yo estamos conviviendo en la misma Escuela y podemos vernos todos los días.- Agregó la morena con una sonrisa.

- No te pongas celoso Seamus. Pero ahora tu prima es mi amiga también, y bueno la invité a La Madriguera a pasar la Navidad con nosotros.- Ron apareció en la charla con un tono algo irónico.

- ¿Celoso? Para nada, Lucy puede hacer lo que quiera. Es sólo que yo pensé que así iba a ser.-

- Está bien. Conmigo puedes estar tranquilo, yo ya estoy comprometido con Hermione…-

- ¿Así que estás saliendo con ella? Felicidades.- Dijeron al unísono los otros cinco. (Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati y Lavender).

- Bueno sí, muchas gracias. Pero como te decía, ten cuidado con Harry…- Siguió Ron señalándole al ojiverde con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué, qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Seamus algo confundido.

- Él y tu primita también son novios.- Informó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones al lado de Neville. Harry enrojeció por completo de la vergüenza, había comenzado a sentirse bastante incómodo.

- ¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó el chico con los ojos fijos en la parejita.

Lucy, se volteó para mirar a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando animarlo a responder.

- Bueno…sí, es cierto.- Respondió el ojiverde tragando saliva.

- Entonces…felicidades para ustedes también. Lo único que voy a pedirte Harry, es que la cuides y que no la hagas sufrir. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que mi prima esté saliendo con alguien, todo lo contrario, me pone muy contento de que seas tú y no otro, siempre y cuando las cosas no terminen como hace tres años con uno de sus ex novios…-

- Seamus, por favor…- Susurró la morena, rogándole a su primo que no sacara ese tema.

- Harry tiene derecho a saberlo Lucy.- Agregó mientras volvía su mirada a Harry.- La verdad es que yo nunca supe su nombre, no lo conocí, porque Lucy nunca quiso decírmelo, pero ése idiota fue él que la alejó de nosotros.- Concluyó.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, yo nunca la lastimaría.- Contestó el moreno sinceramente.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- Hermione se hizo presente en la Sala Común con una sonrisa.

- No, nada importante. Ya todos saben que Ron y tú están saliendo.- Respondió Lucy como si nada.

- Felicidades.- Volvieron a decir todos juntos.

- Ah, sí claro, gracias.- Agregó la castaña algo sonrojada. En ése momento, Ron se puso de pie.

- Ahora si nos disculpan…- Dijo el pelirrojo agarrando a Hermione de la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta la habitación de los varones de 7mo. Entre los presentes pudo distinguirse a una chica rubia que los observaba con especial desagrado: Lavender Brown.

Al entrar en la habitación, el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de un portazo y le puso el seguro para que nadie pudiese abrirla.

- ¿Pasa algo Ron?- Preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber Hermione¿qué pasa?- Parecía bastante enojado.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.-

- Hoy hace una semana que estamos saliendo, quiero saber ¿por qué me rechazaste cuando estábamos en el tren?- Hermione soltó una carcajada a medida que empezaba a acercarse a Ron.

- ¿Era eso¿Tan enojado estás conmigo Ro-Ro?- Volvió a preguntar haciendo un puchero muy próxima a la boca del pelirrojo. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

- Ro-Ro¿no te gusta?-

- No, no vuelas a hacerlo porque bien sabes que me trae recuerdos muy poco agradables.- Respondió el pelirrojo serio.-

- Está bien, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.- Dijo con voz inocente y poniéndose en puntitas para poder besar a su novio. Una vez que estuvo a su altura, posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Él había comenzado a dejarse llevar, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual la había llevado a ese lugar.

- Espera Hermione, ya basta.- Dijo separándose suavemente de la castaña.- No quieras cambiarme de tema, porque yo tengo muy en claro lo que quiero decirte.-

- Comienzas a asustarme Ron¿qué te pasa?- Agregó Hermione alejándose unos cuantos pasos del pelirrojo.

- Quiero saber si ya te cansaste de mí ó si estás enamorada de otro.- Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo al hablar.

- ¿QUÉ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- Gritó la castaña.- Quiero creer que no me estás hablando en serio.-

- No sé, si no es así, sigo sin entender por qué me rechazaste.-

- Sinceramente no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto Ron. Sólo estaba jugando¡yo te AMO¿Cómo crees que podría dejar de quererte tan fácilmente? Además¿de quién más podría estar enamorada¿de Harry?-

- HERMIONE¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME ENGAÑAS CON HARRY?- Exclamó completamente fuera de sí.

- Ay Ron, no seas idiota, es sólo un ejemplo. ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de Harry? Él es como mi hermano.-

- Está bien, quizás tengas razón…-

- Por supuesto que la tengo.- Agregó Hermione muy firme.

- ¿Me perdonas?- Le preguntó con la cabeza gacha en señal de arrepentimiento.

**- **Por más que quiera, no puedo enojarme contigo.- Respondió la castaña luego de un largo y profundo suspiro. Ron al escucharla, se puso notablemente feliz y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. -¡Auch! Ron, no seas tan bruto.- Podría decirse que el pelirrojo exageró en la fuerza aplicada, cayendo como consecuencia sobre Hermione, aunque para su suerte, la cama de Harry logró amortiguar la caída (N/A¡qué casualidad!).

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.- Se disculpó mientras se separaba un poco de la castaña, apoyándose en la cama con la palma de sus manos pero sin salírsele de encima. En ése momento los castaños cabellos de Hermione, estaban más alborotados que de costumbre y esparcidos por la cama; el brillo en sus ojos color miel delataba el nerviosismo que sentía; el leve rubor en sus mejillas era el que le daba un toque gracioso e infantil al mismo tiempo; sus labios estaban rojos y entreabiertos; bajando un poco la mirada, se encontró con su cuello, que parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ser besado; un poco más abajo, los dos primeros botones de su blusa, estaban ahora desabrochados dejando a la vista una pequeña porción de su pálido pecho, que subía y bajaba a causa de la agitada respiración de su dueña.

- ¿Tengo algo malo que me miras así?-

- No, no tienes nada de malo. Te miro y eres tan perfecta que no puedo creer que seas mía.- Levantó una de sus manos y la acercó al rostro de la castaña para comenzar a acariciarla con mucha delicadeza.

Ella sólo sonrió para luego responder:

- No creo ser tan perfecta como tú dices, pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás, a mí me alcanza con que tú me veas bonita. Pero tampoco quiero que te subestimes, recuerda que tú eres el "Rey Weasley", y recuerda también la cantidad de admiradoras que tienes suspirando por ti. Aunque sin duda, en este juego, yo soy tu admiradora número uno.- Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó a Ron por la nuca con una de sus manos, lo acercó más a ella y sus bocas volvieron a juntarse como si fuesen dos imanes.

El pelirrojo aflojó la única mano que le seguía sirviendo de soporte y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre Hermione.

Pero "su" momento no duró mucho más, puesto que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Ron, muy a su pesar, se separó de la castaña y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Hermione cambió de posición, y quedó sentada en la cama apoyada en el respaldo de la misma.

- Hola.- Dijo Lavender Brown parada en el marco de la puerta, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello, enroscándolo en uno de sus dedos. La castaña al verla, no hizo más que suspirar y rodar lo ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Ron sin mucha paciencia.

- Nada, yo sólo venía a avisarte a ti y a…ésa.- Continuó señalando a Hermione con la mirada.- que ya todos están bajando a cenar. Será mejor que se apuren.- Al terminar de hablar, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar mirando a Ron de pies a cabeza.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada interrogativa y luego agregó:

- Si eso era todo¿qué esperas para irte?- Nunca había sido tan frío con una persona, pero no podía evitarlo, aquella rubia había llegado para arruinarlo todo.

- Está bien Ro-Ro, no te pongas nervioso. Nos vemos abajo.- Y desapareció al instante guiñándole un ojo a Ron muy sugestivamente.

Ron volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró a Hermione de reojo y con la cabeza gacha. La castaña tenía la boca abierta en expresión de asombro y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar a paso ligero hacia el pelirrojo, hasta detenerse frente a él.- Ésa idiota comienza a molestarme. Te lo advierto Weasley, no te quiero volver a ver cerca suyo.- Finalizó golpeando al chico con su dedo índice en el pecho, en forma amenazante.

- ¿Estás celosa?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú qué crees¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- Respondió enfadada.- "Lav-Lav", es tu EX novia¿lo recuerdas?- Siguió en tono sarcástico, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.- Pues entonces, creo que se lo tendrás que recordar a ella. Parece que todavía no tiene muy en claro que terminaron, y que ahora, tú novia ¡SOY YO!-

- Me encanta cuando te enojas así, y me encanta que estés celosa.- Agregó él con una seductora sonrisa.

- No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia. Ahora apártate y déjame pasar.- Dijo la castaña intentando abrir la puerta, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Si me das un beso, te dejo el camino libre. Y sino, te quedarás aquí encerrada conmigo sin cenar, y lo peor vendrá cuando Mc Gonagall tenga que venir por la mañana a buscarnos y nos encuentre durmiendo juntos. Tú eliges.- Hermione permaneció mirándolo atónita y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?-

- Tómalo como quieras.-

- No voy a darte nada. Ve y pídele un beso a Lavender, que de seguro te lo dará encantada.- Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

- A mí no me interesa Lavender, sólo me importas tú. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?- Y para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de Hermione, haciendo que sus mejillas a causa de la presión ejercida aprisionasen a su boca en el centro provocando que quedase entreabierta. (N/A: espero que se haya entendido lo que quise decir, no sé cómo describirlo.)

- ¿Qué hashesh?- Se le hacía un poco dificultoso poder hablar correctamente en esas condiciones.

- Me cobro lo que me debes.- Sin decir nada más, se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios.- Eres hermosa. Ahora sí, si quieres puedes irte.- La soltó y se alejó de la puerta dejándole el paso libre.

Ella se quedó callada frente a él y tocándose los labios por unos segundos, luego abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más. Ron siguió sus pasos y terminaron bajando juntos y agarrados de la mano al Gran Comedor. Desde que habían empezado a salir, seguían discutiendo por cosas mínimas como lo hacían cuando eran sólo amigos, pero ésas pequeñas peleas no duraban mucho, ya que enseguida lograban reconciliarse.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar cerca de las 21:00, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts volvieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, a aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para hacer sus tareas pendientes, si es que las tenían.

**:ooo:**

**Sala Común de Gryffindor**

Harry y Lucy estaban sentados en uno de los sillones junto al fuego conversando con Neville; Ron y Hermione seguían "discutiendo" sobre el tema Lavender y lo que había sucedido hace tres horas, sentados en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los varones; Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender, miraban las fotos mágicas sacadas por ésta última durante sus vacaciones navideñas en Roma; y finalmente Ginny Weasley estaba sentada con Colin Creevey, en una mesa al rincón de la Sala, intentando terminar su tarea de Astronomía.

Cuando se hicieron las 22:00, todos los estudiantes que aún estaban en la Sala Común, subieron a sus habitaciones para ir a descansar. Todos, exceptuando: Ron, Hermione, y Lucy, que ahora permanecían juntos sentados sobre la raída alfombra que se emplazaba frente a la chimenea. De pronto, la castaña, que estaba sentada en medio de Ron y Lucy, se puso de pie alisándose su túnica. Sus dos acompañantes, voltearon la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarla.

- Lo siento, pero debo ir a hacer mi última ronda del día. Nos vemos mañana- dijo Hermione muy a su pesar y agachándose un poco para darle a Ron "el besito de las buenas noches", y también despedirse de Lucy.

- Buenas noches- siguieron los otros dos con una sonrisa.- ¡Que te diviertas!-agregó la morena con ironía, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Hermione. Una vez que la castaña desapareció tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ron y Lucy se quedaron solos y en silencio por unos minutos, mientras observaban el crepitar del fuego.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- preguntó Lucy sin mirar al pelirrojo.

- Muy bien, hoy tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero nada del otro mundo. ¿Y tú con Harry?- respondió él con una sonrisa.

- No podríamos estar mejor, y por suerte tu hermana y yo también solucionamos nuestros problemas-

- Me alegro por ustedes entonces. ¿A qué se refería Seamus hoy en la tarde?- siguió el pelirrojo, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres tú?- preguntó ella confundida.

- A eso que dijo acerca de que…no quería que las cosas entre Harry y tú terminaran como hacía tres años con tu ex novio-

- Ah, sí eso. Simplemente a una mala experiencia amorosa- en ese momento, dejaron de mirar el fuego y sus miradas se cruzaron- Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Ron- inquirió la chica sonriente a la vez que se ponía de pie y revolvía los fueguinos cabellos de Ron con una de sus manos.

- Buenas noches- y la observó alejarse, hasta que Lucy se perdió detrás de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7mo. Sin más remedio, Ron siguió por subir él también a su dormitorio.

**:ooo:**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lucy terminaron sus desayunos, salieron del Gran Salón teniendo como destino las mazmorras en donde se dictaban las clases de Pociones.

- De vuelta a la rutina- dijo Ron luego de exhalar un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Qué creen que nos tendrá preparado Snape para darnos la bienvenida?- agregó Lucy.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea nada bueno- respondió Harry fríamente.

- Ay, por favor¡no sean tan exagerados!- Hermione apareció en la conversación bastante animada, se la notaba muy feliz por haber regresado a clases.

Una vez dentro, cada uno fue a ubicarse en su lugar: Hermione junto a Harry en el tercer banco de una de las filas del medio y dos filas más a la derecha, Ron junto con Lucy en uno de los últimos bancos casi al fondo de la mazmorra. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron ubicados correctamente en sus asientos, el profesor Snape hizo su entrada en el salón cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo que resonó en todo el lugar y cerrando también, con un movimiento de su varita todas las cortinas de las ventanas en su camino al escritorio que se encontraba en el frente de la clase.

- Hoy vamos a trabajar con la poción de invisibilidad (N/A: sinceramente, lo primero que se me ocurrió)- comenzó a hablar en tono frío y arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre- va a ser un estilo de trabajo diferente al que están acostumbrados, se va a llevar a cabo en dos partes: una práctica, que hace referencia a la realización de la poción en clase, por supuesto; y la otra, en referencia a un trabajo de investigación que van a tener que llevar a cabo en parejas- estas últimas palabras, dieron paso a un fuerte murmullo entre los alumnos que comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo los unos con los otros para trabajar en conjunto- ¡Silencio!- los intensos murmullos se apagaron de inmediato- yo que ustedes no haría tantos planes, puesto que yo mismo me he tomado el trabajo de armar las parejas de acuerdo a las condiciones y calificaciones de cada uno- en ese momento Hermione y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron satisfechas, estaban casi seguras de que les tocaría juntas. Snape siguió con su explicación: - A continuación voy a leer la composición de las parejas, y quiero que a medida que escuchen sus nombres tomen asiento con la persona que les corresponda- Luego de varios grupos que ya habían quedado formados, entre ellos: Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom; Dean Thomas y Vincent Crabbe; Parvati Patil y Gregory Goyle, siguieron las sorpresas…

- Potter- Parkinson; Granger- Quincy (un chico de Slytherin alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, pero que ese día no estaba presente en la clase); Weasley- Brown (Hermione no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierta a Ron, que se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba con Lavender, y luego a la rubia que la miraba con una desagradable sonrisa) y por último, Wellington- Malfoy (Harry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír y le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada de profundo odio, el Slytherin lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Lucy, y a ella sólo se la oyó murmurar algo así como ¡No puede ser! ). El trabajo se entrega dentro de un mes, ya que esta poción requiere de un determinado tiempo de conservación. Como les dije anteriormente, la poción va a realizarse en clase, por lo tanto, de ahora en más en mis clases tendrán que sentarse como están ahora. Las instrucciones que tienen que tener en cuenta para la investigación están escritas en el pizarrón- agitó su varita, y las consignas aparecieron enumeradas en la enorme pizarra que estaba al frente- ¡Copien!-

- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Esta fue la peor clase de mi vida!- exclamó Hermione furiosa cuando salían de las mazmorras luego de finalizada la clase.

- Y eso que hace una hora nos decías a nosotros que no fuésemos tan exagerados- acotó el pelirrojo mirándola de reojo.

La castaña se paró en secó y lo miro a los ojos:

- ¿Y todavía bromeas Ronald!- le respondió fuera de sí.

- Es que no entiendo por qué exageras tanto-

- ¿Te parece que estoy exagerando¡A ti te ponen como pareja de Lavender Brown y a mí con un idiota de Slytherin que ni siquiera sé quién es y me dices que estoy exagerando!-

- Bueno yo…-

- Ron, mejor ya no digas nada. Hermione tiene razón. Snape lo hizo a propósito¿a quien se le ocurriría ponerme a mí de pareja con Pansy Parkinson¿y ya viste lo que hizo con Lucy¡LA PUSO CON MALFOY! Ese tipo sabe perfectamente cómo molestarnos- Dijo Harry a los gritos poniéndose rojo de ira.

- ¿Alguien quiere decirme cómo voy a hacer para soportar reunirme con Malfoy todos los días después de clase durante un mes¡Y todo por un estúpido capricho de Snape!- saltó la morena tanto o más furiosa que el resto.

- ¡Hey¿piensas reunirte con él todos los días?- preguntó el ojiverde mirando a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Creo que no es el momento para que me hagas una escenita de celos Harry. Sólo era una forma de decir- contestó Lucy echando chispas por los ojos.

Mientras los cuatro caminaban a paso ligero hacia al invernadero 5 para la clase de Botánica con los de Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ellos por la espalda escoltado por sus gorilas y Pansy Parkinson.

- Parece que el destino se interpone con nuestra voluntad y decide cruzarnos nuevamente. ¿Qué te parece Potter? Tú pareja, ahora es MÍ pareja- dijo una vez que estuvo parado frente a ellos- ¡Ah! Y…Lucy ¿verdad, creo que tú y yo deberíamos arreglar nuestros horarios para ver cuando podemos reunirnos, tendríamos que empezar cuanto antes con el trabajo. Claro, si es que tu noviecito "el cara rajada" te autoriza a verte conmigo- Harry estaba a punto de estallar, pero Draco continuó dirigiéndose a él una vez más:- Me pongo en tu lugar Potter y entiendo que tengas miedo de que Wellington se de cuenta de lo que es bueno, y caiga rendida a mis pies- concluyó sonriendo malévolamente.

- Ni en tus sueños Malfoy- respondió Lucy, esbozando una sonrisa- Pero definitivamente hay algo que no me termina de cerrar¿cómo es que eres tan descarado como para intentar conquistarme delante de la que se supone que es tú novia y por supuesto, de mi novio? Y tú- continuó posando sus ojos en Pansy, que la miraba con su habitual cara de perro bulldog- ¡no seas idiota y hazte respetar!- Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras seguían su camino hacia los invernaderos junto con Lucy. A lo lejos, escucharon a Pansy Parkinson que parecía haberse tomado muy en serio las palabras de la morena, ya que había comenzado a reclamarle a Malfoy por lo que acababa de hacer.

**Próximo capítulo: "¿Engaño por Partida Doble?"**

Me atrevería a decir, que este es un capítulo con mucha pelea, mucha discusión. Hermione y Lucy: dos amigas que dejan de ser tan amigas; un pequeño distanciamiento entre las dos. Ron, Hermione y…Tom Quincy, las cosas dejan de ser tan perfectas. Desde ahora, todo parece desatarse gracias al bendito trabajo de Pociones de Snape. En un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas…confusiones, secretos y confesiones, acercamientos inesperados y… ¿engaño tal vez?

Como un avance más, les dejo algunas líneas de los diálogos que aparecen en el capítulo:

- Creo que las dos sabemos perfectamente que esto, no es de Harry- dijo Hermione fríamente, mientras que Lucy volvía a alzar la mirada hacia los ojos de la castaña- Es él otra vez¿verdad?- continuó.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- ante estas palabras, Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

Por un momento se le vino a la mente lo que Malfoy les había dicho en la estación de King's Cross dos días atrás en alusión a Lucy: _Desde que llegó a Hogwarts que intenta revolcarse con cuanto imbécil se le cruza en el camino ._

- Creo que sería algo denigrante hacia mi persona que me dejaras por un hombre, eso sí que sería horrible-

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi espera, habrá valido la pena- dijo en un tono algo meloso.

Y basta, por hoy ya es suficiente, asi que ahora lo único que les pido es que se copen, sean buenitos, y me dejen un review! Bye, besitos a todos…


	16. ¿Engaño por Partida Doble?

Aca estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap, sepan entender todos mi tardanza, SIGO SIN INTERNET, me quiero morir, esto es una agonia insoportable, estoy exagerando un poquito xD pero bueno...les dejo el nuevo cap y espero que les guste, y los dejo de entretener que tienen mucho para leer, espero que no me odien dps de esto! xD mil millones de gracias a todos por sus reviews y a vickii, por sus hermosas "cartas", ella entiende...jaja...

**

* * *

Capítulo 15¿Engaño por Partida Doble?**

Al finalizar la última clase de ése fatídico día lunes, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los cuatro chicos volvieron a su Sala Común en la Torre Gryffindor para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre los sillones que en ella residían. Hermione, no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie.

- Disculpen, pero creo que no puedo darme el lujo de descansar. Voy a la Biblioteca, necesito terminar sin falta para mañana una redacción de 60 cm. de pergamino para Runas Antiguas- dijo en tono algo cansino.

- Yo te acompaño- se ofreció Ron mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

- Mira Ron…no te enojes, pero la verdad es que prefiero ir sola. Si vienes conmigo, no creo poder concentrarme como es debido en lo que tengo que hacer- admitió con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- Está bien, te entiendo- agregó él al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

- Adiós, nos vemos más tarde- saludó la castaña, dirigiéndose a Ron, Harry y Lucy para luego atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Lucy, que en ese momento estaba cómodamente recostada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Harry, intentó desperezarse un poco estirando sus brazos, para acto seguido deshacerse de su posición dando un pequeño salto y quedando parada a un lado de Ron.

- Al igual que Hermione, no puedo darme el lujo de descansar. Así que será mejor que me ponga a hacer mi tarea de Aritmancia. ¿Quieren que los ayude con algo?- preguntó mirando a Harry y a Ron que se mostraban reacios a tocar un solo pergamino.

**:ooo:**

Hermione, llevaba una hora sentada sola en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca, leyendo un pesado volumen sobre Runas Antiguas para completar su redacción. En aquél lugar reinaba un completo silencio, salvo por el susurro de los pasos de Madame Pince que se paseaba por entre las estanterías repletas de libros.

La castaña ya había comenzado a escribir muy animadamente sobre su pergamino, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba en la silla vacía que estaba enfrente suyo.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Hermione sosteniendo la pluma en el aire con una de sus manos, y mirando al chico confundida y arqueando las cejas.

- Veo que no me tienes muy en cuenta, digo…que no me conoces. Soy Tom Quincy, tú pareja en el trabajo de Pociones- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que no…no creo haberte visto antes- agregó ella algo abochornada por la situación.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema. Es sólo que creí conveniente acercarme para saludarte y ver si…podíamos acordar de alguna manera cuándo reunirnos para comenzar con el trabajo. Si Snape nos dió un mes, creo que no debe ser nada fácil lo que pretende que hagamos-

- Creo que tienes razón- coincidió Hermione sonriendo divertida- déjame pensar… este miércoles a las 18:00 aquí¿te parece bien?-

- Sí, perfecto- permaneció mirando a Hermione fijamente, no parecía querer moverse de su lugar así que optó por seguir con la conversación- ¿Qué hacías?-

- Una redacción para Runas Antiguas. ¿Y tú?- contestó la castaña amablemente.

- Para serte sincero, te vi cuando entrabas y decidí seguirte- dijo el chico escudriñando cada rincón del rostro de Hermione- para decirte lo que acabo de decirte- agregó inmediatamente al ver la expresión de la chica.

- Bueno, lo siento Tom, pero tengo que regresar a mi Sala Común. Lo más probable es que mis amigos me estén esperando para bajar a cenar. Buenas noches, y nos vemos mañana en la clase de Pociones supongo…-

- Sí, claro. Buenas noches para ti también Hermione- ella ya había comenzado a alejarse cuando el chico volvió a hablar:- Disculpa, pero… ¿puedo acompañarte?-

La castaña algo sorprendida pero con una sonrisa asintió. Y siguieron caminando juntos y conversando todo el trayecto hasta el 7mo Piso en donde se encontraba la Torre Gryffindor. Finalmente Hermione se detuvo ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Creo que hasta aquí llegamos. Una vez más, buenas noches- el chico le devolvió el saludo y se alejó hasta desaparecer escaleras abajo. Una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente sola, Hermione susurró la contraseña y el retrato se abrió dejándole el camino libre. Al ingresar en la Sala Común, distinguió entre la docena de alumnos de 1ero y 2do año que se esparcían por todo el lugar hablando prácticamente a los gritos, a sus amigos sentados en una mesa al fondo. Cuando se acercó a ellos, observó que Lucy intentaba en vano terminar su tarea de Aritmancia, puesto que al mismo tiempo, les explicaba pacientemente a Harry y Ron lo que debían hacer para Encantamientos.

- ¡Hermione, por fin! Será mejor que bajemos a cenar- exclamó Lucy emocionada apartándose de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?- preguntó la castaña mirando a su amiga con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Verás…- dijo la morena acercándose al oído de Hermione para susurrarle:- a veces Harry y Ron, son un poco duros para entender las cosas, sólo eso…- concluyó. La castaña soltó una risita de complicidad. Sin más preámbulos, los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor a cenar.

**:ooo:**

Al día siguiente, a las 6:30 cuando sonó el despertador en la habitación de las chicas de 7mo, Hermione y Lucy fueron las primeras en levantarse, a los pocos minutos les siguieron Parvati y Lavender. Las cuatro chicas estaban poniéndose sus uniformes; en cuanto terminaron, las últimas dos, sacaron sus maquillajes y comenzaron a "retocarse"; Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo intentando alisar un poco su cabello; y Lucy terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos. De pronto, la castaña se volteó para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó curiosa señalando algo que estaba a espaldas de la morena.

- ¿Qué cosa?- continuó Lucy. Hasta que al mirar donde Hermione señalaba se dió cuenta a qué se refería: sobre su mesa de noche, descansaba una hermosa rosa de un fuerte color rojo e iba acompañada por una nota que tenía su nombre como destinatario. La chica se acercó con una sonrisa, y tomó ambas cosas entre sus manos- Debe ser de Harry- murmuró. Abrió el trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad, y al reconocer la caligrafía de las palabras que en el estaban escritas, esa sonrisa se esfumó por completo, tal como le había pasado durante la Navidad en La Madriguera. Hermione se aproximó a donde estaba Lucy, y con mucha delicadeza le quitó la nota de las manos. En ella rezaba:

_Sé que son tus favoritas. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte, y por favor, deja de ser tan dura conmigo. Una vez más, estoy seguro de que sabes quién soy. _

Hermione volvió a apartar la mirada del pergamino y posó sus ojos en Lucy tomando una expresión seria, la morena tenía la mirada fija en el piso del dormitorio. Parvati y Lavender, intentaban disimular, pero no se perdían detalle de lo que estaba pasando.

- Creo que las dos sabemos perfectamente que esto, no es de Harry- dijo Hermione fríamente, mientras que Lucy volvía a alzar la mirada hacia los ojos de la castaña- Es él otra vez¿verdad?- continuó.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- ante estas palabras, Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lucy¿por qué haces esto con Harry?- había comenzado a elevar el tono de voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo con Harry, Hermione?- siguió Lucy imitando el tono de voz de su amiga.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Nunca te creí capaz de una cosa así. Aquí- agregó señalando la nota con su dedo índice- dice claramente _tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte, y por favor, deja de ser tan dura conmigo _- volvió a leer en voz alta la segunda línea de la nota con especial énfasis.

- No sé cómo puedes estar pensando que engaño a Harry- en ese momento, Parvati y Lavender tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, en expresión de asombro. Lucy pareció percatarse de ese pequeño detalle- ¿Y USTEDES DOS QUÉ MIRAN PAR DE CHISMOSAS¡VÁYANSE DE UNA VEZ!- las dos chicas se levantaron de sus camas y salieron de la habitación a regañadientes mirando a Lucy con desprecio. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse no muy agradables entre Hermione y la morena.

- ¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE? SEGÚN PARECE, TE ESTÁS VIENDO CON TÚ EX NOVIO A ESCONDIDAS DE HARRY, AUNQUE NO SÉ CÓMO¡Y PRETENDES QUE CREA QUE NO LO ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO!- gritó Hermione completamente fuera de sí, y poniéndose roja.

- ¡ES QUE NO ES ASÍ HERMIONE, TÚ NO ENTIENDES! JAMÁS ENGAÑARÍA A HARRY…- inquirió la morena también furiosa, comenzando a sollozar.

- Lo único…que yo no entiendo…es ¿por qué…dices que hace tres años…que no se ven, no hablan y que están incomunicados, si según…lo que dice la nota…se han vuelto a ver?- razonó Hermione intentando calmarse, y hablando pausada y muy claramente.

- Es que ésa es la verdad. Desde que él me dejó…porque así fue…no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Después de eso…como ya sabes…me fui a vivir a Francia. Nunca intenté volver a comunicarme…con él…porque estaba muy dolida…además…él me había dejado muy en claro…que no quería volver a saber de mí. Estoy segura…de que él tampoco…intentó ubicarme- confesó rompiendo en lágrimas.

- Si es como tú dices, no entiendo ¿por qué de repente parece estar tan interesado en saber de ti¿por qué ahora¿por qué no puedes decirme su nombre? No creas que yo me he olvidado de lo que te dije en La Madriguera la noche de Navidad, porque no es así. Te dije que las cosas no iban a quedar así, y que a mí no podías mentirme-

- ¿Por qué ahora? Porque en estos momentos…él está más cerca de lo que te imaginas- respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hermione.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo creerte. Por más que quiera, no puedo hacerlo. Ya mentiste demasiado…hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario, no sé si voy a poder volver a confiar en ti, después de todo hace muy poco tiempo que te conozco…y si tengo que elegir, elijo apoyar a Harry, porque él es como mi hermano, y no puedo permitir que lo lastimes- finalizó la castaña seria y luciendo muy decepcionada.

- Te entiendo…pero sé que cuando sepas la verdad…me vas a entender tú a mí- dijo Lucy sonriendo resignada.

- Eso espero…espero poder entenderte, espero saber la verdad, y espero poder volver a considerarte mi amiga, mi confidente- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación a paso decidido dejando a Lucy completamente sola.

Al salir, se encontró a Parvati y Lavender conversando de una forma muy "sospechosa" a un lado de la puerta del cuarto, les dedicó una mirada furtiva y puso los ojos en blanco para luego seguir con su camino al Gran Comedor.

Una vez que estuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor y ubicó a sus amigos, los saludó con un débil buenos días y a Ron con un beso en la mejilla, para seguir por sentarse a su lado y comenzar a concentrarse en su tazón de cereales (Harry, estaba enfrente de ellos dos). Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde, llegó Lucy y se sentó con el moreno. El chico, no ignoró el hecho de que su novia había estado llorando, a juzgar por el color rojo y la hinchazón en sus ojos, la abrazó colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y aplicó un poco de presión para acercarla a él…

- ¿Estás bien?- le susurró al oído algo preocupado.

- Sí Harry, no te preocupes, no es nada- respondió Lucy en un tono no muy convincente, pero que a Harry pareció bastarle, puesto que le dió un beso en la cabeza y mantuvo el abrazo. Hermione al verlos, suspiró indignada, se levantó de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor; Lucy la siguió con la mirada haciendo un gesto negativo.

- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Ron confundido dirigiéndose a Lucy.

- No, creo que debe ser…que cuando estábamos arriba me dijo que tenía que enviar una lechuza a sus padres, supongo que debió haber ido a las pajareras- mintió la chica esbozando una triste sonrisa. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y siguió devorando su desayuno.

**:ooo:**

Al llegar una vez más a las mazmorras como el día anterior, cada uno se ubicó en los nuevos lugares que les habían asignado. Pero a diferencia de la clase pasada, Snape ya los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio. En el pizarrón ya estaban escritos los ingredientes de la bendita poción con la cual iban a trabajar durante todo el mes.

- ¿Qué esperan¡pónganse a trabajar!- ordenó el profesor de pelo grasiento tan malhumorado como siempre.

El panorama de la clase era el siguiente:

Hermione y Tom, conversaban en voz muy baja pero sin dejar de concentrarse en su trabajo y en las instrucciones que se dictaban tanto en la pizarra como en _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, nivel siete_ (el manual de texto que utilizaban ese año). La castaña tenía que admitir que se había equivocado llamando _idiota_ a su compañero, ya que este había demostrado ser un chico muy inteligente, muy lindo y demasiado simpático para ser un Slytherin.

Ron, estaba demasiado ocupado observando el comportamiento de Hermione con ese tal Quincy, semi recostado en su silla y con los brazos cruzados. Mientras que Lavender, intentaba repartir su tiempo…mirando al pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido e intentado preparar la poción por su cuenta.

Por otro lado, estaban Harry y Pansy Parkinson, quienes aparentemente eran los peores de la clase; ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en hacer correctamente lo que tenían que hacer, prácticamente introducían en el caldero lo primero que tuviesen a mano.

Finalmente, al fondo de la mazmorra, estaban Lucy junto con Draco Malfoy. A pesar de ser una de las parejas más disparejas de las que se encontraban en el salón, parecían estar muy bien organizados. No hablaban, ni tampoco se miraban. Draco, era el encargado de ir al armario donde estaban guardados los ingredientes para llevar a la mesa todo lo necesario y trozar cada uno de ellos para facilitarle el trabajo a Lucy, que era quien preparaba la poción, al mismo tiempo que tomaba nota de las distintas reacciones que se producían para el trabajo de investigación.

Sonó la campana que indicaba la finalización de la clase y el comienzo del descanso. El profesor Snape, ordenó a los alumnos que embotellaran la poción en procedimiento, la rotularan con los apellidos de los integrantes de cada equipo, y la colocaran sobre su escritorio.

Hermione, permaneció en la puerta de la mazmorra esperando a Ron que terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, observó que por el otro lado se acercaba también a la castaña Tom Quincy, se apresuró para llegar primero junto a ella y cuando la tuvo enfrente la abrazó por la cintura. "Pisándole los talones", el Slytherin se detuvo ante ellos. Al verlo, Ron apretó más a Hermione contra sí y la besó. Al parecer, por algún extraño motivo, quería hacerle sentir al chico, que Hermione Granger ya tenía dueño.

- Bueno Tom…recuerda, nos vemos mañana a las 18:00 en la Biblioteca. ¿Está bien?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa al separarse de Ron.

- Sí, claro…Hermione, nos vemos…mañana a las 18:00. Adiós- respondió el muchacho mirando al pelirrojo con recelo antes de alejarse.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que van a encontrarse mañana?- le preguntó Ron cuando se quedaron solos.

- Veo que ahora el que está celoso, eres tú. Nos vamos a encontrar para empezar con el trabajo de Pociones¿por qué otro motivo iba a querer encontrarme con él A SOLAS?- contestó Hermione mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

- No sé…prefiero no pensarlo-

- ¡Ay Ron, por favor! Ya hablamos de esto. ¿Vamos?-

- ¿A dónde?-

- A disfrutar de la hora que tenemos libre antes de la clase de Transformaciones¿a dónde más?-

- Pero tenemos que esperar a Harry y a Lucy- dijo él como si fuese algo obvio.

- La verdad es que prefiero que vallamos llendo, porque…tengo que hablar contigo- mintió rápidamente al ver la cara de confusión de su novio.

- Bueno, está bien, como quieras- la castaña sonrió agradecida. Luego, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hacia el patio, hasta detenerse bajo un haya frente al lago.

**:ooo:**

Al salir de las mazmorras, a Lucy no le extrañó en lo más mínimo que Ron y Hermione no los estuviesen esperando. El distanciamiento entre ella y la castaña recién había comenzado, pero Harry y Ron, ya estaban quedando atrapados en el medio de aquella discusión. En ese momento, el moreno iba a su lado, y sea lo que fuese de lo que le estuviese hablando, ella no le estaba prestando atención, puesto que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Otras cosas, que sentía que tenía que contarle…

- ¿Harry?-

- ¿Si?-

- Tengo algo que decirte- dijo deteniéndose de repente y poniéndose seria. Luego, lo condujo hasta el banco más cercano y se sentaron en el.

- No me asustes. ¿Es algo grave?- preguntó el ojiverde mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si pretendiese arrancar de ellos la verdad.

- Bueno, no sé…una vez que te lo diga, serás tú quien lo juzgue- respondió.

- Cuando quieras…puedes empezar-

- Sí, claro- respiró hondo para poder continuar:- Verás…hoy a la mañana, Hermione y yo discutimos y ahora ella ya no me habla-

- ¿Cómo que discutieron¿qué fue lo que pasó? Entonces…por eso estabas llorando a la hora del desayuno- Hermione y Lucy se habían hecho prácticamente inseparables, por eso costaba entender que hubiesen discutido hasta llegar al punto de no dirigirse la palabra.

- Sí, fue por eso. Lo que pasó, fue que…bueno…- se detuvo para sacar del interior de su mochila un trozo de pergamino- lee…- agregó al entregarle el papel. Harry lo tomó algo confundido y lo abrió para leer en voz alta:

_Sé que son tus favoritas. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte, y por favor, deja de ser tan dura conmigo. Una vez más, estoy seguro de que sabes quién soy. _

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó con los ojos fijos en la morena una vez más.

- Ésa nota, es el motivo de mi discusión con Hermione. Estaba esta mañana sobre mi mesa de noche junto con una rosa roja, es por eso que dice _Sé que son tus favoritas . _Eh…esto- dijo volviendo a tomar el pergamino en sus manos- al igual que el muérdago y la nota que recibí en Navidad, son regalos, por así decirlo, de mi ex novio. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?-

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero sigo sin entender qué significa, y qué es lo que tiene que ver en tu discusión con Hermione- respondió poniéndose serio.

- Lo que pasa, es que ella cree que te estoy engañando. Dice que ya le mentí demasiado y que no sabe si va a poder volver a confiar en mí-

- Quizás Hermione, no esté tan errada. Porque yo después de leer esto no sé qué pensar, me siento como un idiota. Aparentemente, me engañas enfrente de mis narices y yo nunca me di cuenta de nada¿cómo puede ser? y ¿en qué se supone que le mentiste?-

- Puedo jurarte por lo que más quieras, que yo jamás te engañaría. Y con respecto a Hermione, nunca le mentí, sólo omití algunos detalles acerca de esa relación, porque sigo sintiendo que no tiene sentido hablar de eso. Ahora no puedo decirte más nada sobre este tema, porque quiero que en el momento de la verdad estén presentes los tres: Hermione, Ron y tú, para ahorrarme el trabajo de tener que explicárselos uno por uno. Por último, quiero pedirte por favor que creas en mí. Necesito que lo hagas. Por favor no me abandones, no me dejes sola. Siente- antes de continuar, tomó una de las manos de Harry y la colocó en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón- te amo Harry, y nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño. Créeme, el amor no es algo que se pueda fingir- finalizó. Pasados unos segundos, Harry se pegó un poco más a ella y le dió un corto beso en los labios. Lucy, aun con los ojos cerrados esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que una tímida lágrima, rodaba ahora por su mejilla.

- Tú dices que jamás me engañarías, y yo digo, que jamás te abandonaría ni te dejaría sola. Eres muy importante para mí, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Después de todo…si hay algo que es fundamental para que una relación funcione, es tener confianza en el otro. Y yo, confío en ti-

- Yo también confío en ti. Realmente…me quitas un peso de encima, tenerte conmigo me da fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea- y provocó una nueva unión entre sus labios en un beso más profundo que el anterior. Era bueno y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo, saber que al menos la persona que amaba creía en su palabra.

**:ooo:**

- Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué era eso taaan importante que tenías que decirme?- preguntó Ron acariciando con mucha dulzura el cabello de Hermione.

- Lo siento, pero no era nada en particular lo que tenía que decirte. Lo hice porque no quería esperar a Harry y a Lucy. En realidad, no quería esperar a…Lucy-

- ¿Pero qué dices Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo asombrado por la respuesta de la castaña.

- La verdad. Lucy y yo discutimos esta mañana y las cosas no terminaron nada bien. Espero estar equivocada, pero creo que engaña a Harry- le dolía pensar que su mejor amiga pudiese ser capaz de una cosa así.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Hermione, es horrible eso que estás diciendo¿con quién se supone que lo engaña?-

- Con un misterioso ex novio suyo. Digo "misterioso" porque nunca quiso decirme nada sobre él, ni siquiera su nombre. Se supone que no se ven desde hace tres años, pero no sé qué pensar. ¿Te acuerdas del muérdago que recibió en Navidad?- Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza en silencio- bueno, fue él quien se lo envió, aunque sigo sin saber qué es lo que representa. Y hoy discutimos porque recibió otro regalito suyo: una rosa roja junto con una nota en la que le decía que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla- concluyó.

- ¿Pero no pensaste, en que quizás se refería a que quería volver a verla una vez más después de tres años? Mione, no deberías juzgar a Lucy si no sabes toda la verdad-

- Puede que esté siendo muy dura con ella, pero Harry también es mi amigo. Me duele que no confíe en mí¿entiendes? Yo fui sincera con ella desde el primer momento…cuando no hacían ni tres días desde que la conocía, le confié lo que nunca antes le había confiado a nadie: mis sentimientos por ti. Y admito que me ayudó muchísimo, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más la necesité, pero de repente las cosas son tan diferentes- cuando terminó de hablar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo te entiendo, y sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte en todo. Pero pienso, que a Lucy deberías darle tiempo, no creo que para ella esto sea tan fácil. No vale la pena que pierdas una amiga por una simple suposición. Quizás tengas razón…el tiempo dirá- y una vez más, se quedaron en completo silencio. Ron abrazó a Hermione fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la castaña.

**:ooo:**

El resto del día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, aunque con algunos roces y desencuentros por parte de Hermione y Lucy. Con todo, luego de las clases de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Astronomía (que eran las otras tres asignaturas que completaban el horario escolar) y después de la cena, el cuarteto llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con una enorme pila de deberes. Los cuatro, estaban sentados juntos en una de las mesas que habían en el lugar, rasgando sus plumas contra los pergaminos sin atreverse a descansar por un solo minuto. Finalmente, cuando sus ojos estuvieron prácticamente cegados por el cansancio, decidieron que era tiempo de ir a la cama. Se separaron, y fueron los chicos por un lado y las chicas por el otro hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry y Ron habían comenzado a colocarse sus pijamas. El pelirrojo no podía evitar mirar a su amigo con una expresión algo extraña en sus ojos: era una mezcla de duda, confusión y hasta pena, por así decirlo. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione tuviese razón, y era cierto que Lucy estaba engañando a Harry? Habría que dar por hecho, que el moreno quedaría destrozado si se enterase. Por un momento se le vino a la mente lo que Malfoy les había dicho en la estación de King's Cross dos días atrás en alusión a Lucy: _Desde que llegó a Hogwarts que intenta revolcarse con cuanto imbécil se le cruza en el camino . _Desde luego, que Malfoy no era una persona de fiar¿pero y qué si decía la verdad y Lucy los había estado engañando desde un principio con su carita de niña buena? Hasta que recordó que hacía apenas unas horas, él mismo le había dicho a Hermione que no debería juzgar a la chica sin saber cuál era la verdad.

Por otro lado, Harry pareció notar el extraño comportamiento de Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo¿por qué me miras así? Mira Ron, no me asustes, porque después de lo que pasó en La Madriguera voy a empezar a creer que de verdad te gusto- le dijo en tono sarcástico para llamar su atención.

- No, no te preocupes, eso es algo que no va a pasar jamás- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras se acostaba en su cama con dosel- es sólo que…estaba pensando, bueno ¿tú sabes que Hermione y Lucy discutieron esta mañana?- sentía que tenía que sacarse la duda.

- Sí, claro. Por eso es que Lucy estaba llorando durante el desayuno, ya no se hablan- agregó imitando al pelirrojo y metiéndose el también en su cama.

- Sí…pero…y ¿sabes cuál fue el motivo de esa discusión?-

- Hermione está enojada con Lucy porque cree que me está engañando con un ex novio, el mismo que le envió el muérdago para Navidad, y la rosa junto con la nota en la que decía que tenía ganas de volver a verla, que recibió esta mañana. Lucy me lo contó todo en la hora libre antes de Transformaciones- concluyó.

- ¡Ah¿Y tú qué hiciste¿la dejaste?- volvió a preguntar curioso. Por lo menos Lucy, le había contado la verdad a Harry en lugar de ocultársela. Ése era un buen comienzo.

- Por supuesto que no. Yo creo en su palabra, y sé que no me engaña. Es todo una gran confusión, pero no pienso dejarla sola justo ahora. Y no te enojes, pero estoy muy cansado, mañana hablamos. Buenas noches Ron- se dió media vuelta y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería permanecer neutro, porque tenía que reconocer, que Lucy había sido un elemento clave para la relación que él ahora tenía con Hermione, y le estaba muy agradecido por eso.

**:ooo:**

**Día Miércoles, 17:00 HS.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lucy, salían de una de las aulas en el tercer piso de Hogwarts de su clase de Historia de la Magia. Definitivamente, la asignatura más aburrida y agotadora de todas. Más estando en Enero, en pleno invierno. Todos los estudiantes, coincidían en que las vacaciones por motivos festivos (Navidad y Año Nuevo) deberían de ser más largas, para que en circunstancias como aquellas, pudiesen estar disfrutando del calor del hogar y descansando sobre los mullidos sillones en sus respectivas salas comunes, en lugar de tener que oír las interminables y desesperantes charlas dadas por el fantasmagórico Profesor Binns. Harry y Ron, habían dedicado la hora a contar uno por uno, de ser posible, los copos de nieve que caían al otro lado de la ventana; Lucy, había estado sentada sola en el primer banco al lado de la puerta del salón sin poder concentrarse en lo absoluto en la toma de sus apuntes. Puesto que no hacía otra cosa que lanzar furtivas miradas a Hermione, que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la clase con Neville. Hacía menos de un día que estaban peleadas, y Lucy no podía dejar de sentir un enorme vacío en su interior; Hermione la trataba con indiferencia, como si ella no existiese.

- Hoy tienes que reunirte con ese Quincy¿verdad?- preguntó Ron de repente dirigiéndose a Hermione cuando caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

- Así es. Hoy a las 18:00. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió ella sonriendo disimuladamente. En ese momento, Lucy que caminaba a un lado de Harry con los ojos fijos en el piso, levantó su mirada y la posó sobre la pareja algo curiosa. El pelirrojo miró su reloj pulsera para luego responder:

- Sino me equivoco eso es dentro de una hora. Y como ya terminaron las clases del día, creo que merezco un rato a solas contigo antes de que te vayas con ese idiota- agregó notablemente celoso.

- Para tu información, Tom no es ningún idiota. Todo lo contrario, es un chico muy inteligente- dijo la castaña muy calmada.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes¡Si mal no recuerdo, tú misma lo llamaste idiota el lunes cuando salíamos de la clase de Pociones, después de que Snape nos diera ese maldito trabajo!-

- Eso fue porque aun no sabía quién era, no lo conocía. Además estaba histérica porque a ti te habían puesto con la IDIOTA de Lavender. Me pregunto si tú recuerdas eso- continuó empezando a molestarse.

- ¡Uf, parece que las cosas comienzan a calentarse- murmuró Harry mirando a Lucy, la chica sólo se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra- será mejor que los dejemos solos- agregó, rodeando la cintura de la morena con uno de sus brazos para que comenzaran a alejarse.

Ron se paró en seco seguido por Hermione, ninguno había notado que sus amigos habían desaparecido, estaban demasiado metidos en su discusión como para preocuparse por algo más. La miró a los ojos y luego dijo:

- Creo que esto es algo que deberíamos discutir en privado¿no te parece?-

- Me da igual. Pero quiero que sepas, que tus estúpidos celos no nos llevan a ninguna parte- contestó seria y cruzándose de brazos.

- Los tuyos tampoco- siguió, mientras se acercaba a una puerta que estaba a espaldas de la castaña, luego la abrió y asomó la cabeza para confirmar que el lugar estaba vacío- porque según parece, tú también estás celosa de Lavender cuando yo no te he dado ningún motivo para hacerlo. Entra- le ordenó. Hermione, que se había volteado para poder mirarlo a los ojos, suspiró resignada y obedeció. Ron entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta. El aula en la que habían entrado, estaba bastante oscura y todas las sillas estaban apoyadas dadas vuelta sobre los pupitres.

- Yo tampoco te he dado motivos para que estés celoso, y sin embargo lo estás. Ciertamente, tus celos son completamente estúpidos. Tom Quincy, es simplemente el compañero de trabajo que me asignó Snape, no fui yo quien lo eligió-

- Bueno, entonces no sé de qué te quejas. Lavender y yo, también somos sólo "compañeros de trabajo"- inquirió el pelirrojo empezando a acercarse a Hermione.

- ¡Parece que tú no entiendes que lo tuyo con Lav-Lav es diferente¡ella es tu ex novia Ron! y apuesto lo que quieras a que ella no se resignó a perderte- exclamó la castaña acercándose ella también.

- A mí Lavender no me importa en lo absoluto, no me mueve ni un solo pelo. Tú lo dijiste, es mi EX novia. Ahora estoy contigo, porque te amo y porque te elegí a ti. Te elegí, te elijo y te seguiré eligiendo siempre por el resto de mi vida. ¿Puedes entender eso?- respondió tomando el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos. Ella lo miró con cara de inocente. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo ya no pudo contenerse y la besó en los labios profundamente. Hermione le correspondió y dejó caer la mochila repleta de libros que colgaba sobre su hombro, para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

Estando juntos como pareja, lo más interesante de sus peleas era lo que venía después: la reconciliación.

**:ooo:**

Harry y Lucy atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y fueron a sentarse juntos a uno de sus sillones favoritos. La morena se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry y el la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura; ella lo abrazó rodeando el cuello del muchacho con uno de sus brazos. La Sala Común estaba casi desierta, salvo por algunos estudiantes de 1ro y 3er año que estaban muy compenetrados con la realización de sus deberes.

- Te noto muy caída, no eres la Lucy alegre y optimista de siempre- observó Harry jugando con sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia.

- En algún momento me tenía que tocar¿no te parece?- respondió la chica con una débil sonrisa.

- No me gusta verte así. ¿Quieres que hable con Hermione?- propuso preocupado por tratar de arreglar las cosas entre su mejor amiga y la persona que amaba.

- No Harry, en serio, gracias. Sé que todo va a arreglarse a su debido tiempo. Además…no quiero que tú te sientas en la obligación de hacer algo porque crees que eres el culpable de todo, no puedo permitirlo. Este es un asunto entre Hermione y yo, sólo nosotras podemos resolverlo-

- Yo no me sentiría obligado a nada, si lo hago es porque te quiero y quiero verte bien. Pero si tú prefieres que no me meta, está bien- agregó el ojiverde colocándole a Lucy un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- De verdad, gracias. Pero recuerda, que yo ya te dije que me conformaba con que estuvieses conmigo, no me interesa nada más- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa más amplia y acercándose a Harry para darle un corto beso en los labios- Por otro lado, estuve pensando y…creo que lo mejor, para que las cosas se arreglen cuanto antes, será que esta noche luego de que Hermione vuelva de su reunión con Quincy, hable con los tres y les cuente toda la verdad de una vez- explicó un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry curioso y expectante al mismo tiempo. No quería presionar a Lucy, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la idea de enterarse de cuál era la verdad.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. De ser posible, hoy a las 21:15 después de la cena. Pero creo que este no va a ser el lugar más apropiado, a esa hora la Sala Común va a estar repleta de estudiantes-

- No te preocupes, podemos usar la Sala Multipropósitos- contestó rápidamente.

- Sí…claro, me…parece…perfecto, sí- respondió poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Harry pareció notarlo al sentir que la chica temblaba ligeramente sobre él.

- Todo va a salir bien- intentó tranquilizarla, mientras acariciaba suavemente una de sus blancas mejillas. Lucy, estaba algo insegura. Por ahora, nada de lo que Harry pudiera decirle lograría alejarla de la angustia que sentía en ese momento. En este caso, era muy probable que la verdad fuese peor que la mentira. Ya sin poder soportarlo, se abrazó fuertemente a Harry y se aferró a él como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo. Sin separarse, Lucy volvió a hablar en tono casi suplicante y con voz temblorosa:

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, nunca me vas a dejar; que sea cual sea la verdad siempre vas a estar conmigo y que no vas a dejar de quererme después de saberlo todo. ¡Por favor!-

- Sí…claro, te lo prometo- respondió Harry confundido y preocupado al mismo tiempo- Pase lo que pase, voy a estar contigo siempre y nunca te voy a dejar de querer. Pero debo reconocer que me asustas¿qué puede ser tan grave para que te pongas así?- continuó presionándola más contra su cuerpo.

- No lo sé…quizás no sea tan grave. Es algo que pasó en el pasado…y…cuando aún no nos conocíamos, fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero sólo me prevengo, porque no quiero perderte- Lucy permanecía aferrada al cuello del moreno, por lo que su voz seguía escuchándose como ahogada. En ese momento, Harry sintió una tibia gota resbalar por su cuello y aumentó un poco más la presión del abrazo, de ser eso posible.

**:ooo:**

Ron y Hermione, permanecían encerrados en aquél oscuro salón. Estaban ahora, sentados con la espalda apoyada sobre uno de los bancos y con las manos entrelazadas, llevaban un largo rato conversando sobre sus "temas de pareja". Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, y utilizando la poca luz que todavía entraba por una de las ventanas, Hermione miró su reloj pulsera por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Se levantó inmediatamente de un salto al ver que ya eran las 18:15, ya llegaba quince minutos tarde a su "cita" en la Biblioteca con Tom Quincy. Se apresuró en volver a ponerse su túnica y recoger su mochila del piso, Ron que aún permanecía sentado muy tranquilo se volteó para mirarla.

- ¿Qué haces¿por qué tanto apuro?- preguntó de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- exclamó Hermione exasperada señalándole el reloj al pelirrojo con su dedo índice.

- ¿Cuál es el problema¿no puede esperarte un poco esa serpiente?- agregó poniéndose de pie.

- No empieces otra vez Ron. ¿Ya olvidaste todo de lo que estuvimos hablando hasta hace menos de cinco minutos?- respondió la castaña tratando de no perder la paciencia.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho. Mándale a "_Tom"_ un besito de mi parte- dijo haciendo algunos gestos algo afeminados. Hermione comenzó a reír inevitablemente, Ron era peor que un niño pequeño.

- Creo que sería algo denigrante hacia mi persona que me dejaras por un hombre, eso sí que sería horrible- comentó con ironía.

- ¿Por qué todos dudan respecto de mi sexualidad? Harry también cree que me gustan los hombres- dijo decepcionado al oír esas palabras de la boca de su propia novia, no parecía haber notado el verdadero significado que Hermione le había dado a aquella frase. Al escucharlo, la castaña hizo un extraño sonido con las fosas nasales y arqueó las cejas sorprendida por la acotación de Ron- ¡Hey¿Qué estás pensando Hermione? Por supuesto que no es cierto, son sólo idioteces de Harry, tú lo conoces- exclamó horrorizado al mirar los ojos de Hermione y darse cuenta de lo que debería estar pensando.

- Sí Ron, yo conozco a Harry, pero más te conozco a ti. Y créeme, sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto- inquirió con una sonrisita pícara- y bueno, lo siento, pero ya debo irme. Se me hizo demasiado tarde. Nos vemos luego¡te amo Ronnie!- agregó intentado empezar a alejarse, pero Ron la tomó por un brazo.

- Yo también te amo Mione, pero recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo: tengo mis propias razones para dudar de Quincy y lo que yo siento, no son sólo estúpidos celos como tú dices- esta vez la castaña no se atrevió a replicar nada al notar con la seriedad que Ron le estaba hablando en ese momento. Se puso en puntitas de pie, y le propició un dulce beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

- No te preocupes, si llega a intentar propasarse, te prometo darle un buen golpe. No voy a seguirle la corriente- afirmó para tranquilizar al pelirrojo- te amo, adiós- y se alejó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, la abrió y finalmente volvió a quedar en medio de aquél inmenso pasillo. Ron la siguió hasta quedarse parado en el umbral de la puerta. Permaneció inmóvil viéndola alejarse, hasta que los pasos de la castaña se perdieron al doblar la esquina.

**:ooo:**

Hermione corría muy apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts para intentar llegar a la Biblioteca lo antes posible. Era la primera vez que se reunía con Tom, y ya estaba llegando tarde, de seguro el muchacho ya tendría una muy mala impresión de ella. No era algo que acostumbrara a hacer; siempre llegaba muy puntual a sus clases o a donde sea que fuese, pero en este caso había tenido una pequeña razón llamada Ron, que le había impedido llegar a tiempo. Cuando por fin estuvo parada frente a la Biblioteca, abrió rápidamente la puerta con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la gran carrera que le había jugado al tiempo; volvió a mirar su reloj, ahora eran las 18:30¡increíble, media hora de retraso! Empezó a buscar a Tom con la mirada por todo el lugar, no le hubiese extrañado en lo absoluto que el chico se cansase de esperarla y hubiese decidido irse, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sentado en una de las mesas que estaban a un costado del escritorio de la bibliotecaria Madame Pince. Se acercó a él a paso decidido rogando que no se haya enfadado con ella por su impuntualidad.

- Hola- dijo algo tímida sentándose en el puesto vacío delante del muchacho y dejando su mochila a un lado- de veras que lo siento mucho, pero…tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino- se disculpó. Tom levantó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo, para responderle:

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi espera, habrá valido la pena- dijo en un tono algo meloso.

- Sssí, supongo que sí- agregó ella vacilante y con el entrecejo fruncido. No entendía qué era lo que había querido decirle exactamente.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿qué te parece si comenzamos?- preguntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa. Hermione asintió con la cabeza recuperando su ritmo de respiración normal- Verás, mientras te esperaba estuve revisando algunos libros y creo que tenemos bastante para empezar- dijo acercándole a Hermione el libro que leía antes de que ella llegara. La castaña siguió por sacar de la mochila su pluma y algunos pergaminos en blanco para comenzar a resumir y redactar el trabajo de investigación.

**:ooo:**

Ya eran cerca de las 20:00, y hacía más o menos una hora que Lucy había abandonado su lugar junto a Harry en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se había disculpado con él diciendo que necesitaba estar un rato a solas para poder pensar, pues lo que le esperaba para esa noche no sería nada fácil. Llevaba un largo rato vagando por los solitarios pasillos de la Escuela sin rumbo alguno, en esos momentos la mayoría de los estudiantes deberían de estar cenando en el Gran Comedor. A veces se sentía la chica más afortunada de todo Hogwarts por ser la novia del gran Harry Potter y por tener amigos tan maravillosos como Ron y Hermione, pero otras, se sentía completamente sola y desdichada. Se sentía mal por no poder compartir con ellos lo que sentía, lo que le estaba pasando, las cosas eran muy difíciles y temía que ellos no pudiesen entender su situación. Con tan sólo 17 años, le había tocado vivir cosas que jamás se hubiese podido imaginar; pasó por momentos alegres y otros muy tristes; conoció el amor pero también el sufrimiento por el que se pasa luego de una desilusión; perdió y ganó muchos amigos, en realidad lo mismo que le pasa a una persona normal de su edad. Había tenido la oportunidad de vivir en Francia por tres años y de asistir a Beaxbatoons, pero eso también había tenido sus desventajas. Primero, haber tenido que alejarse de su familia, de todos los que quería. Y segundo, pero no menos importante, el motivo por el cual había tenido que irse de Londres, prácticamente la habían echado a ella y a sus padres de su propio hogar, y todo por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Para ese entonces tenía sólo 13 años, era una chica ingenua y demasiado enamoradiza. Todo había empezado con el que por esos tiempos era su mejor amigo, eran vecinos, el chico vivía en la casa junto a la suya. Todo era casi perfecto, la verdad era que se veían cuando podían, porque los padres de él no estaban de acuerdo con su amistad. Un día, lo inesperado pasó entre ellos: se dieron su primer beso. Ese día Lucy había podido sentir esas tan famosas mariposas en el estómago, que dicen, siente uno cuando se enamora. Había sido un momento muy dulce y romántico para ella. Después de ese día, comenzaron a salir como pareja, y el viejo y simple sentimiento de amistad que había existido entre ellos en algún momento, había desaparecido para dar paso a algo más fuerte: el amor. Asistían a diferentes escuelas, por lo que no podían verse muy seguido, pero todos los días se enviaban lechuzas para no perder el contacto, también, él de vez en cuando y cada vez que podía volvía a su casa y aprovechaba para verla. Así habían estado durante todo un año, hasta que su relación fue frustrada cuando los padres del chico se enteraron de lo que pasaba entre ellos, o al menos es lo que ella siempre había sospechado, porque no podía entender cómo el muchacho había podido dejarla de querer de un día para el otro y le hubiese dicho cosas tan horribles como las que le dijo el día en que la dejó. Y luego de la nada, se aparecía en su casa el Ministro de la Magia acompañado por unos cuantos "matones" y con una orden de desalojo sin darles ningún tipo de explicaciones. Por eso mismo, ese año al ingresar en Hogwarts, que era la Escuela a la que asistía y seguía asistiendo su ex novio, el que había sido su gran amor cuando era "pequeña", le había agarrado una especie de melancolía al volver a verlo y recordar todo lo que había pasado. Tenía muy en claro, que con él ya no le pasaba absolutamente nada, pero después de todo, el verlo, representaba para ella: su primer beso, su primer amor y por sobre todas las cosas, la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón. Lo único positivo que rescataba de todo ese sufrimiento, era el hecho de que toda esa mala experiencia le había servido para fortalecerse como persona y así ser quien era hoy.

**:ooo:**

Eran las 20:15, y Ron ya se estaba preocupando porque Hermione estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ese Quincy. No podía evitar sentir odio y celos hacia él al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, no lo conocía y encima para empeorar las cosas, el chico era un Slytherin. No podía parar de dar vueltas por todo Hogwarts para intentar calmarse y convencerse a sí mismo de que entre Hermione y Tom no pasaría nada.

Se repetía una y mil veces que su novia era una chica inteligente y que jamás se fijaría en un idiota como ese. Pero definitivamente no podría evitarlo, los celos eran en él algo natural, no soportaba dejar a Hermione en manos de un desconocido. Finalmente, decidió ir hasta la maldita Biblioteca dispuesto a llevarse consigo a la castaña. Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido y luego de subir unos cuantos pisos llegó a un solitario pasillo que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de su destino. De pronto, la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió de par en par: Hermione fue la primera en salir, Tom Quincy estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndole la puerta para que pudiese pasar y luego siguió por salir él también cerrando la puerta a su paso. A Ron le pareció reconocer una extraña sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Hermione. En ése momento, aunque no supo exactamente por qué, decidió no dejarse ver y se escondió detrás de una columna; los otros dos que caminaban delante de él dándole la espalda, se detuvieron luego de caminar unos pocos pasos. El pelirrojo observaba atentamente la escena. De un momento a otro, vió que el chico comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña, ella no parecía muy preocupada por evitar aquél acercamiento…y en menos de una fracción de segundo, lo que había estado temiendo durante todo el día sucedió: Hermione, SU Hermione, se estaba besando con Tom Quincy delante de sus propios ojos.

Eso era más de lo que él podría soportar, inmediatamente se dió vuelta, no le interesaba ver más, ya había tenido suficiente. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el piso apoyando la espalda contra la columna y se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. En su interior lo único que quería, era salir de su escondite y romperle la cara a golpes a ese idiota, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Sus piernas parecían haberse inmovilizado, temblaba como una hoja debido a la bronca que estaba sintiendo. El mundo se le vino abajo, Hermione lo engañaba, en ese momento lo único que sentía por ella era un profundo odio. Luego de todo lo que le había dicho aquella tarde… ¿acaso todo había sido mentira? Y lo más ridículo de todo, era que Hermione estaba enojada con Lucy porque ella supuestamente engañaba a Harry, cuando precisamente la traidora era la castaña. En ese mismo instante, comprendió, que jamás lograría ser feliz; parece que cuando todo marcha a la perfección tiene que pasar algo horrible, para abrirle los ojos a una realidad que no le interesaba conocer. Se sentía impotente y ya no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue seguir subiendo escaleras y aterrizar no importaba donde con tal de mantenerse alejado del mundo.

**:ooo:**

El reloj marcaba las 20:00 en punto. Por primera vez, Hermione ya no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy cansada, en todo el día no había parado por un solo minuto.

Tom era un chico muy simpático y agradable, pero llevaban más de dos horas encerrados juntos en la Biblioteca y la situación se le comenzaba a tornar bastante incómoda y hasta aburrida. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a ver a Ron para pasar con él un relajante momento junto al fuego en su Sala Común. No sabía qué le pasaba, debería estar muy enamorada del pelirrojo porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza; durante el día no dejaba de pensar en él y por las noches no hacía otra cosa más que soñarlo.

- Hermione… ¿me estás escuchando?- la voz del Slytherin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? Ah…sí, claro. Es que estoy muy cansada. ¿No te molesta si lo dejamos para otro día?- respondió con la voz algo apagada.

- Claro que no. Ya avanzamos suficiente con el trabajo, asi que...cuando quieras…- agregó el muchacho señalando la puerta de la Biblioteca.

- Bueno, de veras te lo agradezco. Ni siquiera bajamos a cenar…vamos- siguió la castaña comenzando a recoger sus cosas de la mesa. El chico la imitó y luego se quedó observándola fijamente por unos segundos- sino te molesta…preferiría que dejaras de mirarme así, me incomoda bastante- inquirió Hermione seria. Tenía que reconocer que el chico a veces tenía ciertas actitudes para con ella nada agradables. Siguieron por acercarse hasta la salida, Hermione caminaba adelante a paso ligero aferrada a sus libros, mientras que Tom iba a sus espaldas. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta, el chico se adelantó y la sostuvo para que Hermione pasase.

- Si hay algo que me caracteriza, es que soy muy caballero con las mujeres- dijo el muchacho con tono altivo. La castaña se vió obligada a forzar una pequeña sonrisa. Se estaba dando cuenta, de que una vez más tenía una impresión equivocada de su compañero: primero lo había llamado idiota sin siquiera conocerlo; luego se había arrepentido porque el chico había demostrado ser todo lo contrario y finalmente, ahora estaba empezando a demostrar por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había colocado en Slytherin cuando estaba en su primer año: era un completo engreído.

Luego de caminar unos pocos pasos, la castaña se detuvo en seco. Tom Quincy, se detuvo también confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

- No. Es sólo que…prefiero seguir sola. Mi NOVIO me debe estar esperando- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien…como quieras…- asintió a regañadientes- Pero antes, déjame despedirme- continuó con una extraña sonrisa.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay problema- ni bien terminó de hablar, el chico comenzó a acercarse a ella; Hermione se había quedado petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, parecía no haber notado las intenciones de la serpiente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios estaban pegados a los del Slytherin. Intentó alejarlo de ella, pero Quincy la había agarrado por la cintura y el soltarla no parecía estar dentro de sus planes. Como pudo lo apartó de un empujón y lo miró con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos, mientras que Tom sólo se reía al notar la reacción de la castaña. Hermione a punto de explotar, levantó una de sus manos con intención de pegarle una bofetada, pero el Slytherin fue más rápido y se lo impidió agarrándola por el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces idiota¡Suéltame¿Cómo se te ocurre…?- exclamó horrorizada soltándose bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa muñeca, no te gustó?- dijo mirándola cínicamente y pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

- ¡Eres repugnante!- agregó mirándolo con asco.

- Bueno, bueno…creo que no es para tanto-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó con voz temblorosa a punto de llorar.

- Por diversión supongo, soy un Slytherin¿lo recuerdas? Hagamos una adivinanza. Ya que eres tan inteligente, dime¿quién crees que pudo haber arreglado las cosas con Snape respecto a los grupos de trabajo?- Hermione abrió la boca indignada sin saber qué decir- Muy bien, veo que adivinaste. Si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera, tú y tu amiguita, que por cierto también es muuuy linda, tendrían que haber quedado juntas¿no te parece? Pero tengo que reconocer que en esto, hallé la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ti y separarte de esa comadreja de Weasley. Definitivamente, eres demasiado para él. Pero no creas que estuve solo en esto, no…de ninguna manera. Conté con la ayuda de mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy, quien por razones que desconozco, estaba muy interesado en ser la pareja de Wellington. Aunque lo más probable sea, que haya sido para molestar a Potter- concluyó triunfante. De la nada, comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione. Había caído como una estúpida en el jueguito de esas serpientes.

- ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar nunca!- gritó a todo pulmón para luego empezar a correr hasta llegar a las escaleras.

- ¡Te dije que mi espera habría valido la pena!- exclamó viéndola alejarse y soltando una sonora carcajada.

**:ooo:**

Había comenzado a sentir mucho frío. Lucy, ahora caminaba por los alrededores de la Torre de Astronomía en el último piso. Sus manos estaban heladas, y trataba de ganar un poco de calor metiéndolas dentro de sus bolsillos. Tampoco tenía hambre, por lo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo bajar al Gran Comedor. Sólo sentía algo de pena por Harry, lo había dejado solo; pero después de todo tenía sus buenos motivos. Llegando al final de su recorrido por ese piso y dispuesta a comenzar a bajar las escaleras, le pareció escuchar una especie de sollozo proveniente de algún lugar cercano a donde ella estaba. Se dejó guiar por ese sonido, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Hasta que logró encontrar la fuente que lo producía: Ron estaba rezagado en el umbral de una de las aulas abrazando sus rodillas. Inmediatamente se sentó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo. Al reaccionar, el chico levantó la vista hacia Lucy: sus ojos estaban rojos y muy hinchados.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó ella preocupada.

- ¿Por qué a mí¡Soy un idiota Lucy!- exclamó con la bronca reflejada en su voz.

- Cuéntame… ¿qué es lo que pasó?-

- Es Hermione, Lucy… ¡la vi besándose con ese Quincy en la puerta de la Biblioteca¿entiendes¡Me está engañando!- le dolía mucho tener que pronunciar esas palabras, parecía algo realmente increíble.

- ¿Qué, eso no puede ser…- siguió la chica muy sorprendida. Fue en ese momento en que Lucy, vió por primera vez, llorar a Ron Weasley- créeme que si hay algo que no puedo soportar, es ver llorar a un hombre, y menos si se trata de mi mejor amigo- contagiados de la emoción de Ron, los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a despedir también algunas lágrimas. Ya no se contuvo, y abrazó al pelirrojo tratando de brindarle todo su apoyo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, le propuso que subieran juntos a la Sala Común.

**:ooo:**

Llegaron las 20:40 cuando Hermione entraba en el Gran Comedor, al parecer algo apurada. Comenzó a buscar a sus amigos por entre todos los estudiantes en la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta que le pareció divisar a Harry casi al final de la misma. Cuando llegó a su lado, le llamó mucho la atención que ni Ron, ni Lucy estuvieran presentes.

- ¡Harry¿por qué estás aquí solo¿dónde están Ron y, bueno…Lucy?- preguntó con voz queda.

- A Ron no lo vi en todo el día desde que salimos de las mazmorras y ustedes empezaron a discutir; y Lucy no tenía hambre y decidió caminar un poco. Parece que esta noche va a contarnos la verdad, y está un poco nerviosa- explicó el moreno en el mismo tono que Hermione. La castaña siguió por sentarse a un lado de su amigo para intentar comer algo rápido, puesto que ya era demasiado tarde- ¿cómo estuvo tu reunión con Quincy?- se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry.

- Bien…creo. En otro momento…te lo contaré- respondió con intención de eludir el tema y evitando la mirada de Harry. Todavía tenía que digerir ella misma lo que acababa de pasarle, por lo tanto, no se sentía lista para hablarlo con nadie.

- ¿Qué pasó¿te hizo algo¿por qué te comportas así Hermione?- Harry parecía haber notado que algo pasaba con la castaña, después de todo él era su mejor amigo y la conocía desde que tenían 11 años.

- En serio Harry, no te preocupes…ya te vas a enterar- concluyó, para terminar de comer la ración de arroz que tenía sobre su plato. Harry empezaba a preguntarse a sí mismo, por qué todos se comportaban tan misteriosamente y nadie le decía nada¿acaso ya no confiaban en él?

Pasados unos veinte minutos y una vez que Hermione había terminado de cenar, agotados siguieron por subir juntos a la Torre Gryffindor. Permanecieron muy callados durante todo el camino hasta el 7mo piso, hasta detenerse frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Parece que un nuevo amor ha florecido en Hogwarts- dijo la mujer en el retrato con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿De qué está hablando?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- De sus dos "amiguitos" por supuesto. Hace ya un largo rato que entraron a la Torre muy abrazaditos- siguió, mirando divertida la expresión en los rostros de los otros dos.

- ¿A quiénes se refiere?- preguntó la castaña comenzando a interesarse en lo que la Dama Gorda decía.

- Ronald Weasley y Lucy Wellington¿quiénes más?- respondió exasperada.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Harry incrédulo.

- _¡"ANTHOCHAERA CARUNCULATA!"- _(**n/a:** aparece en el 2do libro, tengo que reconocer que no tengo mucha imaginación a la hora de inventar contraseñas) Hermione abrió la boca para gritar la contraseña a todo pulmón; la Dama Gorda no tuvo más alternativa que dejarlos pasar. Una vez que atravesaron el orificio del retrato, oyeron que les decía: - ¡_Ya lo verán con sus propios ojos!- _Ron, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cara entre las manos; a su lado, estaba Lucy con una de sus manos sobre la pierna del pelirrojo y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello muy delicadamente. Al parecer, la morena le estaba susurrando algo, inaudible a los oídos de Harry y Hermione.

Los últimos dos, se miraron a los ojos algo confundidos, hasta que finalmente la castaña decidió hacer sentir su presencia en la Sala Común, se aclaró la garganta exageradamente y luego dijo:

- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- preguntó mirando a los aludidos de brazos cruzados y muy seria. Al escucharla, Ron levantó la cabeza y Lucy lo imitó. Ni bien la vió, el pelirrojo apretó sus puños tratando de contener la rabia que sentía y no dijo nada, en su lugar, fue la morena la que respondió...

- Hermione…por fin llegas. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu reunión? Sino me equivoco, creo que Ron y tú tienen mucho de qué hablar. O mejor dicho, TÚ, tienes mucho que explicar- se puso de pie y se volteó hacia Ron para susurrarle:- trata de controlarte, no pierdas la cabeza y déjala hablar- luego le regaló una franca sonrisa para hacerle sentir que podría contar con ella siempre. Sin más, comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban su novio y Hermione.

- Lucy¿qué significa todo esto?- Harry apareció en la conversación.

- No te preocupes Harry, enseguida te vas a enterar- respondió Lucy casi sin darle importancia, estaba muy ocupada mirando a Hermione muy fijamente a los ojos- pensar que tú dejaste de hablarme por una estúpida confusión…y ahora las cosas se dan vuelta en tu contra- continuó esta vez dirigiéndose a la castaña.

- No te entiendo…- agregó la chica sin entender demasiado a qué se refería.

- No hace falta que yo te diga nada, Ron ya te lo va explicar. A ver cómo lo arreglas…- contestó en tono frío. Siguió por agarrar a Harry de un brazo y hacerlo salir junto con ella de la Torre Gryffindor para que Ron y Hermione quedasen a solas.

**

* * *

Fin del capítulo 15: **Para que vean que las cosas dejan de ser tan perfectas… 

Después de leer este cap, no creo que queden dudas a cerca de quién es el ex de Lucy, me parece a mi, no sé…creo que ya es algo obvio, pero mejor, para que se vayan dando cuenta de lo que viene…espero que les haya gustado el cap y que no se enojen conmigo por esta separación!

**Próximo capítulo: Secreto Revelado**

Creo que el título lo dice todo, no son necesarias las acotaciones…además mucho no puedo decir porque todavía no lo termine! jaja, lo lamento mucho, pero estoy en déficit de imaginación o algo así, tengo una laguna enorme…espero sepan entender, está costando bastante a partir de ahora darle forma a los caps…asi que, bye! Un besito para todos y espero sus reviews!

En proceso un nubeo Fic de Ron y Hermione, es un POST-Hogwarts, en cuanto termine el primer capitulo lo subo y espero que tb les guste, se llama "Por un Segundo a tu Lado".

HAGAN CLICK EN EL BOTONCITO QUE DICE GO Y DEJEN UN REVIEW QUE TODAVIA NADIE SE MURIO POR ESO, que delirio el mio, DIOS!


	17. Secreto Revelado

Ay, ay! yo se que tarde mucho en actualizar...pero bueno, hago lo que puedo, no teniendo internet en casa actualmente y llegando ya casi a fin de año en el cole, hay que ponerse las pilas para no llevarse tantas materias!! xD jaja, quiero decir que ultimamente estoy con muchas pruebas la verdad, me quiero matar!, pero bueno, es lo que hay! espero que tanta espera haya valido la pena y que les guste a todos este nuevo cap, que tengo que reconocer me costo muchisimo escribir!, la imaginacion no queria invadir mi mente!, y bueno, asi que aca esta el resultado, lo que salio...just enjoy!, y perdon por tanta espera!

**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Secreto Revelado**

- ¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Harry impaciente cuando salían por el orificio del retrato y se sentaban a un costado del mismo.

- Cálmate¿quieres? Lo que pasa, es algo nada agradable- contestó Lucy abrazando sus rodillas sin mirar al moreno.

- ¿Y qué es eso nada agradable?-

- Bueno…Ron fue a buscar a Hermione a la Biblioteca, y justo en el momento en que llegó, ella y Quincy estaban saliendo- Lucy empezó a relatar los hechos tal como Ron se los había contado a ella.

- ¿Y?- la apremió Harry.

- Y que luego…vió como Tom Quincy se acercaba a Hermione y la besaba. Después de eso, ya no quiso ver más y salió corriendo para terminar varado cerca de la Torre de Astronomía. Ahí fue donde lo encontré durante mi caminata- concluyó. Harry dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Trataba de asimilar lo que oía, pero le era imposible. ¿Hermione había engañado a Ron? Definitivamente eso sería imposible, no creía que fuese capaz- sé que parece increíble. Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Ron me lo dijo. ¿Sabes? Él está destrozado y tiene mucha bronca. Creo que Hermione tendrá que hacer mucho mérito si quiere que Ron la perdone-

- ¿Tú ya sabías algo? Quiero decir… ¿si esto viene desde hace tiempo¿Hermione no te contó nada? se supone que hasta antes de que Snape los pusiera como pareja, ella no conocía a ése idiota-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría estar enterada de una cosa así y hacer como si nada?- exclamó la chica ofendida- Por supuesto que no, ella nunca dijo nada. Sin embargo, creo que hay algo muy extraño detrás de todo esto…porque desde luego que Hermione no conocía a Quincy antes. Algo, que nosotros obviamente no sabemos, tuvo que haber pasado- la voz de Lucy se escuchaba misteriosa y a ella se la veía muy pensativa.

**:::ooo:::**

- ¡No sabes cómo te extrañé Ronnie!- exclamó Hermione ocupando el puesto junto a Ron que había dejado Lucy al irse, e intentado colocar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, pero él se lo impidió apartándose bruscamente de ella y poniéndose de pie.

- Ni siquiera te me acerques Hermione, porque te juro que no respondo de mí- dijo cortante.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? No entiendo…-

- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que olvidaste que hace cinco minutos que yo estaba aquí con Lucy y ella trataba de calmarme…consolarme o lo que sea, por lo que tú me hiciste- gritó, volteándose para verla a los ojos. Hermione comenzó a moverse incómoda en su asiento, empezaba a entender lo que pasaba y sabía que podía esperarse lo peor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó titubeando.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA MOSQUITA MUERTA¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO: TE VI BESÁNDOTE CON QUINCY EN LA PUERTA DE LA BIBLIOTECA!- Ron se salió de sus casillas, no podía evitarlo. Pero por ningún motivo tenía que mostrarse débil delante de Hermione.

- Ron…yo…puedo explicarlo, lo juro…es todo una confusión…yo jamás te engañaría…- intentó explicarse entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡No necesito que me expliques nada, PORQUE TE VI HERMIONE! Después de todo lo que habíamos hablado en la tarde… ¿cómo pudiste?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que la castaña se ponía de pie e intentaba acercarse a él lentamente- A pesar de todo… te sigo queriendo y no quiero lastimarte, así que…mantente alejada de mí, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil- sin decir nada más, Ron se alejó de la castaña para subir apresuradamente la escalera de caracol que daba a la habitación de los varones de 7mo curso. Hermione permaneció sola, en el medio de la Sala Común, mirando la escalera por la que Ron había desaparecido, con una expresión de profunda tristeza y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

En ese preciso instante, una manada de estudiantes entraba en la Torre a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda (señal, de que ya todos habían acabado de cenar). Los últimos en entrar fueron Harry y Lucy. Hermione miró a Lucy con ojos suplicantes, como si estuviese pidiéndole a gritos tan solo con la mirada que la ayudase. La chica le devolvió la mirada, pero no se movió de su lugar; la castaña ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con una de sus manos y salió disparada a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un estridente portazo que resonó en toda la Sala Común.

- Me duele verla así, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ella- dijo Lucy, cuando junto con Harry se sentaban en una mesa para concluir una redacción pendiente de Botánica.

- ¿Si no estuviesen peleadas, irías a consolarla?- preguntó el moreno sacando de la mochila su pluma y unos cuantos pergaminos.

- Sino me acerco a ella no es porque estemos peleadas, no soy rencorosa. Es sólo que…lo que hizo con Ron no estuvo nada bien- respondió ella mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- Imagino que después de esto, tendré que olvidarme de que me cuentes la verdad esta noche…-

- Creo…que sí. Lo siento mucho, pero realmente este no es el momento apropiado- agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa- lo siento- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se acercó para darle un dulce beso.

- Entiendo. Tendré que seguir esperando a que llegue ese "momento apropiado"- concluyó y juntos se pusieron a trabajar.

**:::ooo:::**

Hermione estaba recostada sobre su cama boca arriba y con el dosel cerrado. Miraba hacia arriba, el techo de la cama. De sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas de desesperación; se había quedado completamente sola: primero estaba su pelea con Lucy, que era su mejor y única amiga, y ahora…Ron. El único que le quedaba era Harry, pero había ciertas cosas que no podía compartir con él, aunque seguramente después de que el moreno se enterase de lo que había pasado entre ella y Quincy, también él dejaría de hablarle. Sin lugar a dudas, ése era el peor día de su vida. Estaba en medio de una triste y dolorosa soledad, y todo por culpa de Tom Quincy. Seguía preguntándose cómo es que pudo haber sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que tenía el Slytherin para con ella. El chico también le había dicho, que había contado "_con la ayuda de su gran amigo Draco Malfoy"_, ya que el rubio estaba interesado en ser la pareja de Lucy en el trabajo de Pociones¿habría sido sólo para molestar a Harry? después de todo, ellos dos siempre habían estado enemistados y eso no sería nada nuevo, lo que sí, tendría que advertir a Lucy de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo por precaución.

Volviendo al tema principal: Ron¿cómo haría para que la perdone, para que le crea? Seguramente el pelirrojo, lo único que había visto había sido el beso, y no todo lo que siguió después, sino la entendería y la perdonaría; sabría que ella no lo engañaba porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero las cosas siempre tienen que salir mal haciendo caso omiso de lo que uno desea.

Cerca de las 23:00, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7mo curso se abrió lentamente. Hermione permanecía despierta, tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas por la cabeza como para lograr conciliar el sueño. Ya no lloraba, pero su respiración estaba ahora acompañada por unos leves hipidos. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un suave crujido, y la castaña distinguió a través del dosel de su cama una silueta que se movía a su lado. Suponiendo a quien pertenecía aquella figura, corrió a un lado con mucho cuidado las cortinas de terciopelo: Lucy estaba de espaldas a la castaña colocándose la camiseta de su pijama de algodón color celeste, que hacía juego con el holgado pantalón largo que ya traía puesto, misma tela y mismo color.

La morena sintió los ojos de Hermione clavados en su nuca y se volteó para mirarla…

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó seria, mientras recogía su largo cabello en un desprolijo rodete.

- Triste…deprimida…y sola. Así es como estoy- respondió Hermione con voz apagada.

- Mira Hermione…yo no sé qué es lo que pasó realmente, pero lo único que yo puedo decirte es que te desahogues, que llores lo que sea necesario, pero no te guardes nada. Y…trata de comprender a Ron, para él, ésta es una situación muy difícil- Lucy tenía que reconocer que no le gustaba nada comportarse tan fría con Hermione, y menos en un momento tan difícil como ése.

- Gracias, de verdad…intentaré comprenderlo como tú dices, por más que me duela que no esté conmigo. Ahora deja que yo te de a ti un consejo…-

- Dime- la animó Lucy mientras se metía dentro de su cama.

- Cuídate de Malfoy…lo que pasó hoy fue un tremendo error, pero estuvo preparado. Al parecer Malfoy y Quincy, son muy amigos. Las parejas del trabajo de Pociones, no son una coincidencia, por eso…cuídate- un peso menos, ahora Lucy sabía que tendría que estar alerta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Lo que escuchas: que tú y Malfoy estén juntos, no es sólo una coincidencia. Él y Tom Quincy están confabulados con Snape respecto del armado de las parejas- explicó la castaña bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes. Malfoy pretende ser un "chico malo", pero es inofensivo. Yo sé lo que te digo…de todos modos, gracias por avisar, lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches, y que descanses- Lucy se dio media vuelta en su cama dispuesta a dormir dejando a Hermione bastante pensativa. Luego de unos minutos, la castaña decidió imitar a su amiga y optó por acostarse ella también.

**:::ooo:::**

Harry subía a paso pesado las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos de 7mo. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas, y sentía un cierto temor de volver a mirar a Ron a los ojos, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Él no había hecho nada malo. Pero no cabía ninguna duda de que en ése momento su amigo estaría tirado sobre su cama mirando el techo destrozado, no sin antes haber destruido la habitación para desquitarse.

Seamus, Dean y Neville seguían en la sala común terminando sus deberes de Transformaciones, por lo que Harry tendría aunque sea unos pocos minutos de privacidad para poder hablar con Ron sin que nadie los interrumpa.

De un momento a otro, se encontró frente a la puerta del dormitorio; posó su mano sobre el picaporte y empujó, la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y volvió a cerrarse a espaldas de Harry. Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran equivocadas: Ron, estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, mirando al exterior en silencio.

- ¿Ron?- se atrevió a decir, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él con mucho cuidado.

- Lo que son las vueltas de la vida- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro exhalando un hondo suspiro.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Harry ya estaba parado a su lado.

- Digo…tienes suerte. Todo parecía indicar que al que estaban engañando, era a ti, y no a mí. Incluso ése fue el detonante de la pelea entre Hermione y Lucy, pero ahora todo es al revés- respondió amargamente- nunca creí que me fuera a hacer una cosa así, no la creía capaz. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que estaba muy equivocado- en ese preciso momento, Ron bajó la mirada y la posó en el alféizar de la ventana. Harry lo imitó, y se sorprendió al reconocer el objeto que observaba: brillando por acción de los rayos de luna que en él se reflejaban, yacía delante de sus ojos, la alianza de plata de Ron que simbolizaba su compromiso con Hermione- que poco duró la felicidad. Ya no la necesito, sería absurdo seguir usándola. Buenas noches- Harry no supo qué decir, ni siquiera respondió al saludo porque sintió que hubiese sido ridículo desearle buenas noches considerando la situación. Siguió a Ron con la mirada: el pelirrojo, iba caminando hasta su cama como un zombi, era una imagen realmente deprimente; luego sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, se dejó caer abatido sobre la colcha color escarlata, para seguir por cerrar el dosel de su cama de un tirón. Harry, intercalaba su miraba entre las cortinas de la cama de Ron y la alianza que estaba a sus espaldas. En un acto reflejo, tomó la alianza entre sus manos y la observó por unos segundos…

- En algún momento, las cosas se van a tener que arreglar- pensó para sí mismo y la guardó en su bolsillo. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama y sacó su pijama del interior del baúl, se vistió y se acostó para intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las 7:00 AM. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró a su alrededor: al parecer, el resto de sus compañeros seguían plácidamente dormidos, a juzgar por los fuertes ronquidos provenientes de cada una de sus camas. Luego de exhalar un largo bostezo, se levantó de un salto, se vistió con el uniforme de Gryffindor y tomó su mochila, listo para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Al entrar, notó que en el lugar sólo había algunos pocos alumnos desperdigados por cada uno de las mesas de las cuatro casas. Miró su reloj, y efectivamente todavía era muy temprano, recién eran las 7:20. Al mirar en la mesa de Gryffindor, observó que Lucy estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, sólo que ahora conversaba con… ¿Ginny? Se acercó a ellas, y saludó a ambas con un tímido buenos días. No se atrevía, más bien se sentía incómodo de besar a Lucy enfrente de Ginny. Las dos chicas le respondieron el saludo y Harry siguió por sentarse a un lado de su novia (Ginny estaba sentada enfrente de Lucy).

- Lucy me estaba contando lo que pasó entre mi hermano y Hermione- optó por decir la pelirroja al notar el comportamiento de Harry.

- Sí, bueno…es que Ginny me vio entrar anoche a la sala común abrazada a Ron- agregó la morena con las mejillas coloradas.

- Ah, sí…es algo lamentable, la verdad, lo que pasó…- respondió Harry, recordando el extraño intercambio de palabras que había tenido con Ron la noche anterior y recordando también, la alianza que ahora tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¿Hablaste con mi hermano anoche, Harry?- preguntó Ginny con aire preocupado.

- Sí, bueno…algo así. Está destruido, tanto que…bueno…-

- Tanto… ¿Que, qué?- preguntó Lucy en el mismo tono que Ginny.

- Tanto, que cuando entré en la habitación, estaba parado al lado de la ventana mirando la nada, y sobre el alféizar, había dejado…esto- sacó la plateada alianza de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la palma de su mano para que Lucy y Ginny pudieran verla.

- Pero si eso es…- empezó a decir Lucy, cuando Harry la interrumpió:

- Sí. Es su alianza de "compromiso". Dijo que ya no la necesitaba y que sería absurdo continuar usándola- en ese momento, se oyó un grito ahogado y al levantar la vista, vieron a Hermione parada a espaldas de Ginny, con una mano sobre su pecho y mirando la alianza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin más, se echó a correr hasta salir del Gran Comedor, donde chocó con un grupo de Ravenclaw's de tercero, que la miraron ofendidos.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto!- exclamó Lucy, golpeando la mesa con los puños apretados, provocando que su copa de zumo de calabaza se volcara entera.

- ¿Qué es lo que no soportas?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Lo que no soporto, es seguir con esta indiferencia hacia Hermione, seguir ignorándola como si nada, ya no puedo hacerlo… ¡entendí que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y que ése Quincy, es una basura!- sin dar más explicaciones, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hasta perderse detrás de la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejando atónitos a Harry y a Ginny y sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Dónde crees que va?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry, mientras los dos seguían con la mirada fija en la puerta del salón.

- Supongo que a consolar a Hermione…- bebió un sorbo de chocolate caliente y el silencio se hizo entre los dos. No estaban a solas, desde ésa conversación que habían tenido el día que llegaron a La Madriguera, en la que Harry le había dejado a Ginny muy en claro, que ya no sentía nada por ella.

Lucy, al contrario de lo que Harry pensaba, no había ido tras los pasos de Hermione. Estaba ahora parada frente al retrato de la dama gorda, a quien le gritó la contraseña apurada y se dirigió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas, llevándose por delante a Parvati y Lavender que salían de la misma.

Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Cuando llegó junto a su cama, levantó el colchón y sacó de debajo una pequeña caja de madera que tenía tallada en su tapa una gran _"L"_; la abrió algo acelerada y volcó su interior sobre la colcha. En el fondo de la caja, se distinguía ahora, una manijita casi imperceptible. Lucy, sólo la rozó con su dedo índice y ésta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando a relucir una vieja fotografía mágica. La tomó entre sus manos, y luego de dejar todo de nuevo en su lugar, salió de la habitación. Cuando corría por el tercer piso, se topó con un grupo de niñas de Gryffindor de primero, se acercó a ellas y les preguntó:

- Niñas¿han visto a Hermione Granger?-

- ¿La prefecta?- preguntó una de las niñas, menudita y con ojos marrones que en ese momento parecían asustados. Lucy asintió con la cabeza- sí…la vimos…entrar en…el baño de niñas, del…segundo piso- terminó con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Gracias!- se alejó de sus informantes y siguió su camino, hasta llegar un piso más abajo.

Abrió la puerta del baño procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Lo más probable, sería que Myrtle la Llorona, también estuviese dentro. Se asomó y cerró nuevamente la puerta a su paso. Recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que la encontró: Hermione, estaba acurrucada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. Myrtle, también lloraba dentro de su cubículo. Parecía una competencia por ver quién lo hacía más fuerte.

Lucy, se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello. La castaña, que no la había escuchado entrar, levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. Su rostro, estaba surcado de lágrimas e hipaba constantemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Lucy, hablando entre sollozos e intentando en vano dejar de llorar- llegarás…tarde, a clases…por mi culpa- agregó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué importa? Eso puede esperar, pero tú eres mi amiga, y no podía dejarte sola- contestó despreocupadamente. Hermione lanzó sus brazos al cuello de Lucy para seguir llorando sobre su hombro.

- Gra-gracias… ¡no te das, una…idea…de, cómo…te… necesitaba!- agregó entre hipidos de desesperación y aferrándose a Lucy cada vez con más fuerza.

- Me lo imaginé, por eso estoy aquí. No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo. Si es necesario, faltaremos a clases, pero no pienso dejarte sola- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Hermione.

- ¡Se sacó la alianza y la dejó tirada como si fuera un trozo de basura, Lucy! nunca me va a perdonar… ¡soy una idiota!-

- ¡Ya deja de castigarte, Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Todo lo que pasó es culpa de Quincy y de…Malfoy. Y sí, te va a perdonar, porque yo te voy a ayudar y juntas vamos a lograr que Ron entre en razón- exclamó Lucy, tomando a Hermione por los hombros para que las dos quedasen cara a cara.

- ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan buena conmigo después de que yo desconfié de ti?- preguntó la castaña repentinamente, sin dejar de sollozar.

- Bueno…porque, tú tenías tus motivos para desconfiar de mí, y porque yo fui una estúpida por no haber CONFIADO en ti, y decirte la verdad- explicó la morena, mientras secaba dulcemente las lágrimas de Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hermione incorporándose y dejando momentáneamente de lado el motivo de su tristeza. Lucy bajó la cabeza.

- Quiero decir que…si vine aquí, no fue sólo para consolarte, sino también para pedirte perdón y decirte la verdad-

- Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Todo lo contrario, yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón por no haber creído en ti, en tu palabra-

- No entiendes. Yo no confié en ti, preferí quedarme callada pretendiendo fingir que podía sola, pero no es así. Yo también te necesito Hermione, cometí muchos errores y necesito que me ayudes a repararlos- confesó, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde había guardado la fotografía, la sacó lentamente y la apretó contra su pecho- una prueba vale más que mil palabras. Creo que esta fotografía, te lo explicará todo- le entregó la vieja fotografía a Hermione del reverso. Al tomarla, la castaña la dio vuelta…

- ¿MALFOY?- gritó, para inmediatamente llevarse una mano a la boca. Permaneció mirando a Lucy, con los ojos como platos. En realidad, Hermione había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero lo que nunca había pensado, era que podría convertirse en realidad- no puede ser…-

- Pero lo es…- Hermione volvió la vista a la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos: en ella, Malfoy y Lucy tendrían unos trece años. Draco, rodeaba a la morena con uno de sus brazos y luego la besaba en la mejilla, mientras Lucy se sonrojaba ligeramente. Finalmente, los dos saludaban a la cámara muy sonrientes. Por primera vez, Hermione veía a Draco Malfoy, aparentemente feliz.

- No puedo creerlo- siguió la castaña, mirando la imagen con la boca entreabierta a causa del asombro.

- Me imaginé que reaccionarías así. Piénsalo, todo encaja: Malfoy y yo, nos vemos prácticamente todos los días porque estamos en la misma escuela; y cuando decía que dejara de ser tan dura con él, se refería a todas ésas veces que nos cruzamos y que yo traté de rebajarlo-

- Y… ¿qué hay del…muérdago que recibiste en Navidad¿qué representa para ustedes?-

- ¿No te lo imaginas? Sé que sonará algo patético, pero bajo un muérdago nos dimos nuestro primer beso, una navidad, hace cuatro años atrás. En mi casa por supuesto- explicó Lucy. Hermione le devolvió la fotografía.

- ¿Tu primer beso?- preguntó la castaña haciendo una mueca extraña- No quiero ni pensar, cómo se pondrá Harry cuando se entere…de que Malfoy…te dio tu primer beso-

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no les dije nada antes? Creo que por ahora, no voy a decirle nada a Harry, no quiero alterarlo. No es el momento justo para hacerlo estando el trabajo de Pociones de por medio, se pondrá más histérico con el hecho de que yo tenga que reunirme con Malfoy sabiendo que él es mi ex novio-

- Lucy…- suspiró Hermione- ¿por cuánto tiempo estuvieron saliendo?-

- Un año- respondió la otra melancólica. La castaña lanzó un gritito ahogado.

- ¿Por qué terminaron?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- No sé. Un día como cualquier otro nos encontramos, yo vivía al lado de su casa, y simplemente dijo que había dejado de quererme, pero encontró la forma más hiriente para hacerlo. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el parque que estaba a dos cuadras de nuestra casa…

**(FLASH-BACK)**

Estaba sentada en una de las hamacas que había al fondo del parque, esperando a que él llegara. Hacía mucho frío, estábamos en pleno invierno pasadas las fiestas de fin de año, y Draco al otro día tenía que volver a Hogwarts, las vacaciones festivas habían acabado. Recuerdo que yo estaba algo triste, porque sabía que había llegado el momento de la despedida y no quería tener que volver a separarme de él por tanto tiempo…

De repente, me puse de pie al notar que se acercaba a mí por entre los pequeños montículos de nieve que cubrían el parque en ése momento. Cuando lo tuve enfrente, lo abracé y él me correspondió, pero cuando intenté darle un beso…se apartó de mí bruscamente, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer no fuera lo correcto. Yo lo miré extrañada, y él me tomó de los hombros, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar- su voz sonaba fría y distante.

- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- pregunté.

- De nosotros. Hasta aquí llegamos Lucy, basta- dijo tajante.

- No entiendo¿cómo que hasta aquí llegamos?- mi voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

- Lo que oyes, no hagas esto más difícil-

- ¿Que no haga esto más difícil, dices¿¡Tú estás terminando conmigo sin darme ningún tipo de explicación y pretendes que me que quede callada como si nada!?-

- ¿QUIERES QUE TE DE EXPLICACIONES¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO¡ENTIENDE QUE UNA PERSONA DE MI CLASE, JAMÁS SE FIJARÍA EN UNA SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA COMO TÚ!, ME DAS ASCO…SÓLO TE USÉ PARA DIVERTIRME, PERO ¡YA ME CANSÉ¿ENTIENDES? ME CANSÉ DE TI Y DE TUS ESTUPIDESES- gritó completamente fuera de sí. Creo que está de más decir, que para ése momento yo ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y le pegué tal bofetada que toda mi mano en su conjunto, le quedó estampada en la cara. Después de eso, me alejé lentamente de él, tratando de procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Estaba muy dolida, nunca antes me había tratado de ésa forma. A pesar de todo, estoy segura de que mientras me alejaba, lo oí susurrar:

- Está bien, es lo que merezco por estar haciéndote sufrir así-

**(FIN DEL FLASH-BACK)**

- Eso es horrible Lucy. Después de lo felices que lucen en la fotografía…- comentó Hermione apenada.

- La fotografía es de cuando cumplí catorce, mi madre fue quien la tomó. Él vino a visitarme a mi casa a escondidas de sus padres y me trajo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas como regalo-

- Como la que recibiste el otro día…- recordó la castaña. Lucy asintió con la cabeza- tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Lucy. Yo podría haberte ayudado a superar tus encuentros furtivos con Malfoy en la escuela, de haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué a escondidas de sus padres, dices?-

- Porque desde luego, que Lucius y Narcisa no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación, por ése estúpido tema de la pureza de sangre. ¿Sabes? Siempre sospeché que ellos tuvieron algo que ver en la decisión de Draco. Y más cuando dos días después de que habíamos terminado, apareció de la nada en mi casa Cornelius Fudge con un par de matones y una orden de desalojo en sus manos. Ahí fue cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Francia-

- Entonces…si te fuiste a vivir a otro país¿fue porque te echaron de tu casa?-

- Sí. Viajamos a Francia una semana más tarde, y cuando llegamos, mis padres tuvieron que buscarse un nuevo trabajo, y yo tuve que adaptarme a Beaxbatoons. Creo que hay algo más que nunca te dije, y es que tengo una hermana menor: Megan, tiene diez años, y va a ingresar a Hogwarts el año que viene. Cuando pasó todo esto, ella sólo tenía seis años, pero créeme…que se acuerda perfectamente de Draco-

- Acabas de confesarme el secreto de tu vida. Algunos datos ya los tenía presentes, pero incompletos, faltaba una parte de la historia-

- Ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad, quisiera saber cómo sigue esto…- preguntó Lucy bajando la cabeza como si temiera la respuesta.

- ¡Hey!, cómo ¿qué cómo sigue todo esto? Somos amigas, nos tenemos la una a la otra, cada una tiene sus problemas, pero…- Hermione hizo una breve pausa- lo que quiero decir es…no sé tú, pero yo te necesito más que nunca…- estaba a punto de volver a quebrarse.

- Yo también te necesito, Hermione…- se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Cada una volvía a llorar sus penas, pero ahora volvían a tener ése hombro donde apoyarse.

- A partir de ahora- empezó la castaña al separarse de Lucy- volveremos a llorar juntas y a reír juntas, a empezar de cero y sin secretos. ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Dalo por hecho!- coincidió la morena, con una enorme sonrisa y volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

**:::ooo:::**

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Lucy y Hermione entraron juntas y riendo al Gran Comedor, como lo habían estado haciendo durante todo el día desde el momento de su reconciliación. A pesar de los chistes y los comentarios graciosos que se hacían para levantarse el ánimo mutuamente, era imposible dejar de lado la pena que sentían por dentro. Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar de Ron y el cruzarse con él permanentemente no la ayudaba demasiado; y al parecer a Lucy, recordar no le hacía nada bien. Le había llevado años lograr dejar atrás todo lo que acababa de contarle a Hermione, y ahora ese sentimiento de profunda tristeza volvía a hacerse presente en su pecho.

Cuando ocuparon sus habituales lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a Harry y Ron, este último se puso de pie diciendo:

- Creo que perdí el apetito, Harry. Nos vemos más tarde - y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, se fue caminando a paso decidido hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, hasta perderse en el vestíbulo. La castaña lo siguió con la mirada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a llorar, no soportaba tanta indiferencia. Lucy y Harry la miraban apenados.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Harry.

- Harry. Me preguntaba si…- hizo una breve pausa exhalando un hondo suspiro- ¿podrías darme la alianza de Ron?- finalizó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí, claro…aquí tienes- respondió Harry con voz apagada, entregándole a Hermione la alianza que había estado guardada durante todo el día en el bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione, la tomó entre sus manos y la sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos para observarla por unos segundos; luego, con mucho cuidado, la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. Lucy pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña, y dijo:

- Arriba ése ánimo Herms, tienes que ser fuerte. Ahora lo mejor, será que comas algo para que podamos subir a la Sala Común a descansar-

- Sí, tienes razón…será lo mejor- suspiró.

- No quiero ser inoportuno, pero… ¿ustedes dos, son amigas otra vez?- preguntó Harry, mirándolas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Sí. Hoy en la mañana arreglamos todas nuestras diferencias- respondió Lucy muy alegre, mientras Hermione, sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez que los tres tuvieron el estómago lleno, subieron a la Torre Gryffindor. Al atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda, se encontraron con Seamus y Neville de pie frente a la pizarra de anuncios leyendo un nuevo comunicado. Se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Nueva salida a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

- No. Reunión de padres de los alumnos de 7mo. Según dice aquí, es para hablarles y ponerlos al tanto de los EXTASIS finales- contestó Seamus, volviéndose hacia el grupo de recién llegados.

- Es extraño, creo que nunca antes habían hecho una cosa así en Hogwarts- agregó Hermione leyendo el anuncio.

- Puede ser, pero a mí no me parece mal. Aquí también dice, que nosotros debemos estar presentes- añadió Lucy, señalando con su dedo índice un fragmento del artículo.

- Y dice, que la reunión es mañana y que a cada una de las familias ya se les envió con una mayor anticipación el aviso correspondiente- dijo Neville con nerviosismo y tragando saliva.

Llegadas las 24:00, Hermione y Lucy decidieron despedirse de Harry, que era el único que quedaba en la sala común, y subir a acostarse. Ni bien entraron en su habitación, Ron salía de la suya e iba a sentarse a un lado de Harry.

- Estaba esperando a que ellas se fueran-

- ¿Piensas seguir evitando a Hermione por mucho tiempo más?-

- No lo sé, entiende que por ahora me cuesta mirarla a los ojos, me hace mal verla- respondió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada.

- Claro que entiendo, pero evitándola, no vas a conseguir nada-

- ¿Se reconciliaron?-

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- De Hermione y Lucy-

- Ah, sí. Yo pregunté lo mismo durante la cena, y Lucy me dijo que en la mañana habían arreglado todas sus diferencias-

- Eso quiere decir…que Lucy se puso de su lado¿verdad?-

- No lo sé Ron. Tú también tendrías que entender, que no podía dejarla sola, es su mejor amiga. Pero eso no significa, que Lucy, apoye lo que hizo Hermione-

- Sí, podría ser. Cambiando de tema… ¿leíste lo de la reunión de padres?-

- Sí, lo leí. Espero que Remus y Tonks, puedan venir- (poco después de haber finalizado 6to año, el profesor Lupin y Tonks, luego de casarse se habían convertido en los tutores oficiales de Harry).

**:::ooo:::**

A la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno, los estudiantes de 7mo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tenían libre la primera hora de clase, ya que debían asistir a la reunión de padres. (**n/a: **se entiende que la reunión se hace en dos fechas diferentes: en la primera, Gryffindor y Slytherin; y en la segunda, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw).

Una vez que todos los estudiantes abandonaron el Gran Comedor, se reemplazaron las tradicionales cuatro mesas de las casas, por un conjunto de asientos ubicados en forma circular y en desnivel, simulando un auditorio. A medida que los padres iban llegando, se iban también acomodando en cada uno de los lugares.

Harry y Lucy, aprovecharon la oportunidad para presentar a los padres de la chica, con "los de" Harry. Y en el caso de Lucy, presentar también a su novio con su familia.

- Papá, mamá y…Megan- comenzó mirando a su hermana menor con una sonrisa- él es…Harry Potter, mi novio- el Sr. y la Sra. Wellington, observaron a Harry detenidamente por unos segundos, mientras que la pequeña Megan, con la mandíbula ya por el piso, miraba primero a Harry y luego a su hermana, con los ojos muy abiertos. Al notarlo, Lucy soltó una risita.

- Un gusto conocerte Harry, es un verdadero placer- dijeron de a uno por vez estrechando la mano de Harry, Mark y Sarah Wellington.

- El placer es mío- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Y mío también- agregó Megan en tono pícaro y ofreciéndole su mano a Harry. La niña, era idéntica a su hermana, tenía sus mismos imponentes ojos turquesas, sólo que con siete años menos.

- Sí, por supuesto- continuó el moreno, tomándole la mano.

- Bueno…y ellos, son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Los tutores de Harry- siguió la chica señalando a los otros dos.

- Ya te lo dije Lucy, sólo llámame Tonks, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre. Y para ustedes lo mismo- dijo Tonks muy sonriente dirigiéndose por último a los padres de Lucy y estrechando sus manos. En ésa ocasión, llevaba el pelo corto y rubio, y los ojos verdes- realmente tienen una hija encantadora-

Luego de las presentaciones y de las formalidades, todos fueron a sentarse. Los padres de Lucy, que no conocían a la mayoría de los presentes, se ubicaron junto a Lupin y Tonks, quienes al otro lado tenían al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley y a los Granger.

El propósito de la reunión en sí, era, como bien decía en el comunicado, informar a los padres de los alumnos de 7mo curso acerca de los EXTASIS finales de ése año y debatir sobre la orientación vocacional de sus hijos. A la cabeza de la reunión estaban, el profesor Dumbledore y los jefes de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Snape. Los padres, habían tenido la oportunidad de consultar con ellos todas sus dudas acerca del plan de estudio para los exámenes, etc.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, la reunión llegó a su fin, y poco a poco comenzó la desconcentración del Gran Comedor. Lucy, fue una de las primeras en salir, y su hermana Megan, la siguió.

- ¿Te gustó Hogwarts Meg? Piensa que el próximo año, te toca a ti estar aquí-

- Sí, no veo la hora de venir aquí. La verdad, es que me aburro bastante estando sola en casa- respondió la niña recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Lucy sonrió.

- ¡Hey, Lucy, Megan!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas se voltearon.

- ¿Draco Malfoy?- le susurró Meg a Lucy sorprendida.

- Sí Meg. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ésta es su escuela- confirmó Lucy- ¿qué quieres Draco?- preguntó, mirando al rubio que acababa de llegar a su lado.

- Nada. Tranquila. Sólo quería saludar a Meg, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía- respondió el Slytherin mirando a la niña.

- Es verdad, y le agradezco a Merlín por eso. Que yo haya tenido sólo seis años cuando tú salías con mi hermana, no quiere decir que ahora no te recuerde a ti y a todo lo que le hiciste- dijo la pequeña Wellington muy seria. Parecía una persona muy madura y muy segura para tener tan solo diez años.

- Veo que ya estás grande, y que cada vez te pareces más a tu hermana. En todos los aspectos. Sobre todo en el carácter-

- En eso tienes razón. Y por suerte heredó mi carácter, así cuando crezca podrá defenderse de los idiotas como tú, para que no le pase lo mismo que a mí por haber sido tan estúpida-

- El único estúpido fui yo por haberte dejado. Ahora, cuatro años más tarde, te miro, y estás más hermosa que nunca. Por primera vez, tengo que admitir, que envidio al idiota de Potter- la voz de Malfoy, sonaba sincera y tranquila y parecía haber abandonado ése tono frío tan característico en él. Como si fuera poco, la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No le creas Lucy- susurró Megan, mirando a Malfoy con desprecio. A Lucy se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no podía emitir palabra. Para empeorar un poco las cosas, alguien se acercaba a ellos a espaldas de Draco: una mujer alta, delgada, de tez muy blanca y cabello rubio. Al llegar junto al Slytherin, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, quien se volteó para mirarla.

- Que tierno, las dos hermanitas Wellington frente a mí una vez más, después de tanto tiempo- dijo con voz fría y rebajándolas con la mirada. Megan, hizo una mueca extraña metiéndose un dedo en la boca simulando que tenía arcadas. Lucy, por su lado, al verla, tomó valor y apretó los dientes conteniendo la rabia, para luego decirle:

- ¡Narcisa, tanto tiempo sin vernos!, disculpa...no quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿por qué no está Lucius contigo?- hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que se tapó la boca con una de sus manos como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad- ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me había olvidado por completo de que estaba encerrado en Azkabán por ser un mortífago- Malfoy lanzó un bufido molesto, y Megan sonrió maliciosamente apoyando a su hermana.

- ¡No te lo voy a permitir, mocosa del demonio!- exclamó Narcisa con el rostro contorsionado por la ira. Levantó una de sus manos con intención de abofetear a Lucy, pero en ése momento…

- ¡No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo encima de mi hija!- el Sr. y la Sra. Wellington se acercaban dando grandes zancadas. Sarah, era quien había gritado. Inmediatamente llegaron con sus dos hijas y se colocaron detrás de ellas.

- Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí: si son el mugroso muggle y su mujer traidora de la sangre-

- Puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero al menos nosotros jamás interferiríamos en la vida privada de Lucy ó de Megan, como tú y tu esposo lo hicieron con Draco- esta vez quien habló fue Mark Wellington- tanto tú como Lucius, invadieron la relación que Lucy y Draco mantenían, sólo por ésa estúpida ridiculez de la sangre. Eso era lo único que les importaba, sin siquiera preocuparse por la felicidad de su propio hijo, por respetar sus decisiones e ignorando también el hecho de que hacían sufrir a otros- Lucy tenía ahora los ojos fijos en el piso y había roto a llorar.

- Eso no es cierto. Nosotros nunca interferimos en la vida privada de Draco¿no es así, hijo?- en ése momento el Slytherin miraba de soslayo a Lucy, hasta que decidió responder:

- Sí, sí lo hicieron- Lucy, levantó sus ojos repentinamente para mirar a Malfoy- hace cuatro años, fueron ustedes los que me obligaron a dejarla, porque de haber sido de otra forma, yo jamás lo habría hecho. No podían aceptar que yo quisiera tanto a una mestiza, que estuviera intentado ser feliz con ella. Pero ya no más. Ésta vez, no voy a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar- al terminar de hablar, Malfoy se colocó delante de Lucy.

**:::ooo:::**

Harry, vió que Lucy y su hermana Megan, fueron de las primeras en salir del Gran Comedor. No recordaba que Lucy le hubiera dicho que tenía una hermana, pero en ése momento, al verlas juntas y conversando tan animadamente, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Se retrasó un poco, ya que él, junto con Ron, el profesor Lupin, Tonks y el Sr. y la Sra Weasley, se habían quedado conversando con Dumbledore y la profesora Mc Gonagall. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, él y Ron, también salieron. Luego de caminar unos pocos metros, Harry se detuvo en seco y puso un brazo delante de su amigo, para que él también lo hiciera.

Lo que veía ante sus ojos, no podía significar nada bueno: Lucy y Megan, hablaban con Malfoy como si se conocieran desde hacía años. De pronto, le pareció escuchar al rubio decir:

_- El único estúpido fui yo por haberte dejado. Ahora, cuatro años más tarde, te miro, y estás más hermosa que nunca. Por primera vez, tengo que admitir, que envidio al idiota de Potter-_

Ron, posó su mirada en Harry sorprendido, como esperando a que reaccionara y dijera algo. Sin embargo, el moreno seguía mirando la escena atónito y en silencio. Vieron acercarse a Narcisa Malfoy e intentar pegarle a Lucy, en cuanto llegaron sus padres. Harry no podía creer lo que oía y veía. Lo que terminó por destruirlo, fue escuchar las últimas palabras de Malfoy:

_- Sí, sí lo hicieron. Hace cuatro años, fueron ustedes los que me obligaron a dejarla, porque de haber sido de otra forma, yo jamás lo habría hecho. No podían aceptar que yo quisiera tanto a una mestiza, que estuviera intentado ser feliz con ella. Pero ya no más. Ésta vez, no voy a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar- _luego lo vió ponerse de pie frente a Lucy, como si fuese su escudo protector. Lucy lloraba, al mismo tiempo que miraba de forma algo extraña al Slytherin, mientras su hermana Megan, intentaba consolarla abrazándola por la cintura. De repente, la morena corrió la mirada hacia un costado y sus ojos, se encontraron con los esmeralda de Harry; lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y notó que Harry se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello nervioso, él parecía mirarla con bronca y desconfianza; ella seguía mirándolo fijamente y comenzando a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza…

Ron, estaba muy confundido. Pasaba sus ojos de Harry a Lucy, y de Lucy a Malfoy.

Harry empezó a alejarse de la escena caminando hacia atrás, sin quitar los ojos de Lucy. Ella, ya sin poder contenerse, había empezado a llorar con más fuerza; las cosas no podrían estarle saliendo peor.

- No es lo que estás pensando…por favor regresa- pensó para sus adentros- ¡HARRY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16 DE LUCY!! **les gusto??, espero que si, porque sino me pongo triste ( jaja, naaahh, solo espero sus hermosos reviews! y a todos los fieles lectores y reviewers de este fic, los invito tmb a pasarse por uno nuevo que estoy escribiendo y que ya tengo puyblicado el primer capitulo, se llama "Por un Segundo a Tu Lado", es un R/Hr-H/G post-Hogwarts, pasen y dejen reviews ahi tmb, que es muy nuevito y solo tiene 5!, por algo se empieza!!

bye y una vez mas, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, POR TODO!!


	18. Arriesgándolo Todo

Definitvamente, esta fue una de las veces que mas tarde en actualizar, desde octubre que no subia un capitulo! soy la mas caradura! asi que les pido disculpas a todos por haberlos hecho esperar tanto...pero tmb quiero que sepan que tuve mis motivos, tengo que ponerme las pilas y estudiar paar rendir todas las materias que me lleve y si las apruebo mi premio va a ser volver a tener internet! asi que vale la pena el esfuerzo ;) pero bueno, en fin...no los entretenfo mas y los dejo que disfruten de este nuevo cap!!

**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Arriesgándolo Todo**

Tanto los Malfoy, como los Wellington, que hasta ese momento no habían advertido lo que estaba pasando entre Harry y Lucy, se voltearon inmediatamente hacia la chica al escucharla gritar. Lucy tenía ahora, los ojos, los labios y los puños apretados para tratar de contener la bronca que sentía. Una vez más, tendría que enfrentar una nueva discusión con Harry por culpa del idiota de Malfoy. Finalmente, posó sus ojos en Narcisa y dijo:

- ¡No te preocupes porque tu hijo y yo no estamos juntos otra vez!, eso es algo que no va a volver a pasar, y menos ahora ¡porque estoy comprometida con alguien más!- lanzando una última mirada de desprecio a Draco, salió disparada hacia el pasillo por el que Harry había desaparecido.

- ¡Por suerte mi hermana ahora sale con Harry Potter, que es mucho más apuesto, bueno y listo que tú!, asqueroso y estú…- en cuanto Megan comenzó a replicar contra Malfoy, su madre (Sarah), la detuvo tapándole la boca con una de sus manos.

- Ya vámonos Megan. No tiene importancia- los tres Wellington se alejaron hasta salir del castillo.

Narcisa se cruzó de brazos, mientras sonreía satisfecha mirando a su hijo, quien parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- ¡Lo arruinaste todo otra vez!- gritó Malfoy, para luego salir disparado quien sabe a dónde, dejando a su madre sola.

**:::ooo:::**

Hermione se despedía de sus padres en la puerta del Gran Comedor, cuando vió a Harry pasar delante de sus ojos caminando a paso ligero, para unos segundos después, comenzar a ser seguido por Lucy, que iba llorando.

Empezó a caminar ella también, hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas…

- ¡Hermione!- la castaña se volteó.

- ¿Ron?…- murmuró mirándolo confundida al tenerlo enfrente.

- ¿Los viste pasar?- preguntó el pelirrojo agitado.

- ¿Te refieres a Harry y a Lucy?- Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Empezaron a caminar juntos- Hamm…sí, pero no entiendo qué es lo que pasó-

- Lo que pasó fue que Harry y yo escuchamos a Malfoy hablar con Lucy hace unos minutos, y bueno…el gran secreto de Lucy, ya dejó de ser secreto: nos enteramos que ese idiota es su ex novio. Y podrás imaginarte la reacción de Harry al oírlo decir cuán arrepentido estaba por haberla dejado- explicó.

- Yo ya lo sabía. Lucy me lo contó ayer en la mañana- confesó la castaña- pero definitivamente, esta no era la forma más apropiada de que Harry se enterase de la verdad- concluyó. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero de pronto, parecieron recordar que ellos estaban peleados y que ya no se hablaban. De la nada, ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, se había convertido en una especie de crimen. Ron comenzó a alejarse, luego de exhalar un hondo suspiro- ¡Espera Ron!- siguió Hermione, acercándose a él por la espalda y tomándolo del hombro. El pelirrojo se detuvo muy a su pesar y luego se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- contestó en tono frío.

- No me trates así- agregó ella. Su voz, empezando a sonar temblorosa.

- Entonces ve al grano de una vez¿quieres? No tengo todo el día para quedarme a escucharte- Hermione bajó la cabeza y Ron la observaba desde dos perspectivas diferentes; una, era la de su corazón, que en ese momento, sentía ternura, pena y amor; y la otra, la de sus ojos, que por el contrario, expresaban bronca, resentimiento y odio.

- Creo que tú y yo, tenemos que hablar- contestó ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

**:::ooo:::**

Lucy, seguía los pasos de Harry hacia la Torre Gryffindor, gritando su nombre, intentando en vano hacerlo detener.

Tanto tiempo guardando un secreto, tratando de encontrar _ese _momento apropiado para confesar sin lastimar a nadie, todo para que ahora las cosas terminasen así. Lucy aun tenía dándole vueltas por la cabeza las cosas que Malfoy le había dicho, y empezaba a comprender que nunca había llegado a odiarlo, se daba cuenta, de que eso sería prácticamente imposible; ya nada existía entre ellos dos, sólo un simple recuerdo; un recuerdo de algo que fue hermoso mientras duró y que luego fue derrumbado, por lo que ahora parecía haber sido un error. Sus sospechas finalmente habían quedado confirmadas: Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, como no podía ser de otra manera, habían metido sus narices en su relación con Draco hasta lograr desgastarla por completo, y si el Slytherin había sido sincero con ella, aún la seguía queriendo. Gran parte de su pasado, estaba aclarada. Ahora sólo le faltaba definir su presente, en manos de Harry.

Ambos ya habían atravesado el retrato de la Dama Gorda y ahora Harry subía a toda velocidad las escaleras que daban a su cuarto; Lucy seguía detrás de él y alcanzó a sostener la puerta de la habitación unos pocos centímetros antes de que se cerrase a espaldas del moreno. Entró ella también y por fin la cerró. Harry estaba sentado en su cama con los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. La chica comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente.

- No era necesario que me siguieras- Harry decidió romper ese incómodo silencio.

- Yo creo que sí. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. En realidad…yo necesito darte una explicación- puntualizó Lucy, sentándose a su lado.

- No, no tienes nada que explicarme. Ya está todo aclarado. Definitivamente, "ése" no era el momento apropiado que tú buscabas, pero ahora, ya sé toda la verdad. Malfoy es tu ex novio; el que te rompió el corazón cuando tenías trece años; por el que sufriste durante tanto tiempo; el que está arrepentido de haberte dejado y el que según parece, te sigue queriendo- continuó el moreno mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? si me sigue queriendo o no, es algo que realmente no me importa. Es un problema suyo- hizo una breve pausa y se acercó un poco más a Harry- Harry...el amor es cosa de dos, y yo no siento absolutamente nada por Malfoy-

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Quiero decir…que no me pareció lo mismo allá abajo. ¡Te pusiste a llorar cuando enfrentó a su madre por ti¿vas a decirme que eso no significa nada?- reclamó Harry poniéndose de pie furioso; había empezado a perder la calma.

- Perdón¡¿pero qué es lo que me estás reclamando¡Por si no lo notaste, me tocó pasar por una situación muy dolorosa para mí! Todo lo que dijo Malfoy, no hizo más que remover mi pasado y todo por lo que mi familia y yo tuvimos que pasar por culpa de la suya. No es justo lo que estás haciendo conmigo Harry- replicó ella imitando los movimientos del moreno.

- Podrías ponerte en mi lugar por un momento también¿no crees¿cómo pretendes que me sienta si me entero que MI NOVIA, estuvo alguna vez en brazos de quien es mi peor enemigo?- exclamó el ojiverde.

- Eso es algo por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Cuántas veces me harás repetirte que es algo que ya forma parte de mi pasado? Tú no tienes idea de todo el daño que los Malfoy le hicieron a mi familia, Harry- comentó la morena en tono de reproche.

- Será porque tú nunca me lo contaste¿no te parece?- añadió sarcástico.

- Realmente, Harry, creí que afrontarías las cosas con un poquito- hizo un gesto uniendo el dedo pulgar con el índice, dejándolos separados tan sólo por unos milímetros- más de madurez. Yo te pregunto a ti¿no te parece que ya estamos grandes para discutir por reclamos…estúpidos y cosas sin sentido? Pensé que quizás, podrías adoptar una postura más sería frente a esta situación y al menos tratar de entender, cómo me siento yo con todo esto. Pero según parece, eso es lo que menos te importa- sus ojos volvían a estar aguosos, y antes de romper a llorar una vez más, decidió comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación de una vez por todas, pero Harry la detuvo a mitad de camino tomándola delicadamente por el brazo. Lucy suspiró profundamente antes de voltearse a verlo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no me importa cómo te sientes? Es más, eso es lo único que me importa- agregó el moreno, mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos.

- Si es así, me estás demostrando todo lo contrario. No haces otra cosa más que a reafirmar los celos y el odio que sientes por Malfoy-

- ¡¿YO, CELOSO DE ÉSE IDIOTA?!- gritó fuera de sí.

- ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez- contestó Lucy, riendo incrédula. Harry bufó molesto.

- Está bien…lo siento. Y entiende que no es que tú no me importes, porque tendrías que saber perfectamente, que eres lo más importante que tengo. Es sólo que…me gustaría que tú comprendas MI situación y que como ya te dije, te pusieras en mi lugar tan solo por un minuto. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, entonces ¿cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que es por esa basura que no vale un centavo, por quien sufriste durante tanto tiempo? no me cabe en la cabeza, cómo pudiste haber amado a alguien así- confesó en un pequeño discurso, que terminó de conmover a Lucy.

- Por eso mismo, no deberías darle tanta importancia a esa basura: no vale la pena- secó sus lágrimas, acercándose más y más a Harry quedando sus bocas a un centímetro de distancia. Harry sonrió levemente- ¿ya te dije que te amo?- lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No, pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes. Hoy más que nunca necesito sentirte mía- cediendo de su enojo, tomó a Lucy por la cintura presionándola más contra sí.

- Te amo Harry Potter, y puedo asegurarte que Draco Malfoy, es sólo una mancha en mi pasado- y sin decir una sola palabra más, acabó por completo con la distancia que los separaba.

**:::ooo:::**

Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer entrar a Ron en razón. Sabía que no podría soportar esa situación por mucho tiempo más. La felicidad les había durado poco más de una semana y todo el amor que el pelirrojo había demostrado sentir por ella, se había transformado en un profundo odio repentino del que sabía, ella era la causante por haberse besado accidentalmente con Tom Quincy.

- No vas a poder evitarme por mucho tiempo más Ron, y además…yo tampoco puedo seguir así- Ron se ciñó un poco más la capa al cuerpo y salió a paso decidido a los helados jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione fue tras él tratando de darse calor, frotándose los brazos con sus propias manos, puesto que estaba muy desabrigada (traía como único abrigo el sweater del uniforme de Gryffindor). Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, se detuvieron junto a un árbol frente al lago congelado.

- ¿Así, cómo?- preguntó el pelirrojo con indiferencia mirando el horizonte.

- Peleada contigo. Te quiero y te necesito conmigo- respondió con un hilo de voz. Con cada palabra que emitían, un débil vapor blanco salía de sus bocas a causa del aire helado. Ron dirigió sus ojos a ella y la observó temblar. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se deshizo de su capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de la castaña. Ella le sonrió agradecida y esperanzada.

- De ser así, debiste de haberlo pensado mejor antes de besar a Quincy- agregó tajante.

- Esa no fue mi intención. Ron, yo te amo demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte de esa forma- declaró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No sé qué pensar; no sé si debo creerte o no. Por momentos pienso que quizás nunca debimos dejar de ser amigos, que habernos puesto en pareja fue un error. Por mi parte, creo que estaba confundido respecto de mis sentimientos hacia a ti y que ese día sólo me dejé llevar por las hormonas- confesó, mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión de profunda tristeza y decepción en el rostro de Hermione. Él sabía perfectamente que todo lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto, amaba a esa sabelotodo más que a nada en el mundo, pero debía mentirle para no seguir hiriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué dices¡deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Ronald! No puedes seguir comportándote como un niño de diez años¡porque no lo eres!- exclamó Hermione dolida.

- Tú no puedes saber cómo me siento. No te estoy mintiendo Hermione, tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte de cómo son las cosas. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento es mi amistad; que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes- ¡qué gran mentira! Sonaba bastante sincero para tratarse de alguien, que está sintiendo todo lo contrario. ¿Que lo único que podía ofrecerle en ese momento era su amistad¡Por favor! Estaba deseando más que nunca volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto la amaba, pero ella lo había traicionado, y ahora el rencor ocupaba un lugar más grande que el amor en su corazón.

- ¡¿No puedes entender que no quiero tu amistad?!- gritó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia.

- Entonces, no hay nada que…- pero Ron no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que fue interrumpido por alguien más que se acercaba a ellos riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Deja en paz a mi chica comadreja¿no la oíste decir que no quiere nada de ti?- Tom Quincy. Ron supo que había llegado el tiempo de vengarse de ese idiota por haberle quitado su tesoro más preciado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Hermione colérica y temerosa al mismo tiempo, poniéndose en medio de Ron y el Slytherin. Sintió al pelirrojo bufar en su cuello enfurecido.

- Vine a defenderte "mi amor"- agregó Tom con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¿A quién vas a defender tú, idiota?! Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman sino quieres terminar en la enfermería- continuó Ron, intentando dar manotazos por encima del hombro de Hermione.

- Tranquilo, Ron- intentó calmarlo la castaña- no hay nada de lo que me tengas que defender- siguió dirigiéndose a Quincy- él es mi novio y parece que todavía no te quedó claro que te dije que no quería volver a verte jamás-

- No recuerdo que hayas dicho nada. Lo que sí recuerdo, y a la perfección, es la noche que pasamos el miércoles luego de que salimos de la biblioteca- dijo la serpiente cínicamente. Ron estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, cálmate Ron! tú bien sabes que eso es mentira, nosotros hablamos esa misma noche. ¡Y tú!- señaló a Quincy con una mirada asesina- ¿por qué me haces esto¿te hace feliz arruinarle la vida a los demás?- Hermione ya no podía con su alma, y estaba bañada en lágrimas.

- Pero gatita... ¿qué manera es esa de tratar a tu amorcito? No hace falta que finjamos más, Weasley ya está enterado de todo¿para qué seguir escondiendo lo que sentimos?- todo un auténtico Slytherin sin corazón.

- ¡Hermione, por favor hazte a un lado!- exclamó el pelirrojo fuera de sí, intentando apartar a la castaña procurando no lastimarla. Quincy comenzó a acercarse más a ellos, quedando a unos escasos treinta centímetros de distancia de Ron con el obstáculo Hermione en medio.

- Sí Hermione, apártate para que pueda darle a este poca cosa lo que se merece- el Slytherin movió su cabeza de un lado a otro descontracturando los músculos de su cuello y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

- ¡No voy a moverme de aquí¡ya basta!- la castaña comenzó a empujar a Quincy por el pecho para impedir que se acercase aún más.

- Te lo advertí, gatita…- el Slytherin empujó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola aterrizar en la nieve helada. Para Ron, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla, miserable serpiente?!- el pelirrojo tenía la cara desencajada por la ira, la cual cargó sobre su puño cerrado que fue a dar de lleno en la nariz de Quincy.

- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, comadreja asquerosa!- el Slytherin saltó sobre Ron, golpeándolo en el estómago, para terminar cayendo los dos juntos (uno encima del otro) sobre la humedad de la nieve pero sin cesar de los golpes. Hermione que había logrado volver a ponerse de pie, lloraba desesperadamente tapándose la cara con las manos.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio del descanso comenzó a sonar y estudiantes de todos los cursos salían precipitadamente de los salones de clase. Uno a uno se convirtieron en espectadores de la pelea, y no hacían otra cosa más que seguir alentándolos al compás de estridentes aplausos y eufóricos gritos de aliento. Colin Creevey, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, seguía con la molesta obsesión de llevar su cámara adonde quiera que vaya y fotografiando las situaciones más incómodas, entre ellas, la presente pelea entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Los golpes eran cada vez más intensos, y aquella pelea parecía no tener fin. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Con cada golpe que Ron soltaba contra Quincy, se volvía más salvaje y una expresión de profundo odio y satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro al verlo ya casi agonizante. Durante unos pocos minutos, la serpiente era quien tenía el control de la pelea, dejando las claras evidencias en el latente pómulo morado del pelirrojo, y también cerca de la comisura de los labios, de la que le brotaba una considerable cantidad de sangre; ahora todo se le había ido de las manos: Ron llevaba la ventaja y Quincy yacía dolorido sobre la nieve, con lo que dejándose guiar por un fuerte _crac _escuchado hacía apenas unos segundos, fueron un par de costillas rotas. El pelirrojo pateaba a Quincy en el estómago sin compasión; parecía irreconocible, como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese reencarnado en su cuerpo.

- ¡Ron, ya basta, por favor!- gritaba Hermione con voz temblorosa, sin saber qué hacer- ¡no vale la pena!-

De pronto, la enorme masa de alumnos comenzó a abrirse dejándole el paso libre a una acalorada profesora Mc Gonagall, seguida por Snape y Dumbledore.

- ¡Sr. Weasley¡deténgase inmediatamente¿qué significa esto?- exclamó la profesora acercándose al sector de la pelea. Ron se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y luego lanzó un escupitajo a un costado, alejándose por fin de Quincy. Snape y el profesor Dumbledore se apresuraron también a llegar junto a ella. Este primero, se acercó al Slytherin y sin importarle los gemidos de dolor del muchacho, lo puso de pie agarrándolo bruscamente de la túnica.

- Profesora Mc Gonagall, Ron y yo sólo estábamos hablando y luego llegó Quincy y…comenzó a provocarlo. Él no tiene la culpa- intentó explicar Hermione entre lágrimas.

- Srta. Granger, esa no es excusa para semejante espectáculo de violencia en el medio del patio de la escuela¿no le parece? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros cincuenta para Slytherin. Y a usted Sr. Weasley, lo quiero ver de inmediato en mi despacho- la profesora estaba notablemente furiosa y le temblaban las aletas de la nariz.

- Minerva, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos que la Srta. Granger se encargue del Sr. Weasley. Y en cuanto al Sr. Quincy…- intervino Dumbledore- profesor Snape, acompáñelo a la enfermería, creo que Poppy tendrá algunos huesos que recomponer- continuó dirigiéndose al profesor de pelo grasiento, quien obedeció la orden al instante, alejándose de la escena junto con Tom Quincy.

- Pero Albus, lo que acaba de pasar es muy grave- añadió la profesora Mc Gonagall indignada.

- Es sólo una pelea de adolescentes, Minerva. Además estoy seguro de que el Sr. Weasley tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo- agregó Dumbledore, mirando a Ron y Hermione con el amago de una sonrisa.

**:::ooo:::**

- ¡Harry!- exclamó un agitado Neville entrando bruscamente en la habitación de los chicos de 7mo curso- lo siento, no quise interrumpir- agregó ruborizado, mientras Harry y Lucy deshacían su abrazo- es Ron…- continuó, recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Qué, Neville¿qué pasa con él?- preguntó Harry un tanto preocupado.

- Él y Hermione están abajo en los jardines con Dumbledore y la profesora Mc Gonagall. Tuvo una fuerte pelea con Quincy- explicó.

- ¿Con Tom Quincy?- siguió Lucy alarmada. Si Ron se había peleado con el Slytherin, algo muy grave tendría que haber pasado.

- Sí, y Quincy ahora está en la enfermería. Parece que Ron le quebró varias costillas- concluyó Neville, con su regordete rostro cubierto de sudor.

- ¿Tan grave fue? Gracias por avisarnos, Neville. Vamos- siguió Harry, tomando a Lucy de la mano y empezando a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Para cuando Harry y Lucy llegaron a los jardines, Ron y Hermione ya se acercaban a ellos caminando en silencio.

- Harry, Lucy…veo que se enteraron- dijo la castaña deteniéndose ante ellos. Ron se detuvo también, con una mano sobre la herida del labio.

- Sí, Neville nos avisó- respondió Harry- ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Ron?-

- Ese idiota de Quincy…espero que haya tenido suficiente y que no se atreva a volver a molestarme o a levantarle la mano a Hermione¡porque ahí sí, juro que lo mato!- dijo Ron furioso, para luego salir disparado hacia el interior del castillo.

- ¡¿Quincy te pegó a ti Hermione?!- preguntó Lucy escandalizada.

- No, sólo me empujó y caí al piso. Yo sólo estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con Ron, pero…luego…llegó esa basura para seguir diciendo más mentiras y bueno…Ron se salió de sus casillas- explicó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ron y tú siguen peleados?- continuó Lucy con tristeza.

- Sí, y no sé si estamos igual o peor que antes- agregó la castaña mientras una tímida lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- ahora…discúlpenme, pero tengo que ir con él. Dumbledore lo mandó a descansar a la Torre Gryffindor y me encargó que cuidara de él, porque por suerte lo suyo no fue tan grave como lo de Quincy, que terminó en la enfermería. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós- y sin decir nada más, se alejó lentamente y a paso pesado de sus amigos. Harry y Lucy, la siguieron con la mirada hasta perderla finalmente de vista.

**:::ooo:::**

Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y siguió por subir las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos de 7mo, donde seguramente aguardaría Ron. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta muy suavemente; el pelirrojo estaba semi recostado en su cama intentando curarse las heridas con un pequeño trozo de gasa, embebido en lo que parecía ser agua oxigenada.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña tímida, cerrando la puerta.

- Hago lo que puedo- contestó Ron fríamente. Hermione comenzó a acercarse a la cama y se sentó en un huequito a un costado del pelirrojo.

- Dame eso- le ordenó, quitándole el trozo de gasa de las manos.

- No hacía falta que vinieras. Yo puedo curarme solo- agregó, apartando la mano de Hermione de su rostro.

- Sí que hacía falta. Quiero cuidarte¿está mal?- continuó la chica sin hacer caso de la negación de Ron.

- Sí, está mal. Estaría bien, si _nosotros _estuviésemos bien. Pero estamos peleados por algo que tú hiciste¿lo recuerdas? Lo que pasó no fue culpa mía, yo no te obligué a que te besaras con Quincy…así que si estamos separados, no es gracias a mí- remarcó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Tampoco fue culpa mía- siguió la castaña, acercando su rostro al de Ron para comenzar a soplar un poco sobre la herida que tenía en el labio y luego colocar una curita sobre ella, para continuar con el golpe que tenía en el pómulo.

- ¿Ah, no?, y ¿quién es el culpable, entonces?- preguntó incrédulo.

- El idiota de Quincy¿quién más?- respondió Hermione naturalmente. Ron hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, acompañado de una mueca de dolor en el momento en que Hermione, aplicó un poco de presión en la parte más inflamada de su pómulo.

- ¿Sabes? detesto no poder creerte- añadió triste.

- Entonces deberías creerme, porque no te estoy mintiendo- dejó la gasa a un lado, para voltearse y mirar a Ron a los ojos.

- No es tan fácil…porque no es algo que me contaron, yo te vi con mis propios ojos. Para serte sincero y dejar de lado todas las estupideces que te dije abajo, sentí que me moría, un nudo horrible en el estómago y como si alguien me hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho. No es nada agradable ver a la persona que amas besándose con otro, y más cuando esa persona, también jura que te ama- confesó muy serio. Por un segundo, Hermione agachó la cabeza y cuando volvió a levantarla, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. No podía estarse sintiendo más culpable, porque Ron tenía razón: ella moriría si lo viera besarse con alguien más. Ya bastante había sufrido el año anterior viéndolo con Lavender, pero ahora que eran pareja, se sentiría totalmente defraudada.

- Es que es así, yo te amo Ron. Estoy muy arrepentida por lo que pasó, más allá de que nunca fue mi intención dejarlo pasar. Me siento muy culpable por estar haciéndote sufrir así…pero tienes que creerme, yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera mal…y mucho menos…que arruinara nuestra relación… ¡me estoy muriendo, Ron!, no voy a poder soportar esta situación por mucho tiempo más…- lloraba desconsoladamente y hablaba tan claro como le era posible. Al verla en ese estado, Ron sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho; tenía ganas de abrazarla y contenerla.

- Prince…-casi- Hermione, por favor no llores que verte así me hace peor y lo que yo necesito es tiempo- Ron intentaba hacerse el duro, pero al hablar le temblaba la voz y finalmente, las lágrimas le ganaron la batalla. No pudo evitarlo. La castaña lo miró y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, pero en silencio, sólo se escuchaban profundos suspiros e hipidos de desesperación. Había un motivo más, que empujaba a Hermione al llanto por más que ella se empeñara en tranquilizarse: un recuerdo no muy lejano, había vuelto a golpear a su puerta.

- Ya…vivimos algo…parecido a esto una vez. La primera vez…que me defendiste…y que yo…intenté curarte las heridas…pero representa algo mucho más importante para mí:…el primer beso…que nos dimos¿te acuerdas?- preguntó entrecortadamente, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

- No podría olvidarlo- declaró el pelirrojo- fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo- con cada palabra pronunciada por Ron, el inmenso dolor de Hermione, se hacía cada vez más intenso.

- Creo que lo mejor…va a ser que me vaya…y te deje para que descanses…te agradezco que al menos hayamos podido tener una conversación madura…y que haya servido para decir lo que sentimos…pero ya no puedo seguir, esto me está haciendo mucho mal- concluyó Hermione- pero antes…- Ron la miró confundido y aun con lágrimas en los ojos- quiero darte algo y quiero que lo tomes…como mi más sincera disculpa…- lo miró profundamente a los ojos y a medida que se acercaba, derramaba una nueva lágrima; Ron se quedó inmóvil esperando que Hermione concretara su objetivo; la castaña se acercó más y más, y acabó por besar al pelirrojo, pero fue sólo un débil e inocente roce de labios que terminó de completar el hermoso recuerdo que ambos compartían. El hermoso recuerdo, de algo que lamentablemente ya no era, pero que si se lo proponían, poco a poco podría volver a ser. Hermione se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas como pudo y sin volver a mirar atrás, salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ella y la inundó tal tristeza que fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar, por el contrario, apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el frío piso de piedra, para volver a llorar sin consuelo. Desde su pelea con Ron hacía dos días, había derramado más lágrimas que a lo largo de toda su vida, pero era simplemente inevitable. El dolor y la angustia que sentía por dentro eran demasiado fuertes, y a veces sumados a la desesperación, hasta le impedían respirar. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que su amor por Ron era tan intenso, pero ahora que la felicidad que había alcanzado al lograr tenerlo a su lado le había sido arrebatada, se daba cuenta que no podía vivir sin él. Lo único que la aliviaba un poco, era saber que al menos había recuperado la amistad de Lucy y que ella más que nadie, estaría dispuesta a escucharla y apoyarla; esas son las ventajas de tener a alguien a quien poder considerar un verdadero amigo.

Pasadas las 12:30 del mediodía, el día transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por algunos desperfectos: ni Ron ni Hermione, se hicieron presentes en el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo y la cena; ambos pasaron el día entero reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry y Lucy, luego de haberse despedido de Hermione en la mañana luego de la pelea Ron-Quincy, supusieron que tanto Hermione como Ron querrían estar a solas, así que optaron por no interrumpirlos.

Cuando Lucy se despidió de Harry a las 12:00 PM en la sala común para luego subir a su habitación, encontró a Hermione plácidamente dormida. Pensó, que aquel probablemente, no había sido uno de los mejores días de la castaña, y se acostó con la idea de que a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría a cerca de todo lo sucedido con Ron.

Harry vivía una situación completamente diferente a la de Lucy: Ron, seguía despierto. Sólo estaba recostado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo. Lucía muy triste y muy pensativo al mismo tiempo. El ojiverde decidió colocarse el pijama y meterse rápidamente dentro de su cama, y luego de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que el resto de sus compañeros estaban dormidos, optó por romper el silencio, aunque de manera algo incómoda y con frases un poco obvias… (Señal de que no sabía cómo dirigirse al pelirrojo).

- Hoy al mediodía no bajaste a almorzar…y hace un rato tampoco a cenar-

- Lo sé- contestó Ron sin ánimo y sin despegar los ojos del techo. Harry optó por ir al grano de una vez por todas…

- ¿Qué pasó con Quincy hoy en la mañana?- al oír ese nombre, el pelirrojo crispó los labios.

- Tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería porque me faltó poco para terminar de desfigurarlo por ser un cerdo odioso y repugnante- agregó furioso levantando un poco el tono de voz- yo estaba en los jardines hablando con Hermione, luego llegó él diciendo que venía a defenderla de mí y comenzó a llamarla _gatita _y _mi amor_. También dijo que ya no era necesario que Hermione y él siguieran ocultando sus sentimientos, porque yo ya estaba enterado de todo- continuó, bufando molesto.

- ¡Qué basura, amigo de Malfoy tenía que ser!- siguió Harry apretando los puños.

- Hablando de Malfoy… ¿cómo están las cosas entre Lucy y tú, después de lo de esta mañana?- preguntó el pelirrojo, recordando repentinamente el descubrimiento del gran secreto de Lucy.

- Eso ahora no tiene importancia, nosotros estamos bien. Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿qué pasó entre Hermione y tú luego de la pelea, cuando subieron a la torre?- Ron suspiró. Una vez más, las imágenes del beso que Hermione le había dado en la mañana, aparecían en su cabeza como lo habían estado haciendo durante todo el día-

- Pasó lo que no tenía que pasar- empezó.

- ¿Terminaron definitivamente?- lo interrumpió Harry alarmado.

- No. Peor: ella me besó, más bien nos besamos porque yo no se lo impedí- declaró mirando a Harry por primera vez a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué peor? Eso quiere decir que se reconciliaron- añadió el moreno mirando a su amigo algo confundido.

- No, Harry. ÉSE es el problema, no nos reconciliamos. Además no fue un beso con todas las letras, sólo fue un roce de labios que ella me ofreció diciendo que era su más sincera disculpa por lo que había hecho. Fue tan pequeño y tan real, que mi mundo se vino abajo; quiero y necesito perdonarla, pero todavía hay algo que sigue impidiéndome hacerlo- en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, nunca antes Harry, había escuchado a Ron sonar tan sincero y dolido, y mucho menos, haberlo visto tan deprimido. Tenía que estar realmente muy enamorado de Hermione, porque su estado anímico en los últimos días, era simplemente deplorable.

**:::ooo:::**

- Al menos, ambos pudieron expresar lo que sentían- opinó una muy atenta Lucy, escuchando el relato de Hermione acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, mientras juntas caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts en un frío día sábado.

- Sí, pero fue muy doloroso escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirme. Me hizo sentir muy culpable, Lucy- agregó Hermione con pesar, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Lucy. (**n/a: **como cuando las novias entran a la iglesia del brazo de su padre).

- Pero tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Tendrías que tener la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ahora Quincy está en la enfermería pagando por lo que hizo, y todo gracias a Ron. Además…Ron te pidió un tiempo, y creo que por más que te duela deberías dárselo. Él también está muy confundido y necesita pensar. De lo único que puede estar seguro en este momento, es del amor que siente por ti, pero le cuesta perdonarte porque es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sabe que estás diciéndole la verdad y que él también cometió un error al juzgarte, sin haberte escuchado desde un principio- concluyó, y ambas se detuvieron al estar nuevamente bajo techo y sabiendo que en algún momento tendrían que entrar a desayunar.

- Tienes razón: tengo que darle el tiempo que me pide, sólo espero que no se prolongue demasiado- continuó con tristeza- ¡Dios, esto es tan difícil!- exclamó, abrazándose a Lucy, quien le correspondió.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que tener paciencia. Estoy segura de que las cosas van a arreglarse pronto- la secundó Lucy, cuando se separaron. Luego, atravesaron las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, ocupando sus lugares habituales.

Lucy bebía de su vaso de chocolate caliente y Hermione untaba mermelada en una tostada, cuando un tercero tocó a Lucy en el hombro. La chica se volteó y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro unos segundos antes, se esfumó por completo.

- Creo que tendríamos que hablar¿no te parece?- preguntó Draco Malfoy con voz tranquila, encorvado a la altura del oído de Lucy.

- No, no me parece. No hay nada de qué hablar, entre nosotros está todo más que claro- respondió Lucy sin darle importancia- y no entiendo qué haces aquí dejando que tus estúpidos y fracasados amigos te vean conmigo- siguió la morena. Hermione los miraba disimuladamente, intentando oír algo de lo que Malfoy decía.

- No me importa lo que piensen- añadió el rubio, elevando furioso el tono de voz.

- A mí sí, no quiero que nadie piense que tengo algo que ver contigo- dijo Lucy cruelmente- por otro lado, no creo que quieras correr la misma suerte que el idiota de tu amigo Tom Quincy y terminar tirado en una cama de la enfermería-

- ¿Correr su misma suerte?… ¿en manos de quién¿del cara rajada ése, al que le llamas "novio"? no me hagas reír, linda- continuó, lanzando un bufido de incredulidad.

- ¡No lo llames así!- exclamó Lucy colérica, volteándose por primera vez hacia Malfoy- y a mí tampoco me llames "linda" como si nada. Hace años que perdiste ese derecho, "lindo"- siguió sarcástica. El Slytherin se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Sabes que me gustas más cuando te me haces la difícil?- se pasó la lengua por los labios maliciosamente. En ese momento, Malfoy levantó la cabeza y vió que Harry se aproximaba a ellos, seguido por Ron; y por algún extraño motivo, el Slytherin se alejó inmediatamente de la mesa de los Gryffindor's. Hermione pareció ahogarse con un trozo de tostada, y tosió débilmente cuando el moreno y el pelirrojo se sentaban frente a ellas después de saludarlas con un _buen día. _

- Lucy¿qué quería Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con el corazón en la boca y siguiendo al rubio con la mirada.

- Fastidiarme por lo de ayer. Quería que hablemos, pero le dije que no- contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero Harry seguía pareciendo intranquilo, entonces Lucy estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar las manos del moreno al otro lado de la mesa e hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran- no te preocupes, son estupideces suyas que para nada me importan- confirmó la chica sonriendo sincera. Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Harry y Lucy quedaron perdidos en su mundo, intentando que, Hermione y Ron se perdieran en el suyo. Pero entre ellos, el diálogo ya no era tan fluido.

- Y… ¿cómo dormiste?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, revolviéndose el pelo incómodo.

- Bastante bien- respondió la castaña en tono suave- después de lo que pasó ayer en la mañana, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en…nosotros- siguió.

- Sí, yo también- declaró Ron- y bueno…sigo firme respecto de todo lo que te dije. No me arrepiento de nada-

- Yo tampoco, todo lo que te dije es cierto y además es lo que siento. Pero…tomé una decisión, porque creo que te lo mereces y…que estás en todo tu derecho si es que desconfías de mí. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto…ya te dije mi verdad- lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era algo que ya había discutido con Lucy y con lo que había estado e acuerdo, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste.

- ¿A…qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron, mirándola fijamente.

- A que estoy dispuesta a darte el tiempo que me pediste, si es que eso va a ayudar a que recapacites y me creas- y no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada más. Se puso de pie y atravesó el Gran Comedor, sintiendo cientos de ojos fijos en ella. Ron se quedó atónito y con la cabeza gacha. Harry y Lucy, que a pesar de haber intentado no hacerlo, habían escuchado cada palabra pronunciada por Ron y Hermione, observaban al pelirrojo sintiendo pena por él y por la situación que él y la castaña atravesaban.

**:::ooo:::**

El fin de semana pasó rápido y sin dejar ninguna noticia relevante, con la salvedad de que Tom Quincy seguía en la enfermería, intentando la recomposición total de sus costillas. Había llegado el lunes, y junto con el, una nueva clase de Pociones y una serie de reencuentros por demás indeseados. Al ingresar en las mazmorras, los alumnos se quedaban parados conversando entre ellos hasta que llegara el profesor Snape, para tratar de pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible con sus también indeseadas parejas.

Cuando Snape hizo su entrada en la mazmorra, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y corrieron a los nuevos lugares que les habían sido asignados hacía una semana. El profesor selló todas las ventanas como era su costumbre, colocó las tradicionales instrucciones de trabajo en el pizarrón y se sentó en su escritorio observando a la clase con la cara que pondría alguien que está oliendo algo realmente desagradable.

Harry y Pansy; Lucy y Draco; Ron y Lavender; y Hermione…sola.

Pansy Parkinson, miraba indecisa a Harry intentando decirle algo, que al parecer no se animaba a decir. Pero sus dudas desaparecieron definitivamente al voltear al sector donde Malfoy estaba sentado con Lucy, y observar carcomiéndose por dentro, la forma en que el rubio miraba a la chica.

- Potter- dijo muy seria notando que Harry observaba lo mismo que ella. Cuando el moreno pudo salir de su ensimismamiento, respondió…

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Quiero que le digas a la arpía de tu noviecita, la Wellington ésa, que se mantenga alejada de Draco sino quiere sufrir las consecuencias- contestó la Slytherin furiosa.

- Más bien, yo tendría que pedirte a ti que le digas a tu amado Draco que deje de molestar a Lucy- replicó Harry, mirando a la chica.

- ¿Ah, sí¡yo ya sé todo, Potter! Narcisa, la madre de Draco estuvo hablando conmigo para pedirme que mantuviera a Wellington alejada de su hijo, porque ellos antes eran pareja y la idiota esa nunca pudo aceptar que MI Draco, la haya dejado- explicó. Harry lanzó una carcajada que fue inmediatamente silenciada por el profesor Snape.

- No me digas. Parece que tu adorada suegra distorsionó algunos detalles de lo que pasó. Porque es Malfoy el que sigue acechando a Lucy-

- ¡Como sea, no me importa!- exclamó Pansy entre dientes para intentar no levantar la voz- tú sólo mantenla alejada de Draco-

- Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, pero no porque tú me lo pides, sino porque no soporto verla al lado de esa basura- Pansy miró a Harry con odio, pero no dijo más nada. Luego, ambos intentaron avanzar aunque sea unos pasos con el trabajo de Pociones.

Lucy, en un estado de concentración extrema, agregaba poco a poco nuevos ingredientes en el caldero, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que Malfoy le decía.

- ¿Serías tan amable de dignarte a responder a alguna de mis preguntas?- dijo el Slytherin perdiendo la paciencia.

- No, porque no me interesa responderte, además…no escuché ni una sola palabra de todo lo que dijiste. El viernes pasado te dejé muy en claro que entre nosotros ya no había nada más que hablar, pero tú no haces otra cosa que seguir insistiendo. Ciertamente, me das lástima- respondió ella, sin siquiera mirarlo; ahora estaba muy ocupada tomando nota sobre el color azulado que había tomado la poción.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable?-

- ¿Yo, desagradable¡Ja!- rió incrédula- confundes los tantos, querido Draco: el único desagradable aquí, eres tú. Y debo advertirte que tu insistencia me está irritando bastante, por cierto. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra sino es para decirme algo acerca del trabajo¿entendiste?- concluyó muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí mamá, te entendí- contestó el rubio sarcástico.

- ¡No, por favor!, no vuelvas a compararme con ella ni siquiera en broma- agregó Lucy, cruzando los dedos.

- Es que me recuerdas mucho a ella: siempre que da una orden, tengo que cumplirla sin importar si estoy o no de acuerdo con lo que me pide. Como hace cuatro años- el chico sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Lucy, esperando a que ella se haya ablandado finalmente.

- Eso te pasa por ser un dominado idiota y dejar que te pisoteen. No tienes opinión propia, y lo que es peor, no tienes el valor para enfrentarla ni a ella, ni a Lucius. Sigo diciendo, que me das lástima- mientras hablaba, lo miraba muy fijamente a los ojos, para hacerle entender a Malfoy que lo que decía, era muy en serio. Lo consiguió. El chico no volvió a abrir la boca y permaneció con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo el enorme nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

Lavender Brown fingía inútilmente, trozar los ingredientes que requería la poción, para luego "accidentalmente" tocar la mano de Ron cuando los instrumentos se le resbalaban de sus propias manos, siendo rechazada por el pelirrojo una y otra vez.

- Ro-Ro…me enteré que estás peleado con Hermione- se atrevió a decir la rubia, para tratar de captar la atención de Ron, que no hacía otra cosa más que lanzar furtivas miradas a la castaña.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y por favor, deja de llamarme de esa manera- agregó el pelirrojo en tono frío.

- Lo siento, Ro-Ro- Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina- está bien, no te pongas así- se atajó la chica asustada- yo sólo quería que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte- añadió, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho y hablando con inocencia sobreactuada.

- Sí claro, gracias- dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia y captado el mensaje de la rubia en el sentido que ella ocultamente, había querido darle- y no quiero ser grosero, pero…no me interesa-

- ¿Qué es lo que no te interesa?- agregó ella, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Nada de lo que quieras ofrecerme¿mejor?- se sentía bastante maleducado hablándole así, pero de otra forma, nunca la haría entender que por ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

- Sí. Sí. Te entendí bien…demasiado bien- respondió Lavender¿dándose por vencida? Muy probablemente, NO.

Hermione pasó las dos horas de la clase de Pociones, extrañamente sin darle importancia al trabajo que tenía que hacer. Es que una nueva idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza y tenía una nueva decisión por tomar. Había tenido tiempo para pensar y reflexionar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y ya estaba completamente segura de que sería lo correcto, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar. Sonó la campana e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Lucy se acercó a ella para que salieran juntas, pero la castaña le dijo que valla sin ella porque antes, tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Sin más, Lucy salió de las mazmorras junto con Harry y Ron, que lucía preocupado por lo que sea que Hermione estuviese a punto de hacer.

Cuando el salón estuvo completamente vacío, la castaña se acercó a paso decidido al escritorio del profesor Snape.

- Profesor, necesito hablar con usted- ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido Granger, no tengo todo el día para quedarme a escucharla, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- respondió Snape fríamente.

- Sí, no es mucho lo que tengo para decirle. Quería preguntarle si…usted podría cambiarme de pareja en el trabajo. Tom Quincy y yo no tenemos muy buena relación- el pedido estaba hecho, sólo quedaba esperar que fuera aceptado.

- ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre? Que ustedes no se lleven bien o que USTED, se crea demasiado importante como para compartir la calificación con alguien más, no es mi problema- le dijo cruelmente y arrastrando las palabras.

- Yo no…no es eso. Sólo le estoy pidiendo que me deje hacerlo sola o que me integre a algún otro grupo- añadió Hermione titubeante y sintiendo ganas de llorar, por la frialdad con la que estaba siendo tratada.

- ¡Mi última respuesta es NO, Granger! El Sr. Quincy es uno de mis mejores estudiantes y si usted no acepta trabajar con él, lo siento mucho, pero no lo hará con nadie más. Esto, va a influir en su calificación y desde ya le digo, que ni siquiera se moleste en hacer el trabajo, porque si lo entrega, no pienso considerarlo- una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Snape, bajo su ganchuda nariz para luego atravesar rápidamente la mazmorra, dejando a Hermione sola. A pesar de todo, ella supo que había hecho lo correcto. No podía seguir al lado de Quincy un solo minuto más, después de que él había arruinado su relación con Ron.

Después de esto, sólo se puede sacar una conclusión: no existe NADA, que Ron no haría por defender a Hermione. Había arriesgado su propia permanencia en Hogwarts peleándose con Quincy, pero en ese momento no le importó nada más. Y tampoco existe NADA, que Hermione no daría por recuperar el amor de Ron. Arriesgó lo más importante para ella, que son los estudios y sus calificaciones. Pero qué más daba, si nada reemplazaría lo que por el momento tenía perdido.

A pesar de las peleas y de la distancia, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, sigue siendo lo primordial en las vidas de Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Aca estoy otra vez! les gusto o no les gusto? espero que si, porque se me esta haciendo muy dficil escribar os caps, la imaginacion va caducando! xD jaja, no en serio...dejenme sus reviews para darme su opinion! please!, lo unico que tiene que hacer es clikear en GO! una cosita sobre este cap, no quiero parecer estupida, pero en la escena de la conversacion de Ron y Hermione, dps de la pelea Weasley - Quincy, por poco me pongo a llorar mientras la escribia! se me habia hecho u nudo tremendo en la garganta! pero creo que es porque amo demasiado a esa pareja y no los puedo ver separados ni en mi propia historia!

Nada más, muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, como siempre, y tmb por la pciencia! el proximo cap todavia no lo empece, pero quizas algo les puedo adelantar: el trabajo de Pociones llega a su fin y comienzan los preparativos para el baile del dia de San Valentin, en el que TODO puede pasar! bye! y un besito para todos...espero ansiosa sus reviews!!...


End file.
